Simplemente amor
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: En una fría noche de invierno dos seres que se amaban se vieron obligados a separarse. Tres años han pasado desde entonces y Terry nuevamente se encuentra en Escocia, en aquella villa en la que pasó el mejor verano de toda su vida, sin saber lo que el destino le tiene preparado. ¿Podrá salir victorioso de la nueva prueba que le impondrá la vida? ¡CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

En una fría noche de invierno dos seres que se amaban intensamente, por circunstancias del destino, se vieron obligados a separarse, dejando inconclusos los sueños que hasta entonces venían compartiendo por cumplir con lo que la vida les deparaba.

Tres años han pasado desde entonces, tiempo en el cual, el nombre de Terrence Greum Grandchester ha vuelto a brillar en las marquesinas, después de que él lo abandonara todo en un arranque de desesperación.

Su vida como tal, no ha sido lo que él se había propuesto, ya que de todo lo que fue planeando cuando decidió abandonar la casa paterna, la única meta que pudo cumplir fue la de convertirse en actor. Y aquel sueño que anhelaba alcanzar cuando envió a su entonces novia un pasaje de ida, tuvo que guardarlo bajo llave dentro de su dolorido corazón.

Y ahora, nuevamente se encuentra en Escocia, en aquella villa en la que solía pasar sus vacaciones de verano, en la que vivió el mejor verano de toda su vida, sin saber lo que el destino le tiene preparado.

Y la pregunta que queda flotando en el aire es : ¿Podrá Terrence Greum Grandchester salir victorioso ente esta nueva prueba que le impondrá la vida?

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester.

**CAPITULO I**

El atardecer pintaba de dorado las hojas de los árboles y el viento soplaba lentamente anunciando la llegada del otoño. Desde la ventana, unos ojos azules con aire de melancolía admiraban el panorama, perdidos en el mar de sus pensamientos. Una taza de café inundaba con su olor la habitación, sobre el escritorio se encontraban unas cartas apiladas, de las cuales, nadie se había tomado la molestia en abrir y junto a ellas se encontraba un libreto, en el cual había anotaciones al calce del mismo, que al parecer, era a lo único que se le había prestado atención en aquella estancia. Más de tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, más de tres años de pensar en ella cada instante de su vida, más de tres años tratando inútilmente de olvidar el amor que sentía por ella y tal parecía que el regresar a Escocia, aumentaba la añoranza que ya sentía.

-¡Cuantos bellos recuerdos encierra este lugar! Recuerdos de mi niñez, de mi adolescencia y sobre todo, de ella, Candy. Si cierro los ojos aun puedo verla sentada frente a la chimenea... he tratado de olvidarla, pero el amor que siento por ella es más fuerte cada día, tal parece que la distancia se ha encargado mantener en mi corazón esta llama encendida.

Terry se alejo de la ventana y decidió estudiar el libreto que aguardaba por ser leído. Tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba justo en el centro de la estancia y nuevamente se enfrasco en la lectura, tratando de desviar la atención a los recuerdos que lo perseguían. Hacía más de dos meses que había llegado a la villa y se podía decir que la rutina que seguía era la misma que llevaba en Nueva York. Permanecía mucho tiempo encerrado, casi no probaba bocado y eso preocupaba de sobremanera a la anciana señora Megan que se encargaba de mantener en orden la Villa Grandchester y que había cuidado de él en su infancia.

-¡Terry, muchacho, por favor, sal de esa habitación y ven a merendar!-La voz de la anciana lo saco de la lectura y exhaló un suspiro. Sabía que Meg, como él la llamaba, no se daría por vencida hasta que se dignara a salir de la habitación.

-¡Vamos muchacho, llevas encerrado todo el día, sal de ahí de una buena vez!- Volvió a escucharse la voz proveniente del pasillo.

-Ya voy Meg-. Sin más remedio, Terry se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Hasta que te apareces muchacho!, vamos, toma asiento que ya te sirvo.-Exclamó la anciana al tiempo que retiraba las cacerolas de la lumbre.

-Meg, no tengo hambre, solo tomaré café.-Replicó Terry desde la entrada de la cocina.

-¡Vaya contigo! ¿Qué tú te piensas que vas a vivir solamente de café?. Nada de eso muchachito ¡Vas a merendar como es debido!-Añadió la anciana con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica alguna.

Terry se dio cuenta que iba a ser imposible discutir con la anciana, además de que le tenía demasiado cariño como para hacerla enfadar. Desde niño, Meg siempre le había demostrado su cariño de muchas maneras y sabía que la anciana se preocupaba sinceramente por él. Así que sin decir más, tomó asiento y se dispuso a merendar junto a Meg. Era curioso, como el estar con la anciana, compartiendo una simple merienda, podía hacer que se sintiera como en familia.

-Meg, gracias, todo estuvo delicioso.- Exclamó después de probar el último bocado.

-¡Que bueno que te gusto hijo!- Respondió la mujer al tiempo que levantaba los platos de la mesa.- Espero que de ahora en adelante salgas más de esa habitación, eres muy joven para encerrarte de esa manera.

-Tengo mis motivos Meg, no entenderías.-Dijo el joven, desviando la mirada.

-¿Crees que porque soy una vieja no entiendo de cosas de jóvenes? ¡Vamos muchacho! ¿Por quién me tomas? Te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí y que sabré entenderte.

-Meg, no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que… no estoy de humor para hablar, tal vez… más adelante.-Pidió el joven sin ánimos de tocar el tema que le robaba la tranquilidad.

-Esta bien muchacho... sólo te pido que me prometas que ya no pasarás tantas horas encerrado en el estudio, hay tantas cosas que hacer por aquí.- La anciana se acerco hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par y mostrarle el paisaje maravilloso que enmarcaba los alrededores de la villa.- Recuerdo que disfrutabas mucho de montar a caballo a la puesta del sol, siempre lo hacías cuando venías a pasar las vacaciones de verano.

-No tienes remedio Meg.-Terry esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y salió de la cocina seguido por la mirada de Meg.

-¡Mi querido muchacho! ¿Qué pasará por esa cabeza tuya?- La anciana suspiró contrariada por la extraña actitud del muchacho. Pero no podía hacer nada mientras Terry no quisiera a hablar de lo que le ocurría.

* * *

Aún se vislumbraban los últimos rayos del sol adornando el cielo cuando Terry se dirigía a las caballerizas. Lo último que le había dicho Meg era cierto, disfrutaba mucho de montar. Así que si ya estaba en ese lugar no veía porque se privaba de hacerlo por lo que ensillo su caballo para dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores. Sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en especial, cabalgó por diferentes lugares cercanos a la villa que ocupaba.

Al llegar al lago se detuvo, bajo del caballo y lo amarro a un árbol, para luego sentarse sobre el césped, cerca de la orilla. Desde ese lugar podía admirar en todo su esplendor la puesta del sol. Hacía mucho tiempo que había estado en ese mismo lugar, acompañado de una rubia pecosa, compartiendo buenos momentos. Y fue en ese lugar que confirmó que en su corazón empezaba a germinar la semilla del amor. Un amor juvenil que con los años había madurado para convertirse en la razón de su existencia a pesar de no estar junto a ella.

-¡Candy, nuevamente apareces en mis pensamientos! ¡Que dulce tortura es el pensar en ti constantemente!

Estuvo en ese lugar hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo, rememorando los recuerdos del pasado. Cuando la luz de la luna era la única que alumbraba el cielo surcado de estrellas, fue la señal que le indicó que era tiempo de ponerse en marcha para regresar a casa. Montó su caballo y tomó el camino que llevaba hacia la villa de los Grandchester. El sendero estaba flanqueado por las diferentes propiedades que pertenecían a las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, las cuales elegían Escocia como lugar de descanso.

Entre esas villas se encontraba la casa perteneciente a la familia Andrew. Al pasar frente a ella, Terry pudo darse cuenta de que había luces en el interior de la casa, y por lo poco que sabía, hacía algunos años que los Andrew no la ocupaban, así que no le pareció extraño, probablemente sería la servidumbre quien tenía las luces encendidas. Por lo que siguió con su camino para llegar a casa. Llevó al caballo hacia las caballerizas para que descansara y se dirigió al interior de la casa para tratar de dormir.

* * *

En la cocina, Meg se ocupaba de revisar las alacenas para tomar nota de los víveres que pudiesen hacer falta, cuando los recuerdos la asaltaron. Meg sabía que la infancia del muchacho no había sido lo que un niño pudiese desear. Lo conocía desde que era un pequeño recién nacido y ella había ayudado a cuidar de él en sus primero años de vida. Ella conocía muy bien el sufrimiento que padeció aquel niño cuando fue separado de su madre.

Fue ella la que recibió a Terry siendo un pequeño en la casa que los Grandchester poseían en Londres, donde fue testigo de la frialdad con la que el duque lo trataba y el desprecio que la duquesa le manifestaba abiertamente. Al ver el rechazo del que continuamente era objeto, estuvo dispuesta a cobijarlo con su abrazo, en los primeros años de su tierna infancia para calmar su inquietud después de alguna pesadilla, y después, cuando ya convertido en un adolescente, llegaba con cada verano a pasar sus vacaciones en aquella villa. Sin duda alguna, el trato recibido en su infancia le había dejado heridas en su corazón muy difíciles de cicatrizar. Y ella, en la medida de sus posibilidades, trató de compensar con el cariño y los cuidados que le prodigaba, el amor que su propia familia le negaba.

La anciana recordaba cada uno de los veranos que Terry había pasado en Escocia. Y había uno en particular que tenía mayor presencia en su mente, por la particularidad de que pudo ver al joven, por vez primera, con el rostro rebosante de felicidad y un brillo inusual en su mirada. Y ese fue el verano que tuvo lugar antes de que se marchara de la casa de su padre, hace ya varios años. Mismo tiempo en el que no lo había visto, hasta el día en el que el duque le informó que Terry regresaría a Escocia para pasar una temporada en la villa.

No pudo negar que esa noticia le complacía, ya que era un claro indicio de que tanto el duque como Terry estaban haciendo un intento por limar asperezas. Y tal vez, con el tiempo y un poco de esfuerzo, finalmente se entenderían como padre e hijo.

Por otra parte, Terry había vuelto a su costumbre de montar todas las tardes para alegría de la anciana, que ya no se sentía tan preocupada por las horas que el joven había llegado a invertir en su encierro voluntario. Además parecía que esta nueva actividad le estaba cambiando el humor ya que su semblante no parecía tan triste como los primeros días después de su llegada. Sólo había un dejo de melancolía que aún podía verse en el azul de su mirada.

Mientras terminaba de anotar en un papel todo lo que hacía falta, por la ventana, vio pasar a Terry, quien seguramente se dirigía a las caballerizas.

**-**Terry, hijo, tengo que ir al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta, regresaré pronto para tener lista tu cena.-Le dijo desde la ventana.

-Esta bien Meg, nos vemos después.-Terry asintió y continuó con su camino.

A los pocos minutos, Meg salió de la casa para abordar el carruaje que la llevaría al pueblo para realizar sus compras. Tenía muchos años viviendo en aquella villa y conocía muy bien todo el lugar. Al llegar al pueblo, le indicó al chofer que la esperara y se dirigió al mercado para comprar las cosas que necesitaba. Ahora que Terry se encontraba en la villa después de muchos años de ausencia, quería consentirlo.

Con las compras ya finalizadas, Meg iba caminando por lo calle pensando en las tareas a realizar una vez que llegara a la villa. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que al dar la vuelta a la calle, no se fijo y tropezó con una muchacha que venía caminando por el lado contrario. La anciana se tambaleó y el contenido de las bolsas cayó, esparciéndose por toda la acera.

-¡Oh señorita! Lo siento...venía distraída.-Se disculpó Meg.

-No se preocupe señora, permítame ayudarle a recoger sus bolsas.-Respondió la muchacha con amabilidad.

-No es necesario que se molesté... que pena con usted.- Replicó la anciana

La muchacha sonrió y entre ambas, recogieron los víveres para acomodarlos en las bolsas. Meg pudo darse cuenta de que la chica que la ayudaba debía de pertenecer a una familia de alta sociedad, ya que vestía de manera elegante y por su acento, dedujo que tal vez era americana.

-Listo señora, ya esta todo en las bolsas.-Dijo la muchacha al entregarle sus paquetes.

-Gracias señorita, no debió molestarse.-Contestó Meg, acomodando las bolsas en sus manos.

-No tiene nada que agradecer señora, también yo venía distraída...me gusta tanto este lugar y hacía muchos años que no venía, que no puedo evitar el quedar maravillada contemplando todo a mi alrededor. Pero dígame, ¿necesita que la lleve a algún lado? Vivo en una de las villas que están a las afueras del pueblo y no tendré ningún inconveniente en acompañarla hasta su casa.-Ofreció la muchacha con el afán de ayudar a la mujer.

-Oh no señorita, muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte, pero mi carruaje esta cerca de aquí, también vivo a las afueras.-Agradeció Meg, sorprendida de la amabilidad de la muchacha. No era muy común que las jovencitas de su condición social se preocuparan por alguien que no fuera ellas mismas.

-Bueno señora, hasta pronto.-La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

-Hasta luego.

Meg camino hacia el lado contrario de donde había desaparecido la chica, pensando en su reciente encuentro. Algo en ella le parecía familiar, como si la hubiese conocido desde antes de ese encuentro, pero no alcanzaba a recordar. Tal vez la había visto en algunas de las villas de los alrededores, como bien lo había dicho, ella también vivía en las afueras del pueblo.

-¡Qué chica tan linda! A pesar de que se ve que pertenece a una familia distinguida, se portó muy amable conmigo... y esa mirada, podría jurar que ya la había visto antes.- Con ese pensamiento, Meg abordó el carruaje y estuvo lista para regresar.

Continuará...

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Primero que nada quiero platicarles un poco de esta nueva historia que les presento el día de hoy. "Simplemente...amor" es un fic con el que participé en la Guerra Florida del 2008 (vaya que ha pasado tiempo). Y en esta ocasión en que lo vuelvo a publicar, al igual que me sucedió con "Encuentros", hay algunas cositas que no me gustan tanto, por lo que estoy editando algunos de lo capítulos, ya saben, quitando una cosa por aquí, agregando otra por allá, y claro, sin alterar el contexto original de la historia.

Espero que les guste y que por ahí me dejen un review que me haga saber sus opiniones, las cuales son el mejor aliciente para continuar escribiendo.

Una última cosa, les aviso que estaré publicando los viernes.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**SIMPLEMENTE...AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO II**

La noche estaba por caer para dar fin a un día más de su existencia. El agua cristalina del lago devolvía el reflejo de las primeras estrellas que se asomaban con un tímido brillo. Terry se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto y entre sus manos sostenía una pequeña armónica, la poso sobre sus labios y empezó a tocar la melodía que lo acompañaba en sus momentos de soledad y melancolía. Cerró los ojos y a su mente vino un recuerdo, tan conocido como añorado, y sobre todo tan lejano.

_-Terry no deberías fumar, toma, es mi instrumento favorito, cuando sientas ganas de fumar, mejor toca la armónica._

_-Con que una armónica, ¿es que acaso quieres que te de un beso indirectamente?_

_-¡Terry!_

_-¡No te enojes pecosa!...la tocaré para ti, si tú quieres._

_-¡Haces y dices cosas imposibles!_

Las notas de la armónica se siguieron escuchando, siendo esta melodía el fondo perfecto para la noche que llegaba a cubrir con su manto el lugar. El ruido de un galope veloz hizo que Terry interrumpiera su interpretación. El joven se incorporó para intentar ver de donde provenía aquel ruido y a lo lejos sólo pudo ver la figura de un caballo perdiéndose entre las sombras.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer no soy el único que gusta de cabalgar por estos lugares.

Terry se levantó y montó su caballo para regresar a casa. Había tomado por costumbre el pasar por el frente de la villa Andrew, y, como todas las noches, las luces del lugar estaban encendidas. Pasó de largo frente a la villa y no se dio cuenta de que el jinete que había visto momentos antes, se había adentrado en el interior de los jardines del lugar.

Cuando regresó a casa, se dirigió a la cocina en la que Meg ya lo esperaba con la cena lista.

-Buenas noches Meg.

-Hola hijo ¿Qué tal estuvo la cabalgata? Me alegra tanto el ver que hayas retomado tu costumbre de montar.-La anciana sacó un sobre de entre su delantal y se lo entregó a Terry.- Toma muchacho, te llegó esta carta.

Terry tomó el sobre entre sus manos, y al ver el remitente, simplemente, lo dejó sobre la alacena.

-¿No la vas abrir? Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las cartas que has recibido de esa misma señorita que tiene semanas escribiéndote. Me parece muy grosero de tu parte que no le respondas.- Recriminó la anciana.

-Meg, esa "señorita", como tú la llamas, no merece que desperdicie mi tiempo en leer la sarta de tonterías que escribe...-Afirmó el joven encontrándose ya en el límite de su buen humor.

-Terry…-Meg iba a decir algo más, pero, por la expresión que pudo ver reflejada en el rostro de Terry, se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.-Será mejor que te sientes, enseguida te sirvo.

La cena transcurrió en total calma. Fieles a la costumbre que venían tomando desde el regreso de Terry, charlaron animadamente por un buen rato. A Meg le gustaba traer a colación a la charla algunas de las anécdotas de la infancia del muchacho, las cuales Terry disfrutaba de escuchar.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando te escondías en el estudio para leer los libros de teatro que dejó aquí tu madre...-Decía la anciana.-...había una obra en especial que leías una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era que se titulaba...?

-Romeo y Julieta.-Respondió el muchacho.- En esa obra obtuve el papel principal...-Añadió con un dejo de amargura que pasó inadvertido para la anciana.

-¡Pues de mucho sirvieron las horas que invertiste en su lectura!-Agregó la mujer para después disponerse a levantar los platos de la mesa.-Mira la hora que es Terry, ya pasan de las diez. Será mejor que me vaya a descansar, ya estoy muy vieja para trasnocharme.

-Que descanses Meg.- La anciana le pasó la mano cariñosamente por el cabello y se retiró a su habitación.

A los pocos minutos, Terry hizo lo mismo, pero antes de la salir de la cocina, tomó el sobre que había dejado en la alacena. Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sosteniendo aquel sobre entre sus manos y después de deliberar por algunos momentos, decidió abrirlo y averiguar de una vez por todas su contenido.

**_Querido Terry:_**

**_Estoy desesperada, te he enviado tantas cartas de las cuales sólo he obtenido tu completo silencio e indiferencia, que temo que mis esfuerzos sean en vano y que nunca logre una respuesta por parte tuya. Sin embargo, no voy a desistir, porque aún guardo la esperanza de que me respondas._**

**_Me avergüenzo tanto de lo que hice esa noche, fui una tonta. Sé que cometí un grave error y estoy arrepentida. Pero Terry, a pesar de lo que tus ojos vieron, debes de estar seguro de que te amo, siempre te he amado y cada día que paso lejos de ti es un tormento._**

**_Espero que puedas perdonarme._**

**_Susana._**

Al terminar de leer aquellas líneas que Susana había escrito, se podía apreciar un profundo resentimiento en la mirada de aquel joven. Terry rompió la carta y cada uno de los pedazos de papel quedaron esparcidos en el piso de la habitación, mientras a la mente del actor, regresaban los sucesos acontecidos tres meses atrás.

_Era la última noche en que se presentaba la obra Hamlet en Nueva York, obra de la cual Terry era el protagonista. Y como era costumbre, la Compañía Stratford, había ofrecido una fiesta para celebrar la última función ofrecida al público, después de una larga temporada de éxito. A dicha cena, acudieron los inversionistas de la obra, los miembros de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, un gran número de intelectuales, y por supuesto, la prensa._

_Esa noche, Terry iba acompañado, como siempre, por Susana Marlowe, quien era su prometida desde hacía tiempo atrás. Si bien Terry no estaba enamorado de ella, había aprendido a representar el papel que le correspondía en esa farsa, ya que si estaba junto a ella era por el compromiso moral que había adquirido en el justo momento en que a Susana se le ocurrió empujarlo para librarlo de una muerte segura. Situación por la cual, la actriz había perdido una de sus piernas y la posibilidad de triunfar en el mundo del teatro. Además de que, como resultado de esa misma situación, se vio obligado a dejar partir a la mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado._

_Después de terminar con la tarea de conceder las habituales entrevistas a la prensa, Terry estuvo charlando con Robert Hathaway, director de la obra y uno de los pocos a quien podía considerar su amigo, además de intercambiar algunas palabras con uno que otro crítico de teatro que ahí se encontraba. Robert no se cansaba de hablar acerca del éxito que había representado la obra y que en gran parte se debía al talento de Terry. Y si algo sabía Terry, era que cuando Robert comenzaba a hablar sobre teatro era seguro que habría conversación para el resto de la velada. Y no es que le desagradara la charla, él también disfrutaba con hablar del tema, era sólo que estar en medio de una fiesta no era lo suyo._

_-Señores, ha sido un placer conversar con ustedes, pero tengo que retirarme, es tarde y estoy algo cansado._

_-¡Terrence, buenas noches y que continúen los éxitos!_

_Robert se separó del grupo para poder hablar a solas con el joven actor._

_-¡Vamos Terry!-Lo instó a quedarse.- La noche es joven aún, además, a partir de mañana estarás gozando de unas más que merecidas vacaciones._

_-Lo sé Robert, pero dentro de dos días emprendo el viaje a Escocia, y quiero tener todo preparado...ya sabes...no me gusta dejar las cosas para el último momento._

_-¿Te acompañará Susana?_

_-Sí y su madre también vendrá con nosotros._

_-Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido?, no se le ha visto mucho por el salón.-Preguntó y dirigió su mirada para ver donde se encontraba la prometida de Terry._

_-Debe de haber buscado algún lugar para descansar...-Respondió el joven también buscándola con la mirada.-... aunque ya esta totalmente acostumbrada a la prótesis, el permanecer mucho tiempo de pie le cansa, será mejor que vaya a buscarla._

_-Esta bien Terry, espero verte antes de que te marches._

_-¡Claro amigo!, pasare a despedirme._

_Ambos hombres se despidieron con un fraternal abrazo, y Terry se alejo para buscar a Susana. Recorrió el salón y no la encontró por ninguna parte. Enseguida pensó que tal vez se encontraría en alguno de los balcones aledaños al salón, por lo que se dirigió al que tenía mas próximo. Tal como se había imaginado, ahí estaba Susana. Pero no estaba sola. Por el contrario, estaba muy bien acompañada y demasiado entretenida en medio de un intercambio de besos y caricias con Mathew Hardy, un actor que representaba uno de los papeles secundarios de la obra que recién acababan de finalizar. _

La mente de Terry, regresó a su presente. Después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, aquella noche de invierno en que le había dicho adiós a Candy, se había esforzado en mostrarse cariñoso con Susana y en tratar de ser, sino el novio que ella esperaba, por lo menos una buena compañía. Sin embargo, esa era una tarea muy difícil de realizar cuando el corazón ya esta ocupado por otra persona que no es precisamente la que se tiene por prometida.

Cuando Susana salió del hospital, Terry tomó por costumbre el visitarla todas las noches, al termino de cada función. Al principio sus charlas se enfocaban a cosas relacionado con el teatro, las funciones y los elogios de los cuales era objeto Terry, por parte de la prensa. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, Susana, dándose cuenta claramente de en que lugar estaba el corazón de Terry, había dejado de ser aquella chica dulce que había conocido cuando llegó a la compañía Stratford. De aquella chica sólo había quedado el recuerdo.

Susana se había convertido en una mujer amargada y resentida que le reclamaba a cada momento su falta de amor hacia ella y que no perdía la oportunidad de recriminarle constantemente el hecho de que aún siguiera pensando en Candy, cuando su deber era con ella, que había sacrificado todo por él. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno y Terry, continuamente se preguntaba si esa era la condena que tenía que purgar por haber dejado partir a la mujer que él realmente amaba.

Visiblemente molesto, Terry se acerco hacia la ventana. Pudo sentir como la brisa, que lograba filtrarse por las hendiduras del marco, acariciaba su rostro y lo refrescaba. Con nadie había hablado de lo sucedido en aquella fiesta y estaba decidido a no responder ninguna de las misivas de Susana. Y así ella le enviará mil cartas solicitando ser perdonada, Terry no daría marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarla por nada.

Continuará...

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola!

Primero que nada quiero agradecer por los comentarios que me dejaron en el primer capítulo de esta historia. Me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones y en verdad, que son la mejor paga para aquellas, que como yo, nos gusta plasmar en palabras las ideas que nacen de nuestra imaginación.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! No olviden dejarme un review.

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	3. Chapter 3

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO III**

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, mientras que Terry, rompía una a una, cada carta enviada por Susana. Después de terminar, depositó los restos de papel en el cesto y se dirigió a la cocina. Supuso que Meg había dejado el café preparado y no se equivocó. Se sirvió en una taza, luego tomó asiento en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba y de inmediato bebió un sorbo, sin duda alguna, ese sabor era de sus preferidos. Reinaba la quietud en aquella casa y Terry pensó que el silencio para él tenía un efecto reconfortante.

Recordó entonces cuando, harto de todos los reclamos de Susana y de la constante presión que ejercía la señora Marlowe para que fijara la fecha de la boda con su hija, no pudo soportar más y algo en su interior explotó. En esa ocasión, al salir de la casa de Susana, después de la habitual visita de todos los días, caminó por un buen rato sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topó con la entrada de un modesto bar y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió la necesidad y el deseo de beber. No había que ser genio para darse cuenta de que Terry no había podido olvidar a Candy y le dolía el alma de sólo pensar en como había terminado todo entre ellos. Así que, en un momento de arrebato y después de varias copas de whisky, tomó el primer tren que salió de la estación con rumbo a Chicago, con el deseo latente de encontrarse con ella. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su destino, se dio cuenta de que lo que se proponía hacer no era una tarea tan fácil de llevar a cabo.

Conocía a Candy y sabía que ella no estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo de nuevo mientras estuviera de por medio Susana. Ella se lo había dejado muy claro, al marcharse de Nueva York aquella noche. Era una verdad indiscutible, que existía un gran amor entre ellos, pero ello no era suficiente para poder cambiar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por mucho que le doliera, así estaban las cosas entre ellos. Cómo podía presentarse de nuevo ante ella, si bien sabía que después tendría que enfrentarse a una nueva despedida. No podría hacerlo, era demasiado doloroso. El peso de la realidad cayó ante sus ojos y abandonándose a su tristeza, tocó fondo. Y fue ahí, en medio de un bar y llevando a cuestas una borrachera de varios días, en que se encontró con su entrañable amigo Albert. Era una extraña coincidencia, pero al fin y al cabo, afortunada.

Albert lo escuchó con aquella paciencia que lo caracterizaba y a través de las palabras que el rubio le dirigió, se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo. Charlaron largamente y poco después, Albert lo acompañó al lugar donde Candy trabajaba. Cuando llegaron, no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con ver a lo lejos a la dueña de sus pensamientos. Candy se veía tan serena y llena de tranquilidad, que pensó que sería un error dejarse ver ante ella en el estado que se encontraba y remover las heridas del pasado. Supo entonces, muy a su pesar, que debía marcharse y regresar a Nueva York para retomar los compromisos adquiridos y continuar con su vida de la mejor manera posible.

Lo primero que hizo al regresar a Nueva York, fue ir en busca de Robert Hathaway para disculparse por abandonar la obra al poco tiempo de su estreno. Olvidándose de su orgullo, pues bien sabía que había actuado de una forma más que irresponsable, se presentó ante el director y le pidió una nueva oportunidad, comprometiéndose enteramente a no volver a fallar a los demás y sobre todo, a si mismo en el camino que había elegido. Pensó que si ya no tenía la fortuna de poseer el amor de Candy, trataría de cumplir con la promesa hecha en aquellas escaleras y buscaría su felicidad en las tablas. De ahí en adelante, volcaría toda la pasión guardada en el teatro que adoraba. Y Robert, conocedor del talento indiscutible del joven, no dudo en restituirlo en el papel principal de la puesta en escena "Romeo y Julieta".

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde su regreso a los escenarios, cuando, después de la función, recibió la visita de Susana. En una actitud muy distinta a la que había estado mostrando poco antes de la abrupta partida del joven, Susana le prometió que ya no le haría reclamos tontos y estaría dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario a que su corazón albergara otro tipo de sentimiento que no fuera gratitud, ya que, para ella, el hecho de estar a su lado era motivo más que suficiente para sentirse feliz. Terry sabía que tarde ó temprano tendría que retomar el deber que le obligaba a estar con Susana. Y así fue, después de ese encuentro, reanudó su relación con Susana Marlowe.

En esos días, la muchacha, mostró la disposición de abandonar la silla de ruedas, e inclusive, comenzó a trabajar en su rehabilitación, para poder caminar con una prótesis y valerse por si misma. Sin darse cuenta, los días se convirtieron en meses, los meses en años y cuando se percató, ya habían pasado tres años de su vida. Su relación con Susana, a pesar de no tener bases en un amor verdadero, era cordial y amable, ya no había reclamos por parte de ella, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que Terry no había podido olvidar a Candy. Y aún con esa indiscutible verdad, habían llegado al acuerdo de que ese año contraerían matrimonio, sólo habría que esperar a que Terry terminara con sus compromisos de trabajo.

Que lejos estaba de imaginar que Susana, a pesar de estar comprometidos, había encontrado el afecto que tanto le reclamaba en los brazos de alguien más.

_Después de la primera impresión inicial, y tratando de guardar la mayor calma y compostura posibles, debido al lugar donde se encontraban y el cual estaba repleto de periodistas, Terry encaró a su prometida y al hombre que la acompañaba._

_-¡Susana! ¿Qué significa esto?-Le dijo y se situó frente a ella._

_La muchacha al verse sorprendida, no supo que decir. No había palabras que le ayudaran a salir bien librada de la situación y el hecho de ver la rabia que destilaba la mirada de Terry no le ayudaba a pensar en algo con que excusarse. _

_-Terrence…no es lo que parece, Susie y yo…solo charlábamos.-Mathew, fue el primero que intento hablar para tratar de explicar, pero t__al vez, hubiese sido mejor que no lo hiciera._

_-¡¿Pero ustedes piensan que soy estúpido?! Sé muy bien lo que vi y no intentes decir nada más, que bastante trabajo me cuesta el no propinarte la paliza que te mereces.-Lo fulminó con una sola mirada y Mathew, siendo conocedor del temperamento del actor, no quiso ponerlo a prueba y se alejo del lugar, __dejándolos solos._

_-Terry, yo…es que…sólo paso…salí al balcón y…Mathew me siguió... ¡Me forzó!- Decía Susana con frases entrecortadas, mientras que nerviosa estrujaba su bolso de mano._

_Terry sonrió y en su cara apareció aquella mueca sarcástica que solía sacar a relucir en los días del colegio. -Susie, mi querida Susie, déjame decirte, que por lo que pude apreciar, no se te veía que te estuvieran obligando. Por el contrario, parecía que en verdad lo estabas disfrutando..._

_-Terry yo...-La joven no pudo terminar la frase, no sabía que decir. _

_Terry se situó a escasos pasos de ella, observando como temblaba por el miedo y la ansiedad. Esa era Susana, finalmente podía ver la clase de mujer por la que había sacrificado su propia felicidad y ¿para qué?. Extrañamente se sintió liberado. - Será mejor que no te esfuerces en explicar lo que esta más que claro...por lo que a mí respecta, puedes olvidarte de nuestro compromiso._

_Ante estas últimas palabras, el rostro de Susana se desencajó por completo. -¡Terry! Tú no puedes hacer eso…¿qué dirán nuestras amistades? ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡Yo te amo!_

_El joven sonrió burlonamente.-¿Qué me amas? Susana por favor...en eso hubieras pensado antes de buscar otro tipo de diversiones. Por mí puedes enredarte con Mathew ó con él que se te pegué la gana. ¡No me importa en lo absoluto!_

_-¡Ya sé que nunca te ha importado nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo! Pero si se tratará de ella...de Candy... a ella si le perdonarías su falta y no la dejarías ir de tu lado tan fácilmente ...-Le espetó con lágrimas llenas de rabia._

_Terry ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos llamearon cuando abrió la boca para hablar. -Tal parece que has olvidado que por tu causa la deje ir "tan fácilmente" como dices...y para tu información, a Candy jamás tendría que perdonarle nada por la simple razón de que, afortunadamente, ella no es como tú._

_Y sin decir nada más, Terry se marchó del lugar y dejó a Susana destilando lagrimas de rabia. _

_Al verse en libertad, pensó en buscar a aquella que era dueña de su corazón. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, que por su mente cruzó la idea de que ella, Candy, tuviera su vida hecha. ¿Cómo podría aparecer en su vida nuevamente? ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de que ella guardará algún sentimiento por él?. Aquella noche en que ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, solo hubo un adiós y la promesa mutua de ser felices. El que ella, después de todo, hubiese conseguido alcanzar la felicidad lejos de él, era un pensamiento que lo torturaba y que no estaba dispuesto a confirmar si era una realidad. Por lo que decidió dejar las cosas tal como estaban y a los pocos días, partió hacia Escocia, tal como lo había previsto._

Sin lugar a dudas, los recuerdos eran dolorosos, y dentro de aquella montaña de emociones, estaba la traición de Susana. Que fácil era para ella pedir perdón después de todo lo que había ocasionado. Y no era su engaño lo que le dolía. Por supuesto que no, lo que verdaderamente le hería, era que él había decidido quedarse con ella, dejando de lado su verdadera felicidad por cumplir un compromiso adquirido con ella y ¿para qué?, ¿qué sentido había tenido todo aquello? De nada había servido por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y lo que dejo ir. Y ahora se encontraba en Escocia, hundido en la más profunda de las melancolías y añorando los días vividos en un pasado que por más que se quiera no se puede regresar.

_-Candy, no quiero dejarte ir, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre. Prométeme que serás feliz Candy... ¡Prométemelo!_

_-Si Terry..tú también se feliz._

El recuerdo de esa dolorosa despedida aparecía nuevamente ante sus ojos. Aún podía escuchar los pasos de Candy retumbar en sus oídos, alejándose, mientras él se quedaba de pie en aquellas escaleras, inmóvil, viendo como la perdía y sin poder hacer nada para cambiar el curso de su historia.

Incapaz de permanecer un minuto más entre las paredes de esa habitación que parecían querer asfixiarlo, salió nuevamente de la casa. El sueño se le había esfumado, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a aquellas interminables noches de insomnio. Tenía una urgente necesidad de despejar su mente y alejar de ella los recuerdos que le agobiaban. Así que, sin importarle que la noche avanzaba, montó su caballo y cabalgó velozmente, adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que logró alcanzar la orilla del lago.

A medida que se acercaba, se fue percatando de que el lugar no estaba desierto a pesar de la hora. Alguien se encontraba de pie frente al lago. La luz de la luna, poco a poco, fue iluminando una cabellera rubia que se movía al compás de la brisa nocturna y con su ayuda, pudo apreciar el suave contorno de una figura estilizada. Era una mujer la que ahí se encontraba.

Tal vez, alertada por el golpeteo de los cascos del caballo que se acercaba, la muchacha volteo lentamente en el preciso momento en que la luna alumbró su rostro por completo. El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco inesperado y sin poder disimular su asombro, de sus labios salió un nombre.

-¡Candy!

Continuará...

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?

Antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer por los comentarios que me han dejado. En realidad me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones y disfruto mucho de conocer sus puntos de vista. No miento cuando les digo que todos sus comentarios, sin excepción son la mejor paga para aquellas, que como yo, nos gusta plasmar en palabras las ideas que nacen de nuestra imaginación.

Y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y ahora, la incógnita queda en el aire, ¿será Candy ó será acaso un producto de la imaginación de Terry? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor no dejen de leer el próximo viernes.

¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! No olviden dejarme un review.

¡Hasta el siguiente viernes!


	4. Chapter 4

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO IV**

-¡Candy!...

Fue un susurro casi imperceptible el que salió de sus labios al ver aquel rostro tan añorado. Después de tanto tiempo de pensar en ella, de extrañarla, de amarla, venía a encontrarse con ella en el lugar menos pensado. No era uno más de sus sueños, era una realidad palpable que Candy se encontraba frente a él.

Los recuerdos de aquella pecosa entrometida que tan celosamente guardaba en su memoria, palidecieron ante la visión que ocupaba su mirada. El tiempo transcurrido había provocado cambios muy notorios en su apariencia. Las coletas de antaño habían desaparecido, dándole paso a una larga caballera rizada y dorada que jugueteaba con el rostro de su dueña. La figura desgarbada de la Candy adolescente, que solía perseguirlo cuando la hacía caer en alguna de sus bromas, ya no existía y en su lugar estaban las formas delicadas y femeninas que se podía dar el gusto de admirar gracias a la ropa de montar que la muchacha portaba.

Reconoció entonces que la belleza de Candy lo había cautivado desde siempre, pero más allá de ello, la pureza de su alma era la que lo había conquistado, volviéndola inolvidable en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Y en ese rostro, de expresión dulce y hasta cierto punto ingenua, resaltaban aquellos ojos verdes con los que había soñado durante noches interminables. Y en ese momento, esos ojos nuevamente lo miraban, con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa.

Terry bajó del caballo y se acerco a pasos pausados hacia donde ella se encontraba, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Ambas miradas se encontraron y por unos instantes el silencio hizo presa de ellos. De pronto, Candy, en un impulso, se arrojó a los brazos de Terry que la recibieron sorprendidos en un primer instante. Sorpresa que dio paso al placer por sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo. Fueron unos cuantos segundos ó tal vez minutos, en los que, teniendo por único testigo de aquel reencuentro a la silenciosa luna, Terry se sintió afortunado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

De pronto, tan inesperadamente como se había acercado a él, de la misma forma, Candy rompió el abrazo y se separó de él. Los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y una ligera nota de nerviosismo pudo percibirse en la voz de la muchacha cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Terry… me cuesta tanto creer que estas aquí ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!-Exclamó con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Si, Candy le sonreía como lo haría con cualquier viejo conocido y aquello no le gusto mucho que digamos. El joven no pudo evitar el sentirse contrariado por las primeras reacciones de la muchacha. Candy era cálida y distante a la vez. Sin embargo, no podía negar que sentía algo parecido a la felicidad con el simple hecho de verla. Había soñado tantas veces con ello, y finalmente, el sueño se había hecho realidad.

-Candy...para mí es muy grato verte después de tanto tiempo... pero dime... ¿qué haces en este lugar? Pensé que seguías en Chicago trabajando como enfermera...-Añadió al recordar la última vez que estuvo en aquella ciudad.

-Vine con Albert y la familia...-De pronto se detuvo como si de diera cuenta de algo.-...ah… pero es que tú no sabes cual era la verdadera identidad de nuestro amigo Albert. Él es ni mas ni menos que William Albert Andrew, jefe de la familia Andrew y la persona que me adoptó hace tantos años... fue una gran sorpresa para todos cuando nos enteramos.

Tal como lo había dicho Candy era una gran sorpresa para Terry el enterarse de que aquel amigo que trabajaba como cuidador de animales en el zoológico Blue River, fuera el jefe de una de las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos. Pero después de todo lo que le había ayudado en el pasado, para él seguiría siendo simplemente su amigo Albert.

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Si Albert esta en Escocia tendré mucho gusto de saludarlo. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo… casi tanto como el que tenía sin verte a ti...-Añadió con intención.

**-**Si**…** ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de tres años.-Exclamó la joven y de sus labios escapó un tímido suspiro.

El silencio nuevamente se apodero de ellos, tal parecía que el recuerdo de su dolorosa separación se hacía presente en ellos. Y Terry, como buen observador se percató de que algo ocurría con Candy. La notaba diferente, como si después de su reacción inicial al verlo, se estuviera esforzando en tratar de delimitar las distancias entre ellos.

-Pensé que seguirías en Nueva York con… la compañía de teatro.-Se atrevió a mencionar Candy como si dudara en nombrar a alguien.

-Hace tres meses terminamos la última obra, y desde entonces estoy aquí, en la villa de mi padre...- Candy lo miró con sorpresa.-...nuestra relación está en mejores términos que cuando escapé del colegio.-Respondió Terry, para luego indagar el motivo por el cual Candy se encontraba en Escocia.-... y ustedes, ¿vienen de vacaciones?

-Se podría decir que sí.-Respondió la joven desviando la mirada, gesto que Terry advirtió.

Candy se acercó hacia el lago, y se sentó sobre la hierba, Terry la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Tenía que admitir que le desconcertaba la actitud mostrada por Candy, pero aun con ello, no podía negar el sentimiento de dicha que le embargaba por verla de nuevo.

-Este lugar se ha conservado igual que como lo recordaba, tal parece que el tiempo no pasara por aquí.-Dijo y Terry pudo apreciar la nostalgia sentida en sus palabras. La misma nostalgia que él sentía.

-Es un lugar hermoso, me llena de paz y tranquilidad, y hoy...-Terry se detuvo de repente, pero ¿qué mas daba? Tenía que decirlo.-...hoy me ha dado la mejor de las sorpresas.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Terry, inesperadamente Candy se puso de pie y caminó hacia su caballo.

-Es tarde…tengo que irme, no quiero preocupar a Albert…-Se apresuró a decir, cuidando de no encontrarse con la mirada del muchacho.-...ha sido muy lindo el verte de nuevo.

Y sin esperar a que Terry dijera algo más, montó su caballo y se alejo velozmente del lugar.

Terry se quedó sentado sobre la hierba, con la mirada puesta en el sendero por el que Candy se alejaba, mientras que un cúmulo de emociones se iban alojando en su interior. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Candy se encontraba en Escocia y acababa de hablar con ella. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tal cosa sucedería no lo habría creído.

Sin embargo, había algo que no acababa de gustarle y eso era la extraña actitud mostrada por ella. Durante esos momentos en los que intercambiaron palabras, ella había mostrado diferentes actitudes que no lograban poner al descubierto su verdadero sentir, y eso era algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza queriéndolo descifrar.

Se abrazó a si mismo, recordando como Candy se había arrojado a sus brazos y se preguntó por qué lo había hecho. De pronto, la respuesta a esa pregunta apareció rondando su mente: Candy lo había abrazado únicamente por el gusto de ver a un viejo amigo y nada más. Después de todo, no existía ningún tipo de relación entre ellos. La cruel realidad se presentó ante él: ella lo había olvidado y ese pensamiento se convirtió en una daga que le atravesó hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Candy cabalgó velozmente hasta llegar a la villa de los Andrew. Una vez que hubo dejado a su caballo en el establo, entró rápidamente a la casa. Afortunadamente, todos dormían y no se encontró con nadie de camino a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama, sintiendo los furiosos latidos de su corazón y a su mente vino su reciente encuentro con Terry.

-¡Terry, estas en Escocia!- Lo dijo en un susurro, solo para sí.

Terry tan deslumbrante como siempre. Conservaba aún esa manera de mirar, tan profunda e intensa, que era capaz de traspasarla por completo con sólo posar sus ojos sobre ella. Tan insoportablemente atractivo y apuesto, mucho más que cuando era un adolescente. Sin duda, los años en que habían dejado de verse lo habían dotado de una galanura imposible de resistir, incluso para ella. Recordó entonces la reconfortante sensación de calidez que la invadió al estar cubierta por sus brazos y se recriminó mentalmente por propiciar ese acercamiento. Una lagrima solitaria se deslizó por el rostro de la rubia, quien no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-No puedo Terry...no debo pensar en ti...no es correcto...

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Candy se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana. La luna la saludó con su brillo intenso. Afuera de la casa, todo era quietud y silencio, pero, aquella tranquilidad que cubría la inmensidad de la noche, no era suficiente para calmar la ansiedad de la muchacha.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol se atrevieron a entrar tímidamente por la ventana. La cama estaba hecha y en el sillón más cercano se encontraba Terry. No había podido dormir, pero eso no era nuevo para él, hacía mucho tiempo que se venía enfrentando al insomnio que se había convertido en un fiel compañero. Durante la mayor parte de la noche, estuvo repasando mentalmente su encuentro con Candy. No había podido evitarlo, era algo que superaba sus fuerzas y se había visto rendido a pensar en ella.

Durante su repaso mental, se había percatado de que en realidad fue muy poco lo que hablaron. Esa charla no le había revelado nada sobre su actual vida. Sabían tan poco uno del otro, que no le extrañó pensar que tres años podrían ser tiempo suficiente para que una persona olvidará sus amores pasados. Y tal vez, eso era lo que le había ocurrido a ella. Era una ironía que él, a pesar del mismo tiempo y distancias, continuara amándola igual ó más que el primer día.

Sin ánimos de seguir pensando, salió de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería hablar con nadie. Ingenuamente había pensado que el pasar una temporada en Escocia le ayudaría a olvidar todo lo que le hacía daño. Pero por casualidades del destino, eso no sería posible. Tal parecía, que aquellos viejos dolores, regresaban a su vida. Y ese encuentro tan añorado con Candy, al verse realizado, se había convertido en uno más de sus sinsabores.

* * *

Por el pasillo se podían escuchar los rápidos pasos de Annie, quien corría apresurada para llegar a la habitación de Candy.

-¡Candy! ¿Ya estás lista?-Preguntó mientras tocaba a la puerta anunciando su llegada.

-Entra Annie...estoy terminando de vestirme.-Se escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta.

Annie se introdujo en la habitación de su amiga a la que encontró detrás del biombo, luchando con las cintas del corsé. Candy la miro afligida y Annie entendió el mensaje por lo que la giro para ayudarla en esa tarea.

-Detesto usar esto...¡Es una tortura!-Replicó al sentir como las cintas se iban ajustando a su figura.

Annie movió la cabeza. Tenía años escuchando esa misma queja.

-¡Listo!- Exclamó complacida de ver lo bien que lucía la figura de Candy en el vestido color rosa pálido que había elegido.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que desayunáramos fuera. Podríamos aprovechar para dar un paseo por el pueblo.

La sugerencia de Annie fue muy bien recibida.-¡Es una excelente idea! Para serte sincera no me entusiasma mucho el tener que desayunar a diario con los Legan.- Añadió haciendo un gracioso gesto que mostraba el desagrado que le provocaba la compañía de Elisa y su familia.

-Es una pena que nos hayan acompañado.-Dijo Annie admitiendo también su desagrado.

-La tía Elroy insistió y Albert tuvo que acceder...-Continuó Candy mientras se pasaba el cepillo por la larga cabellera.-... después de todo, son parte de la familia y debían estar presentes en el anuncio...

-¡Lo sé Candy! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Mañana se hará el anuncio formal y en menos de un mes estaremos celebrando el feliz acontecimiento. ¡Que nervios tengo!-Candy pudo ver por el espejo la expresión soñadora de Annie y sonrió ante ello. Ese entusiasmo era muy propio de Annie.

-No hay motivo para estar nerviosas Annie...es sólo una fiesta como cualquier otra...-

-Pues tu dirás lo que quieras Candy, pero debes reconocer que no es cualquier fiesta...¡Es la fiesta de...!-De pronto Annie se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que en el rostro de Candy se apreciaban unas tremenda ojeras.- Oye...te ves cansada...¿No dormiste bien?

Candy se sonrojó al verse descubierta por su amiga.-Anoche se me fue el sueño y salí a cabalgar.-Reconoció a medias.

-¡Candy! ¿Saliste sola? ¿Y de noche?-Preguntó escandalizada.-Tienes suerte de que la tía Elroy no se haya dado cuenta.

Candy se levantó del taburete en el que hasta entonces se encontraba.-¡Ya estoy lista! Será mejor que nos apuremos, muero de hambre.- Afirmó con el afán de desviar la conversación hacia otros rumbos.

Annie asintió y ambas chicas salieron de la casa y abordaron el carruaje dispuesto para ellas. Annie no paraba de hablar y Candy solamente asentía. Por más que quería, no podía prestar toda su atención a la conversación, ya que su mente se negaba a dejar de lado el encuentro de la noche anterior.

Continuará…

Notitas mías:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que todo marche excelente en sus vidas.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y de nueva cuenta les agradezco por los comentarios que me hacen llegar. Y también va mi agradecimiento para aquellas personas que me leen de forma anónima.

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**SIMPLEMENTE...AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO V**

Terry llegó al pueblo después de cabalgar durante gran parte de la mañana. Después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela, el ejercicio al aire libre le había sentado de maravilla. Se sentía más relajado, incluso, tenía un poco de hambre, por lo que se dirigió a una de las cafeterías que había en la calle principal para desayunar. El lugar no estaba lleno y eso fue algo que agradeció. Se acerco al mostrador para pedir un café y tomo el diario que alguien había dejado ahí con el propósito de mantener entretenidos a los clientes en lo que recibían su pedido. Empezó a hojear las primeras páginas cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Era un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos color verde olivo que probablemente tendría su misma edad y estatura.

-Disculpa...-Era el recién llegado que le hablaba después de observarlo por varios minutos.-... eres Terrence Grandchester ¿Verdad?.- Terry giro su rostro, esa voz le parecía conocida.- ¿No me recuerdas?

Terrence lo miro fijamente y entonces lo reconoció como el compañero de juegos de sus días de infancia.-¿Alexander Grant? ¡Claro que te recuerdo!

Ambos muchachos se abrazaron fraternalmente.-Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.-Dijo Alexander.- ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue antes de que tu padre te enviara a estudiar como interno al Real Colegio San Pablo.

-Querrás decir cuando mi padre me envío a la cárcel a la cual no tuviste el gusto de ingresar.-Añadió Terry sarcásticamente y Alexander sonrió al ver que Terry seguía siendo el mismo.

En ese momento el mesero les acercó las tazas de café en el mostrador y Terry le señaló una mesa, indicándole que lo llevara ahí. Los jóvenes tomaron asiento y cuando el mesero se retiró, continuaron con su charla.

-Pero bueno...cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho?-Preguntó Terry después de beber de su taza.

-Después de terminar mis estudios mi padre me puso a cargo de sus negocios en Estados Unidos y desde hace dos años radico en ese país.-Respondió Alexander y luego palmeó el hombro de Terry.- He sabido de ti por las reseñas de los periódicos en las que únicamente hay alabanzas por tu excelente desempeño en los escenarios. ¡Te felicito sinceramente! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí lejos de todo el bullicio de Nueva York?

**-**Precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí, quise alejarme por un tiempo del bullicio de Nueva York.- Respondió Terry. -Tuvimos una gran temporada, pero los ensayos y la funciones son agotadoras. Necesitaba descansar y que mejor lugar para ello que este...además tenía muchos años sin venir.-Añadió pensativo.

-Yo también tenía bastante tiempo sin venir...-Afirmó Alexander.-...siempre me gustaron los veranos escoceses.

Para Terry fue muy agradable encontrarse con un viejo amigo, ya que eran pocas las personas a quienes podía considerar en ese termino. Después de compartir el desayuno estuvieron charlando unos cuantos minutos más.

-Alexander, ha sido un placer volver a verte. -Dijo Terry después de terminar con su café.- Cuando quieras, ve a visitarme a la villa, Meg estará encantada de verte.

-¿Aún trabaja la señora Megan para tu familia? Eso si que es una sorpresa.-Respondió Alexander.-Y hablando de invitaciones, me gustaría que fueras mañana por la noche a mi casa. Sé que no te gustan mucho las fiestas, pero confío en que hagas una excepción y puedas asistir.

-Trataré.-Dijo Terry, no muy convencido.

-Cuento con ello, amigo.

Terry se despidió y salió de la cafetería. Enseguida montó su caballo para emprender el regreso a casa.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Candy y Annie, se habían dedicado a recorrer el pueblo, además de visitar cuanta tienda se atravesaba en su camino. Annie tenía una enorme fijación por los vestidos y sombreros nuevos, y continuamente compartía esa afición con Candy, quien siempre terminaba comprando todo lo que Annie sugería que se vería muy bien en ella. Llevaban las manos repletas con sus recién adquiridas compras y al llegar a una pequeña plaza, decidieron detenerse unos momentos para descansar.

Annie hablaba de telas, listones, sombreros, vestidos y un sin fin de cosas más y Candy procuraba asentir de vez en cuando, cuidando de que Annie no se diera cuenta de su falta de atención. Pero era imposible para ella no pensar en Terry, de la misma manera que era imposible el tratar de evitar que su mente divagara en los recuerdos del pasado.

_-Terry, Terrence Grandchester._

_-Estoy honrado de que pronuncies mi nombre de esa manera pecosa. No sabía que solías hacerlo cuando estabas sola._

_-Terry…no debes asumir nada sólo porque me escuchaste decir tu nombre._

La voz de Annie llamándola. la saco de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de nuevo a su realidad.

-¡Candy!, ¿qué te ocurre?, has estado muy callada.- Le preguntó contrariada por su evidente apatía.

-No es nada Annie...-Respondió Candy, disculpándose con una sonrisa.- Perdona, ¿qué es lo que me decías?

-Te hablaba de las vacaciones que pasamos en el colegio de verano, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro Annie!-Respondió con expresión soñadora.- No te puedo negar que han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

-Fue un verano muy divertido.-Afirmó Annie.- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapamos de los dormitorios para ir de picnic con los chicos el día que repararon el avión de...-Annie se detuvo abruptamente, conciente de que su entusiasmo la había llevado a hablar más de la cuenta.

Candy se percató de ello.-No pasa nada Annie.-Le dijo tratando de ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos provocados por la sola mención de ese día... el día en que Terry la besó por vez primera.- Creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa, hemos estado fuera toda la mañana.

Annie asintió y las dos chicas se alejaron del lugar para buscar el carruaje que las llevaría de regreso a la villa Andrew. Mientras caminaban en silencio, Annie se recriminó mentalmente por su imprudencia. Candy jamás le habló de su rompimiento con Terry, pero ella intuía que lo sucedido entre ellos, era algo que aun le dolía a su amiga.

* * *

Meg se encontraba sentada en una mecedora en el frente de la casa. Estaba preocupada por Terry, el muchacho había salido muy temprano, mucho antes de que ella se pusiera en pie. Inútilmente intentaba concentrarse en su labor de bordado y continuamente dirigía su vista hacia la entrada del jardín. Hasta que por fin escuchó los cascos de un caballo acercándose y respiro aliviada. Era Terry quien finalmente regresaba.

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Le dijo llamando su atención y se puso de pie delante de él con los brazos como jarras.

Terry sonrió ante la actitud de Meg y recordó la de veces que en el pasado también lo había regañado por desaparecer de la casa sin avisar.-Meg, viejita enojona, solo salí a dar un paseo por el pueblo y aproveche para desayunar por ahí.

-Me hubieras avisado, estaba preocupada.-Le recriminó.

-Vamos Meg, ya no soy un niño, te aseguro que se cuidarme.-Y continuó caminando para llevar a su caballo al establo.

-¡Pues para mí siempre serás un muchachito!-Prosiguió la anciana detrás de él.

Terry movió la cabeza de lado a lado.-¡Tranquila Meg! Mejor déjame contarte a quien me encontré en el pueblo, ¿recuerdas a Alexander Grant?

-¡Como olvidarlo! -La anciana sonrió al recordar a dos muchachitos corriendo felices por todo el jardín.-Con la cantidad de travesuras que hacían ustedes dos de pequeños...lo último que supe de él, fue que su padre lo había enviado a los Estados Unidos.

-Estás en lo cierto, me dio mucho gusto verlo, siempre fue un buen amigo.-Afirmó Terry.-Precisamente me invitó a su casa mañana por la noche, al parecer tendrán una fiesta.

-¡Que bien Terry! Eres joven y los jóvenes de tu edad deben darse tiempo para salir y divertirse.-Terry sonrió por el entusiasmo de Meg.-Deberías de darte un baño, te sentará bien después de no haber dormido en toda la noche.-Añadió la anciana para sorpresa de Terry y luego se dirigió al jardín para continuar con su labor.

Terry se aseguró de que su caballo tuviera suficiente agua y comida y poco después entró a la casa. Se encaminó a su habitación con la idea de seguir la sugerencia de Meg. Después de terminar de ducharse, se sentía de mejor humor, pero, aunque un baño pudiese refrescarlo físicamente, era imposible que le ayudara con lo que ocurría en su interior. No podía olvidar que Candy estaba en Escocia, tan cercana y al mismo tiempo, tan lejana. Recordó entonces la invitación de Alexander y una idea llegó a su mente.

-Y si la invitó para que me acompañe a la casa de Alexander, tal vez...ella y yo...

Descartó la idea de inmediato. No quería imponerle su presencia cuando ella se había marchado tan abruptamente la noche anterior sin dejar abierta una posibilidad que le indicara que deseaba volver a verlo.

* * *

Después del paseo con Annie, al llegar a la casa, Candy había alegado que se encontraba muy cansada después de tanto caminar y se había retirado a su habitación. Sobre la cama se encontraban esparcidos los paquetes con los vestidos que Annie le insistió que comprara. Pero, en ese momento, muy poco le importaba el desorden que imperaba en su alcoba. Tumbada en el sofá que era parte del mobiliario de su habitación, sostenía entre sus manos un ejemplar con las obras completas de Shakespeare.

_-Terry, tu amas el teatro, ¿verdad?_

_-No Candy._

_-¡Mentiroso!, subrayaste cada pasaje… ¿todavía vas a negarlo?_

_-Es cierto, me gusta…realmente amo actuar. El teatro es como magia, nuestra vida esta determinada, no podemos cambiar nuestra identidad... pero en el teatro puedes ser cualquiera, un rey ó un ladrón._

Desde su llegada a Escocia y muy a su pesar, la nostalgia había hecho presa de ella. Eran tantos los recuerdos que atesoraba de ese lugar que era imposible que no se hicieran cada vez más presentes en ella, hasta el punto de no dejar de pensar en aquel verano compartido con Terry.

La noche anterior el insomnio se había apoderado de ella y en un afán de calmar su creciente inquietud, salió sigilosamente de la casa para emprender un paseo a caballo. Sabía muy bien hacia donde quería ir y se dirigió al lago sin imaginar que se encontraría con Terry. Precisamente en ese lugar y después de tanto tiempo.

Durante tres años, había evitado el tener noticias de él, no quería enterarse de algo que le pudiera hacer daño. Suponía que Terry debía de haber formalizado su relación con Susana, incluso pensaba que ya debían de estar casados.

-¡Qué tonta!...¿Cómo no me fije si en su mano portaba alguna argolla?...olvídalo Candy...de todas formas, el que Terry este casado ó no...eso no cambia en nada las cosas.

La joven respiró profundamente y se levantó del sofá. Empezó a abrir los paquetes para acomodar sus cosas, con la firme intención de alejar de su mente todo pensamiento que se relacionará con Terry.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Meg caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Terry, llevando consigo el traje recien planchado que el actor usaría esa noche. Tocó la puerta y la voz del joven le indicó que podía pasar.

-Terry, hijo, aquí esta tu traje.-Le dijo mientras colgaba la ropa en el perchero.

-¡Gracias Meg!-Respondió el joven buscando una corbata entre las gavetas de su armario.

-Me alegra que salgas a divertirte esta noche...eres muy joven para pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese estudio.-Añadió la anciana.

-Me conoces desde niño, Meg, y sabes bien que me gusta disfrutar de mi soledad...-Afirmó Terry.-...no estoy hecho para la vida social.

-Eso que dices no cambia mi opinión.-Replicó la mujer y Terry suspiró resignado.

Meg salió de la habitación y Terry tomó el traje para vestirse. Alexander no le había dicho si la fiesta tenía algún motivo en particular para celebrarse, pero, de acuerdo con las reglas de etiqueta eligió vestirse formal y también recogió su cabello castaño en una coleta que dejaba al descubierto la galanura de su rostro y lo penetrante que podía llegar a ser su mirada.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió de la casa y montó su caballo para dirigirse a la propiedad de la familia Grant. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar y solamente con entrar, se dio cuenta de que lo que ahí se celebraba, era en realidad una gran fiesta. Había una gran cantidad de invitados, pertenecientes a distintas familias de la sociedad inglesa. No pudo evitar el sentirse un poco abrumado, pero como ya estaba ahí, decidió ingresar al salón de la casa.

Entre los asistentes, buscó el rostro de Alexander sin éxito alguno y al no encontrarlo decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de inmediato. En eso estaba, cuando entre las personas que ahí se encontraban le pareció ver a una muchacha muy parecida a Annie, la amiga de Candy a quien solía llamar con el apodo de "la tímida". Una extraña sensación cruzo por su cuerpo, si en verdad era Annie la chica que había visto, tal vez, Candy podría estar en ese lugar. Con el ánimo renovado, camino hacia el centro del salón, donde la joven se encontraba, cuando la voz de Alexander lo obligó a detenerse.

-¡Terry, que bueno que te animaste a venir!- Le dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para saludarlo.

-¡Buenas noches Alexander!- Respondió al saludo dirigiendo su mirada hacia todo el lugar.-Cuando me invitaste a venir, pensé que sería una pequeña reunión, pero ya me di cuenta que es una gran fiesta.

Alexander sonrió al verse descubierto.-Disculpa Terry, pero te conozco y temí que si te decía de lo que se trataba, tal vez no vendrías. Sé que nunca te ha gustado el protocolo que prevalece en este tipo de fiestas.

-No hay nada que disculpar.- Concedió Terry.- Pero dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de la celebración?

-Esa es otra cosa que omití decirte...estamos celebrando mi compromiso.-Afirmó Alexander.

-¿En verdad? Te ofrezco mis más sinceras felicitaciones.-Le dijo Terry.-Por supuesto extiendo mi felicitación a tu prometida.

Alexander asintió en señal de agradecimiento.- Mi prometida es una chica encantadora, además de ser muy bella, ya la conocerás y te darás cuenta por tí mismo.

-¿Y dónde la conociste? ¿Es de aquí?- Preguntó con interés.

-Es americana, como te conté, desde hace tiempo que radico en Estados Unidos y fue ahí donde tuve la maravillosa suerte de conocerla.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.-Le dijo con sinceridad.

-Discúlpame un momento...-Le dijo Alexander.-...voy a buscarla para presentartela.

Terry se quedo a solas esperando que Alexander volviera y aprovecho para buscar con la mirada a la chica que le había recordado a Annie, seguro de que en realidad era ella. A lo lejos pudo ver que su amigo se acercaba a un grupo de muchachas que platicaban animadamente y una de ellas se apartó del grupo para reunirse con Alexander. Sólo que por causa de la gente que iba y venía en el salón, le fue imposible distinguir el rostro de la joven que acompañaba a su amigo hasta que después de unos momentos la tuvo frente a él.

-Terry, tengo el honor de presentarte a la señorita Candice White Andrew...mi prometida.

Continuará…

Notitas mías:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?

Me imagino que algunas de ustedes intuían lo que les presente en este capítulo, y pues, así es, Candy esta comprometida con Alexander, y ahora ¿qué hará Terry al respecto? Para enterarnos no dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo, que como es costumbre, lo tendrán en sus pantallas el próximo viernes.

Quiero agradecer por los comentarios que me dejan y les agradezco también por seguir esta historia. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias a todas por leer, por comentar y por estar ahí, del otro lado de la pantalla, leyendo "Simplemente amor".

¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO VI**

_-Terry, tengo el honor de presentarte a la señorita Candice White Andrew...mi prometida._

¿En verdad era eso lo que acababa de escuchar ó era sólo un mero producto de su imaginación? Y sin embargo, era real, tan real que aún podía escuchar esa frase taladrando sus oídos y de la misma manera no podía negar que era realmente Candy la mujer que estaba tomada del brazo de Alexander. Pudo notar también, como el rostro de la muchacha palidecía momentáneamente por lo que supuso, era la sorpresa de encontrarse de nueva cuenta frente a él.

Terry no pudo más que maldecir su suerte por lo bajo. Como siempre, el destino se empeñaba en jugar en su contra estrellándole una cruel realidad que no estaba preparado para enfrentar. Candy, la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, la que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y la totalidad de su corazón era la prometida de Alexander, su recién encontrado amigo de la infancia.

Tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para poder controlarse ante el impacto de esa inesperada noticia y haciendo gala de sus dotes actorales, consiguió disimular el efecto que había tenido en él. Fijó su mirada en Candy, y ella, al sentirse observada por Terry, desvió su rostro al instante para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el joven. Y grande fue el desconcierto de la muchacha cuando escuchó la voz de Terry, hablando con una cordialidad que rayaba en la frialdad absoluta, pero, ¿qué más podía esperar de él después de encontrarse en semejante circunstancia?

-Alexander...felicidades por el compromiso.-Dijo Terry, expresando una felicitación que estaba muy lejos de sentir.-He de decirte que ya tenía el gusto de conocer con anterioridad a tu prometida.

-¿Así?-Se sorprendió Alexander ante la declaración de Terry y miró hacia Candy que palidecía aun más.- ¿Y de dónde se conocen?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nos conocimos cuando ambos estudiabamos en el colegio San Pablo.-Se adelantó a responder Candy intentando controlar su voz y a la vez tratar de mostrarse impasible.

-Ah, ya veo...me alegra que ya se conocieran.-Concedió Alexander.-Terry es un gran amigo mío, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…-En ese momento se percató de que lo llamaban desde el otro extremo del salón.- Disculpen, tendré que dejarlos por un momento, acaba de llegar uno de los socios de mi padre.

Antes de alejarse, Alexander depósito un sutil beso en la mejilla de Candy por lo que Terry, sintiendo una punzada de celos, desvió la mirada ante esa muestra de afecto. -Te dejó en buenas manos, preciosa.-Enseguida se dirigió hacia donde estaba el recién llegado sin imaginar la tormenta que dejaba tras de si.

Terry y Candy se quedaron a solas y la cortina del silencio se levantó entre ellos, sin que alguno hiciera el menor intento de iniciar conversación con alguna trivialidad que logrará aligerar la tensión de la situación en que se encontraban.

_-Candy...comprometida...comprometida con Alexander...con mi amigo Alexander._

Ese pensamiento no dejaba de rondar por su mente, y muy a su pesar, Terry no podía de dejar de mirar a Candy sin pensar en lo que su corazón se aferraba en sentir por ella. Aunado a ello, Candy tenía el descaro de lucir increíblemente hermosa y confirmó, una vez más, después de su anterior encuentro, que la adolescente de la cual había quedado prendado, era ya una mujer sumamente bella. Y para su mayor desgracia, era también una mujer comprometida.

Candy, de manera inconsciente, retorcía entre sus manos parte de la tela de su vestido. Sin poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, un ligero rubor había cubierto sus mejillas, al sentir la mirada de Terry fija sobre ella. No sabía que hacer ni como actuar y cuando finalmente pudo levantar su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terry y eso no le ayudo en mucho. Reconoció entonces que Terry siempre tuvo la facultad de ponerla nerviosa con una sola de sus miradas, siempre había sido de esa manera. Así que no le extraño que cuando intentó hablar ningún sonido se dignó a salir de su boca, ¿qué era lo que Terry tenía que la podía descontrolar de aquella manera al punto de no poder hacer algo tan simple como hablar?

-Candy…-Fue Terry el primero en decidirse a hablar, sacando a la muchacha de sus cavilaciones.-Jamás pensé que...bueno...no tiene caso hablar de eso...nuevamente te felicito por tu compromiso...-Le reitero arrastrado cada silaba de esa frase.

-Terry...yo...desconocía que Alexander y tu fueran amigos.-Le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Ya vez que pequeño puede ser el mundo y las coincidencias más que frecuentes.-Le contestó sin ánimo alguno de continuar hablando con ella, no podía hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias cuando sentía ya que su autocontrol iba disminuyendo y no quería desmoronarse frente a ella.-Si me disculpas, debo marcharme, por favor despídeme de... tu prometido.-Y desvió su rostro hacia la puerta que conducía a la salida de la casa.

-¿Te vas…tan pronto?-Preguntó la muchacha, sintiéndose como una tonta inmediatamente después de hacerlo.

-De sobra sabes que las fiestas no son lo mío...adiós Candy...-Terry resopló y le dedicó una venia, comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de donde Candy se encontraba.

-Terry…-Musitó débilmente.

Pero el muchacho ya no quiso escucharla. Se había alejado a toda velocidad de ella, sin permitirse el mirar atrás. No podría soportar el permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar para ser testigo de un anuncio que le causaría todavía más daño a su dolorido corazón, si es que eso podía ser posible. Por fin, alcanzó la puerta y cuando se disponía a traspasar el umbral, se encontró con un rostro conocido.

-¡Terry!- Era Albert quien lo saludaba con genuina simpatía.-No sabía que estabas en Escocia.

-Llegué hace un par de meses y bueno...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos...-Terry se obligó a detenerse, después de todo Albert era su amigo y si las circunstancias fueran otras, podría decir que se alegraba de verlo.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.-Dijo Albert con sorpresa.-Desconocía que estuvieras entre los invitados.

-Ni yo mismo sé lo que hago aquí...-Reconoció el muchacho.-...me he encontrado con varias sorpresas...me gustaría platicar contigo, pero ya voy de salida, tal vez podamos vernos luego.

-Cuando quieras ve a visitarme...-Le ofreció Albert.-...será un gusto poder charlar como en los viejos tiempos.

Terry asintió por respuesta y finalmente salió del salón. Albert no hizo nada más por detenerlo porque casi podía adivinar a que se refería Terry cuando habló de las sorpresas con las que se había encontrado. Para él mismo había sido una sorpresa cuando Candy le comunicó sus planes futuros. Y cuando llegó a la casa de los Grant, no esperaba encontrarse con el hecho de que Terry Grandchester fuera un invitado más de la fiesta de compromiso, ese detalle es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con Candy que estaba de pie, inmóvil y con la vista fija en la puerta por la cual había salido Terry minutos antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy?-Le preguntó tomándola de la mano cuando llegó junto a ella.

-Terry…estuvo aquí, es amigo de Alexander.-Dijo sin dar respuesta a lo que Albert le preguntó.

-Acabo de saludarlo, pero tú, ¿te encuentras bien?-Insistió al notar la palidez del rostro de la muchacha.

-Si...estoy bien...-Lo dijo con un tono que denotaba todo lo contrario.-...fue una sorpresa verlo precisamente aquí...precisamente hoy...

-¿Estas segura que es sólo eso?-Preguntó y Candy se percató del tono preocupado de su voz.

-¡Por supuesto Albert! ¿Qué más podría tener?- Afirmó Candy tratando de recuperar la compostura para evitar suspicacias en su amigo.

Albert enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada a la muchacha donde le daba a entender que no estaba convencido con la respuesta recibida. Sin embargo, ya no insistió con el tema al ver que Alexander se acercaba a ellos, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía con Candy y Terry.

-En unos momentos más se hará el anuncio del compromiso...pero, y Terry, ¿dónde esta?-Preguntó al notar la ausencia del joven.

-Tuvo que marcharse, me pidió que lo despidiera de ti.-Respondió Candy tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Terry no cambia, nunca le han gustado este tipo de fiestas, en fin, otro día lo buscaré.-Añadió Alexander

-Voy a saludar a tus padres Alexander.-Dijo Albert y se alejo de la pareja, no sin antes lanzarle una significativa mirada a Candy con la que le daba a entender que más tarde reanudarían su conversación.

-La señora Elroy se encuentra con ellos, comentando algunos detalles antes de que se de el anuncio.-Respondió Alexander y Albert asintió, alejándose de la pareja.

-¡Luces hermosa!-Exclamó Alexander cuando se vieron a solas.- Soy muy afortunado de tenerte junto a mí Candy, ansío que pase rápidamente el tiempo, para que ya seas mi esposa.

-El tiempo pasa rápido…-Respondió Candy no muy convencida de querer en realidad que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido.

-Lo sé, aun así se me hará una eternidad.-Le dijo el muchacho, fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

Candy esbozó una tímida sonrisa por respuesta y desvió su mirada, para así evitar la de su prometido, temerosa de que Alexander pudiese adivinar el torbellino de emociones que ocurría en su interior. En contra de su voluntad, no podía dejar de pensar en Terry, en su mirada recorriéndola durante esos breves instantes en que estuvieron solos y de nueva cuenta, se recriminó por ello. A su lado estaba su prometido y era a él a quien debía prestarle toda su atención. Pero como hacerlo, si su mente insistía en hacer todo lo contrario su voluntad.

* * *

Al salir de la propiedad de los Grant, Terry cabalgó velozmente hasta que las luces que alumbraban la villa se convirtieron en pequeños destellos que se iban desvaneciendo conforme el joven se alejaba del lugar. Fue disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaba al lago y cuando por fin estuvo ahí, bajó ágilmente de su caballo con un salto y dirigió sus pasos hacia el árbol más cercano. Recargó su espalda contra el y alzó su mirada hacia el cielo tapizado de estrellas, tratando de encontrar en el firmamento la paz que tanto necesitaba en ese momento después de los últimos acontecimientos.

La realidad que descubrió esa noche era que Candy estaba comprometida y próxima a casarse con Alexander Grant, ni más ni menos que su amigo de la infancia. Ahora podía entender el comportamiento de Candy cuando por obra de la casualidad se reencontraron días atrás en ese mismo lago. Su repentina frialdad y distanciamiento, eran por ese motivo, porque en ese tiempo que llevaban separados, ella se había enamorado de otro y estaba a punto de casarse.

Y él se preguntaba como pudo ser tan arrogante al pensar y albergar esperanzas de que ella guardara algún sentimiento hacia él, cuando en aquella despedida había quedado todo más que claro entre ellos: él se quedaba con Susana, y ella, Candy, se marchaba de su vida para siempre. Con que derecho se atrevía sentirse traicionado cuando había sido él quien la había dejado ir, quien la había dejado en libertad para que siguiera con su vida. Pero, aún con todos esos argumentos, el dolor por saber que otro hombre era el poseedor de los afectos de Candy le era completamente insoportable. En ese instante, su más ferviente deseo era olvidar todo y pensar que sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos y el rostro de Candy apareció en sus pensamientos, sonriéndole cálidamente como antes, cuando tenía la seguridad de que esas sonrisas eran sólo para él y no pudo más con la carga de sentimientos que traía consigo. Se llevó las manos al rostro al tiempo que caía de rodillas sobre la húmeda hierba.

-¡Candy!... ¿por qué tuve que conocerte? ¿por qué se me ocurrió quererte? ¿cómo puedo hacer para olvidar lo que siento por ti? Dime de que forma conseguiste olvidar lo que alguna vez tuvimos... porque yo... ¡yo no puedo dejar de amarte!

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo, dejando entre las sombras el dolor del joven actor, siendo las únicas testigos de la tristeza que lo embargaba.

Continuará…

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien.

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Ojala que les haya gustado, aunque debo decirles que me pesa mucho hacer sufrir a mi querido Terry, pero así es la historia y pues todo tiene un motivo y me encantará el poder leer sus comentarios al respecto.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que han puesto "Simplemente amor" entre sus historias favoritas, a todas las chicas que siguen la historia, a todas las chicas que leen y comentan, y por supuesto, también quiero agradecerte a ti, que lees de forma anónima, y que aunque no me dejes un review, sé que estás del otro lado de la pantalla leyendo "Simplemente amor".

¡Gracias de todo corazón!

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	7. Chapter 7

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO VII**

Cuando la fiesta de compromiso llegó a su fin y habiéndose marchado el último de los invitados, la familia Andrew se retiro de la casa de los Grant para regresar a su propiedad. Apenas llegaron, la señora Elroy y los Legan se retiraron a sus habitaciones, mientras que los demás se dispusieron a tomar asiento en la estancia para comentar los pormenores de dicho acontecimiento. Al parecer, todos tenían algo que decir, todos excepto Candy, quien permanecía en silencio, ajena a la conversación de sus acompañantes. Esa noche, se había dado el anuncio de su compromiso con Alexander Grant y lejos de mostrarse entusiasmada por lo que pudiera ser un feliz acontecimiento en la vida de cualquier mujer enamorada, había permitido que desde el momento justo en que Terry cruzara la puerta de salida, la melancolía la invadiera, adueñándose por completo de su ser.

-Estoy muy cansada.-Se escuchó decir a Annie.

-Y como no vas a estarlo Annie, bailamos gran parte de la velada.-Comentó Archie.

-La orquesta era excelente...-Replicó Annie- hubiese sido imperdonable el desperdiciar tan buena música.

-Por lo que pude ver Archie, a tu novia le encanta el baile...-Intervino Albert- así que ya sabes lo que puedes esperar si es que te arriesgas a llevarla muy a menudo a los eventos en que sea requerida tu presencia.

Annie levantó el rostro fingiéndose ofendida mientras que Archie y Albert reían.-Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas, a Candy y a mí nos encantaba bailar en la colina de Pony, ¿verdad Candy? ¡Candy!-Levantó la voz al ver que la muchacha no le respondía.

-Disculpen, estaba distraída.-Respondió la muchacha y al girar su rostro se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta y no es para menos que te encuentres así, con tantas cosas que tienes que preparar y con la fecha de la boda tan cercana.-Concedió Annie pensando que la distracción de Candy se debía a los nervios propios de una novia ó al menos eso es lo que debería ser, aunque después de ver como Terry abandonaba la casa de los Grant, cualquier cosa podría esperarse después de ese encuentro. Pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Candy de ello.

-Si, la boda… falta muy poco tiempo...y por lo mismo, creo que tengo que descansar, si me disculpan, me retiró a mi habitación.-Dijo Candy y se levantó de la silla que hasta entonces ocupaba, ansiosa de encontrarse a solas en la privacidad de su habitación.

-Espera Candy, quiero hablar contigo.-Le pidió Albert, interrumpiendo su marcha.-Sólo será un momento.

La muchacha asintió a regañadientes y de inmediato se imaginó el nombre del tema que Albert deseaba tratar con ella: Terry.

Albert le indicó que lo siguiera a la biblioteca y después de despedirse de Annie y Archie, se reunió con él. Cerró la puerta y tomó asiento junto a la chimenea que Albert atizaba para evitar que se apagara.

-Candy, sabes que siempre he apoyado y respetado cada una de las desiciones que has tomado durante todo el tiempo en que has estado bajo mi custodia.-Comenzó a decir Albert sin rodeo alguno y tomando asiento junto a ella.-Pero, respecto a tu decisión de casarte con Alexander...no me siento muy convencido de ello y quisiera tener la certeza de que estas completamente segura de lo que piensas hacer.

-No entiendo a que viene esto Albert.-Observó Candy tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

-Por supuesto que entiendes Candy.-Afirmó Albert con una sonrisa.- Antes que tu tutor, soy tu amigo y conmigo no tienes que fingir. Te conozco desde niña y por eso mismo es que pude darme cuenta que te afecto el hecho de encontrarte con Terry... desde el momento en que Terry se marchó de la casa de los Grant estuviste muy distraída, me atrevería a decir que hasta triste y puedo suponer que ese repentino cambio en tu estado de animo se debe solamente a él.

Candy giró su rostro hacia su amigo y lo miró sorprendida. Como bien decía Albert, la conocía muy bien y en lo referente a ella, nada se le escapaba.

-No te puedo negar que fue una sorpresa para mí el encontrar a Terry entre los invitados a la fiesta de compromiso y saber que es amigo de Alexander, eso es algo que nunca me hubiera pasado por la cabeza...la cuestión es que ya lo había visto hace un par de noches... me encontré por casualidad con él cerca del lago que bordea su propiedad y platicamos por unos momentos...de todo y de nada en particular...siendo sincera...me hizo feliz el poder verlo de nuevo...es sólo eso Albert...no hay nada más...

Albert ladeó la cabeza levemente, algo así se imaginaba.-Candy, estas a punto de dar un paso muy importante en tu vida y si estas decidida a casarte con Alexander, quiero que lo hagas por las razones correctas, totalmente convencida de la firmeza de tus sentimientos.

-Yo…quiero a Alexander.-Se atrevió a afirmar, un tanto vacilante. En parte, era verdad que lo quería, pero no con la misma fuerza que había experimentado con alguien más en el pasado.

-Entonces, ¿has olvidado a Terry?-Preguntó Albert al notar la vacilación de la muchacha.

-Terry… es parte de mi pasado.-Respondió Candy.

-Un pasado que por azares del destino, esta presente en este momento de tu vida-Afirmó Albert.

-Aún con ello, Terry sigue siendo parte de mi pasado. -Afirmó tajante la muchacha.-Yo continué con mi vida, así como él debe de haber hecho su vida con… Susana.-Terminó con un hilo de voz al pronunciar ese nombre.

Albert pudo notar que a la muchacha le dolía el sólo hecho de mencionar lo que podía ser la vida de Terry en la actualidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que Terry siga a lado de Susana?-Preguntó directamente.

-Es obvio...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que nos vimos, es lógico que se hayan casado... después de lo sucedido, es lo que a Terry le correspondía hacer...-Respondió casi de forma inaudible.

-Candy, estas dando por hecho algo de lo que no estas segura.-Reconvino Albert.-Por si no te diste cuenta, Terry se presento sin compañía alguna a la recepción.

-¿Y qué si estuviera en un error? Eso no cambia nada.-Añadió tercamente la muchacha.- Aunque Terry no estuviera con Susana y fuera un hombre libre... soy yo quien esta comprometida con Alexander… acepté su propuesta de matrimonio y me casaré con él...

-Lo único que te pido es que pienses bien el paso que vas a dar.-Le pidió Albert.-Una vez que te conviertas en la esposa de Alexander Grant ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-No te preocupes Albert, sé que he tomado la mejor decisión.-Volvió a repetir Candy para convencer de una buena vez a Albert y sobre todo, convencerse a si misma.-¡Que descanses!-Dijo finalmente para dar por terminada la conversación.

Albert sólo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Si algún defecto tenía Candy era que cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser bastante terca cuando suponía que sus decisiones eran las correctas. Sólo esperaba que esa terquedad no la llevará a cometer un error del que pudiera arrepentirse.

Cuando Candy salió de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras de si, Albert recordó los acontecimientos sucedidos hacía más de tres años atrás. Él había recibido a las puertas del departamento que compartían, a una muchacha desecha por la ruptura con el joven del que estaba enamorada. Aún podía recordar sus palabras llenas de tristeza, mientras él le brindaba el consuelo del que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

_-Terry y yo…terminamos, ella...Susana... lo ama demasiado, perdió su pierna por salvarle la vida, y yo…yo no le pude decir…no me lo quites._

Sentado frente a la chimenea que amenazaba con extinguirse de un momento a otro, a su mente vino otro recuerdo: el encuentro que había tenido con Terry en aquel bar de Chicago, al poco tiempo del regreso de Candy de Nueva York. Y de igual manera, fue testigo del dolor de su joven amigo, un dolor tan grande como el que había visto en Candy durante tanto tiempo por estar lejos de la persona amada.

Terry y Candy, ambos por igual, habían sufrido por verse obligados a separarse y eso era algo de lo que estaba más que seguro. Y ahora el destino, por algún motivo desconocido, los ponía de nuevo frente a frente, bajo otras circunstancias.

El fuego terminó de extinguirse y Albert salió de la biblioteca con rumbo a su habitación, después de todo no había más nada que hacer.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en el lago y después de deambular por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, Terry por fin regresó a su casa. Al introducirse en el jardín se percató de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, señal de que Meg aún estaba despierta. Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina y apenas entró, se percató de que un delicioso y conocido aroma inundaba el lugar, llevándolo a recordar pasajes de su niñez, en los cuales se encontraba Meg, siempre pendiente de lo que le hiciera falta.

Tal como lo había imaginado, ahí se encontraba aquella dulce anciana horneando sus galletas preferidas. Y si no fuera porque precisamente en ese momento se sentía más que desdichado y con la rabia acumulada por ese mismo sentimiento que lo agobiaba, ese pequeño detalle le habría alegrado el corazón.

-Terry, has regresado temprano.- Le dijo la anciana al percatarse de su presencia y le sonrió con dulzura, mientras verificaba el estado de las galletas.

-No había motivos para quedarme más tiempo.-Respondió con cierta dureza y se arrepintió al momento por permitir que su estado de animo saliera a flote.

-¿No te divertiste? -Le preguntó Meg advirtiendo su tono de voz.

-Tal vez todo hubiera estado bien, si no fuera por…-Terry se detuvo abruptamente, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no quería hablar.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo?-Preguntó preocupada la anciana.

-Nada Meg, son cosas mías.-Fue la respuesta del joven.

-Y vuelves a lo mismo, muchacho.- Afirmó la anciana al ver la renuencia del joven por hablar.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió para que tu mirada se haya tornado de nueva cuenta triste?

-Es difícil de explicar…y no quisiera ahondar en ello.-Afirmó con un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a hablar más de ello.

-¿Se trata de una chica?, es eso, ¿verdad?-Insistió.

Terry se negó a hablar y sin más, se alejo de la cocina para evitar que la anciana continuara con sus preguntas. Meg solamente lo vio marcharse con los ojos entristecidos, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que por más que le insistiera, Terry no hablaría de aquello que le hacía daño.

* * *

Estando a solas en su habitación, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche. Podría negárselo al mundo entero, pero era imposible engañarse a si misma, a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, Terry seguía ocupando un lugar muy importante en su corazón. Por mucho tiempo, escondió en lo profundo de su ser sus sentimientos por él, pero sólo basto el verlo de nuevo para que estos emergieran con mayor fuerza.

Lo último que hubiera imaginado es que precisamente Terry fuera amigo de Alexander. El enterarse ello, la misma noche en que se anunciaba su compromiso y verlo ahí fue algo que le impacto profundamente. Y como no iba a ser así si ella aún lo amaba en contra de su propia voluntad. Pero a pesar de que ese sentimiento seguía vivo dentro de su corazón, no podía ni debía permitir que le afectará cuando ya había decidido lo que haría de su vida, como seguramente Terry habría hecho lo mismo casándose con Susana.

Pensó entonces en Alexander y en la manera como él había entrado en su vida aquella primavera, al poco tiempo de que conociera la verdadera identidad de su amigo Albert.

_Después de verse liberada de comprometerse en matrimonio con Neal Legan gracias a la oportuna intervención de Albert, Candy regresó a su antiguo empleo en el hospital Santa Juana. Y fue ahí que conoció a Alexander._

_El muchacho había sufrido una caída en su oficina y a causa de eso, se había fracturado una pierna, y había sido Candy quien lo recibió en el hospital cuando su chofer lo llevó para que fuera atendido. Y el tiempo que estuvo internado fue más que suficiente para despertar en Alexander el interés por la dulce enfermera que lo atendía, por lo que no perdía el tiempo cuando Candy aparecía en la puerta de su habitación y buscaba cualquier tema para iniciar una conversación con ella que le ayudara a conocerla un poco más._

_-Candy...me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café.-Le dijo armándose de valor una tarde en que Candy lo acompañaba a caminar por el jardín con la ayuda de unas muletas._

_-Me parece que antes de pensar en cualquier invitación, lo que deberías hacer es ocuparte en tu pronta recuperación.-Había respondido Candy sin aceptar la invitación._

_-Eso quiere decir que si me recupero prontamente, ¿me aceptarás ese café?-Insistió con un gesto tan dulce en sus ojos que obligó a Candy a sonreír._

_-Primero tienes que dejar de usar esas muletas.-Fue la respuesta de Candy quien pensó que hasta ahí llegaría el intento de Alexander por persuadirla. Que equivocada estaba._

_Al día siguiente, Candy recibió un arreglo de azucenas con una tarjeta que únicamente tenía impresas las iniciales A.G. y no tuvo que adivinar quien se lo habría enviado, porque bien sabía de quien se trataba. Y desde ese día, los arreglos de azucenas no pararon de llegar al hospital Santa Juana hasta el día que Alexander abandonó el hospital. _

_Ese día no hubo flores que recibir y Candy pensó, con cierto alivio, que Alexander finalmente había desistido en su intento de cortejarla. Por ello, en su rostro se dibujó una franca expresión de sorpresa, cuando al salir del hospital se encontró con Alexander, quien recargado contra su automóvil, la esperaba con un ramo de azucenas en la mano. _

_-Como puedes ver, ya estoy completamente recuperado.-Le dijo al acercarse.-Ya no tienes excusa para tomar ese café conmigo._

_-Alexander yo...-Comenzó a decir la muchacha pero Alexander la detuvo._

_-Es sólo un café... Candy...no me rechaces por favor.-Le pidió y con un gesto caballeroso se llevo la mano de la muchacha a los labios y deposito un suave beso en el dorso._

_-Esta bien.-Respondió Candy para beneplácito del muchacho. _

Alexander llegó a su vida cuando todavía estaban a flor de piel las heridas que tenía su corazón por la ruptura con Terry. Y desde ese momento, el muchacho se convirtió en un muy buen amigo en el que aprendió a confiar hasta que un buen día se atrevió a darle a conocer los sentimientos que albergaba por ella. Alexander le pidió una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y ella, en un momento de vulnerabilidad lo aceptó.

Con sus infinitos detalles y con el cariño que le prodigaba, Alexander la hacía sentir segura y protegida, y con la convivencia había aprendido a quererlo más no a amarlo. Ese sentimiento estaba reservado para alguien más desde hacía tanto tiempo, a pesar de las distancias y las barreras que la separaban de él, de Terry. Pero aún con ello, aceptó casarse con Alexander, pensando que sería lo mejor para ella.

Candy cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro. Hundida en el mar de sus recuerdos, un apuesto caballero inglés enfundado en una chaqueta de montar se hizo presente en su memoria.

_-¿Por qué me miras a si?, ¿es que acaso piensas declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa?_

El corazón de Candy latió con fuerza cuando ella permitió que los recuerdos la inundaran. Los días vividos en el colegio San Pablo, la emoción del encuentro en Chicago, aquellas cartas cargadas de esperanzas e ilusiones y la deliciosa espera por reencontrase, fueron desfilando ante sus ojos que luchaban por contener las lágrimas.

Era una verdad contundente la cual confirmaba su amor por Terry, siempre lo había amado. Sin embargo y frente a sus circunstancias actuales, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejar ese sentimiento de lado y continuar con lo que ya estaba planeado. Aunque con ello, su propio corazón se viera lastimado.

* * *

Después de una larga noche de insomnio, los mismos pensamientos repasados una y otra vez, seguían inundando la mente de Terry. La sola idea de saber a Candy ajena, se encajaba en su ser, causándole un gran dolor y el haber sido testigo de como Alexander le hablaba con cariño, ver como tomaba su mano para luego besarla en la mejilla, era algo que simplemente no podía resistir al recordar que él había tenido la oportunidad de prodigarle esas mismas muestras de afecto y no la había aprovechado.

Sentado frente al lago que se había convertido en su refugio, buscaba la manera de tranquilizar su agitado corazón tocando la armónica que por tanto tiempo había conservado como uno de su más valiosos tesoros. La melodía interpretada logró alejarlo de la realidad por un momento, hasta que un olor familiar lo obligo a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que Candy se encontraba sentada justamente a su lado.

-No pensé que aun la conservaras.-Dijo Candy, fijando su mirada sobre el agua cristalina.

-Aunque no lo creas…es algo muy preciado para mí.-Admitió el muchacho. Se percató de que las mejillas de Candy estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y no pudo dejar de preguntarse que la motivaba a estar ahí, junto a él.

-Me alegra ver que tengas la costumbre de tocarla, es mucho mejor que llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca.-Afirmo la muchacha y Terry percibió una nota de orgullo en su voz. Sin duda, Candy se atribuía el logro de conseguir que él dejara de fumar.

-Ya lo ves, seguí tu consejo...pecosa.-Le dijo.

Candy giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Terry. Enseguida pudo escuchar como su corazón latía enloquecido por su inminente cercanía.

-Por lo visto, aun te gusta frecuentar este lugar, después de tanto tiempo.-Observó, tratando de continuar con la conversación para evitar que Terry se diera cuenta de los furiosos latidos de su corazón.

-Me gusta estar aquí, este lugar esta lleno de recuerdos... de momentos.

Y Candy sabía bien a que se refería, ella misma lo estaba recordando: ese lago había servido de fondo para su primer beso.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos y Candy aprovechó ese mismo silencio para pensar en la manera de pedirle una disculpa por no haberle hablado de su compromiso con Alexander la primera noche en que se vieron.

-Terry…yo quería decirte...-Se decidió a hablar.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Estás enamorada de Alexander?-La interrumpió Terry haciendo esas preguntas sin mayor preámbulo. Esas preguntas que ardían en su interior por conocer respuesta, arriesgándose con ello a llevarse un golpe más en su corazón.

Candy lo miró sorprendida.-¿Que preguntas son esas, Terry? Voy a casarme con él.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta Candy, sería mejor que me dieras una respuesta más concreta como un sí ó un no, con eso me bastaría.-Insistió, no iba dejarla salir por la tangente. Quería escuchar de sus propios labios la verdad de sus sentimientos. Tal vez, sólo así podría arrancársela del corazón.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.-Se negó a responder.

Candy se puso de pie y empezó a caminar para alejarse del lugar. Sin embargo, unos brazos más fuerte que ella la detuvieron y Terry, sin soltarla, se situó frente a ella. Ella intento separarse, pero fue en vano, quedo presa entre los brazos del muchacho.

-Terry…suéltame por favor.-Le pidió.

-Sólo responde mi pregunta...-Le suplicó con voz profunda.

Candy no pudo responder. Al volver su cara se encontró muy de cerca con el rostro de Terry y se quedo prendada de aquellos ojos que la miraban con intensidad. Recordó entonces que tiempo atrás ya había visto esa misma mirada y precisamente en ese mismo lugar. Tembló sólo de pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

Terry pudo percibir que Candy temblaba entre sus brazos y por ello, la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Tomó con suavidad la barbilla de la muchacha y se inclinó hacia ella. Sintió la calidez de su aliento y no pudo contenerse más ante la urgente necesidad que tenía de ella, atrapó los suaves labios entre los suyos en un dulce beso que para él significaba que la única razón de su vida era exclusivamente para llegar a vivir ese momento.

Candy lo recibió nerviosa ante ese primer contacto, pero al sentir como Terry envolvía con desesperación sus labios entre los suyos, fue demasiada tentación para ella y no pudo oponer resistencia. Se entregó a ese beso con la misma pasión que Terry exigía de ella con cada roce de sus labios, ¿cómo podía negarse si ella misma lo deseaba? Y olvidándose de todo, se atrevió a deslizar sus manos sobre los hombros hasta entrelazar sus dedos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

Y fue en ese momento que Terry sintió que Candy lo aceptaba y sin romper el beso, por el contrario, haciéndolo más profundo y demandante, se tomó la libertad de recorrer el contorno de su espalda, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo que sentía las suaves y delicadas formas de la figura femenina.

¿Cuánto tiempo duró ese beso? Lo suficiente para sentir que con ello tocaban el cielo. Pero no fue suficiente para olvidar la realidad que se empeñaba en separarlos. La conciencia pudo más que el corazón y Candy lentamente se separó de él.

Terry la miró con la confusión pintada en el rostro y Candy, sin darle tiempo de que pudiera decir algo, se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

Continuará…

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal chicas?

Si, leyeron bien, Terry besó a Candy, ¡que emoción! Espero que ustedes hayan experimentado la misma emoción que sentí mientras lo escribía. Y bueno, ahora hay que esperar a ver que consecuencias vienen después de ello. Así que me gustará mucho leer sus comentarios, ¡créanme!, son muy importantes.

Y de nueva cuenta, les reitero mi agradecimiento a todas ustedes que están del otro lado de la pantalla por seguir leyendo "Simplemente amor".

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	8. Chapter 8

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO VIII**

Con el corazón aún latiendo enloquecidamente, Candy llegó a la residencia de los Andrew. Estaba agitada y con los sentimientos encontrados a flor de piel que le daban rienda suelta a un cúmulo de emociones por mucho tiempo olvidadas. Y todo eso debía agradecerlo a su reciente encuentro con Terry.

Llegó a la puerta, pero estando ahí, decidió que no era conveniente entrar de momento a la casa. No estaba en condiciones de ver a nadie, así que se dirigió a los jardines para tratar de encontrar las respuestas a lo sucedido. Se tumbó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y su mente divago en lo ocurrido unos cuantos minutos antes.

Terry, sin previo aviso, la había besado, y ella le había correspondido sin pensar en nada ni nadie, se había entregado a ese beso tan añorado olvidándose de todo y lo peor del caso es que tenía que admitir que le había gustado, no sólo eso, ¡por Dios que lo había disfrutado! Además, tenía que admitir también, que esta experiencia en lo único que se parecía a la vivida en aquellas vacaciones de verano, era en que el muchacho que le había robado un beso en aquellos días, volvía a hacerlo de nuevo, repitiendo un pasaje de la historia que le tocó vivir juntos. Y mientras más lo pensaba, Candy llegó a la conclusión que aquel beso recibido en su adolescencia, apenas y había sido un fugaz roce entre sus labios. En cambio, el beso compartido recientemente, sólo podía describirlo con una palabra que encerraba la descripción misma de lo que era Terry en si: avasallador.

Pero, nuevamente el miedo a dejar entrever sus sentimientos, además del hecho de saberse una mujer comprometida, la habían obligado a alejarse de Terry sin decir nada más. Y aunque sabía que no era correcto lo que acababa de suceder, en su mente no cabía otro pensamiento que no fuera Terry cubriéndola delicadamente entre sus brazos, impregnándola con su sabor para llenarla únicamente con memorias en las que él estuviera presente por siempre. Sin pensar se llevó la mano a sus labios, los cuales palpitaban anhelantes por ser envueltos de nuevo por aquellos labios. Era irremediable, lo amaba y ante ese sentimiento se sentía completamente derrotada, además de sentirse insegura por ignorar lo que Terry pudiese albergar en su corazón.

-¡Terry me besó!-Se decía una y otra vez con la voz agitada.- ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué me confunde de esta manera?, ¿y Susana?, no puedo olvidar que si no estamos juntos es porque él tenía un compromiso que cumplir con ella...¿será que aún significó algo para él?...y ¿si así fuera?, ¿qué podría hacer si estoy comprometida con Alexander? ¡No! No puedo traicionar su confianza... pero el tener a Terry tan cerca de mi, termina por derribar irremediablemente mis defensas, ¿por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Candy agitó la cabeza, tratando de alejar todo pensamiento que la llevara hacia Terry. Si en algún momento llegó a creer que sacarlo de su pensamiento para olvidar sus sentimientos por él sería una tarea fácil, su corazón le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

A lo lejos vio que la señora Elroy salía de la casa acompañada de Elisa y que se dirigían precisamente por el sendero donde ella se encontraba. No podría evitar el encuentro, por lo que tomo aire y respiró profundamente, aliso su vestido y encamino sus pasos con dirección a la casa.

-Candice, tu prometido te espera y tu como siempre, vagando y holgazaneando por los jardines.-Apenas la tuvo en frente, la señora Elroy se encargó de reprenderla con ese tono de voz autoritario que acostumbraba usar con ella cuando Albert no estaba cerca.

-Sólo salí a caminar y eso fue antes de que Alexander llegara.- Contestó la muchacha con toda la educación que le fue posible.

-Tía Elroy, ¿de qué se sorprende?-Intervino Elisa mirando a Candy de forma despectiva.-Por mucho que Candy llevé el apellido de los Andrew nunca dejara de ser lo que siempre ha sido...

-¿Lo dices por propia experiencia Elisa? Porque aunque tú seas parte de los Andrew por el derecho que te da tu nacimiento, eso no ha logrado disminuir ni un ápice el veneno que llevas dentro.-Respondió Candy a la defensiva, no iba a permitir que Elisa se diera el gusto de insultarla.-Si me disculpan tengo que entrar a la casa.

Elisa la miró con rabia y Candy, después de dedicarle una reverencia a la tía Elroy, continuó con su camino para dejar que ambas mujeres siguieran con el suyo.

Finalmente entró a la casa, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Proveniente del salón, pudo escuchar la voz de Alexander en medio de una charla con Annie y Archie. La culpabilidad se hizo presente en ella al reconocer que estaba defraudando la confianza de su joven prometido, cuando él siempre se había portado de la mejor manera con ella durante todo el tiempo que tenían juntos.

Al verla entrar al salón, Alexander de inmediato se acerco a ella, para recibirla con un abrazo, provocando con ese gesto que la culpabilidad en ella se hiciera todavía más latente.

-Candy, preciosa...-La llamo cariñosamente.- ¿dónde habías estado?, te esperaba.

-Salí a dar un paseo...sentí deseos de caminar...-Respondió tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de su voz.

-Vine por ti para que comamos en alguna de las cafeterías del pueblo.-Dirigió su mirada hacia Archie y Annie.-¿Gustan acompañarnos?

-¡Encantados!- Respondió Annie siempre dispuesta a disfrutar de un buen paseo.

Los jóvenes se adelantaron para acercar el coche a la entrada de la casa dejando a las chicas en el recibidor. Cuando se vieron a solas, Annie se dio el tiempo de observar a Candy y se dio cuenta de que algo en ella no estaba bien. Desde la noche anterior, Candy se mostraba lejana, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte con alguien más, por lo que se aventuro a averiguar que pasaba con su amiga.

-Candy, me parece que algo te ocurre.-Comenzó a hablar Annie sin rodeos.- Desde la fiesta de compromiso has estado muy distraída y perdona que me entrometa, pero no te veo muy ilusionada por tu próxima boda.

-Annie, son ideas tuyas.-Respondió la muchacha a la defensiva.-¿Qué puede pasarme?

-Es lo que quisiera saber.-Afirmó Annie.-¿Qué te ocurre Candy? ¿Tiene que ver en algo el hecho de que Terry estuviera presente ayer en la fiesta?

Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, Candy comprendió que necesitaba hablar y quien mejor que su querida amiga de la infancia para escucharla.

-Se trata de él...-Le dijo.-Por casualidades del destino resultó ser amigo de Alexander...y yo...¡Oh Annie es tan difícil!-Terminó tratando de contener el llanto que amenaza con hacer su aparición.

-Ahora entiendo…-Afirmó Annie dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada para cerciorarse de que nadie las escuchaba.- Por como te veo, deduzco que Terry aún es importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió levemente.-Durante mucho tiempo me hice a la idea de que lo correcto era que nuestras vidas debían de seguir por rumbos diferentes...pero...el verlo de nuevo…

-Candy…-Annie ya no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento se escucho la voz de Archie llamándolas y Candy inspiro hondo para recobrarse y evitar que Alexander se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Nos vamos señoritas?- Preguntó Alexander ofreciendo el brazo a su prometida para conducirla al coche.

Y con la ayuda de sus acompañantes ambas chicas abordaron el coche para dirigirse al pueblo.

* * *

Terry se había dirigido a la cafetería del pueblo, después de que Candy se marchara tan abruptamente. Sentado en la barra frente al mostrador había pedido un té, por el simple hecho de que ya que estaba ahí, algo tenía que consumir. Sin percatarse, comenzó a girar la cucharilla de un lado a otro de la taza, removiendo el líquido, sin poner mucha atención en lo que hacía y con los pensamientos totalmente inmersos en lo sucedido frente al lago.

Los impulsos de su corazón habían sido más fuertes que su propia cordura y lo habían vencido, dejándose llevar por la cercanía de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, se había atrevido a besarla. Y para su fortuna, Candy le había correspondido con el mismo ímpetu a ese beso, ó al menos eso es lo que pensó durante algunos segundos en los que se posó en su corazón, un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que ella guardara algún vestigio de los sentimientos que en el pasado los habían unido. Sin embargo, su actitud le desconcertaba de nueva cuenta porque Candy, después de corresponder a sus demandas, había sido quien rompiera el beso, marchándose rápidamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Fue tan bello el tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos y tocar sus labios.-Pensó al recordar el beso compartido.-Siempre la he amado, pero… Candy ya no es una mujer libre... si tan sólo me diera la oportunidad de hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento, lo que he sentido siempre...si tan sólo tuviera la manera de saber que es lo que pasa en su corazón.

Llevó la taza de té a sus labios, y al mirar hacia la entrada del lugar, se encontró con cuatro rostros conocidos. Annie y Archie tomaban asiento en una de las mesas, y Candy, acompañada de Alexander, los seguía. Era lo único que le faltaba. Pudo ver como Alexander tomaba de la mano de la chica y una punzada de celos lo invadió. Se levantó para pagar su cuenta y salir del lugar, pero la voz de Alexander a sus espaldas lo obligó a detenerse.

-¡Terry!-Le saludo con verdadero gusto por verlo.-Ayer te marchaste muy rápido.

-Lo siento Alexander, las fiestas no son muy de mi agrado.-Le dijo y de su boca salió una casi imperceptible nota de brusquedad.

-Lo sé Terry.-Respondió Alexander sin darse cuenta de la brusquedad de su amigo, se sentía tan contento que nada podía nublar su felicidad. Que lejos estaba de saber que la mujer que motivaba su propia felicidad era la misma que causaba la tristeza de Terry.-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?, acabamos de llegar.-Le dijo señalando hacia la mesa que acababan de ocupar.

Lo último que podía desear era compartir la mesa con Candy y su prometido. No se sentía capaz de soportar el hecho de ver cada muestra de afecto que Alexander le prodigara a ella.

-No quisiera molestarlos.-Dijo para evitar el encuentro.

-¡Vamos Terry!- Lo animo Alexander con genuino interés.

Sin otro remedio, Terry termino por acceder y ambos muchachos se acercaron a la mesa. Al verlo llegar, Candy no se atrevió a mirarlo de frente y bajo sus ojos para evitar encontrase con la mirada de Terry, sabía bien que una sola mirada era capaz de delatar los sentimientos que guardaba para él.

-Imagino que ya conocen a Terry.-Comentó Alexander a sus acompañantes.

Annie y Archie asintieron, y éste último se puso de pie para saludarlo. Después de saludar a Annie, Terry, se acerco a Candy y con un gesto caballeroso que llevaba una doble intención, beso el dorso de su mano estremeciendo a la muchacha con ese leve contacto. Y Terry se dio cuenta de ello, al ver el tono sonrosado que adorno su rostro, cuando ocupo el asiento que se encontraba frente a ella.

Annie, fue la primera en hablar, con el propósito de evitar que Alexander notara la inquietud de Candy. Dirigió la conversación a un tema del que todos pudiesen comentar en determinado momento, al hacer un recuento de los días del colegio y afortunadamente logró su cometido al notar que la tensión entre Candy y Terry se iba disipando, logrando que ambos participaran en la charla con sus anécdotas estudiantiles.

-¡Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí!-Intervino una voz que la mayoría de los que estaban presentes conocían muy bien.-Si iban a hacer una reunión entre alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo, tendrían que haberme invitado.

Aquel comentario proveniente de una voz tan desagradable los hizo girar para toparse con la siempre desagradable presencia de Elisa Legan. La muchacha sonreía con malicia ya que nunca imagino que al entrar a esa cafetería se encontraría con ese singular cuadro: Candy con su prometido y Terry frente a ella. Sin dejar de sonreír, se dirigió a Terry cuando se acercó a la mesa.

-Terrence, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, ¡que grata sorpresa!-Le dijo haciendo gala de su hipocresía.

-Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.-Respondió el muchacho secamente.

-Supongo que no les molestará que los acompañé.-Dijo la pelirroja.

Annie de inmediato, salto de su silla. Sabía que la presencia de Elisa no traería nada bueno.-No quisiéramos interferir en tus planes, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes, querida, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-Afirmó Elisa sin inmutarse por el abierto rechazo de la mayoría de los presentes y tomo asiento en el lugar que se encontraba desocupado justamente a un lado de Terry. -Y cuéntame Terrence, ¿cómo te ha ido?, por lo periódicos y revistas me he enterado de las excelentes críticas que recibes por tu brillante desempeño sobre las tablas...me imagino que la señorita Marlowe debe sentirse muy orgullosa de tus logros.-Añadió con toda intención de molestar a una persona en particular.

Al escuchar mencionar ese nombre por boca de Elisa, el rostro de Candy palideció de repente. Y para ella fue más claro que Terry aún estaba involucrado con Susana.

-No creas todo lo que se dice en los periódicos.-Fue lo único que dijo Terry sin dar indicios de agregar algo más.

Con la llegada de Elisa, el silencio se apodero del lugar por unos momentos, hasta que Alexander, ajeno a la mutua antipatía que sentían sus acompañantes, intentó continuar con la conversación.

-Elisa, ¿entonces tú también estudiaste en el mismo colegio que Candy?-Le preguntó.

-Así es Alexander, tuvimos la fortuna de contar con la presencia de nuestra querida primita en nuestros años de colegio.-Archie, adelantándose a su prima, fue el que respondió.

-Puedes ser tan sarcástico como quieras Archie, sólo recuerda que yo si me dedicaba a estudiar para ser la dama que la familia esperaba... todo lo contrario a otras personas.-Añadió mirando intencionadamente hacia Candy.

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Elisa, lograron desatar la rabia de Terry. Aún recordaba que había sido precisamente Elisa la autora de aquella sucia trampa urdida con el único fin de lograr que expulsaran a Candy del colegio.

-Que yo recuerde, a lo que te dedicabas era a espiar lo que hacían tus compañeros, en lugar de ocuparte de tus propios asuntos.-Le dijo Terry, retándola con la mirada.

-Te equivocas Terrence, yo no espiaba, al contrario, cuidaba que el nombre de la familia no fuera enlodado por las locuras que continuamente hacía Candy.-Continuó Elisa sin inmutarse.

Tras esa últimas palabras, Candy se levantó abruptamente de su silla para encarar a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones?, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?- Le preguntó airada.

-Querida, solo estamos conversando, no hay razón para que te molestes.-Respondió complacida de ver que había acertado en su ataque: Candy estaba furiosa.

-Déjame decirte que tus temas de conversación nunca dejan nada bueno...querida.-Intervino Annie, remarcando con intención la última palabra de su frase.

Alexander tomó la mano de Candy. Y ese simple gesto provocó que los celos que sentía Terry se manifestaran en la expresión de su rostro. Expresión que no paso inadvertida para Elisa.

-Por cierto Alexander, admiro lo bien que has tomado esta situación, otro en tu lugar, no lo toleraría.-Dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿A qué situación te refieres Elisa?-Preguntó el muchacho sin entender.

-Pues al hecho de que estés tan tranquilo compartiendo la mesa con Terry y tu prometida... después de todo, los que estamos presentes sabemos que en el pasado, Candy sostuvo con Terry una relación que iba más allá de una simple amistad.-Un brillo de maldad se dejo entrever en la mirada de la pelirroja.-Me sorprende que lo tomes con tanta naturalidad.

Lo había conseguido. Alexander, dirigió su mirada hacia Candy, quien había palidecido al escuchar aquello. Por su parte Terry, esperaba la reacción de Alexander, si ese iba a ser el momento para dejar en claro sus sentimientos hacia Candy, no lo iba dejar pasar. Annie y Archie, no encontraban palabras para tratar de aliviar la tensión que se había hecho presente entre sus acompañantes, como siempre, Elisa, lograba crear conflictos donde quiera que se presentara.

-Oh, Alexander, no estabas enterado, lamento ser tan indiscreta.-Afirmo Elisa con fingida inocencia.-La familia se enteró de su relación, cuando los sorprendieron a solas en los establos a altas horas de la noche. Fue un gran escándalo, la madre superiora estuvo a punto de expulsar a Candy, cosa que no sucedió porque Terry, caballerosamente dejó el colegio en lugar de ella.

-¡Elisa, realmente eres de lo peor!-Fueron las últimas palabras de Candy, antes de salir del lugar y Alexander salió enseguida detrás de ella. Terry observaba a Elisa con furia, se levanto de su silla para alejarse y tratar de alcanzar a Candy, pero fue detenido por Annie.

-Terry, será mejor que los dejes solos.-Le dijo.

-Pero Candy se fue muy alterada...y yo...-Replicó Terry molesto.

-Lo sé Terry, pero debes recordar que Alexander es su prometido...-Prosiguió Annie.-... si te presentas…no sé que pueda pasar. Lo mejor es que dejes que sea Candy quien hable a solas con él.

Terry se detuvo no muy convencido y Elisa, lejos de sentirse apenada por la embarazosa situación que había provocado, parecía muy satisfecha de sí.

-¡No puedo creer que aun te interese esa vulgar enfermera! Eres un actor reconocido y el hijo de un noble inglés, debes de tener a muchas mujeres que darían lo que fuera por estar contigo, además tienes a tu novia, no se como puedes seguir pensando en esa arribista.

Terry le lanzó una mirada fulminante, no toleraba el seguir en ese lugar, escuchando las palabras de aquella mujer que tanto desprecio le inspiraba. -Elisa, por lo visto, no has perdido la costumbre de arrojar tu veneno por donde quieras que vayas, sigues siendo la misma chica amargada y resentida que conocí en el colegio. Con personas como tú, no vale la pena perder el tiempo.

La sonrisa de Elisa despareció al escuchar aquello, dejando en su lugar a una mueca de indignación. Terry salió de la cafetería sin decir nada más, le preocupaba como pudiera encontrarse Candy después de lo ocurrido. A lo lejos pudo ver que Alexander se alejaba en su coche y de pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente, por lo que montó su caballo y haciendo caso a sus corazonadas, se dirigió al lugar donde intuía que podría encontrar a Candy.

Terry cabalgó hasta el lugar donde supuso que encontraría a Candy. Tal como lo había sospechado, la encontró sentada sobre la hierba, a la orilla del lago, tenía el rostro recargado sobre las rodillas, y en aquellos ojos verdes, que eran su delirio, se podía vislumbrar la preocupación de la cual era presa. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa, que su primera reacción fue sentarse a su lado para cubrirla con su abrazo.

-Candy…-Le dijo con dulzura.

Por respuesta, la muchacha recargó su rostro sobre el hombro del joven actor, era reconfortante el sentirlo cerca.

-Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo, Elisa aun consiga hacerme daño.-Alcanzó a decir la muchacha.-Nunca he entendido el porque disfruta con molestarme...

-No permitas que una persona como ella te afecte.-Le dijo Terry, acariciando sus mejilla.

-¿Y Alexander? ¿qué pensará de mí?, debí hablarle de… nosotros desde un primer momento, pensará que lo he engañado.-Se recriminó Candy, dando voz a los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

Terry sintió como la sangre hirvió en sus venas al escuchar las últimas palabras de Candy. No pudo evitar el que los celos lo invadieran al darse cuenta que la única preocupación de Candy era lo que Alexander pudiera pensar de ella. Molesto, deshizo el abrazo y se puso de pie.

-Alexander...¡es lo único que te importa!-Le reclamó con rabia.

Candy giró el rostro y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos ante el inesperado arranque del muchacho.

-Terry…yo…es que…Alexander es mí prometido…nuestra boda esta próxima…-Musitó pero Terry la interrumpió con brusquedad.

-¿Y yo Candy? ¿qué hay de mí? ¿lo qué siento no te importa?-Continuó reclamando, dejando salir a flote su sentir.- ¿Ó es que para ti no tuvo importancia lo sucedido en este mismo lugar?

-Eso… no debió pasar.-Afirmo Candy, poniéndose de pie, sintiendo como el color volvía a su rostro de sólo recordar a Terry tomando plena posesión de sus labios.

-¿Y si no debió pasar?-Preguntó Terry, tomándola con fuerza por los brazos.- ¿Por qué me correspondiste?, ¿por qué demonios me haces esto Candy?

-Terry, yo no puedo… no debo… y tú…¿con qué derecho vienes a reclamar cualquier cosa cuando tienes a alguien más que te espera?, ¡eres tú quien no debería de venir a perturbar mi vida!-Candy no supo más que responder y sólo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Perturbar tu vida!, ¡así que eso es lo que hago!, ¡discúlpame por hacerlo, pero te aseguro que no volverás a saber de mí!-Afirmo Terry con la voz cargada de una rabia que ocultaba el dolor que le había causado el escuchar esas palabras y la soltó de su agarre.

-Terry…

Sin embargo, Terry ya no respondió. Con pasos veloces se alejo de ella, subió a su caballo y galopando velozmente, se retiro del lugar.

Continuará…

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal?

Espero que todas estén muy bien. Yo estoy al tope con el regreso a clases, pero aun con ello, aquí me tienen entregándoles un nuevo capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? La señorita Legan ya hizo su triunfal aparición y como siempre, anda destilando veneno por doquier, aunque bueno, quizás por andar de comunicativa con Alexander, en lugar de perjudicar, pues ayude...aunque esa no sea su intención. En fin, tendremos que seguir leyendo a ver que sucede.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sobre todo por seguir leyendo "Simplemente...amor"!

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! No olviden dejarme un review. ¡Un abrazo para todas!


	9. Chapter 9

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO IX**

Candy se sentó sobre la hierba, abrazándose a si misma con las piernas recogidas. Las lagrimas habían hecho su aparición desde el momento mismo en que Terry montó a su caballo para alejarse de ella. El arrepentimiento por las palabras que había dejado salir de su boca, se había apoderado de su ser y lo dicho por Terry, era un eco constante dentro de su mente al que no sabía que sentido debía darle.

_-¿Y yo Candy? ¿qué hay de mí? ¿lo qué siento no te importa?_

En ese reclamo, él había hablado de lo que sentía, pero, ¿qué era lo que Terry sentía realmente? Desde su encuentro aquella noche en el lago, ninguno de los dos se había dado la oportunidad de hablar de sus sentimientos. De esos encuentros lo único que podía rescatar para darle una pista de lo que había en el corazón de Terry, era el hecho de que él la había besado, pero para Candy eran desconocidos los motivos que se hallaban ocultos detrás de ese beso. La única verdad que conocía era la de sus propios sentimientos, y sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de dejarlos salir a flote cuando el rumbo de su vida ya estaba decidido.

-Terry…te amo…pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…le di mi palabra a Alexander…me casaré con él, aunque con ello me condene a estar lejos de ti.

Con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las lágrimas que había dejado salir por unos instantes, Candy emprendió el camino de regreso a la villa de los Andrew.

Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que vio fue el coche de Alexander estacionado en la entrada y supuso que el muchacho estaría muy preocupado por su repentina salida de la cafetería. Después del encuentro con Terry, no tenía ni los ánimos ni las fuerzas para dar explicaciones, y la presencia de Alexander en la casa significaba también que después de los comentarios insidiosos de Elisa, él esperaría su versión de los hechos ocurridos en ese pasado que compartía con Terry.

Candy respiró profundamente y entró en la casa. Apenas cruzó la estancia, pudo escuchar las voces de Alexander y Albert provenientes de la biblioteca. Se dirigió al lugar y tocó quedamente. La voz de Albert le indico que entrara y tal como lo pensó, ahí se encontraba su prometido con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-Candy, que bueno que llegas, estaba preocupado por ti.-Se escuchó decir a Albert.

-Albert, lamento darte tantos problemas.-Se disculpó Candy

-Tú no me das ningún problema pequeña...-Concedió Albert girando su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Alexander.-...los dejo a solas, me parece que Alexander y tú tienen mucho de que hablar.

Albert se acerco a la muchacha y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, salió de la biblioteca cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Candy se acercó hacia la ventana, sintiendo la mirada de Alexander clavada en su espalda. El silencio los invadió por unos momentos, hasta que el muchacho se decidió hablar.

-No debiste abandonar la cafetería de esa manera...-Le reclamo.-no sabes la angustia que pase al no encontrarte por ninguna parte.

-Lo lamento Alexander…es solo que…-Dijo Candy-no hubiera querido que te enteraras por boca de Elisa de lo que hubo en el pasado entre Terry y yo...debí decírtelo desde un principio.

Alexander se acercó hacia ella y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

-Candy…no te negaré que al enterarme de que Terry y tú...bueno...mi primera reacción fue molestarme por ello...-Candy giro su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Alexander pero en ella no vio reproche alguno.- Pero mi molestia fue por el hecho de que no fueras tu quien me lo hiciera saber...creí que me tenías confianza.

-Es que todo sucedió tan rápido, no sabía que ustedes se conocieran y hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de Terry... debí buscar el momento para hablarte de ello.-Afirmo Candy sintiéndose culpable.

Alexander acarició los rizos de la muchacha y dejo escapar un suspiro, antes de formular la pregunta que rondaba por su mente desde que Elisa sacará a relucir la relación de su prometida con Terry.

-Recuerdo que cuando te conocí, en una de nuestras tantas pláticas me contaste de tu sufrimiento por verte obligada a alejarte de alguien a quien querías mucho...-Mencionó Alexander al atar los cabos sueltos de esas conversaciones con los sucesos recientes.-Por mucho tiempo fui testigo de como tu mirada se perdía con frecuencia al recordar a esa persona que ya no formaba parte de tu vida...dime Candy, con toda sinceridad ¿era Terry esa persona?

Candy pensó la respuesta antes de contestar, ya que sabía que tenía que ser totalmente sincera aunque con ello tuviera que remover el dolor de viejas heridas que aun no sanaban por completo dentro de su corazón. Era lo menos que podía hacer, además de que era tiempo de que Alexander conociera esa historia por completo.

-Si Alexander, ese alguien en quien continuamente pensaba no era otro más que Terry. -Respondió Candy, tomando asiento en el sillón más cercano a la ventana.- Como ya sabes, estudiamos juntos en el Real Colegio San Pablo y desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos...algo que no sabría con que palabras explicar, nació entre los dos...sólo te puedo decir que con el paso de los días y la convivencia, surgió como una especie de extraña conexión entre Terry y yo...

-Entonces...¿tuviste una relación con Terry desde los días del colegio?- La interrumpió Alexander.-Es verdad pues lo que dijo tu prima Elisa, ¿los encontraron juntos en el establo en horas no apropiadas?

-Fue verdad que nos encontraron juntos en los establos del colegio-Respondió Candy levantando la mirada.-...pero todo fue una trampa para hacernos ver como unos desvergonzados y Terry para evitar que yo fuese expulsada, pidió ser él quien abandonará el colegio para protegerme de las habladurías...pero yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme porque nada indebido ocurrió entre nosotros...

-¿Y desde entonces no volviste a verlo?- Preguntó Alexander aprovechando la pausa de Candy en la historia y situándose junto a ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza.-Volvimos a vernos después de mucho tiempo en Chicago...Terry ya era un actor y yo estudiaba para ser enfermera...fue entonces, después de ese encuentro que nosotros comenzamos con...podría decirse que nuestro noviazgo...-Afirmo Candy un tanto vacilante al recordar que Terry jamás le pidió que fuera su novia. Lo sucedido entre ellos fue una serie de hechos que solo confirmaron lo que sentían el uno por el otro sin necesidad de más palabras.- Mi historia con Terry esta llena de encuentros y desencuentros…y cuando creí que por fin estaríamos juntos como ambos esperábamos... ocurrió una desgracia que nos separó por completo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Indagó Alexander y adivinó que venía la parte de la historia de Candy que conocía sólo por lo poco que ella había llegado a mencionar.

-Durante los ensayos de su primer protagónico en la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta", ocurrió un accidente donde su compañera estelar, por protegerlo, perdió una de sus piernas…ella estaba enamorada de Terry y al verlo en peligro no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera en la seguridad de él y tomó su lugar...-Candy recordó el momento en que se entero de lo sucedido al escuchar la conversación entre dos de las damas invitadas al estreno de la obra.- Como comprenderás, cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, era más que obvio que Terry tendría un compromiso de por vida con Susana Marlowe, que había sacrificado su propio bienestar por el de él…y yo … supe que estaba de más en la vida de Terry y tuve que hacerme a un lado... esa noche nos dijimos adiós...-Candy terminó las últimas palabras con un hilo de voz, el recordar todo aquello aún le hacía mucho daño y Alexander tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos.

-Desde entonces no nos habíamos visto hasta hace unos días en que me encontré con Terry por casualidad...antes de la noche de nuestro compromiso.-Terminó por decir Candy, sabiendo que si ya le había contado su historia, era también necesario ser sincera y no ocultar su encuentro previo con Terry.

-Y si lo habías visto antes...¿por qué no me lo dijiste Candy?-Le preguntó Alexander y fue en ese momento en que Candy creyó notar cierto dejo de reproche entre sus palabras.

-Yo...no sé por que no lo hice...-Respondió Candy vacilante.

-Puedo ver que aun te duele el hablar de tu pasado con él y creo saber porque me lo ocultaste y no te lo reprocho Candy.-Dijo Alexander tratando de ocultar sus propias emociones.- Sin embargo, necesito saber... ¿qué es lo que sientes por Terry?

¿Por qué Alexander tendría que preguntarle precisamente eso? Es que acaso era muy obvio lo que su corazón se aferraba en sentir por Terry.

-No quiero mentirte…el volver a verlo me ha hecho recordar tantas cosas…Terry es una parte importante de mi vida…-Respondió Candy con la firme convicción de hablar con la verdad, después de todo antes que su prometido Alexander fue su amigo.-No puedo negarte que mi corazón aun siente algo por él…pero, aún con lo que yo pueda sentir, Terry debe de haber hecho su vida y yo debo seguir con la mía.

El rostro de Alexander se desencajo por completo al escuchar la confesión de Candy. Aunque se lo esperaba, de cualquier manera era duro escuchar por boca de la mujer amada que aún guardaba sentimientos por otro hombre que no fuera él. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido ya que contaba a su favor con el hecho de que dicha mujer había aceptado ser su esposa.

-Candy... me duele saber lo que sientes...-Le dijo tomándola de ambas manos y fijando sus ojos en los ella.-Tu sabes cuanto te he amado desde el preciso instante en que tuve la suerte de conocerte...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y por eso mismo, estoy dispuesto a hacer de cuenta que nunca me dijiste nada y continuar con nuestros planes...-Candy lo miró sorprendida ante esa aseveración mientras Alexander continuaba hablando.-Lo verdaderamente insoportable para mí, sería el que te alejarás de mi... yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo... lo único que nos debe importar es nuestro presente y futuro.

-Alexander yo…-Candy no supo más que decir.

-No digas nada más Candy... esto no cambia nuestros planes.-Le dijo Alexander y le regaló una sonrisa.

Alexander extendió sus brazos para cubrirla con ellos y Candy recargo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Alexander aspiró el aroma del cabello de Candy y se sintió feliz con el sólo hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos a pesar de su reciente confesión. El amor que sentía por Candy ella era tan grande, que se armaría de paciencia para esperar a ser completamente correspondido por ella.

* * *

La tarde estaba por caer cuando Terry venía de regreso de una de sus acostumbradas cabalgatas. No había visto a Candy desde su último encuentro en el lago, y aunque trataba de evitar el pensar en ella, esa tarea le era prácticamente imposible.

En el pasado, el recordar a Candy constantemente, el perderse en los recuerdos de los días felices, era algo que le ayudaba, pero ahora, todo era diferente. Al verla de nuevo, la esperanza de recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron se había pintado en su existencia, y sin embargo, para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que ya no cabía la posibilidad de un futuro para ellos, Candy lo había olvidado y pronto se casaría con otro.

No pudo evitar que su mente se inundara con los recuerdos de los acontecimientos recientes. Se sentía lleno de rabia y dolor, además de sentir un cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, y todo derivado por causa de Candy. Y ese beso que le había robado, aun le quemaba los labios. Era una tortura el sólo hecho de recordarlo sin evitar desear repetir la experiencia. Y sabía que no podría hacerlo otra vez cuando Candy había sido más que tajante en su último encuentro.

_-¡No deberías de venir a perturbar mi vida!_

Esa frase encerraba lo que ella pensaba en realidad. Jamás pensó que llegaría escuchar esas palabras de su dulce Candy y cómo dolían en su interior. Que ingenuo fue por creer que ella todavía guardaría algún tipo de afecto por él.

Una voz conocida lo hizo regresar a la realidad, y al girar para ver quien lo llamaba, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su amigo Albert, que cabalgaba a escasos metros de él. Terry sonrió y se detuvo para que pudiera darle alcance. Se alegraba ver a Albert y a pesar de lo que pudiera suceder con Candy, siempre lo consideraría un buen amigo.

-Sigo esperando tu visita.-Se escuchó decir a Albert en medio de su cabalgata.

-Albert, lo lamento pero…el ir a tu casa…no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas...-Se disculpó el joven y Albert asintió al entender el porque de su negativa.

-Me imagino que no debe ser grato para ti enterarte de las recientes noticias.-Observó Albert.

Terry prefirió no decir nada más ante el comentario de Albert y ambos jóvenes continuaron cabalgando a la par. El jefe del clan Andrew observaba de manera discreta a su amigo y a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que tuvieron la oportunidad de charlar, intuía lo que pasaba con él. Casi podía asegurar que lo conocía tan bien como a Candy.

-Albert, me arrepiento de todo lo sucedido en el pasado...nunca debí dejarla marchar.-Afirmó Terry en un arrebato después de varios minutos de silencio.

-En ese momento y bajo esas circunstancias en las que ambos se encontraban vulnerables por la situación que estaban viviendo, pensaron que era lo mejor…-Concedió Albert con el derecho que le daba ser conocedor de esa historia.

-Y esa absurda decisión nos obligo a alejarnos uno del otro…y ahora…ella pudo salir adelante, olvidando todo, pero yo…no he podido…no puedo olvidarla.-Admitió Terry con dolor, un dolor que le atravesaba el alma.

Albert comprendió entonces que los sentimientos de Terry con respecto a Candy se mantenían tan firmes como en el pasado.

-¿Has hablado con Candy? ¿Sabe ella lo que sientes?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

Terry esbozó una triste sonrisa antes de contestar.

-Albert, pienso que, en ocasiones, los hechos dicen más que las palabras.

-Pero Terry, comprende también, que en otras tantas, debemos confirmar esos mismos hechos con palabras.-Afirmó Albert con convicción, consciente de que lo mejor era hablar siempre con la verdad.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ustedes dejaron de verse, mismo tiempo en el que han sucedido cosas de las que deberían darse la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Y que caso tiene hablar?, ella me ha dejado claro lo que quiere hacer con su vida.-Replicó tercamente el muchacho.

-Al menos para que sepan la realidad de lo que sucede en el corazón del otro y puedan estar en paz.-Dijo Albert en un intento por convencerlo aunque sabía que Terry podía llegar a ser tan terco como Candy ó quizás más.

Terry no dijo nada más y Albert comprendió que por el momento era preferible no ahondar más en esa situación por la que atravesaba.

-Terry, tengo que regresar a casa...-Se despidió tomando las riendas de su caballo.-Sólo te pido que pienses en lo que acabamos de conversar... quizás...no todo este perdido.

Albert se alejo del joven actor, quien tomo el camino de regreso a su casa, pensando en las palabras de su viejo amigo.

_-...quizás no todo este perdido_...

Y si así fuera en realidad y existiera una mínima posibilidad de recuperar el corazón de Candy. Así con la rapidez en que llegó ese rayo de esperanza, con la misma velocidad, Terry lo desechó de su pensamiento al recordar el reclamo de Candy increpándolo por venir a perturbar su vida.

El joven tomó las riendas de su caballo y lo espoleo para que anduviera a mayor velocidad. Mientras cabalgaba podía sentir como el viento golpeaba su rostro y se llevaba con el los rastros del dolor que le aquejaba.

* * *

Después de ese día en que discutió con Terry, Candy había evitado acudir a cualquier sitio en que pudiera encontrarse con él. Le dolía en el alma el privarse de su presencia pero continuamente se decía a si misma que era lo correcto, y se lo repetía constantemente para convencerse de que evitar a Terry era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Esa tarde salió para dar una pequeña caminata a los alrededores de la villa, con el firme propósito de despejar su mente de todo pensamiento que la llevara hacia Terry. Quería olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos que la llenaban de tristeza y que no le permitían enfocar su mente en el futuro que le esperaba al convertirse en la esposa de Alexander Grant.

Después de recorrer algunos kilómetros de bosque, finalmente había llegado al sendero que conducía al pueblo. Y mientras sopesaba la idea de continuar por ese camino, escuchó la voz de una anciana llamándola desde un carruaje que venía en el sentido contrario en el que ella se encontraba.

Candy sonrió al darse cuenta de que la persona que la llamaba era la amable señora con la que se había topado días atrás en el pueblo y se acercó al carruaje para saludarla.

-Señora, que grata sorpresa.- La saludo con su habitual amabilidad.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien hija.-Le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.-Suba por favor, la vi caminando por el sendero y supuse que necesitaba que alguien la acercará a su casa.

-Es muy amable de su parte...-Respondió Candy ante la invitación.-...pero la verdad es que quisiera caminar un poco.

-Si es así, la acompaño en su caminata...-Afirmó la anciana y abrió la portezuela del carruaje.-Vivo muy cerca de aquí y será un placer recibirla en casa después de la caminata con una buena taza de té y unas deliciosas galletas caseras.

Candy sonrió ante la petición de la anciana, quien bajó del carruaje después de indicarle al cochero que regresara a la villa.

-Es usted muy amable señora.-Le dijo Candy, ofreciendo su brazo a la anciana para que se apoyara.

-Mi nombre es Megan.-Se presentó la anciana.

-Yo soy Candice, pero no seamos tan formales, puede llamarme solamente Candy.-Le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, dejemos el señora de lado y llámame Meg.- Respondió la anciana con una jovialidad que le hizo recordar a la señorita Pony.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos que sirvieron para que Meg se diera cuenta de que la muchacha lucía muy diferente del día en que se encontraron en el pueblo. Había algo en sus ojos, una tristeza muy similar a la que continuamente podía ver en los ojos de Terry.

-Espero no ser entrometida, pero como soy una vieja espero que disculpes mi atrevimiento.-Dijo Meg esperando que Candy la disculpara por su intromisión en algo que no le competía.- ¿Qué es lo que le puede pasar a una muchachita tan linda como tú para que su rostro refleje esa nota de tristeza?

¿Es que acaso su tristeza era tan obvia para los demás? Debía ponerle remedio de inmediato y pensó que no le haría daño el hablar con una persona ajena acerca de lo que sucedía en su corazón.

-Es…algo que llevo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo...por un momento llegué a pensar que el pasado había quedado atrás... y ese pasado ha vuelto para hacerse presente en mi vida.-Termino de decir Candy en medio de un hondo suspiro.

-Un pasado que seguramente esta representado por un viejo amor.-Aseveró Meg. Que costumbre la de los jóvenes de complicarse la vida con los problemas del corazón. Bastaba con ver a Terry que era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Candy asintió. Había algo en aquella anciana que la hacia sentirse tranquila y con la confianza de poder hablar.

-Yo aun lo quiero...- Admitió la muchacha.-... pero, tuvimos que separarnos y él continuó con su vida... yo continué con la mía… y es imposible que podamos estar juntos de nuevo...ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que él aún me quiera...

La anciana comprendió que era dolorosa para la chica hablar de ello y trato de animarla.

-Siempre existe alguna solución para todo problema que nos acontece...la cuestión es que estamos tan abrumados pensando en como encontrarla, que pasamos de largo sin ver que esta a nuestro alcance.

Siguieron su camino y al llegar a su destino, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban. Una leve palidez se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Preguntó Meg al notar su cambio de color.

-Esta es la villa de los Grandchester, ¿verdad?-No necesitaba que Meg le respondiera cuando bien sabía que así era.

-Así es, hija...-Respondió Meg.-...y quien la ocupa actualmente es el hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester.

-Terry…-Musito Candy con un hilo de voz.

-Ese es su nombre, ¿lo conoces?

-Si Meg…lo conozco...hace varios veranos estuve en este mismo lugar... fue en la época del colegio.

Al escuchar aquello, Meg comprendió porque le había parecido familiar el rostro de la muchacha desde el primer momento en que la vio. Era la misma muchachita pecosa que había visitado continuamente a Terry durante las últimas vacaciones que él había pasado en la villa, antes de abandonar la escuela. Era ella la dulce adolescente de coletas que era capaz de sacar a Terry de su continuo encierro y con la cual él podía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo. Y fue en ese verano que Meg se percató de que esa jovencita había despertado en Terry una ilusión que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor.

Por la historia que acababa de escuchar de labios de Candy, podía asegurar que ella era la muchacha de quien Terry seguía enamorado. Y de la misma manera, por la plática sostenida con la muchacha, podía tener la certeza de que Candy aún lo amaba. Uniendo los cabos sueltos, la historia que tenía a ese par de jóvenes como protagonistas, fue tomando forma dentro de su mente.

-Con razón desde nuestro primer encuentro, tu rostro me pareció conocido...-Afirmó la anciana después de sus cavilaciones.- Me pasa que con los años, mi memoria ya no es tan buena y por ello no te reconocí de inmediato, pero pasa, tal vez Terry esta en la casa.

-Meg, será mejor que me vaya... quizás a Terry no le guste tanto el verme aquí-Observó Candy consciente de que lo mejor sería marcharse de inmediato.

-No seas tonta niña, pasa.-Meg insistió. No la iba dejar marcharse hasta cerciorarse de que se encontrara con Terry. Ya sería cuestión de ellos el tomar la decisión de finalmente hablar de lo que ocurre en cada uno de sus corazones.

Candy no pudo rechazar la invitación de Meg, ya que en su interior ardía de ganas por verlo aunque fuera un sólo instante, con el riesgo de que a Terry le molestara ese simple hecho, pero, ¿qué más daba si ya se encontraba en el umbral de aquella casa. Meg se dirigió a la cocina y Candy, después de inspirar profundamente, fue detrás de ella.

-Sé que a Terry le alegrará verte, tiene tiempo que regreso de Estados Unidos, y por más que le insisto que salga, no lo consigo, pasa mucho tiempo encerrado... pero contigo aquí, será diferente, recuerdo que ustedes se llevaban muy bien.-Afirmó Meg con la intención de hacerle ver a Candy lo importante que era para Terry.

-Y...solamente esta él aquí...¿ó hay alguien más acompañándolo?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-No hay nadie más, viajo solo desde Nueva York...siempre ha sido un solitario.-Respondió Meg mientras prendía el fuego para calentar el agua para el té.-Hacía muchos años que no venía y para mí fue una grata sorpresa cuando su padre me informo de su llegada.

La mente de Candy se llenó de interrogantes. Terry estaba solo en ese lugar, Susana no estaba con él. Pero, ¿por qué?

Meg sirvió el té y galletas para ambas. Justo en ese momento unos pasos se escucharon provenientes del pasillo y un escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de Candy al escuchar la voz de Terry detrás de ella.

Continuará…

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola chicas!

Pasó de rapidito a dejarles este capítulo, cumpliendo así con nuestra cita de los viernes. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber.

Aprovecho también para agradecerles por los reviews que tan amablemente me dejan, ¡gracias por todo chicas!, por leer "Simplemente...amor", por comentar y por estar ahí, del otro de la pantalla.

¡Un abrazo cariñoso para todas!


	10. Chapter 10

**SI****MPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO X**

-Candy, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Ahí estaba Terry, recargado contra la puerta, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos que aún podían estremecerla. Nadie más, solamente él era capaz de provocar tantas emociones dentro de su ser.

Meg se dio cuenta de la tensión que de repente se sintió en la habitación. Era obvio que para Terry era una sorpresa encontrar a Candy precisamente en su casa. Y era obvio también que aquel par de muchachos estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro. Habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez, los ciegos eran ellos que no alcanzaban a ver el amor que el otro les manifestaba.

-Terry, que bueno que llegas...-Habló Meg para iniciar una conversación que los animara a participar.- ¡Mira nada más quien esta aquí! Estoy segura que recuerdas a Candy, me encontré con ella hace varios días, sólo que no la reconocí porque esta muy cambiada...-la anciana hizo una breve pausa.-... recuerdo lo bien que solían llevarse en aquellas vacaciones de verano y me imagino que tendrán mucho de que platicar, pero no te quedes ahí parado muchacho y acompáñala a la estancia ... en un momento les llevo té y galletas.

-Meg, se lo agradezco...-Se escuchó decir a Candy quien evitaba mirar a Terry.- Pero no quisiera ser inoportuna...ya esta por oscurecer y debo regresar a la casa.

-Tú jamás podrías ser inoportuna.-Musito Terry y en ese momento Candy dirigió por unos segundos su mirada hacia él.

-¿Lo ves Candy? Quédate un momento más.-Insistió la anciana.-Y no te preocupes por el regreso a casa...Terry no permitirá que te regreses sola a casa caminando, él te acompañará, ¿verdad Terry?

Por respuesta el joven asintió y Candy no pudo negarse más. El simple hecho de saber que podría robarle a la vida unos minutos de felicidad al gozar de la compañía de Terry le bastaron para quedarse. Sin mediar una sola palabra más, Terry se hizo a un lado de la puerta para que Candy pudiese pasar. La muchacha se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a la estancia y al pasar a un lado de Terry, pudo percibir como la fragancia inconfundible del muchacho le inundaba por completo los sentidos. Terry encamino sus pasos tras ella y ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo seguidos por la mirada de Meg.

-Ese par de muchachos están muy enamorados...ojala puedan aclarar sus sentimientos.-Pensó la anciana y continuo con sus labores.

Después de algunos minutos, Meg llevo el servicio de té a la estancia y ahí encontró a Candy sentada en el sofá que estaba acomodado justamente frente a la chimenea, mientras que Terry ponía más leños para atizar el fuego. Dejó el servicio sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación el lugar y cuidando de no hacer el más minimo ruido, salió de la estancia.

El silencio en aquella habitación era abrumador y después de tantas cosas sucedidas entre ellos a raíz de su encuentro en Escocia, había muchas cosas por hablar, pero extrañamente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio que imperaba entre ellos.

Terry, reclinado frente a la chimenea, se debatía entre comenzar a hablar ó permanecer callado. El recuerdo de las palabras dichas por Candy aun resonaba en su oídos, lastimando su corazón. Esa pequeña rubia, con una sola de sus miradas, era capaz de poner su universo de cabeza, llevarlo al cielo con un sólo beso, para después dejarlo caer abruptamente. Y para su mala suerte, Terry se sentía como una marioneta entre sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía que amarla? Y sin embargo, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos.

Candy, ajena a los pensamientos de Terry, miraba como las llamas del fuego danzaban lentamente al compás que Terry les marcaba con el atizador. Una extraña sensación de dejavu invadió su cuerpo al recordar que años atrás habían compartido juntos una tarde maravillosa en ese mismo lugar. Aun podía ver a Terry, luciendo gallardo y varonil en su inmaculado traje blanco con el cual resplandecía. Fue la primera vez en que se dio cuenta que la palabra resplandeciente describía a Terry a la perfección. En aquellos días, las circunstancias que los rodeaban eran muy distintas, y Candy, podía asegurar que jamás imaginó el sendero que el destino les tenía reservado para andar.

_-Sentados aquí, frente a la chimenea, se siente como si fuera navidad._

_-¡Navidad en verano, pecosa! Tienes frío...toma...ella la dejo aquí con saludos para Tarzán Pecosa..._

_-Eres muy afortunado Terry...tienes una madre que te adora...debe ser muy lindo tener una madre que te quiera de esa manera._

_-Candy...yo no quiero que estés triste...¿te gustaría que esperáramos aquí juntos el amanecer?_

No esperaron juntos el amanecer por causa de la inoportuna llegada de Elisa Legan. Pero en esa tarde de verano, Candy descubrió como su corazón latía rítmicamente con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Terry. Desde entonces lo amaba y en su presente, ese sentimiento seguía latente, a pesar de que ella había entregado su palabra a otro hombre. Y sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía por donde empezar, de lo único que tenía certeza era de que ese silencio le resultaba insoportable y necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Candy se inclinó para acercarse a Terry y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven. Ese leve toque le ocasiono un estremecimiento sobre su piel que le resultó placentero. Y en ese momento, su mayor deseo era tener el valor para decirle lo que sentía sin importar lo que viniera después. Pero sabía que aquello no podía ser tan fácil.

El muchacho la miro interrogante y Candy a su vez, le indicó que tomará asiento a su lado en el sofá. Terry no se permitió desaprovechar esa oportunidad y se sentó junto a ella. Candy estaba tan cerca, que sólo bastaba acortar un céntimo las distancias para tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos. Pero, no era el momento, había una barrera que los separaba, y esa barrera era la incertidumbre por no saber que pasaba en el corazón del otro.

-Terry...-Comenzó a decir la muchacha con voz dulce.-Lamento mucho que hayamos discutido la otra tarde...no era mi intención provocar una discusión entre nosotros...

-Soy yo el que lamenta no haber controlado mis impulsos y actuar de esa manera...yo no debí besarte...-Se atrevió a decir el muchacho.-...tú eres una dama...y además estás comprometida, era mi deber respetar ese hecho...no te equivocaste al decirme que no debo presentarme ante ti y perturbar tu vida.

-¡No Terry!, ¡tu no perturbas mi vida!-Afirmo Candy de inmediato para evitar que Terry siguiera pensando en esas absurdas palabras.- Perdóname por lo que te dije, me siento tan confundida por todo lo que esta pasando que no supe que decir...

¿Candy había dicho que estaba confundida? Terry giro su rostro al escucharla y la miró por unos momentos, buscando en su rostro las respuestas que él necesitaba.

-¿Has dicho confundida?-Le preguntó al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y Candy no la retiró. Y para Terry, esa era una señal alentadora.

-Lo que sucede es que…-Candy se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa y el hecho de sentir como Terry acariciaba el dorso de su mano no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad. -...ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… y cada uno de nosotros continuo con su camino, y en este momento de nuestra vida, yo no sé…que esperar de ti...

-¿Qué esperar de mí?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-Preguntó con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Candy había dicho que no sabía que esperar de él y eso sólo podía tener un significado.

-Terry...no me hagas hablar de ello…es algo que todavía me duele…-Respondió la muchacha con la voz entrecortada.

Terry acerco las manos de la muchacha hacia sus labios y las besos con dulzura. Y ese simple gesto provocó que el corazón de Candy latiera furiosamente.

-Dímelo Candy, dime que es lo que te duele.-Insistió fijando sus ojos en los de ella que lucían acuosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Candy dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. El sólo hecho de recordar aquella despedida en las escaleras bastaba para que el dolor se hiciera presente. Sin embargo, después de enterarse por Meg que Terry había viajado solo a Escocia y que nadie lo acompañaba, para Candy era importante hablar de ello, sobre todo porque quería saber que había sucedido con Susana y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber si Terry aún seguía junto a ella.

-Aquella noche…en que nos dijimos adiós... fue por Susana...-Comenzó a hablar Candy.-Cuando me entere de su accidente en el teatro por boca de aquellas señoras que aseguraban que quería obligarte a que te casarás con ella...lo primero que pensé fue que esa actitud era muy egoísta de su parte y por eso fue que la busqué en el hospital...

Candy cerró los ojos y a su mente vino aquella imagen en que Susana, desesperada por lo que le ocurría, estaba al pie del barandal que resguardaba la azotea, con la firme intención de quitarse la vida. Aun podía escuchar las palabras de la muchacha.

_-¡Déjame Candy! Tengo que morir...si vivo, no dejaré que Terry y tú sean felices...¡Tengo que morir!_

Y Susana no se había equivocado, ya que siendo su propósito ó por mera coincidencia del destino, con su accidente había provocado que Terry y Candy rompieran toda relación entre ellos.

-Después de ser testigo de lo que Susana había estado a punto de hacer...-Continúo hablando Candy mientras sentía como se iba liberando su corazón al hacerle saber a Terry los motivos que la habían obligado a marcharse sin mirar atrás.-...comprendí que tú y yo no podríamos ser felices fincando nuestra relación en su desgracia...y por eso me fui... porque debías quedarte con ella, era tu deber, y yo...ya estaba de más en tu vida...

-Candy...tú jamás has estado de más en mi vida.-Se atrevió a decir Terry, después de escuchar las últimas palabras de la muchacha y contagiado por la sinceridad con la cual le hablaba.-¿Cómo podrías estar de más? Eso es algo que no puedo ni imaginar, si desde el primer momento en que te vi, has sido el centro de mi vida.

-¿Lo dices en serio Terry?-Preguntó la muchacha con un hilo de voz y por respuesta Terry asintió mirándola fijamente.

-No podría hablar más en serio...pecosa.-Le respondió con una sonrisa que Candy le devolvió con timidez.

-¡Oh Terry!-Exclamó la muchacha, totalmente dispuesta a seguir dando voz a todo aquello que había callado alguna vez.- Mi corazón sufrió lo indecible de sólo pensar que no volvería a tenerte junto a mi... y ahora, después de tanto tiempo vuelves a aparecer en mi vida, estas aquí, a mi lado, como tantas veces lo soñé...pero y Susana...yo daba por hecho que ya estabas casado con ella y me extraña que no este aquí contigo...-Finalizó la muchacha, esperando que Terry le aclarara por fin sus dudas.

-Entre Susana y yo, ya no hay ninguna relación. -Afirmó tajante el muchacho y Candy se sorprendió ante ello. Después de todo, Terry era un hombre libre.

-¿Terminaron?, pero si ella…estaba enamorada de ti.-Preguntó sin entender donde había quedado ese amor que Susana decía sentir por Terry.

-Su amor no era tan grande…-Reconoció Terry, pero guardándose los detalles de su rompimiento sólo para si. Después de todo, no es propio de un caballero hablar de una dama, aunque la dama en cuestión sólo lo sea de nombre.- Además Candy, existe un hecho más importante y es que yo jamás podría sentir por ella algo más que agradecimiento, sólo eso...

El silencio se hizo presente por algunos momentos en los que ellos continuaron con las manos entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el menor intento por romper esa cercanía. Y Candy, mientras tanto repasaba en su mente la realidad que acompañaba la revelación de Terry, él era libre, pero ella, ya no podía presumir de ello al recordar el solitario que portaba en su dedo.

-Candy...tal vez no sea el momento adecuado para decírtelo, pero ya no puedo ni quiero seguir callando... -Comenzó a decir Terry buscando la mirada de la muchacha y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba ver su reflejo en esos ojos verdes que brillaban como las esmeraldas.-…no he podido olvidarte, lo he intentado pero no puedo, te metiste muy dentro de mi corazón y no hay forma alguna de que pueda sacarte de ese lugar…sé que te vas a casar, pero mis sentimientos hacía ti nunca van a cambiar…pase lo que pase, siempre seguirán siendo los mismos.

¿Acababa de escuchar a Terry decir que aun la quería ó se lo estaba imaginando? Claro que lo acababa de escuchar y eso fue suficiente motivo para que su corazón brincara de alegría.

-¿Y tú Candy? Después de todo este tiempo...¿aún sientes algo por mi?-Preguntó Terry con la esperanza renovada de saberse correspondido.

-¿Todavía lo dudas?-Preguntó a su vez la muchacha.-Para mi es imposible dejar de amarte, tu recuerdo me ha acompañado todo este tiempo, sufriendo lo indecible por saberte ajeno y pensando a cada momento que estarías con ella en lugar de estar conmigo...

Por fin habían hablado con la verdad y lo que acababan de escuchar de labios del otro, confirmaba el gran amor que los seguía uniendo, ese amor que había sobrevivido a la distancia y al paso del tiempo, un amor del que su esencia era totalmente indestructible. Desafortunadamente no toda dicha podía ser completa porque, por mucho que se amaran el uno al otro, ambos estaban conscientes de que había una tercera persona de por medio.

Candy se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana. A través de los cristales, se percató de que la noche había caído sobre el lugar. Terry, desde su sitio, la observaba sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Que dicha para él era saber que Candy aún lo amaba. Se levanto para acercarse hacia donde estaba ella y rodeo la pequeña cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos, acomodando el rostro sobre los rizos dorados sujetos con una cinta de seda.

-Candy, mi Candy...-Le dijo muy cerca del oído.-... No puedo negarte que me duele saber que estas comprometida con Alexander...y que hayas decidido casarte con él...

Candy acarició las manos del joven, y se giro lentamente para quedar frente a él. Recargó su rostro sobre el torso masculino y ahí pudo escuchar con mayor claridad los latidos del corazón del hombre que amaba, seguir el mismo ritmo que los suyos. Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con las pupilas que la miraban con una mezcla de amor y tristeza, los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía.

-Terry, no quiero perderte…- Le dijo en su susurro.-...no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti…pero no sé que hacer…no quiero hacerle daño a Alexander que ha sido tan bueno conmigo…un amigo como ninguno y yo no sé…

-Tú los has dicho...-Observó Terry sin el afán de presionar a la muchacha.-...para ti, Alexander no es más que un amigo...mientras que entre tú y yo existe algo que va más allá de una simple amistad...pero, a pesar de lo que pudiésemos sentir… yo sabré respetar la decisión que tomes...sea cual sea…la respetaré.

Candy no supo que más decir y se refugió en los brazos de Terry quien la cubrió con dulzura, consciente de la lucha que se debatía en el interior de la muchacha, el deber contra el corazón, y nadie mejor que él para comprender el dilema en el que Candy se encontraba.

Pero aún con ello, no pudo evitar lo que hizo a continuación, después de todo, tal vez fuera su última oportunidad de estar junto a ella y disfrutar de un poco de la felicidad que el destino se empeñaba en negarles. Levantó con suavidad el mentón femenino y acaricio con infinita ternura cada rasgo de ese rostro tan añorado hasta llegar a sus labios. Delineó su forma con la punta de sus dedos y con un suave roce, depositó en ellos un dulce beso que los hizo estremecer. Quizás no había un mañana para ellos, y sin embargo, Terry deseaba alargar el poco tiempo que pudiera tenerla junto a él.

Después de ese suave roce entre sus labios, Terry separó lentamente el rostro y busco nuevamente el verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba. No hubo necesidad de más palabras y por momentos parecía que el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, quedando solamente ellos dos, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Candy suspiró y Terry la estrechó con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos. Y en un movimiento que él no anticipó, Candy levantó sus manos para rodear su cuello y fue así que el abrazo entre ellos fue más estrecho.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos, tan cerca de él, pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y Terry se preguntó si después de experimentar aquella cercanía podría vivir sin el simple roce de sus manos. Evidentemente la respuesta era que no. Y en ese momento, deseó ser el dueño del tiempo para tener el poder de cambiar tantas cosas que lo llevarán a cumplir su más ferviente sueño de permanecer por siempre junto a Candy.

Terry cerró los ojos y grande fue sorpresa, cuando se percató de lo que Candy intentaba hacer. Aquella chiquilla pecosa que le había propinado una tremenda bofetada cuando él se atrevió a robarle un beso, era quien ahora buscaba sus labios por segunda ocasión, atrapándolos en una deliciosa caricia que recordaría cada día de su vida.

Y después de ese segundo beso, sus agitados corazones, comenzaron a danzar en un ritmo que era mezcla de de alegría y dolor.

-Terry…-Dijo Candy en medio de un hondo suspiro.

-No digas más…-La interrumpió Terry mientras que guiaba a una de las pequeñas manos hacia su pecho.-...sólo recuerda que siempre estarás aquí...en mi corazón.

Y Candy supo de inmediato el significado que se encerraba en las palabras dichas por Terry. Era su manera de decirle que él siempre la amaría, aunque ella finalmente se casará con Alexander. La muchacha aferró su mano con la de él, deseando que el mañana no llegará más para quedarse para siempre junto a Terry.

-Será mejor que te acompañé a tu casa, no quiero que...Albert se preocupé por ti.-Dijo el muchacho con renuencia, dándose cuenta que fuera de la casa, la noche avanzaba sin dar tregua.

Candy asintió levemente y salieron de la casa, con las manos entrelazadas. Terry la ayudo a subir al caballo, y situándose tras ella, tomó las riendas para dirigirse al camino por el cual se llegaba a la villa de los Andrew. Durante el trayecto, el silencio fue su único compañero, aunque aquello era algo que no les incomodaba, puesto que mientras estuvieran juntos, las palabras podían salir sobrando ante lo significativo de cada mirada que se dirigían.

El andar del caballo fue lento y sin embargo, cuando se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a su destino. Terry fue el primero en desmontar y cuando estuvo en pie, tomó entre sus brazos a Candy para ayudarla a bajar. En un impulso en el que Terry sacó provecho de su cercanía y de la oscuridad de la noche que los cubría, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Candy para dejar en ellos un beso lleno de amor y que a su vez sabía a melancolía.

Después de escasos segundos en los que tuvieron la dicha de sentir como sus labios se envolvían mutuamente, se vieron obligados a separarse al escuchar el crujir de unas ramas cerca de donde se encontraban. Terry giró su rostro en varias direcciones, tratando de encontrar a quien hubiese provocado ese ruido, pero la oscuridad era tan densa que fue en vano su intento.

-Candy...mi pecosa…que difícil es dejarte…-Le dijo al oído.

-También es doloroso para mí…el estar lejos de ti…pero…-Candy se interrumpió al sentir que Terry posaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Sé que me quieres...y por ahora...con eso me basta.-Afirmo con decisión, haciendo hincapié en cada una de sus palabras.

-Terry...-Pronunció la muchacha a media voz.

Terry tomó las manos de la chica y las llevó hacia sus labios para depositar en ellas un tierno beso. Después de ello, monto su caballo y se alejó del lugar. Candy siguió con su mirada al joven hasta que se perdió dentro de la inmensidad de la noche, sin percatarse de que ella misma era observada por alguien más.

* * *

La noche le dio paso al día quien venía acompañado por un sol que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Los rayos que despedía se deslizaban entre las rendijas de las ventanas del establo, alumbrando cada rincón del lugar. Ocupado en la tarea de cepillar el pelaje de su caballo, Terry trataba de concentrarse en lo que en ese momento debía hacer, tratando de mantener a raya sus pensamientos que se empeñaban en traer a colación la imagen de la muchacha. Y después de terminar, salió del establo, en la entrada de la casa se encontró con Meg, quien iba a buscarlo.

-Terry, tienes visita.-Anunció la anciana.

-¿Visita? ¿A esta hora de la mañana?-Preguntó el joven extrañado.-¿Y quién es Meg?

-Es Alexander.-Respondió la mujer alegremente.-Te espera en la estancia.

Aunque era algo que no daba por hecho, Terry se imaginaba que Alexander terminaría por buscarlo para indagar sobre su relación con Candy y las intenciones que pudiera tener respecto a ella. Y ese momento había llegado, por lo que, sin mayor demora, se dirigió a la estancia. Apenas entró a la habitación se percató por el semblante de Alexander que aquella no era visita cordial.

-Imagino que debe sorprenderte mi visita...-Comenzó a decir el muchacho.- pero es necesario que que hablemos.

-Tú dirás.-Fue la respuesta de Terry.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, y Terry se dio cuenta de que la cordialidad que Alexander había mostrado en sus anteriores encuentros había quedado en el pasado para dar paso a una actitud desafiante.

-Verás Terry, no me gusta andar con rodeos, así que seré lo más claro posible.-Dijo Alexander.-Ayer por la noche me di cuenta de que acompañaste a Candy hasta la entrada de la villa de los Andrew y presencié la manera tan afectuosa que tienes de despedirte de tus viejas amigas...

-En eso te equivocas...para mi, Candy es más que una vieja amiga.-Observó el muchacho, si Alexander estaba ahí para hacerle algún tipo de reclamo ó amenaza, poco le importaba. Lo que verdaderamente le importaba era hacerlo conocedor de la verdad de los sentimientos que Candy le inspiraba.

-Por si lo has olvidado, permíteme que te recuerde que de quien hablas es de mi prometida.-Afirmó Alexander.-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Volver a enamorarla para después dejarla en el olvido como lo ya lo hiciste antes.

Aquello era un golpe bajo y Alexander lo sabía, si alguien conocía de primera mano la historia inconclusa de Candy y Terry, ese alguien era él. Sin embargo, no iba dejarle el camino libre a Terry, no cuando él amaba a Candy más que a su propia vida.

-Por lo que puedo ver, crees que estas muy bien informado.- Dijo Terry, tratando de contenerse para no responder a la provocación que iba implícita en el último comentario de Alexander.- Y pues bueno, cómo estas interesado en conocer mis pretensiones con Candy, te lo diré de una buena vez...¡la amo! Así como lo escuchas y con todas sus letras, la he amado desde siempre y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar.

-¿Y me lo dices así? Con ese descaro.-Le reclamó.

-Hablar de lo que siento por Candy, para mí, no es ningún descaro.-Afirmó Terry sin vacilar.

Alexander se levantó de su lugar al escuchar a Terry y a su mente vino el recuerdo de la escena presenciada la noche anterior. Él sabía que Candy aun sentía algo por el joven actor, pero aun con ese conocimiento, había sido muy doloroso el verla Candy en los brazos de Terry, correspondiendo a sus besos. Y si estaba ahí en ese momento, era para dejar claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre.

-Amó a Candy más que a nada en el mundo, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla.-Alexander elevó el volumen de su voz.-¡No me importa lo que tú puedas sentir por ella! Candy es mi prometida y no dejaré que se vaya de mi lado.

Terry se puso de pie para encararlo, mirándolo fijamente.-Entonces, prefieres mantenerla a tu lado aunque ella no te amé, aunque con eso, la condenes y te condenes a ti mismo a la desdicha.

-¡Con el tiempo aprenderá a quererme!-Replicó Alexander sin dudar.

-El amor no se aprende Alexander... ¡se siente!-Afirmó Terry.

-¡No me importa Terry!-Habló Alexander al tiempo que lo señalaba.-Y una cosa más, ¡aléjate de Candy!, no te quiero ver cerca de mi prometida.-Terminó haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!-Afirmó Terry sin dejarse amedrentar.-¡No quisiera contradecirte, pero no me alejaré de Candy mientras tenga la certeza de que ella a quien ama es a mi!

El puño de Alexander se estrelló en el rostro de Terry que no lo esperaba. Un hilillo de sangre, salió de la boca de Terry y eso fue más que suficiente para que el muchacho devolviera el golpe con mayor fuerza. Ante el impacto del puño de Terry en su estomago, Alexander tropezó con la mesa y un jarrón con flores cayó en el piso, rompiéndose al instante. El intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar y ambos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea en la que cada uno buscaba hacer el mayor daño posible al otro.

-¡Basta!-Se escuchó la voz de Meg que alertada por el escandalo proveniente de la estancia, había llegado acompañada por dos de los sirvientes de la villa quienes de inmediato separaron a Terry de Alexander.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo Terrence...¡No te quiero cerca de Candy! -Dijo Alexander al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su boca con el puño de la camisa.

-No me hagas repetirte lo que de sobra sabes.-Respondió Terry.

Alexander se soltó del sirviente que los sostenía y salió de la estancia hecho una furia. Terry se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano mientras que Meg le daba indicaciones a uno de los sirvientes, quien salió de la estancia para regresar minutos después con una bandeja de agua y toallas limpias.

-Y yo que creí que estarías feliz de ver a un viejo amigo y mira como terminó la visita...pensé que ya había quedado atrás el tiempo en que arreglabas tus problemas a golpes como un vulgar rufián.-Lo reprendió la anciana mientras limpiaba la cara del muchacho como tantas veces lo había hecho durante el tiempo que cuido de él en Londres.-Y Candy, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con Alexander?

Terry movió la cabeza de lado a lado.-Candy es la prometida de Alexander.

Meg levantó los ojos sorprendida. Ahora entendía porque Candy había dicho que era imposible que pudiera estar junto al hombre que amaba.

* * *

Un ajuar de novia cubría la cama bajo la sombría mirada de la muchacha que lo portaría. Estaba a unos días de que la boda se llevará a cabo, pero la ilusión por ese hecho no se vislumbraba en el rostro de Candy. Por el contrario, mientras más se acercaba la fecha, la tristeza se iba apoderando de ella.

Su mente divagaba, buscando entre sus recuerdos, los momentos más felices de su vida, momentos que había compartido con el hombre que amaba. Sonrió tristemente al recordar que años atrás, había guardado la esperanza de que algún día el camino de Terry se uniera con el de ella, pero todo había quedado en un sueño, en una ilusión.

-Candy, ¿puedo pasar?-Se escuchó la voz de Albert del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante Albert.-Dijo Candy, tratando de controlar los agudos de su voz que delatarían su tristeza ante su amigo.

-Veo que ya te entregaron tu ajuar.-Observó Albert al ver el vestido de novia que reposaba sobre la cama.

-Sí… es lindo.-Dijo Candy sin mirarlo.

-Candy…sé que esto ya te le he dicho en varias ocasiones...-Le dijo Albert situándose frente a ella.-... pero no te veo convencida de lo que vas a hacer.

-No puedo dar marcha atrás…-Se atrevió a decir la muchacha.-...y Alexander espera que me casé con él...

-Pero no lo amas, tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más...y ambos sabemos que ese alguien es Terry.-Afirmó Albert ante los sorprendidos ojos de Candy- ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte en un matrimonio sin amor?-Le preguntó con severidad para hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba.

-Albert…-Candy se interrumpió sin saber que más decir.

-¡Candy por favor!-Le dijo Albert, tomándola de los hombros.- Siempre has sido una mujer decidida y has enfrentado muchas situaciones duras en tu vida...no entiendo porque ahora no te atreves a romper tu compromiso con Alexander.

-No quiero herirlo…-Musitó la muchacha.

-¡Prefieres herir a Terry y a ti misma, llevando a cabo ese matrimonio!-La reprendió.

-¡No!...yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto.-Afirmó Candy en un intento por defenderse.

-¡Entonces hazlo! No te condenes a una vida sin amor, cuando sabes que tienes la verdadera felicidad a tu alcance. -Albert le dio un beso en la frente.- No lo olvides Candy, es tu felicidad la que esta de por medio.

Albert salió de la habitación, pero, sus palabras retumbaban como un eco constante en los oídos de Candy. "Hacer lo correcto", ¿y qué era lo correcto?, en el pasado había tomado una decisión pensando que era lo mejor para Terry y para ella, y de nada había valido ese sacrificio, y ella, deseaba con todo su corazón no separarse más del hombre que amaba.

En un impulso y siguiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la voz del corazón, Candy salió de su habitación y se dirigió a las caballerizas, ensillo uno de los caballos y salió de la villa, teniendo en el pensamiento un único destino.

Continuará…

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer por dejarme un review en el capitulo 9 a Iris, Isabella Potter de Grandchester, Fati (claro que leo cada mensaje que me dejas y va mi agradecimiento para ti y para todas las chicas que leen mi historia.), Ana, Isa, gadamigrandches, Caro, Goshy y Luz Rico, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! No me cansaré de decir que cada comentario recibido es un aliciente para continuar escribiendo.

Y por supuesto que también te agradezco a ti, que lees "Simplemente...amor" de forma anónima, ¡muchas gracias!

Y bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo 10, espero que les haya gustado y eso solo sabré si me dejan un review, así que espero leer sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

¡Un abrazo para todas!


	11. Chapter 11

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XI**

**Este capitulo contiene situaciones de carácter adulto.**

La noche había caído sobre el bosque y solamente la luz de la luna alumbraba tímidamente el camino que recorría Candy a galope para llegar a su destino. Y al final de recorrer ese camino, sabía que se encontraría con Terry y esa certeza aunada a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas al anticipar el añorado encuentro con el hombre que ocupaba su corazón, le hacían sentir una felicidad que rayaba en la euforia.

Finalmente llegó a la entrada de la villa de los Grandchester y con rapidez bajó de su caballo. Lo amarró en el árbol más cercano y se dirigió a la puerta, llamó varias veces, pero nadie le respondió. Sabía que era tarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a regresar a su casa sin ver al objeto de su afecto, por lo que rodeó la casa para buscar otra entrada y afortunadamente encontró abierta la puerta trasera que daba acceso a la cocina. La única luz que había en el lugar provenía del pasillo, por lo que se introdujo a hurtadillas en la cocina desierta.

-Es tarde...tal vez ya esté durmiendo.

Candy recorrió el pasillo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Llegó a la estancia y al igual que la cocina estaba vacía. Era tanto su deseo por ver a Terry, que sin pensar en nada más y olvidando las normas de decoro que la tía Elroy se empeñaba en enseñarle, se atrevió a subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios principales y basándose en los recuerdos que guardaba de la ocasión en que había visto a Terry al pie de su ventana, supo de inmediato cual era la habitación que el muchacho ocupaba. Al abrir la puerta, la fragancia de Terry, impregnada en cada rincón de ese lugar fue quien le dio la bienvenida, sin embargo, el muchacho no se encontraba en la habitación.

En ese momento, recordó cuando por equivocación había entrado a la habitación de Terry en el colegio y sonrió ante la similitud de la intromisión. Candy paseó su mirada por el lugar alumbrado por unas cuantas velas y bajo esa tenue luz pudo apreciar que cada detalle de la decoración le hablaba un poco de ese muchacho que le había robado el corazón.

Sobre la cama, estaba doblada con cuidado una pijama y del perchero colgaba un saco, por lo que Candy intuyó que seguramente Terry había salido a cabalgar. Bajó las escaleras y decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo en la estancia. Se sentó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos durante unos breves instantes para tratar de calmar su creciente agitación y en ese momento, el recuerdo de una noche de bruma se hizo presente en su memoria.

_-¿Quién será ese muchacho?... parece que esta llorando._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_-Discúlpame, no quise molestarte...es que viéndote a lo lejos parecías muy triste._

_-¿Triste?, ¿estas hablando de mí?, perdóname pecosa, pero me parece que te equivocaste._

_-¿Me llamaste pecosa...a mi?_

_-Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero eres muy pecosa._

_-¡Pues para que te lo sepas, me encantan mis pecas y últimamente estoy buscando la manera de conseguir más!_

_-Ya veo, y seguramente estarás muy orgullosa de tu naricita..._

Desde aquella noche, desde el primer momento y a pesar de la insolencia con la que Terry se había presentado ante ella durante esa ocasión, la flama de la ilusión se encendió dentro de ella y no pudo dejar de pensar en ese muchacho. Con la convivencia diaria en el colegio, aprendió a conocerlo y descubrió en Terry, una faceta de su carácter que el joven se empeñaba en ocultar a los demás: la ternura. Su corazón se rindió por completo ante ese muchacho, que para todos no era más que un altanero y arrogante, y el amor terminó por florecer entre ellos. Y después de tantos años, ese mismo amor había madurado y se mantenía vigente en sus corazones. Y con un poco de suerte, tal vez el destino les diera una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos y no separarse más.

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose, rompió el silencio que imperaba en el lugar. Candy se levantó rápidamente al notar que la puerta de la casa se abría, y su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente al escuchar los pasos de Terry acercándose. Segundos después el muchacho entró a la estancia enfundado, al igual que ella, en un traje de montar.

-Candy...- Se acercó hacia ella, visiblemente sorprendido por encontrar a la muchacha dentro de su casa.

La muchacha sonrió nerviosa y sólo por un momento no supo que hacer ni que decir.-Terry…perdona que haya entrado sin permiso a tu casa…pero necesitaba verte y hablar contigo.

Lo primero que vino a la mente del joven actor fue que tal vez Alexander, le hubiera reclamado por lo que había presenciado entre ellos. Y si así fuera, tendría que ajustar cuentas con él.

-¿Ha sucedido algo Candy? -Le preguntó y en ese momento la muchacha se percató del cardenal que Terry tenía en el rostro.

-Terry...¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-Preguntó la muchacha al tiempo que posaba sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre la mejilla amoratada del joven.

-No es nada Candy.-Mintió y se dejo atrapar por esa caricia involuntaria que recibía con el mayor de los placeres.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, que yo sepa a ninguna persona le sale un cardenal en el rostro por nada.-Replicó la muchacha, teniendo la sospecha de que Alexander estaba detrás de eso.-Dime Terry, ¿tiene esto algo que ver Alexander?

Terry sonrió de medio lado y Candy supo de inmediato que su suposición era correcta.

-Digamos que si lo ves en los próximos días, seguramente lo encontraras en las mismas condiciones que a mi...ó tal vez peor.-Respondió el muchacho.

-¡Oh por Dios! Se pelearon...¿a golpes?-Exclamó alarmada la muchacha.

-Yo no diría que fue una pelea...más bien fue nuestra manera de poner en claro lo que ambos sentimos por ti y lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer.-Afirmó el muchacho.

Eso era demasiado para Candy. La muchacha se dejo caer sobre el sillón y se llevó las manos al rostro. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y lo menos que quería era que Terry y Alexander se pelearan por su causa. Y sabía que era ella y solamente ella quien tendría que poner fin a esa situación, por eso estaba ahí.

Terry tomó asiento a su lado y sin proponérselo, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos entre los rizos dorados sostenidos por una cinta de seda.-Olvida el cardenal de mi rostro y lo que pudo haber sucedido con Alexander...mejor dime que es lo que te trajo hasta aquí...¿te sucede algo Candy?-Preguntó preocupado al notar que la chica comenzaba a sollozar.

**-**Lo que sucede...-Comenzó a titubear, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Tal como había dicho Albert, lo que estaba de por medio era su propia felicidad y esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar.-… bueno...yo…necesito decirte…necesito que sepas que no creo que sea capaz de decirte adiós de nuevo…no puedo…¡no quiero!

El corazón de Terry se estremeció y tomó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, y con ternura las llevo a sus labios para depositar un beso en cada una de ellas.

-Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti.-Afirmó Terry con la certeza de que sería imposible permanecer lejos de Candy y mantener a raya sus sentimientos.

-Terry...-Musitó Candy con voz suave.

-Suelo recordar muy a menudo los días del colegio y nuestros constantes encuentros en la colina…era maravilloso el pasar junto a ti aunque fuesen unos breves instantes del día.-Le dijo mirándola fijamente y Candy se sintió perdida dentro de la inmensidad de esa mirada.-Muchas veces me he preguntado que habría pasado si yo no hubiera abandonado el colegio… tal vez nuestras vidas serían distintas... hay tantas cosas en nuestro pasado que pudimos haber cambiado, Candy… si yo…no te hubiera dejado ir esa noche…si te hubiera buscado antes…

-Tenías un compromiso entonces…y debías cumplirlo.-Concedió Candy con un hilo de voz.

-Como tú lo tienes ahora.-Le dijo en un intento de conciliar ambas situaciones.

-Con Alexander...-Musito la muchacha.

Terry exhalo sintiéndose frustrado. La sola mención del nombre de su rival le enardecía. Amaba tanto a esa mujer, anhelaba el tenerla a su lado y compartir con ella cada instante de su vida, cada momento, que le era insoportable la idea de que la apartaran de él y de que otro fuera el dueño y señor de sus afectos. Y esa idea fue como lava ardiente quemándole la piel, no podía permitirlo, Candy no sería de otro que no fuera él.

-Es absurdo que el destino nos ponga en la misma situación otra vez… si tan solo pudiéramos cambiar el curso de las cosas que nos rodean.-Exclamó Terry, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí Terry y quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir de mi lado, ni ahora ni nunca.-La muchacha por fin tomó el valor que necesitaba y se atrevió a hablar.-Romperé mi compromiso con Alexander y entonces nosotros...si tú quieres...podremos continuar nuestra historia donde la dejamos hace más de tres años...

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!-Respondió Terry dando rienda suelta a una alegría que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Y como no sentirse feliz ante la perspectiva de un futuro junto a la mujer que amaba.-¿Y tú estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

-Terry...ya me cansé de pensar primero en la felicidad de los demás, que en la mía propia.-Dijo la muchacha totalmente convencida de sus palabras.-Por una vez quiero ser egoísta y hacer lo correcto para mi...y siempre he sabido que mi felicidad está donde te encuentres tú.

Aquello era más de lo que podía desear, por lo que, motivado por la vehemencia con la que Candy hablaba, Terry se acercó un poco más hacia la muchacha, deslizándose en el sofá y terminó por eliminar la distancia existente entre ellos. Levantó su brazo para alcanzar los rizos que Candy llevaba sujetos en una cinta y con un suave movimiento, deshizo el nudo que los sostenía en su lugar y el cabello cayó como una cascada dorada sobre la espalda de la muchacha. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la imagen de Candy con el cabello suelto era más que seductora.

-Me gustas mas así, pecosa. Déjame mirarte y llenar mis ojos con la visión de tu rostro...quiero guardar tu imagen en mi memoria por siempre…-Comenzó a decir Terry con voz profunda, motivado por la intimidad que implicaba el estar solos en una habitación alumbrada por la tenue luz que provenía del pasillo.-Hay tanto que quisiera compartir contigo Candy… son tantas las cosas que guardo para ti dentro de mi corazón…dentro de mi ser, que temo te asustes si las dejo salir a flote.

_A fuego lento tu mirada _  
_a fuego lento tu, nada _  
_vamos tramando esta locura _  
_con la fuerza de los vientos _  
_y el calor de la ternura._

Candy sonrió con timidez ante aquella declaración tan intima. Había algo detrás de las palabras de Terry que le provocaban ligeros estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Y al encontrarse con la mirada de Terry, la noto diferente, más intensa que de costumbre, y al mirarse en sus ojos, los latidos de su corazón se volvieron tan fuertes, como si su mismo corazón estuviera a punto de estallar. Instintivamente, busco refugio en los brazos del joven, quien la recibió cubriéndola con el calor de su abrazo. Y al estar así, se sintió como si jamás se hubiesen separado.

Terry deslizó sus dedos entre los rizos rebeldes y aspiro el aroma que despedían, un aroma que recordaba la frescura de la mañana. Y sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía y hacia donde los llevaría, se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un dulce beso en su frente y luego recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios para atraparlos con una repentina ansiedad que surgió dentro de él. Y Candy correspondió a esa caricia, profundizando el beso al rodear el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos.

Las manos de Terry se negaron a quedarse quietas sujetando los hombros de la muchacha y cobraron vida propia al bajar por la espalda y recorrerla con caricias fervientes que hablaban por si solas. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, acortando la ya de por si efímera distancia existente entre ambos para poder sentir su calidez y en un arrebato, abandonó los labios para posesionarse del cuello de su amada y llenarlo con besos. No se dio cuenta cuando es que había sucedido, pero de repente sintió que Candy yacía bajo su cuerpo, completamente recostada sobre el sofá. Y no le importó en lo absoluto lo impropio de la situación, en ese momento no quería pensar, sólo quería amarla y ser correspondido por ella con la misma intensidad.

_Sigue el camino del cortejo _  
_a fuego lento, a fuego viejo _  
_sigo avivando nuestra llama _  
_con todo lo que te quiero _  
_y lo mucho que me amas. _

Al sentir los labios de Terry sobre la piel de su cuello, una extraña, pero placentera sensación recorrió su interior, provocando que de su boca saliera un gemido apenas audible que el muchacho contuvo atrapando sus labios en un beso desesperado. Con cada caricia, con cada beso, crecía la agitación en sus respiraciones y Terry pudo percibir entre sus brazos, como el cuerpo de la muchacha se iba relajando. Teniendo un poco más de experiencia tomada por las aventuras de su temprana adolescencia, cayó en cuenta que estaban entrando en un terreno peligroso, el cual ardía en deseos de explorar, pero no quería inducir a Candy a que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Necesitaba saber que Candy estaba completamente segura de emprender ese camino con él.

Terry, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la intensidad de los besos y las caricias hasta convertirlos en suaves roces. Se separó con renuencia de sus labios y su mirada se encontró con la de Candy. Ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado que Candy lo miraría tal como lo hacía en ese momento, con los ojos oscurecidos y llenos de una expresión anhelante que denotaba el mismo deseo que nacía en él.

_A fuego lento me haces agua _  
_contigo tengo el alma enamorada _  
_me llenas, me vacías, me desarmas _  
_¡ay! amor cuando me amas. _

-Candy, te amo tanto...te necesito a mi lado…pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.-Le dijo con la voz un tanto enronquecida.-Perdóname si te he ofendido al no controlar mis impulsos.

Candy trató de hablar pero la voz se negó a salir. Quería decirle que no la había ofendido, por el contrario, era muy gratificante para ella, el sentirse deseada por él, a quien tanto amaba y estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que él le pidiera, su alma, su cuerpo, hasta su vida misma y sobre todo el corazón. Ese corazón que era de Terry y de nadie más.

-Terry…yo deseo estar contigo…siendo adolescentes…no solo me robaste un beso, también me robaste el corazón…pero siento…que hay algo más detrás de un beso…detrás de una caricia…entre dos personas que se aman…y eso…sólo quiero aprenderlo contigo.-Se atrevió a decir y dejarle ver lo que ella deseaba.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-Le preguntó sorprendido y a la vez con el deseo renovado.

-Nada me haría más feliz que conocer contigo lo que hay más allá del amor.-Afirmó la muchacha con decisión.

Candy había olvidado todo tipo de prejuicio que pudiera tener. Era con Terry y sólo con él con quien deseaba estar, cómo sólo una mujer podría estar con el hombre que ha elegido su corazón. Y si por ello tendría que romper con las reglas del decoro y las normas impuestas por la sociedad, las rompería con gusto.

-Enséñame Terry...enséñame como debo amarte.-Le pidió con la voz entrecortada por esa pasión hasta entonces desconocida y que recién comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

_A fuego lento revoltosas_  
_caricias que parecen mariposas_  
_se cuelan por debajo de la ropa_  
_y van dejando el sentimiento_  
_amor forjado a fuego lento_

Al escuchar esas palabras, Terry ya no pudo contener más el deseo de sentirla suya en cuerpo y alma. La hizo presa de sus besos y caricias con los que le demandaba con cada roce, más y más de ella. Y Candy, aunque ingenua en los asuntos amorosos, trataba de satisfacer la urgencia que Terry tenía de ella, a la vez que se estremecía con cada roce entre sus cuerpos que intentaban acoplarse en el incomodo sofá.

Y fue entonces que Terry, hasta el momento completamente absorto en su exploración del cuello de la muchacha, se dio cuenta que la estancia no era el lugar más apropiado para esa primera vez. Candy merecía ser tratada como una reina, por el simple hecho de ser la dueña total de su corazón, por lo que la tomó entre sus brazos y sin dejar de envolver sus labios entre los suyos, subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Bajo la tenue luz de las velas que alumbraban la habitación, la depósito suavemente sobre el lecho. Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Candy, anticipando lo que estaba por suceder y sin ver más allá de la cama, sintió como Terry se acomodaba a su lado para hacerla objeto de caricias más audaces y besos más profundos y demandantes a las cuales correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. Sus manos también cobraron vida y se atrevieron a recorrer la espalda masculina con caricias llenas de esa nueva sensación que brotaba de ella y la cual llevaba por nombre pasión.

Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la penumbra y el deseo reflejado en ellas provocaron que la espera por ese encuentro se hiciera insoportable. Lentamente Terry fue haciendo a un lado cada prenda que cubría el delicado cuerpo femenino, admirándose por el maravilloso descubrimiento que se presentaba ante sus ojos con cada palmo de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Candy sintió como la mirada de Terry recorría con avidez cada tramo de su cuerpo desnudo, provocando en ella un torbellino de emociones desconocidas y placenteras a la vez, era como si a fuego lento se fuera consumiendo entre los brazos de él.

_A fuego lento mi cintura _  
_a fuego lento y con lisura _  
_vamos tramando este alboroto _  
_con la danza de los mares y el sabor del poco a poco._

-Candy...eres tan hermosa...pero la belleza de tu cuerpo sólo puede compararse con la de tu alma.-Le dijo al oído y provocó que un suspiro se escapará de los labios femeninos.

Terry tomó las manos de la muchacha y las guió hacia los botones de su camisa. Habría sido más fácil desprenderse de la estorbosa prenda él mismo, pero deseaba que fuera Candy quien lo hiciera y experimentara las mismas sensaciones que él había sentido al irle quitando cada prenda. Con manos temblorosas, Candy comenzó a desprender los botones de los ojales y al terminar se deshizo de la camisa. Fue entonces que descubrió el abdomen marcado del muchacho y en un impulso desenfrenado, lo recorrió con sus labios llenándolo con besos y caricias audaces. Pudo escuchar como un ronco murmullo se escapaba de la boca de Terry, cuando, inundada por el deseo que despertaba en ella, emprendió un sensual recorrido por los brazos masculinos, delineando con sus labios cada músculo del joven, logrando con ello, una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo estremecerse de palmo a palmo por el placer de ser acariciado de esa manera tan audaz por la mujer que amaba.

Embriagada por aquellas nuevas sensaciones, se sintió desfallecer en aquel intercambio de caricias intensas y audaces, y más al darse plena cuenta de la desnudez de Terry y de la perfección de su cuerpo varonil. Para Candy, todo lo que sucedía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, era un nuevo descubrimiento y jamás llegó a pensar que un beso era apenas el principio de esa montaña de emociones y se sentía dichosa de que fuera precisamente Terry quien la llevará de la mano en ese camino. Y fue entonces cuando una nueva oleada de placer la invadió, al sentir como el muchacho haciendo gala de su osadía, tomaba sus senos entre sus manos para acariciarlos con plena voluntad, mientras que con sus labios continuaba llenando de besos la piel de su cuello, dejando un rastro de cálida humedad.

Candy, pronto se dio cuenta que para Terry, acariciarla con las manos ya no era suficiente y lo confirmó, cuando en un arranque provocado por la misma pasión del momento, el muchacho atrapó los senos de la rubia con los labios, a los que se rindió por completo, llenándose de ellos y besándolos con la misma vehemencia febril con la que los había acariciado con las manos hacía apenas unos momentos.

Queriendo más y más de ella, y dejándose llevar por la sensualidad del momento que vivían, Terry abandonó las colinas de esa geografía y alcanzó nuevamente los labios. Sin dejar de besarla, trazó con su manos un camino desde los suaves y blancos muslos hasta llegar a lo más profundo de la intimidad de la muchacha. Candy, al sentir aquella atrevida pero placentera caricia, arqueó su espalda para sentirlo más cerca y darle mayor acceso, correspondiendo así con una lluvia de fervientes besos en el torso desnudo de Terry.

_Sigo el camino del cortejo _  
_a fuego lento a fuego añejo _  
_sigo avivando nuestra llama _  
_tantos días como sueños _  
_tantos sueños que no acaban._

Y que dicha era para Terry el saberse amado y correspondido con la misma intensidad, era una felicidad que lo invadía y lo hacía subir al cielo y alcanzar las estrellas con el toque de sus manos. Si en el pasado, la vida le había negado la oportunidad de ser feliz, en este momento, la deuda quedaba saldada con el sólo hecho de tener a Candy entre sus brazos, como tantas veces lo soñó.

Sin dejar de recorrer cada palmo de aquella deliciosa visión en forma de mujer que tenía en su lecho, acarició y beso hasta el cansancio. En medio de las sombras busco la mirada de Candy, encontrando en ella, una mezcla de amor y pasión que tantas veces deseó poder admirar y ese deseo se volvía realidad esa noche en la intimidad de su habitación.

Terry se percató de que el momento había llegado y sin ánimos de alargar la espera por la unión, fue invadiendo la intimidad de la muchacha con extrema delicadeza y lentitud. Fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes de Candy para infundirle confianza, tratando de no lastimarla al derribar aquella barrera que los separaba. Y Candy se aferró a su torso con ambos brazos y un leve gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como Terry entraba en ella. Gemido que fue contenido en un beso avasallador.

-Candy...mi Candy...por fin eres mía.-Exclamó con voz profunda y encajo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha.

Terry permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes dejando que Candy se acostumbrará a aquella nueva sensación. Y poco a poco fue marcando el ritmo de la entrega, disfrutando de la sensación de poder sentir completamente suya a la mujer amada. En esa danza sensual, ambos fueron sintiendo como sus cuerpos se convertían en uno mismo, perteneciéndose por completo en alma y corazón. Aferrándose uno al cuerpo del otro y con suaves movimientos que venían cargados de amor, pasión y deseo, llegaron al final de ese camino anhelado, alcanzando el cielo al mismo tiempo y uniéndose en el más intimo de los abrazos.

_A fuego lento revoltosas _  
_caricias que parecen mariposas _  
_se cuelan por debajo de la ropa _  
_y van dejando el sentimiento _  
_amor forjado a fuego lento. _

Permanecieron unidos por unos instantes, esperando a que el ritmo de sus respiraciones volviera a la normalidad. Terry acomodó a Candy entre sus brazos y la cubrió con las sábanas, besó tiernamente sus labios, enredando sus dedos en los rizos esparcidos sobre su pecho. Después de años de tristeza y de amargura, por fin podía declararse como el hombre más dichoso de todo el universo. Se sentía tan feliz que en ese momento habría gritado de alegría por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Pero no quería alertar a la servidumbre de que tenía compañía, una maravillosa compañía.

Fijó su mirada en los ojos de la muchacha, los cuales irradiaban un brillo que nunca había visto en ellos. Ella acarició su mejilla, y Terry correspondiendo a la caricia, rozó con sus labios el dorso de la pequeña mano femenina. Candy recargó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho al tiempo que exhalaba un hondo suspiro.

-Espero que ese suspiro sea por mi.-Inquirió Terry, jugueteando con los rizos dorados de la muchacha.

-¿Y por quien más habría de ser?-Preguntó a su vez Candy, en el mismo tono juguetón.

-Sólo quiero confirmar y dejar en claro que de ahora en adelante, por el único que suspiraras será por mi.-Le exigió con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro.

-Será tal cual como tú lo digas.-Respondió Candy.-Aunque debo confesarte que después de esto, dudo mucho que yo sea capaz de pensar siquiera en alguien más.

-¿De esto...? Explícame a que te refieres porque no te entiendo.-Le dijo sonriendo de medio lado y girando hacia su costado para poder verla de frente.

Candy enrojeció desde la punta del cabello hasta el último dedo del pie.

-¡Terry! Ya sabes a que me refiero...-Le dijo, desviando su mirada.

-Te refieres al hecho de acabábamos de hacer el amor y que con ello te conviertes en mi mujer.-Le dijo con ese tono de voz profundo que podía derretirla por completo.-Tú eres mía, así como yo soy tuyo...no hay más nada que decir.

-Te equivocas.-Agregó Candy.-Aún queda algo por decir.

-Te amo...-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron ante la coincidencia.

Terry alargó las manos para cubrir a Candy con su abrazo. Buscó de nueva cuenta sus labios y los besó con dulzura, mientras que recorría la espalda de la muchacha con una suave caricia. Su corazón estaba desbordante de alegría y en ese preciso momento pensó que no importaba ya lo que les detuviera deparado el destino. Nada podía importarle más que el hecho contundente de que esa noche, junto a Candy, se habían convertido en un solo ser.

Continuará...

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal se encuentran? Espero que muy bien.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las chicas que tan amablemente me dejaron un review en el capitulo 10 y aquí voy: Iris, Soñadora Inglesa, Luisa1113, Fati, meliluna, Isa y Ana. Chicas, ¡muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Se les quiere y se les aprecia!

También quiero agradecerte a ti, lector(a) anónimo(a) que lees "Simplemente...amor" y que estas aquí cada viernes que publicó un capitulo nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y bueno pues, aquí me tienen, entregándoles un capítulo más de "Simplemente...amor" y cumpliendo puntualmente con nuestra cita de los viernes.

¡Y que capítulo! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, porque bueno, he de decirles que me costó un poquito de trabajo al escribirlo porque no quería que pareciera un simple "acostón". Lo que quería, era poder transmitirles por medio de cada palabra escrita, la emoción que iban viviendo Candy y Terry en ese primer encuentro, y de todo corazón, espero poder haber cumplido con ese cometido. Ustedes son quienes tienen la última palabra, así que espero sus reviews y mensajes.

Ý bueno, después de tanta indecisión y de tanto drama, era justo que Candy y Terry tuvieran su momento para ser felices y entregarse a ese amor que han guardado por tantos años. Y pues la pregunta que queda en el aire es: ¿Y ahora que es lo que sucederá?

Ah, una cosa más, la canción intercalada entre los párrafos de este capitulo se titula "A fuego lento" y es de la cantante Rosana, a mi me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también.

¡Un abrazo para todas!

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester.

**CAPITULO XII**

La noche se fue en un suspiro, dando paso a los primeros rayos del sol que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día. Candy se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Terry, arrullada quizás por el rítmico sonido de sus latidos. La calidez del aliento de Terry le endulzaba el oído y después de unos breves instantes, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el perfil de Terry, quien aún dormía profundamente y se maravilló de verse envuelta aún por los fuertes brazos del muchacho. Comprendió entonces que lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas, no había sido un sueño, por el contrario, era una dulce realidad, y se sintió dichosa por esa certeza.

Con la ayuda de las primeras luces de la mañana que se filtraban por las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas, paseó su mirada por el contorno de la habitación en la que había conocido lo que era sentirse mujer en brazos de Terry. Y se dio el placentero gusto de observarlo sin el temor de ser sorprendida y estudiar cada rasgo de su rostro. Con sumo cuidado, para evitar interrumpir su plácido sueño, la muchacha levantó una de sus manos para despejar un mechón de sedosos cabellos castaños que reposaban despreocupadamente sobre su rostro. Y se percató que aún estando dormido, Terry no perdía ni un ápice de su galanura, y Candy reconoció que en verdad era un hombre muy atractivo, pero más allá de su belleza física, poseía un corazón noble, que la había conquistado desde el primer momento.

Terry comenzó a moverse inquieto en el lecho y para Candy fue la señal de que estaba a punto de despertar. No se equivocó, porque minutos después, el muchacho abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada resplandeciente de Candy a un lado suyo. Cayó en cuenta de lo ocurrido entre los dos y no había palabras suficientes para describir su sentir. Y el despertar a lado de su pecosa, porque ya era suya con todo lo que implicaba, le confirmó que solo podría sentirse completo mientras la tuviera consigo. Y que para él, la mejor manera de despertar a un nuevo día, sería siempre que pudiera mirar su reflejo en los ojos verdes de Candy con la luz de la mañana.

-¡Buen día!-La saludó con inusual alegría.-¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

-No mucho…-Le respondió Candy, perdiéndose en su mirada.

Terry se levantó lo suficiente para poder recargar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Las sábanas se deslizaron y dejaron al descubierto el torso masculino que la noche anterior había sido prácticamente devorado a besos por Candy. Ante ese recuerdo, las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrosaron de inmediato y Terry comprendió que a pesar de la intimidad que habían compartido, Candy aún era una muchacha ingenua en cuestiones del amor. Y sonrió ante ello, porque esa ingenuidad lograba seducirlo más que cualquier otra cosa. Giró a Candy con suavidad para que pudiera acomodarse contra su pecho y recargó su rostro sobre los rizos alborotados de la muchacha, mientras escuchaba el compás pausado de su respiración.

-¿Dormiste bien fuera de casa?-Le preguntó.

-Me parece que hace mucho que no dormía tan bien.-Respondió la muchacha.-¿Sabes Terry? El simple hecho de despertar a tu lado es motivo más que suficiente para sentirme...completa.-Y dejó escapar una risa.

-Me alegra escucharlo...porque de ahora en adelante, nuestros despertares serán así.-Afirmó el muchacho con decisión.

Candy lo miró con ojos interrogantes sin tener una idea de lo que Terry decía y el muchacho comprendió que debía ser más claro con ella.

-¿No creerás que después de lo sucedido te voy a dejar marchar así como si nada?-Candy abrió los ojos de par en par sin entender todavía las palabras de Terry.-Lo que viene a continuación es que le pida tu mano a Albert para que nos casemos a la brevedad.

-¿En verdad quieres que nos casemos?-Le preguntó con la emoción contenida en su voz.

-¡Claro que quiero Candy!-Afirmó el muchacho.-Es lo que corresponde después de lo ocurrido anoche entre estas cuatro paredes...aunque lo ideal para los demás hubiese sido que el matrimonio se diera primero, pero eso es algo que no tienen porque saberlo...-Añadió con una sonrisa de medio lado.-...pero ya que empezamos por el final, me resignaré y cumpliré con mi responsabilidad y no te miento cuando te digo que estoy ansioso por tomar esa responsabilidad entre mis manos.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Candy lo abrazó efusivamente, con la alegría pintada en el rostro ante la perspectiva de convertirse en la esposa de Terry Grandchester. Pero no toda alegría es completa y lo supo al recordar su compromiso con Alexander, y fue en ese momento que su semblante se contrajo en una mueca de desencanto.

-¿Qué te ocurre Candy?- Preguntó Terry al ver que su estado de ánimo decaía de repente.

-Me siento muy feliz con la idea de casarnos Terry, es sólo que estamos obviando un detalle muy importante...- Comenzó a hablar la muchacha, sintiéndose ruin por arruinar el momento con lo que estaba por decir.-...el hecho de que antes de que nosotros comencemos a planificar nuestro futuro juntos, tengo que hablar con Alexander...

Y eso era algo de lo que Terry estaba más que consciente. Aún con la felicidad que lo embargaba por el momento que acababan de vivir, sabía que Alexander era un punto importante a tratar.

-Lo sé Candy y quiero estar a tu lado cuando lo hagas.-Ofreció el muchacho.-No estás sola, yo estaré contigo y juntos enfrentaremos cualquier cosa que pueda venir.

Candy negó con la cabeza. No quería propiciar otro enfrentamiento a golpes entre ambos muchachos.

-Te lo agradezco Terry...pero esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola...-Se apresuró a añadir al ver que Terry se disponía a replicar.-Por favor Terry, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera...fui yo quien aceptó su propuesta y debo ser yo quien la decliné...

-Perdóname Candy...pero no estoy de acuerdo.-Afirmó el muchacho un tanto molesto. No le gustaba la idea de que Candy se enfrentará sola con Alexander. Sentía que era su deber estar con ella en ese momento.

La muchacha exhaló un suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era explicarle el por qué de su negativa.

-Terry...entiende que si estás presente cuando hable con Alexander, él, probablemente se exaltará y tú...-Candy se detuvo un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas.-...bueno, te conozco y sé que no te quedaras con las manos cruzadas si Alexander busca provocarte...y no quiero que terminen enfrentándose a golpes...de nuevo.

Terry resopló con fuerza. Sabía que a Candy le mortificaba esa idea, había visto como su rostro se desencajó cuando descubrió el cardenal en su cara y la razón que había detrás de ello. Y tenía mucha razón al pensar que aquello podría terminar en una pelea. Sin embargo, de todas maneras no le parecía correcto que Candy enfrentará sola el hecho de romper su compromiso.

-Candy, te prometo que por mi parte, no buscaré el iniciar pelea alguna.-Le dijo llevando una mano a su pecho en señal de promesa.

-Y yo sé que tratarás de cumplir tu promesa.-Añadió Candy con dulzura.-Pero, te pido que me dejes hacer las cosas a mi manera. Sé que todo saldrá bien.

-Esta bien Candy, se hará como tú digas.-Terry aceptó, no muy convencido de ello.-Lo importante es que después de que hables con él ya no habrá pretexto alguno para que tú y yo estemos juntos.-Musitó el muchacho.

-Y lo estaremos, mi amor.-Afirmó Candy.

Después de esas palabras, Candy acarició la barbilla masculina delineando suavemente con sus dedos cada rasgo del rostro del muchacho. Terry la miraba fijamente, sin estar muy convencido de permanecer al margen de lo que la muchacha se proponía hacer. Pero de momento, aquello pasó a segundo plano, cuando se encontró disfrutando de la sensación provocada por el contacto de la delicada mano de la muchacha con su piel. Y acercándola más contra su pecho, se atrevió a probar de nuevo la blanca piel de su cuello, deslizándose hasta llegar a sus labios, para fundirse en un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas de la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Poco después, Terry la acompañó de regreso a su casa. Iban galopando a la par y durante el trayecto, las muestras de afecto entre ellos, no se hicieron esperar. Ambos estaban en un estado de euforia constante por toda la alegría que recorría sus venas frenéticamente y cuando finalmente llegaron a la villa de los Andrew, Terry bajó de su caballo para ayudar a Candy a desmontar del suyo. La tomó por la cintura y antes de depositarla sobre la hierba humedecida por el rocío de la mañana, unió sus labios con los de ella por unos breves instantes.

-Terry...alguien nos puede ver.-Dijo Candy contra el aliento del joven.

-¡Qué se acostumbren!-Afirmó sin dejar de besarla.

Candy soltó una risilla nerviosa y Terry, con renuencia, finalmente la soltó de su agarre.

-Me cuesta tanto dejarte aquí...-Le dijo en un susurro cerca del oído.-...si de mi dependiera, no te habría dejado regresar.

-Te prometo que será por poco tiempo. Sabes que existe un asunto que requiere lo resuelva de inmediato.-Le dijo la muchacha y se levantó de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Terry recibió ese beso con agrado y la cubrió con el calor de su abrazo. Le gustaba esa faceta cariñosa de Candy y por ella, estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y lo haría porque sabía que Candy era completamente suya.

-Tengo que entrar...no quisiera que la servidumbre ó peor aún, Elisa ó la tía Elroy, se den cuenta de que pasé la noche fuera de casa.- Afirmó Candy y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada principal de la villa.

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza una vez más. Le dolía dejarla, pero sabía a la perfección que por el momento, eso era lo mejor. Como Candy había dicho, tenía que finiquitar su relación con Alexander y después de eso, ya vendría el tiempo de hacer planes sobre su futuro juntos. Terry montó su cabello al tiempo que Candy se adentraba en los jardines. La siguió con la mirada por unos instantes hasta que se perdió de su vista y después se marchó del lugar.

* * *

Cuando Candy finalmente estuvo protegida por la privacidad que le ofrecía su habitación, se despojó del traje de montar y rápidamente se vistió con la bata de seda que reposaba sobre la cama. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón con la intención de dormir un poco más antes de que comenzaran las actividades matinales en la casa de los Andrew, pero le fue imposible por la emoción de la que todavía era presa.

Sólo un pensamiento y un sólo nombre podía ocupar la mente de Candy. Indudablemente el nombre en cuestión era el de Terry. Y después de que en la pasada noche se hubiesen entregado a su amor sin reserva alguna, Candy estaba más que convencida de la decisión tomada respecto a su compromiso con Alexander. Tenía plena conciencia de la tormenta que se podría suscitar, pero en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado sus sentimientos. Amaba a Terry con todo su ser, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, y después de lo sucedido entre ellos, sabía muy bien que la vida sin él ya no tendría sentido y no tenía deseos de pasar por esa amarga experiencia por segunda ocasión.

Los recuerdos de la noche que había compartido con Terry no se cansaban de venir una y otra vez a inundar su mente con todo tipo de imágenes en las que los protagonistas principales eran ellos dos. Un ligero estremecimiento la invadió al recordar el contacto de su piel, las caricias, los besos y las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo conoció junto a Terry. Sin lugar a dudas, la experiencia de poder unirse con la persona amada en un solo ser, era especial y única. Y después de conocer la intimidad a lado de Terry, comprendió que jamás podría amar a alguien más con la misma intensidad, porque ese sentimiento, únicamente lo podría sentir por él.

-¿Qué diría la tía Elroy si se llegase a enterar?-Se preguntó Candy.-Seguramente gritaría a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla que soy una descarada y la deshonra de los Andrew.

Y en ese momento, se preguntó si en realidad no sería una descarada. Después de todo, se había entregado a un hombre sin estar casados, ni siquiera comprometidos, y aquello la hizo dudar si había hecho lo correcto. Recordó su pasado y las decisiones tomadas con el fin de "hacer lo correcto". Y al hacer, lo que para los demás era lo mejor, le había costado una cantidad interminable de noches en vela y un sinfín de lagrimas derramadas.

Y extrañamente, el hecho de entregarse a un hombre por amor, yendo en contra de lo que se conocía como "buenas costumbres" y de las normas impuestas por la sociedad, le había proporcionado una felicidad tan grande que era imposible de describir con palabras.

-Eso es lo que sucede...la clave es que me entregué a Terry por amor.-Confirmó Candy con renovada alegría.

Entendió entonces que, cuando esta el amor de por medio, y no había duda de que entre Terry y ella existía un inmenso amor, todo lo demás salía sobrando y no había porque ensombrecer con sentimientos de culpabilidad algo que era infinitamente hermoso.

Unos toques a su puerta la hicieron abandonar de momento sus cavilaciones. Indicó que pasarán y tras la puerta apareció la mucama que estaba a su servicio y a la que pocas veces acostumbraba a llamar, debido a su costumbre de hacer por si misma las cosas que necesitaba. Costumbre que la servidumbre de la casa la encontraba poco convencional.

-El desayuno se servirá a las ocho de la mañana y la señora Elroy pidió que toda la familia esté presente.-Anunció la mucama con solemnidad.-¿Necesita la señorita que la ayude a vestirse?

-No es necesario.-Se apresuró Candy a responder.-¡Gracias!

La mucama hizo una respetuosa inclinación y abandono la habitación.

Candy saltó de la cama y abrió el armario para decidir que vestido usaría entre la ropa impecablemente acomodada. Sabía de antemano, que para desayunar con la señora Elroy, debía estar correctamente vestida y arreglada de acuerdo al criterio de la matriarca de los Andrew. Además no quería comenzar el día, dándole un motivo para disgustarla, ya que después, tendría que enfrentar los airados reclamos que con toda seguridad le haría por su rompimiento con Alexander.

Terminó de arreglarse con el tiempo justo para llegar al desayuno. Apenas entró al comedor se encontró con la desagradable presencia de Elisa y su madre, quienes voltearon el rostro con toda la intención de ignorar su presencia. Esa era la parte que no le gustaba de pertenecer a la familia Andrew, ya que cuando Albert estaba presente, no la ofendían, pero nada más bastaba que el jefe de la familia estuviera ausente, para que continuaran con su actitud de desprecio por considerarla inferior a ellos.

Saludó conforme dictaban las reglas de cortesía, sin esperar que su saludo fuera devuelto. Para su gran sorpresa, si le contestaron. Quizás porque en ese justo momento, arribaba al comedor la señora Elroy tomada del brazo de Albert, seguidos de Annie y Archie. Cada miembro de la familia, tomó su puesto y el desayuno transcurrió en un silencio interrumpido por los ocasionales comentarios de la señora Elroy. Comentarios que aludían al próximo enlace de Candy con Alexander.

-Candice.-Comenzó a hablar la señora Elroy y se notaba que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarse cortés con la muchacha.-¿Ya te entregaron tu ajuar?

-Sí tía.- Respondió la muchacha.-Ayer por la tarde.

-Me gustaría que me lo mostraras antes del día del enlace.-Pidió la señora Elroy.-Quiero asegurarme de que luzcas bien, después de todo eres la pupila de mi sobrino y nuestras amistades esperan que realmente te veas como una verdadera dama, digna de llevar el apellido Andrew.

-Y así será tía.-Añadió Albert con molestia. No le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios de la señora Elroy y menos le gustaban las miradas de satisfacción de Elisa cuando los escuchaba.

-Por cierto Candy.-Intervino Elisa.-¿Estará Terrence Grandchester entre los invitados a la ceremonia?

Ahí aparecía Elisa, haciendo gala de su habilidad para los comentarios insidiosos y Candy palideció de repente ante el mismo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Se apresuró a afirmar la señora Elroy, dirigiendo un dedo hacia donde se encontraba Candy. -Después del escandalo en el que te viste envuelta con ese muchacho, sería inadmisible, además de un agravio para tu prometido.

-Candy no tiene nada de que avergonzarse y esta en todo su derecho de invitar a quien ella le plazca.-Añadió Albert de forma tajante.-Por si se les ha olvidado, quien se casa es ella.

La señora Elroy no emitió ningún comentario y se dedicó a continuar con su desayuno, al igual que Elisa. Annie buscó el rostro de Candy y le sonrió con complicidad. La muchacha correspondió con una sonrisa al gesto de su amiga, mientras que pensaba que no debía retrasar más el anuncio de la decisión que había tomado. Tendría que buscar el momento para comunicársela Albert antes de hablar con Alexander. Y después de escuchar a la tía Elroy, sabía que cuando la anciana tuviera conocimiento de lo que se proponía hacer, una tormenta estallaría dentro de la villa de los Andrew.

Cuando el desayuno hubo terminado, Candy se dirigió hacia donde Albert se encontraba.

-Albert, necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes algún inconveniente en que sea en este momento?-Le preguntó, cuidándose de que nadie más los escuchará.

-Adelántate y espérame en la biblioteca.-Le indicó Albert.-En un momento te alcanzó.

Candy encaminó sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, tomó asiento frente al escritorio de caoba en el que Albert solía trabajar cuando estaba en casa. A los pocos minutos Albert se reunió con ella.

-Y bien Candy.-Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

Candy respiró profundamente antes de hablar. Sabía que contaría con el apoyo de Albert, pero, aun así, tenía la certeza de que lo que estaba por venir no sería agradable.

-He pensado en lo que hablamos la noche anterior y he tomado una decisión…no me casaré con Alexander.-Afirmó la muchacha sin vacilar.

-¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino?-Inquirió Albert a sabiendas de que conocía la respuesta.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa tan brillante como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y por ese gesto, Albert supo que Candy y Terry por fin habían hablado entre ellos con la verdad. ¿Y cuando habría sido? Era algo que intuía pero no se lo haría saber a Candy, después de todo él siempre le había dado la libertad que la muchacha necesitaba.

-Tenías razón cuando me decías que no había olvidado a Terry y yo fui una necia por no aceptar la verdad de mis sentimientos…-Respondió la muchacha.-...pero ahora lo reconozco ante ti y ante quien sea…¡lo amo tanto y él a mi!… sé que estamos a muy pocos días de la boda y sé también que con este cambio de planes te ocasionaré muchos problemas con la familia y que decir con la familia Grant...pero no puedo casarme con Alexander y estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Lo que ya no estoy dispuesta a hacer es traicionar mis sentimientos.

-Candy me alegra que recapacitaras.-Le dijo Albert con absoluta sinceridad.-Y respecto a la reacción de la familia y de los demás involucrados, no te preocupes, siempre has contado con mi apoyo y en esta ocasión no será la excepción.

-Me aterra el pensar en lo que dirá la tía Elroy cuando se enteré.-Confesó Candy con pesar.

-Lo más seguro es que ponga el grito en el cielo, pero se le pasará y tendrá que aceptarlo.-Externó Albert.

-Siempre es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo.-Le agradeció.-Sólo me resta hablar con Alexander...le dije a Terry que Alexander entendería...pero ya no me siento tan segura.

Candy dejó escapar ese comentario sin querer y Albert confirmó su corazonada: Terry y Candy, en algún momento de la noche anterior habían hablado y arreglado su situación.

-No te preocupes Candy.-La reconfortó.-Y si no lo entiende tendrá que aceptarlo al menos. No creo que Alexander sea del tipo que se aferra a una mujer por puro orgullo.

El mayordomo de la villa hizo su aparición en la biblioteca, anunciando la llegada de Alexander. Candy se levantó de su silla como si la hubieran pinchado con un alfiler y respiró profundamente. Albert apretó su mano en señal de su apoyo incondicional.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Le ofreció.

-Gracias, pero esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola.-Afirmó Candy sin dudar.

Candy salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al salón donde Alexander la esperaba. Al verla llegar, el muchacho se acercó hacia ella para besar su mejilla y Candy se percató de los cardenales que Alexander lucía en su rostro, producto de su pelea con Terry.

-¡Mi preciosa Candy!-La saludó con afecto.-Te pido una disculpa por venir a esta hora de la mañana sin avisar, pero surgió un imprevisto en las oficinas de Londres y tengo que viajar hoy mismo. Y si todo se resuelve, estaré de regreso en un par de días.

-¿Te vas?...pero…necesito hablar contigo.-Ese viaje era algo con lo que Candy no contaba, sin embargo no iba dejar que Alexander abandonara la villa sin antes hablarle con la verdad.

-Discúlpame Candy, pero por el momento me es imposible quedarme a charlar contigo.-Le dijo con tranquilidad, pensando que lo que Candy quería decirle sería algún detalle sin importancia.

-Alexander lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante.- Insistió la muchacha.

-¿Y qué puede ser tan importante que no puedas esperar para decirme a mi regreso?- Inquirió Alexander comenzando a inquietarse por la insistencia de Candy y el tono serio que su voz denotaba.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. Tenía que decírselo directamente y sin rodeo alguno.

-Yo...no voy a casarme contigo Alexander.-La muchacha respiró hondo.-Quiero que terminemos con nuestro compromiso.

Y ante estas palabras, Alexander se quedó de piedra, inmóvil en su sitio y con el rostro desencajado.

* * *

Después de acompañar a Candy a su casa, Terry regresó a la villa Grandchester. Aún era muy temprano, pero el ruido proveniente de la cocina le indicó que seguramente Meg ya estaría preparando el desayuno. Apenas entró a la cocina, la anciana le regalo una amable sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días muchacho!-Lo saludo desde donde se encontraba.-Veo que madrugaste y eso esta muy bien, no hay que desaprovechar las primeras horas del día.

-Eso lo dices tú que estas acostumbrada a despertarte con el alba.-Respondió Terry.-Cuando estoy en Nueva York, suelo levantarme tarde, porque mi trabajo me obliga a desvelarme.

-¡Pobre de la mujer que acepté ser tu esposa!-Exclamó la anciana.-Tendrá que ajustarse a tu ajetreado tren de vida, durmiendo cuando se debe estar despierta, y estar despierta cuando se debe dormir.

Terry dejo escapar una sonora carcajada que sorprendió a la anciana que hacía tiempo no lo escuchaba reír de esa manera.

-Pues tengo que decirte que ya encontré a esa mujer.-Afirmó Terry con una brillante sonrisa.-Y estoy segura que a ti más que a nadie le agradará saber de quien se trata.

La anciana dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se llevó las manos al rostro.-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Candy?

Terry dio un asentimiento y la anciana se acercó para abrazarlo. No entendía como era que ellos habían solucionado su situación, ya que recordaba que Candy estaba comprometida con Alexander, pero para ella era suficiente saber que ese muchacho por fin tenía para motivos para sonreír abiertamente y eso era algo que la satisfacía por completo.

-¿Te sientes feliz por mi, Meg?-Le preguntó Terry al ver que la anciana se llevaba las manos al rostro para limpiar unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-¡Claro que si muchacho!-Exclamó la anciana.-Te he cuidado desde que veniste al mundo, te he visto crecer y madurar, y convertirte en el hombre que eres en el presente y para mi es motivo de alegría saber que has encontrado la felicidad que te mereces a lado de esa buena muchacha que a leguas se le nota que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti.

-Y yo de ella...-Terminó por decir Terry.

-¿Cuándo es que se casan? Porque se van a casar, ¿verdad?-Inquirió la anciana.

-Bueno, Candy tiene que arreglar ciertas cosas...pero espero que nuestra boda sea lo más pronto posible.-Afirmó el muchacho.

Meg supo de inmediato cuales eran esas "ciertas cosas" que Candy debía arreglar.-Estoy segura que así será Terry, pero bueno, ya no me quites el tiempo y sube a cambiarte de ropa.-Le dijo en son de broma.-Yo te aviso cuando ya esté listo el desayuno.

Terry obedeció a la anciana y subió a su habitación. Se tumbó sobre la cama y en ese momento pudo percibir un dulce aroma de rosas.

-Candy...

Era la esencia de Candy que había impregnado cada rincón del habitación y que lo llevaba a evocar cada momento vivido la noche anterior en ese mismo lugar. Candy se había entregado a él sin reservas, y ambos habían compartido el amor y la pasión que los unía, en una noche que Terry recordaría por siempre, guardándola en su memoria como el más valioso de los tesoros.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la felicidad no se manifestaba en su vida, pero ahora todo cambiaba, presentándole un panorama alentador. No dejaba de pensar en su vida futura, en la cual estaría acompañado por ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar su vida juntos. Mientras Candy estuviera a su lado, él se sentiría completo y feliz, sólo había que esperar un poco más.

En ese momento, a sus oídos llegó la voz de Meg proveniente del pasillo y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la anciana al pie de la escalera.

-¿Qué sucede Meg?-Le preguntó.

-Tienes una visita hijo, te está esperando en la estancia.-Le anunció la anciana.

El muchacho pensó por un momento que tal vez era Candy quien lo buscaba y antes de que Meg pudiera decir algo más, se dirigió a la estancia con pasos veloces. Entró a la habitación y pudo ver la silueta de una mujer de espaldas a la puerta, pero esa mujer, no era Candy. Los rayos del sol, al filtrarse por la ventana, se reflejaron en los cabellos rubios y lisos, y fue entonces que un gesto de desagradable sorpresa se dejo ver en las facciones de Terry.

-¿Tú?...pero...¿qué es lo que haces aquí, Susana?

Continuará…

**Notitas de mi:**

¡Hola chicas lindas! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que todo marche de maravilla.

Y bueno, adelantándome a nuestra cita de los viernes por esta ocasión, debido a que mañana es día de fiesta aquí en México, ya que festejamos el día de las madres el 10 de mayo, y en la escuela de mi hijo mayor habrá un festival y después iremos a casa de mi suegra para continuar con el festejo. Y quiero aprovechar para enviar mi más sincera felicitación para todas las que son mamitas y por supuesto, también para sus mamitas.

Entrando en materia, lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecer por cada review que me han dejado en el capitulo 11, así que aquí voy:

**Iris, Ale, Ana, Luisa1113, Rubi, Fati, Angelis, Awita Andley, Conny Veruck, Isabella Potter de** **GrandChester, Lupisss.**

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindas palabras, por sus felicitaciones, por adentrarse en la historia, vivirla y comentarla! En serio que tenía un poco de miedo porque no sabía como sería su reacción después de leer lo sucedido en el capitulo 11, y bueno, me da mucha alegría haber cubierto las expectativas al describir ese encuentro sin caer en lo vulgar.

Y quiero decirles que ya escuche la canción llamada "Simplemente amor" que Lupisss menciona en su review y puedo decirles con toda sinceridad que me gusto mucho, es un tema que no conocía de Diego Verdaguer, ¡gracias por la recomendación Lupisss!

Respondiendo también a la inquietud de Iris, les cuento que aun faltan algunos capítulos, no muchos, yo pienso que después de editarlos, si acaso serán como seis, además de que les compartiré un epilogo, y cuando estemos entrando en la recta final, con muchísimo gusto, se los haré saber.

También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen de forma anónima "Simplemente...amor". ¡Gracias por estar aquí! Y de igual manera agradezco a todas las lectoras de FF que han puesto mi historia en sus alertas y favoritos. ¡Gracias por ello! Por eso y muchas cosas más es que sigo por aquí escribiendo sobre mi pareja favorita: Candy y Terry.

Y bueno, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? Tan contentas que estábamos por Candy y Terry, y que aparece Susana Marlowe en escena. Y Alexander, parece que le cayó como balde de agua fría la decisión de Candy. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, es la mejor retroalimentación.

Y me despido de ustedes, deseando que tengan unos excelentes días. ¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

¡Un gran abrazo!


	13. Chapter 13

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XIII**

En la villa de los Andrew parecía estar todo en calma, sin embargo, eso no era más que una vana apariencia, cuando en realidad la tormenta estaba por estallar a causa de los recientes acontecimientos. Y en el centro del salón destinado para recibir cómodamente y con toda propiedad a las visitas, Alexander aún permanecía inmóvil tras las palabras dichas por Candy.

-Alexander...¿te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó la muchacha, preocupada por ver que el joven parecía no querer emitir palabra alguna.

El muchacho la miró fijamente, negándose a dar crédito alguno a lo que recién acababa de escuchar.

-Es una broma...¿verdad Candy?.-Le preguntó con un dejo de esperanza en el rostro.-Tiene que serlo...tú no puedes hablar en serio.

-Lo siento Alexander, pero estoy hablando muy en serio.-Le respondió.-No puedo contraer matrimonio contigo.

Candy una vez más dejo salir esa frase que atravesaba el corazón del muchacho como si tuviera el mismo filo de una navaja. Alexander por fin se movió de su sitio y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, recorriendo palmo a palmo la dimensión del salón que parecía caerle encima. Y con el simple hecho de ponerse en movimiento se atrevió a buscar dentro de su cabeza, algo, una palabra, un hecho, que le ayudara a retener a Candy a su lado. Sin embargo, el temor se fue apoderando de él, al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que le ayudará, salvo el recurso de negarse por completo ante lo evidente.

-¡Me niego a creerlo!-Exclamó finalmente y se situó frente a la muchacha, tomándola con fuerza por los hombros, la misma fuerza que deseaba emplear para convencerla de no cancelar la boda.-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Por Dios Candy! Ya esta todo dispuesto para que la boda se celebre en unos cuantos días.

Candy se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de el joven, y antes de hablar inhaló profundamente.

-Por eso mismo es que prefiero que le pongamos fin a nuestro compromiso.-Le dijo con el tono de voz más firme que pudo encontrar.-Tú conoces la verdad de mis sentimientos y creo que ese es un motivo mas que suficiente para no seguir adelante.

-De sobra conozco lo que hay en tu corazón y sabes que a mi eso no me importa.-Le dijo con vehemencia, dando unos pasos para acortar las distancias.-¡Nunca me ha importado!

-¡Pero a mi si me importa!-Le respondió Candy con sinceridad.-No puedo casarme contigo...no cuando mi corazón le pertenece a otro.-Agregó, sintiéndose ruin por el dolor que le causaba al muchacho. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse el lujo de conmoverse por Alexander, ya que era su felicidad la que estaba de por medio.

-Candy...¡no puedes hacerme esto!-Exclamó con dolor.-Si te lo propusieras, podrías olvidarlo...yo te puedo ayudar...ya habíamos hablado de esto y por mi parte, te deje claro que jamás te reclamaría por saber donde se encuentran tus afectos...sé que con el tiempo llegarás a quererme tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

-Eso dices ahora, pero, puedo asegurar que en cualquier momento me reclamarías mi falta de amor, y usarías eso como excusa para buscar un enfrentamiento con Terry.-Afirmó la muchacha, señalando con el dedo los cardenales de Alexander.-¿Es que acaso crees que no sé que te peleaste con Terry a golpes?

-Lo sabes...te has visto con él...-Susurró el muchacho y Candy dio un leve asentimiento.

-No es mi deseo que ustedes se enfrenten por mi, después de todo son amigos.-Agregó Candy en un afán de convencer a Alexander.-Y bueno...tú sabes lo que siento por él...aunque en el pasado desconocías su nombre, sabías que mi corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

Alexander se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como la desesperación caía sobre si, ante lo que escuchaba. Y no podía aceptarlo, no quería.

-No puedo creer que quieras dejarme por Terrence.-Espetó con rabia contenida al mencionar el nombre de su rival.-Después de todo lo que sufriste en el pasado por su causa...después de todas las lagrimas que te vi derramar por su abandono.

Candy respiró profundamente ante ese golpe certero y no lo culpó por traer a colación ese pasado doloroso del que fue testigo. Entendía que Alexander estaba haciendo uso de lo que tuviera a su alcance con el fin de que ella cambiara de parecer. Sin embargo, eso ya no era posible, no cuando su corazón le decía a gritos que su lugar estaba junto a Terry.

-Como bien dices...eso es cosa del pasado.-Añadió la muchacha.-Y lo que verdaderamente importa es que no sería justo para ninguno de los dos que contrajéramos matrimonio a sabiendas de que no hay amor.

-Yo si te amo...Candy.-Musitó el joven, dejando ver el dolor que le causaba con sus palabras.

-Entiende Alexander, es lo mejor.-Le pidió la muchacha y se acercó hacia él. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, pudo ver en los ojos verdes de Alexander el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Pues no lo acepto!-Replicó Alexander al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y encaminaba sus pasos hacia la puerta.-En lo que a mi respecta, nuestro compromiso sigue vigente...yo te quiero y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte partir de mi lado...no puedo Candy

-¡Pero...Alexander...!-Replicó la muchacha al ver que Alexander se marchaba sin más, dejando inconclusa su conversación.

-¡Nos veremos a mi regreso y entonces volveremos a hablar!-Alexander afirmó tajante sin dar tiempo a que Candy dijera algo más.

Alexander abandonó la habitación y Candy se quedo de pie sin saber que más hacer. Ingenuamente pensó que Alexander respetaría su decisión y que romperían su compromiso en el mejor de los términos. Pero por lo visto, todavía tendrían mucho más por hablar. Recordó entonces el dolor que había visto reflejado en los ojos del muchacho y se sintió culpable por ser la causante de ello.

Candy movió la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando alejar ese sentimiento. Exhaló un suspiro y en ese momento pensó que tal vez, no era tan malo que Alexander se marchará a Londres por unos días. Quizás con la ayudad de la distancia, el muchacho tendría tiempo de calmarse para pensar mejor las cosas y a su regreso, aceptaría su decisión. Y si no fuera así, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, aunque Alexander se negara, la boda tendría que ser cancelada.

* * *

-¿Tú?...pero...¿qué es lo que haces aquí, Susana?-Espetó Terry con sorpresa. Y no era una sorpresa agradable.

Susana se encontraba de pie, en el centro de la estancia. Cuando escuchó la voz de Terry, giró su cuerpo y se encontró con la silueta del joven. Era muy notorio que el tiempo transcurrido en Escocia le había sentado de maravilla. Enfundado en un traje de montar, Susana no podía negar que el muchacho lucía muy apuesto, mucho más que la última noche que lo había visto.

Después de la impresión inicial, Terry recobró la compostura y miraba a la recién llegada con extrema frialdad. Internamente se preguntaba que era lo que Susana buscaba al viajar a Escocia y presentarse ante él, cuando había sido más que claro al dar por finalizada su relación con ella antes de abandonar Nueva York. Y lo menos que esperaba en esos momentos era que esa misma mujer reapareciera en su entorno, cuando por fin, la vida le había dado la oportunidad de reconciliarse con Candy, después de tantos y amargos sinsabores.

-Te hice una pregunta.-Le dijo con la molestia reflejada en el rostro.-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

-¿No me invitarás a sentarme?-Le preguntó Susana a su vez con el propósito de aligerar la tensión.

El joven resopló con fastidio y le señaló el sillón a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Tú no te sientas?-Preguntó al ver que el muchacho permanecía de pie mientras que ella tomaba asiento.

-Así estoy bien.-Respondió Terry de mala gana, no le apetecía en nada la idea de intercambiar cortesías, después de todo lo ocurrido en ese pasado que lo ligaba con Susana.-Sigo esperando que me expliques el por que de tu presencia en mi casa sin haber sido invitada.

-Puedo darme cuenta que te molesta que haya venido a buscarte…-Comenzó a hablar para responder la pregunta que Terry le formuló cuando la encontró en la estancia.-...pero es necesario que hablemos.

-Que yo sepa, tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar.-Replicó Terry con sequedad.-Todo quedo claro entre nosotros y no tiene ningún caso tu presencia aquí.

Susana se estrujó las manos. De antemano sabía que sería difícil hablar con Terry, sin embargo no claudicaría tan fácilmente y el muchacho tendría que escucharla aunque no quisiera.

-Hay mucho que explicar…y como no contestaste ninguna de mis cartas.-Le dijo y Terry percibió un dejo de reclamo en sus palabras.

-Susana, me parece que has perdido tu valioso tiempo emprendiendo un viaje tan largo por nada.-Afirmó Terry sin vacilar.-Como ya te lo dije, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

-Estoy consciente de que cometí un error…y estoy arrepentida…-Le dijo con la voz entrecortada.-...yo...te amo Terry…te necesito...Mathew no significa nada para mi.

Susana se puso de pie para acercarse hacia Terry. Fue entonces que percibió cierto brillo en la mirada del joven que Susana ya había visto con anterioridad años atrás, cuando Terry leía aquellas cartas que llegaban desde Chicago con el único propósito de alejarlo más y más de ella. Intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero Terry esquivo su agarre. La sola presencia de esa mujer le era insoportable. Tenía que ser claro y contundente, sólo de esa manera podría librarse de ella.

-No entiendes Susana que tu traición lo único que hizo fue mostrarme la realidad del error que estaba cometiendo al permanecer a tu lado sin sentir amor por ti.-Le dijo tajante.-Y el único dolor que pude sentir al encontrarte con otro, fue debido a que por tu causa, por quedarme junto a ti, me vi forzado a separarme de la mujer que verdaderamente amaba, cuando en realidad, tú no merecías que sacrificara mi felicidad.

El gesto de Susana se ensombreció. Siempre Candy, siempre presente en el corazón de Terry, interponiéndose en su camino para llegar a ese lugar y conquistarlo. Y la sola idea de que Terry, después de tanto tiempo siguiera enamorado de Candy, provocaba en ella, tal rabia que le era imposible mostrarse indiferente. Tuvo que hacer gala de sus dotes actorales para impedir que el muchacho se diera cuenta de su verdadero sentir.

-Pero...Terry, ¿es que nunca podrás olvidarla?-Le dijo en medio de un estudiado sollozo.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te compete.-Respondió el muchacho sin dejarse conmover.

-¡Debo recordarte que tienes un compromiso conmigo!-Añadió Susana, haciendo uso de un último recurso: la culpabilidad que Terry sentía por el accidente en el que ella perdió su pierna.-Si no fuera por mí…

Aquello era el colmo y no contaba con que Terry no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando, ni mucho menos a que Susana lo siguiera chantajeando con lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¡Basta Susana!-Le dijo elevando la voz y la joven se estremeció.-¡Estoy harto de que me eches en cara a cada momento lo que hiciste por mi! Te lo agradezco, pero no me hagas perder la paciencia con tu necedad.

-Terry yo…no quise…no era mi intención molestarte.-Se disculpó y volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón.- Es sólo que…teníamos tantos planes…nuestra boda...

-¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en la dichosa boda?-Preguntó airado por la absurda necedad de Susana.- ¡Olvídate de eso! Tú misma le pusiste fin a ese disparate cuando te enredaste con ese actor de quinta…y créeme que para mi fue lo mejor, porque nunca hubiera podido ser feliz de casarme contigo.

Susana se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente, buscando conmover al muchacho, pero Terry no se inmuto.

-Terry…me haces daño…-Le dijo entre sollozos.-...si tan sólo me dieras otra oportunidad…tal vez podríamos olvidar…

-¡Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ni quiero regresar contigo!-La interrumpió abruptamente.

-Pero yo…te necesito…-Insistió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¡Vamos Susana! Tú no me necesitas, has tu vida y olvídate de mi.-Le exigió.-Lamento que hayas tenido que viajar hasta este lugar por nada...así que te recomiendo que te marches cuanto antes.

Y sin ganas de continuar hablando de lo mismo, Terry salió de la estancia.

Apenas lo perdió de vista, Susana se llevó un pañuelo al rostro y limpió los rastros de humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado. Sus ojos cambiaron su expresión dulce y compasiva, por la rabia de ser despreciada nuevamente por Terry. Y aunque estaba consciente de que había cometido un error al no ser discreta en cuanto a su relación con Mathew, no sentía arrepentimiento alguno. Mathew, a diferencia de Terry, la hacia sentir querida. Sentimiento que bien sabía, jamás podría esperar de Terry, porque él seguía aferrado a su amor por Candy.

Sin embargo, no iba ceder tan fácilmente en su afán de retenerlo. Y aunque únicamente fuera para satisfacer su orgullo herido, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir que Terry olvidará su agravio y finalmente regresará con ella. Y para ello, tendría que quedarse en Escocia sin importarle lo que Terry tuviera que decir. Se quedaría en ese lugar hasta que el muchacho la perdonara y solamente se marcharía llevándoselo con ella de vuelta a Nueva York.

Susana encaminó sus pasos por el pasillo que la llevaría a la cocina y ahí encontró a Meg, atareada en medio de sus labores cotidianas.

-Señora, necesito que disponga un cuarto para mi estancia en esta casa y necesito también que acomodé mis pertenencias.-Le dijo con autoridad.

-¿Se quedará?-Preguntó Meg extrañada y molesta por la actitud altanera de la recién llegada.

-¿Es que acaso lo duda? Por supuesto que me quedaré.-Afirmó Susana sin inmutarse.

-Pero, Terry no me dijo nada…-Replicó la anciana con molestia. Había algo en esa mujer que no le gustaba.

Susana alzó una ceja y miró a la anciana con desdén.-Terry no tiene porque pedir su parecer a la servidumbre en cuanto a las visitas que recibe, además tengo todo el derecho de quedarme aquí porque soy su prometida, así que deje de indagar en lo que no es de su incumbencia y muéstreme cual será mi habitación.

-En un momento señorita…si gusta esperarme en la sala.-Respondió Meg a regañadientes, sin tener pretexto alguno para negarse a lo que Susana le había solicitado.

Susana le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a la anciana y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Meg continuó con sus labores, y al hacerlo, recordó entonces que el nombre de Susana Marlowe le resultaba conocido por la cantidad de cartas que llegaron a la villa a partir del arribo de Terry, mismas cartas que él jamás abrió y que en más de una ocasión le escucho decir que no tenía interés alguno en lo que esa señorita Marlowe pudiera decir.

Con la experiencia que brindan los años, Meg también intuía que la presencia de esa mujer en la villa no traería nada bueno y eso le preocupaba. Además estaba el hecho de que esa tal señorita Marlowe se decía la prometida de Terry, y por lo que a ella le constaba, Terry jamás mencionó que estuviera comprometido. Si tan sólo, momentos antes de que esa mujer hiciera su aparición en la villa, Terry le había contado acerca de sus planes futuros con Candy, de quien sabía, estaba perdidamente enamorado y felizmente correspondido.

-Sólo espero que esta señorita Marlowe no vaya a traer problemas.

Y con ese pensamiento, Meg se dispuso a terminar sus labores y preparar la habitación para la inesperada visita.

* * *

El tren marchaba veloz sobre las vías férreas. En el interior de los vagones se podía escuchar el murmullo provocado por las platicas entremezcladas de sus ocupantes y a través de las ventanas se podía apreciar el paisaje que ofrecía la campiña. Alexander tenía fija la mirada en ese mismo paisaje sin realmente prestarle atención, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en que el futuro que había comenzado a vislumbrar junto a Candy, se esfumaba entre sus manos, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

_-No puedo contraer matrimonio contigo...no cuando mi corazón le pertenece a otro..._

Y ese otro era Terrence, su amigo de la infancia.

Recordó entonces la cantidad de ocasiones en que había sido testigo de como las lagrimas de Candy comenzaban a brotar por el sólo hecho de pensar en ese hombre al que tanto quería y del que se había visto forzada a alejarse. En ese tiempo que lejos estaba de imaginar que él conocía al causante de esas lagrimas. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que durante su estancia en Escocia, Candy se reencontraría con su amor pasado, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de insistir que la boda se llevara a cabo en la villa de sus padres. Ese lugar donde paso los días de su tierna infancia y donde quería ver coronada su felicidad al casarse con la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Y sin embargo, nadie es capaz de saber lo que depara el futuro y Alexander lo acababa de comprobar al enfrentarse al hecho de que Candy quería dar por terminado su compromiso para seguir el sendero que los latidos de su corazón le marcaban. Un sendero que la llevaba por el lado contrario de donde Alexander se encontraba.

Pero, ¿y él?, ¿dónde quedaba el amor que sentía por ella? Por lo que podía ver, ese amor que le profesaba se iba directamente y sin escalas al cesto de basura más cercano. Y eso le ocasionaba un dolor tan inmenso que era imposible de soportar porque Alexander en verdad la amaba, más que a nada, más que a nadie. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se posaron en ella, ese día que llegó al hospital para ser atendido, había quedado prendado de esa enfermera que parecía un ángel de ojos color verde esmeralda. Después, con el trato diario, Candy, con su dulce sonrisa y su carácter amigable, aunado a la belleza de su cuerpo, había logrado cautivarlo por completo, sin proponérselo siquiera.

Y durante tres años él había permanecido a su lado, brindándole primero su amistad acompañada de un apoyo incondicional y después de un tiempo prudente, le ofreció su mismo corazón rebosante de amor por ella. Un amor que al parecer a Candy no le había sido suficiente para sacar de su corazón a aquel que, según pensaba Alexander, la había hecho sufrir tanto. Sin embargo, Alexander no estaba dispuesto a quedar relegado en el olvido.

-¿El señor gusta ordenar algo de nuestra carta de vinos?- Fue la voz del joven al servicio de los pasajeros que lo obligo a dejar de lado sus cavilaciones.

Alexander lo miró por unos instantes y finalmente tomó la carta que el joven le extendía.

-Tráeme una botella de whiskey.-Ordenó después de leer.

El joven volvió con la botella ordenada por Alexander y después de servir el licor en el vaso, se retiró, dejándolo a solas. Alexander tomó el vaso entre sus manos y elevándolo, brindó hacia un punto imaginario.

-Va por ti...querida Candy...-Dijo antes de beber de un sólo trago el contenido del vaso.-No voy a dejarte ir...te casarás conmigo...aunque no quieras...

* * *

Después de abandonar la estancia, Terry se dirigió a las caballerizas. No quería estar cerca de Susana ya que su sola presencia representaba un constante recordatorio del periodo más oscuro de su vida. Tomó una de las sillas de montar y mientras la ajustaba en su caballo, llegó a la conclusión de que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento de su vida, era la presencia de Susana, ahora que todo se había arreglado con Candy. Esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente claro con ella, para que ya no albergara esperanza alguna y regresará a Nueva York a la brevedad.

Y sabía también que para evitar cualquier malentendido, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era contarle a Candy acerca de la presencia de Susana en Escocia antes de que se enterara por alguien que no fuera él. Siendo conocedor del noble corazón de Candy, sabía que la muchacha supondría que si Susana estaba en ese lugar es porque verdaderamente lo que quería. Y era necesario que Candy supiera la verdad de su rompimiento con Susana. Por lo que cuando estuvo lista su montura, se apresuró a galopar con dirección a la villa de los Andrew para hablar con Candy y de esa manera, informarle sobre lo sucedido, además de que era un buen pretexto para verla.

Y si al regresar, Susana continuaba en la casa, se vería en la necesidad de olvidar cualquier tipo de cortesía y ser más duro con ella para hacerla entender que entre ellos todo había terminado.

* * *

Después de que Alexander se marchara de la casa, dejando inconclusa su conversación, y por consiguiente, también dejando indefinida su situación, Candy se retiró a su habitación para pensar con calma en lo que debía hacer para tratar de convencer al muchacho de que lo mejor para ambos era terminar con su compromiso.

Al estar sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, pudo sentir como la brisa la refrescaba y despejaba sus ideas, al tiempo que se daba el lujo de juguetear con sus rizos que caían en desorden sobre su espalda.

_-Me gustas más así...pecosa..._

Tembló sólo de recordar las palabras de Terry y lo que había venido después.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?-Se preguntó en voz alta.-Debo tener paciencia y fe...sé que al final Alexander terminara por aceptar mi decisión...él no es una mala persona y entenderá que es lo mejor.

En ese momento, pensó también que debía hablar con Terry. Sabía que era necesario decirle la actitud con la que Alexander había tomado su decisión de romper con él y la determinación del muchacho por seguir adelante con lo que ya estaba planeado. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse ver en público acompañada por Terry, ya que para todos los que conocieran a los Andrew y a los Grant, ella seguía siendo la prometida y futura señora de Alexander Grant.

Por eso mismo quería evitar habladurías que pudieran llegar a oídos de la tía Elroy y que le dieran el pretexto perfecto para rechazar a Terry sin consideración alguna. Y no era que le importará mucho la opinión de la tía Elroy, pero no quería que empezará a mortificar a Albert con reclamos en los que ellos estuvieran involucrados. Y su deseo era que cuando su situación estuviera definida, presentar a Terry ante su familia como el único hombre con el que ella podría casarse y que él fuera aceptado por los miembros de la familia Andrew sin objeción alguna.

La muchacha resopló sintiéndose frustrada mientras trataba de buscar en su cabeza la manera de hablar con Terry sin levantar suspicacias a su alrededor y fue por esa misma ansiedad de hablar con Terry que a su mente vino un recuerdo y se le ocurrió una idea.

_-Siendo un niño...mis padres solían llevarme de picnic...recuerdo que mi padre me alzaba en brazos y a su lado, mi madre nos miraba a los dos con absoluta devoción...es uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo en los que pude ver lo mucho que se amaban mis padres y lo mucho que me amaban..._

_-Es un hermoso recuerdo...yo no tengo ningún recuerdo así...Terry... prométeme que algún día iremos de picnic..._

_-Si así lo quieres pecosa...te lo prometo..._

Candy se bajó del alfeizar y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, agradeciendo internamente el no encontrarse con ninguna persona en el pasillo. Y como pasaba del medio día, supuso que la familia en pleno habría salido a pasear por las calles de Edimburgo.

No había dado ni dos pasos en el interior de la cocina, cuando la cocinera se apresuró a ponerse a sus órdenes.

-¿Necesita la señorita que le prepare algo en especial?-Preguntó la cocinera con amabilidad.

-En realidad...necesito que me diga donde esta el pan para preparar emparedados.-Respondió la muchacha con sencillez.

La cocinera puso sobre la mesa una bandeja repleta de pan y de ahí, Candy tomó los suficientes para Terry y para ella.

-Enseguida prepararé sus emparedados.-Ofreció la cocinera.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario...lo hare yo misma.-Respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

Candy comenzó a partir el pan bajo la incrédula mirada de la cocinera. Y es que no era común que una señorita, miembro de una familia encumbrada, realizara ese tipo de labores domesticas.

-Si va de picnic, también podría llevar un poco de fruta.-Se atrevió a sugerir la cocinera al ver la sencillez de la muchacha, quien era muy diferente de la altiva señorita Elisa Legan, quien siempre trataba a la servidumbre de la casa con altanería y desprecio.

-¡Es una excelente idea!-Exclamó Candy con alegría.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Candy se dio cuenta, de que necesitaba una canasta para acomodar los emparedados y la fruta. Estaba a punto de pedir una, cuando la cocinera, le extendió una pequeña canasta, la cual contenía un mantel de cuadros y una botella de vino. Al terminar de acomodar la comida y la fruta, Candy se despidió de la cocinera, quien aún estaba sorprendida de la extrema sencillez de la hija del señor Andrew.

Candy se dirigió al establo y le pidió al cuidador que ensillara su caballo. El hombre también la ayudó a acomodar su canasta sobre la montura y la ayudo a subir al caballo. Candy le agradeció sus atenciones con una sonrisa y abandonó los jardines de la casa a galope. Y en ese momento, se olvidó de Alexander, de la tía Elroy, de lo que pudiese decir la gente, y de todo aquello que pudiera perturbar su felicidad.

Mientras se dirigía a su destino, una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sólo de imaginar la cara de Terry al verla llegar de sorpresa. Y como se irían de picnic, pasarían juntos la mayor parte de la tarde, teniendo como marco, el agua cristalina del lago que bordeaba la propiedad. Ese lago en el que Terry la había besado por vez primavera años atrás.

Al llegar a la villa, bajó de su caballo y lo amarró cerca de la entrada principal. Tomó su canasta y rodeó la casa para entrar por la cocina, donde supuso encontraría a Meg y no se equivoco. Ahí estaba la anciana.

-¡Buen día Meg!-La saludo con alegría.

-¡Candy!-Exclamó la anciana con sorpresa.

-¿Está Terry en casa?-Preguntó la muchacha, paseando su mirada por el lugar.

-Me parece que Terry salió a cabalgar.-Respondió la anciana.-Y bueno Candy, tienes que saber...

Meg ya no pudo decir más porque en ese preciso momento Susana entró a la cocina, encontrándose de frente con su rival. Candy la miró sin comprender que era lo que Susana hacía en la casa de Terry, cuando se suponía que habían terminado.

Al toparse con la presencia de Candy en la villa de los Grandchester, para Susana fue más que claro el por qué de la negativa de Terry a regresar con ella. Era por Candy. Y si Candy estaba allí, era porque seguramente ya habrían tenido algún encuentro en el que probablemente hayan resuelto sus diferencias. Intuyó también, por la canasta que Candy tenía sujeta, que ese par tenía planes de salir para disfrutar de su compañía, y en ese momento, sintió su alma enardecer de pura rabia. Pero aun no estaba dicha la última palabra y esa la tenía que decir ella.

-Meg, necesito que me ayude a guardar mi equipaje.-Pidió con autoridad.

-La ayudaré en cuanto termine con la comida.-Respondió la anciana para tratar de impedir que Candy se quedará a solas con esa mujer.

-¡La necesito ya mismo!-Ordenó.-Y no se preocupe por la invitada, será un gusto para mi el poder atenderla.

Meg no tuvo más remedio que salir de la cocina.

Susana evaluó a Candy con la mirada. Los años transcurrido desde la última vez en que se vieron, habían otorgado a la muchacha cambios muy notorios en su cara y en su cuerpo. De la jovencita rubia, espigada y un tanto insignificante para ella, que conoció en Chicago, sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Candy, se encontraba en la plenitud de su belleza, con un cuerpo armonioso y un rostro perfecto. Y Susana se vio obligada a reconocerlo, siendo esto un agravio más para ella.

Sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a Candy, quien la miraba con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Y ese era un punto a su favor que tenía que aprovechar de inmediato para alejarla de Terry y evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre ellos. Tal y como lo había hecho en ese hotel de Chicago, cuando se entero de la existencia de Candy y lo que significaba en la vida de Terry.

-Candy, que sorpresa verte precisamente aquí.-Le dijo con fingida cortesía.-Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ti.

-Me doy cuenta que ya puedes caminar...-Se atrevió a decir Candy.

-¿Creíste que me iba a pasar toda la vida postrada en una silla de ruedas?-Susana sonrió nuevamente con malicia.- Si volví a caminar fue impulsada por el amor que me une con Terry.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que dijo Susana, preguntándose si había escuchado bien. ¿Es que acaso Susana le estaba hablando de su amor por Terry como si fuera cosa del presente?

-Yo…no esperaba encontrarte aquí, Susana.-Le dijo sin rodeos.

-Llegué hace unas horas.-Afirmó posando sus manos sobre la mesa y poniendo a trabajar a su cerebro a la mayor velocidad.-Ya no soportaba la ausencia de Terry, así que vine a pasar con él los días que le restan de vacaciones.

-¿Pasar el resto de sus vacaciones…con él?-Preguntó Candy, resistiéndose a creer en lo que Susana decía.

-Por supuesto Candy.-Respondió Susana.-Hace tanto tiempo que estamos juntos que el tenerlo lejos me es simplemente intolerable.

-Pero ustedes...por lo que sé, hace tiempo que terminaron toda relación.-Expresó Candy ante las aseveraciones de Susana.

-¿Qué habíamos terminado? Estas en un error querida.-Afirmó Susana dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios y mirándola fijamente, no quería perderse su reacción cuando le diera la estocada final. -Terry y yo nos casaremos muy pronto.

-No puede ser...-Murmuró la muchacha.

-Te confieso que en un principio fue difícil lidiar con tu recuerdo, pero finalmente pude conseguir que Terry se olvidara de lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Y desde entonces, nuestra relación ha sido todo lo que yo he deseado y más...y si vino a Escocia es solo porque quería descansar un poco del ajetreo que conlleva ser un actor reconocido en el mundo del teatro...

-Terry no pudo haberme mentido...-Dijo negándose a creer que Terry fuera capaz de mentirle de esa manera.

Candy bajo la mirada y sin proponérselo, le dio a Susana un argumento para utilizarlo en su contra. Susana se percato de que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo y sonrió ante ello. No podía detenerse, por lo que siguió hablando para convencer a Candy de que realmente Terry le había mentido.

-Y parece que también vino a este lugar para buscar con quien divertirse...-Añadió para no dejar en Candy ninguna duda de que había sido un pasatiempo en la vida de Terry.-Y por lo que veo, me doy cuenta de que encontró con quien hacerlo...

Tras esa última frase, Candy no pudo resistir más y la canasta que hasta el momento sostenía entre sus manos, cayó al piso, esparciendo su contenido por todo el lugar.

Continuará…

**Notitas de mi:**

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Y bueno, primero que cualquier cosa quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que me han dejado durante esta semana en la historia, los cuales son muy valiosos para mi y van directo a mi corazón, y por ello, va mi humilde agradecimiento para:

**Luisa1113, Conny G Veruck, gadamigradcheste, Ale, AdiaSkyFire, Ana, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Janet, Angelis, Iris, Lupisss, Fati, Lupita Isais, Anna María, y Guest (un review que no esta firmado y me encantaría saber de quien se trata para agradecerle como es debido)**

Chicas lindas, les agradezco todas las lindas palabras que me dirigen, sus felicitaciones, sus apreciaciones, sus comentarios y el hecho de vivir esta historia, tal y cómo yo lo hago a medida que voy escribiendo. Créanme que me siento muy conmovida, y sobre todo, muy motivada para continuar escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!

También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen de forma anónima, pero que de igual manera, están aquí cada viernes pendientes del nuevo capitulo. ¡Gracias!

Y bueno, después de una larga semana, aquí tienen el capitulo 13, ¿qué les pareció? Esa Susana de verdad que no entiende y vaya que se las arregla para querer apartar a Candy de su camino. Habrá que ver que reacción tendrá Candy, si se dejará llevar por los comentarios malintencionados de Susana ó si creerá en la firmeza de los sentimientos que Terry alberga por ella.

Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones ya que estaré muy contenta de leer todo lo que tengan para comentarme.

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

¡Que tengan unos excelentes días!

¡Un abrazo con todo mi cariño!


	14. Chapter 14

**SIMPLEMENTE...AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XIV**

Después de algunos minutos de cabalgata, Terry llegó a la villa de los Andrew. Desmontó su caballo y lo dejó que anduviera libre por el lugar, ya que con un sólo silbido lo haría regresar cuando lo necesitará. Sin saber que pretexto dar para justificar su visita con la ilustre familia Andrew, llamó a la puerta y fue el mayordomo quien lo recibió.

-¿Se encontrará la señorita Candy?-Preguntó.

-¿Quién la busca?-Preguntó el mayordomo a su vez.

-Terrence Grandchester.-Respondió Terry con un poco de fastidio ante la estirada formalidad de la servidumbre de los Andrew.-Soy un amigo de la señorita Candy.

-La señorita Candy no se encuentra en este momento...-El mayordomo se interrumpió al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Quién busca a Candy?-Se escuchó decir a alguien. Era Annie.

-El señor Terrence Grandchester.-Respondió el mayordomo con prontitud.

Annie sonrió para sus adentros. El que Terry estuviera en casa de los Andrew para buscar a Candy era una clara señal de que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos. Y eso era motivo de alegría para ella.

-Puede retirarse señor Carson, yo misma atenderé al señor Grandchester.

Annie se acercó a Terry brindándole una afectuosa sonrisa. El joven la miró con sorpresa, si mal no recordaba, "la timidita" solía huir asustada cada vez que él se acercaba.

-¡Hola Terry!-Lo saludo.-Ven, me gustaría platicar contigo, si no tienes inconveniente.

Terry asintió y siguió a la muchacha por el amplio jardín principal. Una hilera de bancas de mármol rodeaba la fuente central y Annie tomó asiento en una de ellas. Con una seña, le indicó a Terry que se sentará junto a ella.

-Veo que ya no eres tan timidita.-Le dijo Terry al tiempo que se sentaba.

Annie dejo escapar una leve carcajada por el comentario de Terry. Era verdad, hacía tiempo que Annie había dejado de ser la chica asustadiza de los días del colegio.

-Los años no pasan en balde.-Afirmó Annie, pasando una mano por sus largos cabellos negros que llevaba sujetos en una cinta.-Y en mi caso, he tenido un excelente ejemplo a seguir...Candy...y es sobre ella que quiero hablarte.

Terry miró con atención a su acompañante al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que adoraba. Y Annie se percató de que sólo bastaba mencionar el nombre de Candy para que la mirada del muchacho se iluminará. Era indudable que la amaba.

-¿Sabías que Candy y yo crecimos juntas en el Hogar de Pony?-Preguntó de repente.

Por la mirada de sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Terry, la muchacha supo de inmediato que no.

-Candy es muy discreta respecto al pasado que compartimos...-Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.-Ella es como una hermana para mi.

Terry escuchaba con atención las palabras de Annie, preguntándose hacia donde quería llegar la muchacha.

-Desde niñas, Candy siempre fue alegre y divertida.-Annie cerró los ojos y recordó a una niña de coletas que se divertía saltando entre las ramas del padre árbol.-Si había alguna tristeza que la agobiara, jamás dio muestra alguna de ello...hasta el día que regresó de Nueva York, después de encontrarse contigo.

Para Terry no era grato recordar aquella época de su vida en la que sufrió lo indecible. Y se dio que cuenta que en realidad no sabía lo que había ocurrido con Candy después de su despedida. De lo único que tenía conocimiento es de que ella también había sufrido por verse alejada de él.

-Encontraron a Candy desmayada en uno de los vagones del tren que tomo de regreso a Chicago, los empleados de la estación encontraron dentro de sus pertenencias una carta dirigida a ella, y gracias a eso fue que pudieron identificarla como miembro de la familia Andrew, y avisaron de inmediato a la casa de la familia en Chicago...Archie y yo fuimos a recogerla...estaba tan mal...fue muy duro para mi verla así...

Annie se detuvo. Ante sus ojos desfilo la imagen de Candy, llorosa, con fiebre y enferma. Nunca imagino que llegaría el día en que vería a Candy en esas condiciones. Lo peor del caso es que Candy se había guardado su dolor para si misma y había cargado completamente sola con su pena.

-Cuando recupero la conciencia, Candy no quiso quedarse en la casa de los Andrew por obvias razones...-Añadió Annie.-...la llevamos al departamento que compartía con Albert...y fue ahí donde se derrumbo...

Terry dejo escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Si creía que para él había sido difícil sobreponerse de esa despedida, lo que le estaba contando Annie le confirmaba que para Candy tampoco fue fácil. Y todo gracias a ese tonto sentido del honor. Por una deuda de honor se había quedado junto a Susana y que caro le había costado. Las consecuencias de cumplir con esa famosa deuda habían sido sumamente dolorosas para los involucrados. Candy y él, habían salido adelante, llevando cada quien la carga de su propio sufrimiento, pero Susana, aparte de perder una pierna, había perdido la perspectiva de sus sentimientos, convirtiéndolos en una obsesión al verse rechazada.

-Candy siempre te ha amado Terry, y me parece que tú siempre lo has sabido...-Se atrevió a afirmar Annie.-...las circunstancias del destino volvieron a cruzar sus caminos por algún motivo desconocido...y no deben desaprovechar esa oportunidad para ser felices...tú presencia en esta casa me confirma que piensas igual que yo.

Terry sonrió ante la suspicacia de la "timidita".

-No te equivocas, si estoy aquí es porque Candy y yo estamos dispuestos a luchar por nuestro futuro juntos.-Afirmo Terry con plena convicción en sus palabras.-Solamente espero que Alexander se resigne al hecho de que no podrá convertir a Candy en su esposa.

Annie sonrió complacida y se hizo una nota mental para recordarse que la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad de conversar con su querida hermana, la obligaría a que le contará con lujo de detalles la reconciliación con el amor de su vida.

-¿Sabes Terry? Cuando Candy me hizo participe de sus planes de casarse con Alexander, me sentí contenta porque después de mucho tiempo de verla sumida en su muda tristeza, había algo, en este caso alguien, que la motivaba a salir de su coraza para volver a vivir...pero eso no se compara con lo que tú sola presencia provoca en ella, eso es irremplazable y muy difícil de explicar...es como si Candy y tú hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro...-Añadió Annie al ver el gesto de molestia en la cara del muchacho, sin embargo tenía que decírselo.-...por ello te pido que seas paciente y tolerante con Alexander.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Annie?-Preguntó Terry dejando ver su molestia en el tono de su voz. No le estaba gustando el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

Annie respiró profundamente. Quería hacerle ver a Terry que Alexander, al igual que él, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy. Ella misma había sido testigo de todos y cada uno de los detalles que día tras día el joven había tenido para conquistar el corazón de Candy durante los últimos tres años. Y si bien, no había despertado en Candy una pasión avasalladora por él, al menos había conseguido parte de su cariño, a tal grado que la muchacha había aceptado ser su esposa.

-Verás Terry...lo que quiero que entiendas es que fue gracias a Alexander que Candy volvió a sonreír.-Respondió la muchacha, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras a utilizar.-Alexander, antes que ser su prometido, fue su amigo, y como amigo la ayudo a salir del abismo en que había caído tras su rompimiento contigo. Con su constante presencia y atenciones logró que regresará, en parte, la Candy que todos conocíamos...lo demás... ya lo sabes.

Terry se levantó de la banca como si de repente el mármol quemara. Esa parte de la historia le era desconocida y una vez más se recriminó por no haber terminado antes con la farsa que representaba como novio de Susana. Eran tantas las cosas que pudo haber hecho y con las que hubiera evitado que Candy se involucrará con Alexander Grant. Desafortunadamente el hubiera no existe y sólo queda arreglar el presente en la medida de lo posible. Y mientras estuviera seguro del amor de Candy, enfrentaría cualquier cosa que pudiese venir.

-Te agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto Annie.-Dijo Terry cuando se decidió a hablar.-Y te aseguro que no busco ningún tipo de enfrentamiento con Alexander. Lo único que quiero es estar junto a Candy...ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

-Lo sé Terry...y sé también que tú significas lo mismo para ella...-Concedió Annie, no quería que Terry pensará que estaba en contra de su relación. Por el contrario, ella deseaba la felicidad de su amiga y sabía que únicamente la podría conseguir estando junto al hombre que amaba y ese no era otro más que Terry.-Por ello mismo, por ese amor que se tienen, es que deben estar preparados para afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y los problemas que se deriven de ello.

No hubo necesidad de que Annie dijera más. Terry sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Él mismo tenía un problema llamado Susana Marlowe instalado en su casa, problema que tendría que resolver de inmediato.

* * *

La canasta que hasta el momento Candy sostenía entre sus manos, cayó al piso, esparciendo su contenido por todo el lugar. Sin dirigir una sola mirada hacia atrás y sin ánimos de continuar escuchando todo aquello que Susana quisiera decirle, Candy salió de la cocina. Susana la siguió con la mirada y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de que había cumplido con su cometido: una vez más lograba alejarla de Terry con el mínimo esfuerzo requerido.

Candy subió a su caballo y jaló las riendas para ponerlo en movimiento. El caballo relinchó bajo su mando, alterado tal vez porque percibió el estado de animo de su dueña. Y no era para menos, cuando Candy, ingenuamente y dejándose llevar por unas cuantas palabras procedentes de una fuente poco confiable, pensaba que había estado equivocada al creer en las palabras de Terry. En esos momentos, el pensamiento que la acorralaba era el hecho de creer que Terry le había mentido, que la había hecho ilusionarse y le había dicho palabras de amor, mientras que en Nueva York lo esperaba su prometida, Susana Marlowe.

_-Terry y yo nos casaremos dentro de poco..._

Todavía podía escuchar el eco de la voz de Susana. Podía escuchar aquellas palabras que daban vueltas en su cabeza, hiriéndola con saña, una y otra vez sin piedad.

_-Si Terry vino a Escocia fue para divertirse...y por lo que puedo ver, encontró con quien hacerlo._

Mientras galopaba, podía sentir como el viento golpeaba su cara y se llevaba el rastro de humedad ocasionado por las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro. No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, y sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Gruesas lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas y ella lo permitía sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por controlarse. Lloraba por Terry, porque lo amaba, porque se sentía traicionada después de que ella le entregará su vida misma la noche anterior.

Aferrándose a las riendas del caballo dejo que un cumulo de sentimientos y emociones encontradas se fueron apoderando de su dolorido corazón. Y ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de Terry dedicándole una sonrisa, que bien sabía era sólo para ella. Candy, mejor que cualquier otra persona, conocía a la perfección el carácter de Terry. Y sabía que el muchacho, dependiendo de la ocasión, podría llegar a ser impulsivo, arrogante, impetuoso, pero jamás mentiroso.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le preguntó por que debía creer ciegamente en las palabras de Susana Marlowe.

La respuesta a esa interrogante vino casi de inmediato. Sólo bastaba el mirar hacia el tiempo pasado, para darse cuenta de que Susana no era el vivo ejemplo de la honestidad. Desde un principio, la actriz le mostró de que estaba hecha en su primer encuentro en Chicago. Candy recordó que Susana le hizo creer que Terry descansaba en su cuarto de hotel y que no deseaba ser molestado, cuando la realidad era que el muchacho estaba buscando encontrarse con ella en el hospital donde entonces trabajaba.

Y después, cuando viajo a Nueva York, su buen corazón la obligó a olvidarse de ese agravio. Se había compadecido de Susana en un momento de vulnerabilidad ocasionado por la desgracia de su penoso accidente. Si bien era gracias a Susana que Terry había salido ileso y bien librado de ese mismo accidente, la factura por ese acto había sido más que costosa. Ya que equivocadamente, tanto Terry como ella, le habían dado más importancia al honor que al amor, siendo Susana la mayor beneficiada de ese bendito "sentido del deber", cuando la realidad era que esa mujer no se merecía el sacrificio que Candy se había impuesto.

Sus ideas y pensamientos daban vueltas sobre su cabeza sin parar, al extremo de sentirse mareada. Pensó en disminuir el paso del galope, pero al mismo tiempo se rehúso a hacerlo. La adrenalina ocasionada por la desesperada cabalgata la estaba ayudando a pensar con mayor claridad.

Y fue entonces, que su corazón la obligó a ver lo que era más que evidente.

Ese mismo corazón que se negaba a creer que Terry fuera un canalla sin principios ni moral. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, se resistía a creer que Terry hubiese sido capaz de mentirle, de decirle que la amaba con el único propósito de divertirse con ella al llevársela a la cama. Para Candy, eso era muy difícil de creer.

Y en ese preciso momento, fue que recordó todos y cada uno de sus encuentros desde su arribo a Escocia y en cada uno de ellos, de alguna u otra manera, Terry se encargó de demostrarle que la seguía amando, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Sin dejar de galopar, a su mente vino el recuerdo de la conversación que sostuvo con Terry, días atrás, y en la cual, ambos dejaron al descubierto los sentimientos que los habían unido desde los días del colegio, cuando sólo eran un par de adolescentes.

_-…no he podido olvidarte, te metiste muy dentro de mi corazón y no hay forma alguna de que pueda sacarte de ese lugar…mis sentimientos hacía ti nunca van a cambiar…pase lo que pase, siempre seguirán siendo los mismos._

Y después de confirmar la verdad de sus sentimientos, Terry había sellado esa confesión con un beso al cual gustosa había correspondido. Ella misma había escuchado el alocado palpitar de su corazón danzando al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Y frente a ello, no había argumento posible que demostrará lo contrario.

_-Tú eres mía, así como yo soy tuyo...no hay más nada que decir._

La voz de Terry se escuchó dentro de su cabeza y comprendió que el joven había sido completamente sincero al decirle que la amaba. Candy lo sabía muy bien. ¡Por todos los cielos, si ella misma lo había sentido vibrar entre sus brazos la noche anterior! Y no sólo habían compartido deseo y pasión en esa entrega, era un sentimiento más profundo el que los unía y llevaba por nombre, simplemente amor.

Una calidez reconfortante invadió su corazón y no tuvo más dudas. Si alguien mentía, ese alguien no era Terry.

Fue entonces que detuvo su carrera abruptamente y jaló las riendas del caballo para cambiar el rumbo a seguir.

* * *

Un elegante carruaje se abrió paso en el amplio jardín de la villa Andrew. En la entrada principal ya esperaba el señor Carson para ayudar a descender del mismo a la señora Elroy que había regresado de su habitual paseo por el pueblo, acompañada por su inseparable sobrina Elisa. Tía y sobrina se adentraron en la casa, mientras el señor Carson bajaba del carruaje los paquetes con las compras realizadas por las damas.

-El señor Andrew pidió hablar con usted.-Anunció el señor Carson a la matriarca de la familia.

-¿Y dónde es que está mi sobrino?-Preguntó la señora Elroy.

-La espera en la biblioteca.-Respondió el mayordomo.-Si no necesita nada más la señora.

La señora Elroy negó con la cabeza y el mayordomo le hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse para continuar con sus labores.

-¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo William?-Se preguntó la mujer.

-Ni idea tía.-Respondió Elisa.-Si me disculpa, me retiro a mi habitación. ¡Estoy tan cansada!

-Ve querida.

La señora Elroy dirigió sus pasos hacia la biblioteca. Tocó a la puerta y la voz proveniente del interior le indicó que podía pasar. La mujer se introdujo en la habitación y encontró a su sobrino, sentado frente al imponente escritorio con la mirada fija en diversos documentos mientras pasaba los dedos entre los cabellos rubios que ahora llevaba perfectamente cortos.

La anciana sonrió orgullosa al percatarse del enorme parecido que William tenía con su fallecido padre. Y ese parecido no solamente era relacionado con el físico, sino también en el talento innato para administrar los negocios de la familia. Para su regocijo, su querido sobrino, después de pasar por aquel periodo de rebeldía en el que se dedicó a viajar por todo el mundo, por sus propios méritos, se había convertido en el líder que la familia Andrew esperaba.

Albert se levantó para ayudar a su tía a que tomara asiento en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Me dijo Carson que necesitabas hablar conmigo.-Comenzó a hablar la señora Elroy.

Albert volvió a ocupar su lugar antes de entrar en materia con el tema del que deseaba hablar con su tía.

-Existe un asunto que debo tratar con usted y deseo ser yo quien le informe sobre un acontecimiento que esta por ocurrir dentro de nuestra familia.

La señora Elroy le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Y de qué se trata William?-Preguntó la anciana mujer.

-Se trata de Candy.-Respondió el joven rubio.

-¿Qué sucede con esa muchachita?-Preguntó la señora Elroy comenzando a sentir una extraña inquietud. Presentía que nada bueno podía venir de algo relacionado con esa chiquilla a la que consideraba una calamidad dentro de su familia.

Albert resopló antes de responder. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil lidiar con la reacción de la señora Elroy.

-Candy desea dar por terminado su compromiso y por ende, la boda tendrá que ser cancelada.-Afirmó directamente.-Precisamente esta mañana Candy habló con Alexander para terminar con él en los mejores términos.

El rostro de la señora Elroy palideció de repente para luego dejar ver inmediatamente después un furioso rubor color carmín. Ya lo presentía. Se le hacía demasiado bueno que esa muchachita sentará cabeza tan fácilmente. Y ahora quería poner el nombre de los Andrew en boca de todos al cancelar la boda a pocos días de efectuarse. ¿Es que nunca se iba a librar de esa calamidad llamada Candice White?

-¿Es que esa niña se ha vuelto loca?-Vociferó la señora Elroy con el enfado reflejado en cada una de sus facciones.

-Le agradecería que no se exprese de esa manera de mi hija adoptiva.-Le pidió Albert.

-Y seguramente tú estas de acuerdo con esa locura.-Afirmó la anciana con molestia e ignorando la petición de Albert. Ya sabía, que en lo referente a Candy, su sobrino siempre estaría de parte de su protegida.

-Sobra decir que Candy siempre contará con mi apoyo en cualquiera de sus decisiones.-Afirmó el joven, confirmando los pensamientos de la señora Elroy.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es el motivo por el que quiere cancelar su matrimonio?-Preguntó la matriarca con el ceño fruncido.

Albert pensó un momento la respuesta antes de contestar esa pregunta. No creía conveniente que la señora Elroy supiera que Candy deseaba romper su relación con Alexander por la aparición de un viejo amor en su vida.

-Candy no esta segura de sus sentimientos.-Fue la respuesta concreta de Albert.

-¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!-Exclamó la señora Elroy ofuscada, dejando caer su mano cerrada en un puño sobre la mesa.-¿Qué se piensa esa advenediza? ¡Agradecida debería de estar de que el heredero de los Grant haya puesto sus ojos en ella a pesar de lo oscuro de su origen!

Ante esas palabras, Albert supo que había hecho bien en ser él y no Candy, quien le comunicará a la señora Elroy su reciente decisión. Sabía que su tía podía ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía y no quería exponer a su querida amiga a maltratos y humillaciones. Se había prometido protegerla y mientras Candy llevará su apellido no permitiría que la volvieran a hacer objeto de malos tratos.

-Nuevamente le pido...no...¡le exijo que cuide sus palabras al referirse a Candy!-Albert se puso se pie y elevo el tono de voz.-Así no sea de su agrado, Candy lleva el apellido Andrew porque así lo decidí como cabeza de esta familia, y eso es algo que ni usted ni nadie podrá cambiar.

En ese instante, la señora Elroy se percató de que había cruzado una línea invisible y trato de controlar sus emociones. Tarea que le era casi imposible de realizar al pensar en las habladurías que estaban por venir. En ese momento, una de las mucamas pidió permiso para entrar a la biblioteca. No pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, ya que llevaba una bandeja con el servicio de té que la señora Elroy acostumbraba tomar por las tardes para relajar sus nervios. Y vaya que la matriarca de la familia necesita con urgencia algo que la ayudara a calmarse.

-Sé que la noticia que acabo de darle no es de su agrado, pero...-Comenzó a hablar Albert, cuando la mucama abandonó el lugar.-...debe de entender que el tutor de Candy soy yo, y si ella ha decidido no contraer matrimonio con Alexander Grant, cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

La señora Eloy entrecerró los ojos y bebió un sorbo de su taza. En el pasado se había visto obligada a aceptar a Candy como parte de los Andrew en contra de su voluntad, y lo había hecho por no ir en contra de las decisiones de William, dándole su lugar como jefe de la familia. Porque esa era la realidad, William Albert Andrew era el jefe de la familia Andrew, y como tal, sus decisiones tenían que ser aceptadas y obedecidas por todos sin excepción alguna, incluyéndola a ella. Sabía que Candy, al contar con el apoyo incondicional de William, cancelaría sin mayor preámbulo sus planes de boda, a pesar de lo que se pudiese suscitar. Y ella, como matriarca de la familia, tendría que hacer algo para que el escandalo no fuese mayúsculo.

-Se hará como tú digas, William, pero quiero que sepas, que en lo que a mi concierne, no quiero ver el nombre de la familia envuelto en el escandalo.-Dijo la anciana finalmente después de algunos minutos de silencio.-Por lo que te pido que en lugar de anunciar la cancelación del compromiso, digamos que la boda quedara postergada por algunos meses. Y después de dejar pasar un tiempo prudente, podremos anunciar que el matrimonio fue cancelado por diferencias irreconciliables entre la pareja.

-No me parece que sea lo mejor.-Dijo Albert mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta al ver que la señora Elroy estaba más tranquila.

-Pienso lo contrario William.-Objetó la anciana.-Al manejar este penoso asunto de la forma que te sugiero, evitaríamos estar expuestos a las habladurías de la gente. Tenemos que cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, y cuando me refiero a cuidar ese buen nombre, por supuesto que en eso también incluyo a Candice. Después de todo, para todos los que nos conocen, ella es tu hija.

Albert guardó silencio por algunos momentos. La sugerencia de la tía Elroy no estaba fuera de lugar y daría el tiempo suficiente para que Candy pudiera quedar libre de su compromiso sin convertirse en el blanco de comentarios malintencionados.

-Bien, eso haremos tía.-Respondió finalmente Albert.-Ahora también tenemos que esperar a que Candy regresé para que nos diga cual fue la respuesta de Alexander ante su solicitud.

-¿Es qué aún no lo sabes?-Preguntó extrañada la señora Elroy.-Por como estas manejando la situación, pensé que ya era un asunto finiquitado.

-Y lo es tía.-Afirmó Albert con calma.-Si Alexander se niega a romper el compromiso con Candy, no seré yo quien la obligue a casarse a con él. Al final tendrá que aceptarlo, no es propio de un caballero el querer retener los afectos de una dama.

La señora Elroy no dijo nada más. Por la experiencia que brindan los años vividos, intuía que romper ese dichoso compromiso sería más difícil de lo que Albert pudiera prever.

* * *

Candy regresó a la propiedad de los Grandchester. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, bajó del caballo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde supuso que encontraría a la intrusa. Sin embargo, Susana ya no estaba ahí. Olvidándose de cualquier protocolo, Candy no espero que alguien de la servidumbre fuera a su encuentro para anunciarla y se adentró en la casa para buscar a Susana.

No tardó en encontrarla. Susana estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá. Y esa sola visión le provocó que su enojo contra esa mujer que se había empeñado en el pasado y en el presente en truncar su felicidad, fuera en aumento.

Candy aclaró su garganta para hacer notar su presencia y se deleito al ver que, el hasta entonces apacible rostro de Susana se transformaba con un rictus de molestia, provocado por el simple hecho de verla nuevamente frente a ella.

-¿Qué buscas de nuevo aquí?-Le preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba del sofá, sintiéndose la señora de la casa.

Candy encaminó sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Susana.

-Es muy simple, regresé para decirte que no te creo, nada de lo que has dicho es cierto.-Candy levantó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de Susana.-¡Terry terminó contigo antes de venir a este lugar!

Aquello era algo que Susana no esperaba, pero no se iba dejar amedrentar por la aparente seguridad de su rival.

-Estás en todo tu derecho de creer lo que mejor te convenga.-Le dijo sin titubear.

-¡Terry me lo aseguró y no tiene porque mentirme!-Refutó Candy, completamente convencida del amor que Terry le profesaba con hechos y palabras.

Susana sonrió para ocultar su turbación. No imaginó que después de lo que le había dicho, Candy regresaría y mucho menos imaginó que la muchacha se le enfrentaría. Por su mente pasó la idea de que en el tiempo que Terry tenía viviendo en Escocia, algo había ocurrido entre Candy y él, algo que los unía mayormente que antes. Aun con eso, no se iba a dar por vencida. Si en el pasado logró apartarla del camino de Terry, en esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

-No te engañes Candy.-Prosiguió Susana, mirándola de arriba a abajo.- No sé que haya sucedido durante todo este tiempo entre Terry y tú...y la verdad es que no me interesa. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que para Terry solamente has sido una aventura, algo que tenía que vivir antes de casarse conmigo.

Candy se sorprendió de ver la facilidad con la que las mentiras fluían de la boca de Susana. Sin embargo, ella había dejado atrás a la muchachita ingenua que era fácil de convencer con cualquier mentira.

-Terry no se casará contigo...y no lo hará, simple y sencillamente porque él esta enamorado de mi.-Le confirmó Candy, enfatizando sus últimas palabras.- ¡Por Dios Susana, deja de engañarte! Y evítate la molestia de querer engañarme, que yo no creo ni una sola palabra de toda la sarta de mentiras que has dejado de salir de tu boca. Terry podrá haber pasado tres años de su vida junto a ti, pero, aunque te duela, sus sentimientos por mi no han cambiado...y tengo que decirte que los míos continúan vigentes, igual ó más que la última noche de invierno en que equivocadamente me aparte de su lado por tu causa.

Susana pareció palidecer de repente ante las palabras de Candy. La mujer frente a ella hablaba con tal fervor de los sentimientos que la unían con Terry, con la firme convicción que da el conocimiento de saberse correspondida. Aun con ello, no la iba a dejar salir ilesa del ataque de su veneno verbal.

-Por lo visto no te queda claro que la prometida de Terry soy yo y que tus servicios para con mi prometido ya no serán requeridos.-Le dijo con toda la intención de lastimarla.

¿Qué era lo que esa mujer se creía para intentar ofenderla? Candy no se pudo contener más ante ese comentario dirigido a ella con el firme propósito de ofender. Olvidándose de las buenas costumbres y del comportamiento fino y delicado que la señora Elroy se empeñaba en enseñarle, estampó con fuerza inusitada, una bofetada en la mejilla de Susana. La mujer se llevó la mano al rostro rojo y dolorido, mirándola con rabia contenida.

-Pero...¿cómo te atreves?-Espetó con furia al tiempo que levantaba la mano para intentar regresar el golpe a su rival, pero Candy la detuvo con fuerza.

-¡Me atrevo, porque no voy a permitir que vuelvas a interponerte entre Terry y yo!-Candy soltó a Susana de su agarre en un gesto de franca repugnancia.-Y que te quede claro, ya no soy la muchachita ingenua que lograste alejar valiéndote de mentiras como aquella noche que fui buscar a Terry en el hotel de Chicago.

En ese momento, entró Meg a la estancia, acompañada del jardinero, encontrándose con el cuadro de las dos mujeres que discutían. Susana fijo sus ojos en ellos y una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¡Señora! ¡Saquen a esta mujer de aquí!-Ordenó con autoridad.

El jardinero miró sin comprender a Meg y la anciana con un gesto de sus ojos le dijo que saliera de la estancia.

-Lo siento, señorita Marlowe, pero no puedo hacer lo que pide.-Respondió Meg con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Se niega a obedecerme!-Exclamó Susana sintiéndose cada vez más ofuscada.-¿Es que no recuerda quien soy?

-Según usted, es la prometida de Terry, pero eso es algo que a mi no me consta.-Observó Meg al tiempo que encaminaba sus pasos para situarse junto a Candy.-Lo que si me consta es que la señorita Candy es la novia del joven Terry. Y como podrá ver, por ese detalle es que no la podemos sacar de aquí.

-Me parece que la que esta de más aquí...eres tú Susana.-Añadió Candy con firmeza.

Susana se sintió más furiosa al ver que la empleada de Terry le daba a Candy su lugar como novia del muchacho. Y su enojo aumento más al darse plena cuenta de que Candy, ya no era nada fácil de engañar.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- Susana resopló sintiéndose frustrada y salió de la estancia lo más rápido posible que su prótesis le pudo permitir.

Meg volvió su rostro hacia Candy, quien respiraba agitadamente debido a las recientes emociones.

-¿Te encuentras bien Candy?-Le preguntó la anciana al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo.-¿Quieres que te preparé un té?

-Lo que quiero es que esa mujer desaparezca de mi vida.-Fue la respuesta que Candy le dio.

-Si quieres le puedo decir al cochero que la llevé a la estación de trenes.-Sugirió Meg con gesto travieso.-Si se da prisa, tal vez encuentre un tren que la llevé a Londres para que tomé el primer barco que la regrese de vuelta a los Estados Unidos.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.-Es una buena idea, pero es a Terry a quien le compete decirle que se vaya, ya que por lo visto, fue él quien le permitió quedarse aquí.-Añadió con un dejo de aspereza en la voz. Confiaba en Terry, pero lo que no le parecía era el hecho de que el muchacho hubiese dejado que Susana se instalará en su casa.

Meg percibió el tono de la muchacha y la palmeo en el brazo del que la sostenía.

-Candy...no desconfíes de Terry. El ni siquiera sabe que esa señorita Marlowe pidió ser instalada en la casa.- Candy la miró con extrañeza.-Es cierto que Terry habló con ella cuando llegó por la mañana, pero en ningún momento me pidió que la instalará en la casa. Fue ella quien me ordeno que le preparará una habitación y mal hice yo en obedecerla.

-Entonces Terry...¿dónde esta?-Preguntó extrañada Candy.

-Quizás fue a buscarte.-Respondió Meg.-Salió muy apresurado después de hablar con esa mujer.

Candy volvió su rostro y vio su caballo. Tal vez Terry en verdad había salido a buscarla mientras ella venía con el mismo propósito a la villa. Con la desagradable sorpresa de haberse encontrado con Susana, se olvido por completo del motivo que la había traído a la casa de Terry. Tenía que hablar con él para enterarlo de la negativa de Alexander frente al hecho de romper con el compromiso y debía decírselo de inmediato. Además también quería decirle que no le parecía el hecho de que Susana se quedara en su casa. Después de la sarta de mentiras que esa mujer dejo salir de su boca, Candy la quería lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Después de despedirse de Meg, la muchacha se apresuro a salir de la casa. No había dado más de tres pasos en el jardín cuando se encontró con la gallarda figura de Terry montado en su caballo a escasos metros de ella. Candy se quedo quieta, con la mirada fija en el apuesto jinete que descendía de su caballo con rapidez para ir a su encuentro.

En ese momento, se olvido de Alexander, de Susana y de todos los amargos sinsabores del día. Esos detalles le parecieron insignificantes ante la sola presencia de Terry ante sus ojos.

Como dos imanes se acercaron, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo estrecho y el mundo entero desapareció. Solamente eran ellos dos y el amor que se profesaban.

Continuará...

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Yo he tenido unos días bastante pesados, pero bueno, no me quejo. La vida es muy corta y hay que vivirla al máximo.

Y bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que tan amablemente me dejan en cada capitulo de esta historia. Toda observación es bien recibida ya que ayuda a mejorar lo que se esta haciendo.

Va mi agradecimiento especial a ustedes: **Conny de Grandchester, Anna María, Ale Mía, Iris, Geraldin, Lupisss, AdiaSkyFire, Ruby, AlmaCandy, Angellis, Shareli Grandchester y Nency.**

¡Chicas muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

También quiero agradecer a las lectoras miembros de fanfiction que han puesto mis historias y su humilde servidora en su listas de favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!

De igual manera quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen de forma anónima y que cada viernes están aquí pendientes del capitulo que se publica. ¡Gracias por ello!

Entrando en materia, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, y eso lo podré saber por medio de sus comentarios.

Quiero platicarles que una cosa que en algunas ocasiones me llego a molestar del carácter de Candy en la historia original, era su tendencia a creer que todas las personas a su alrededor eran como ella: bondadosas y honestas. Y esa característica de su carácter provoco que pasará por muchas decepciones.

Por ello, en este capitulo quise reivindicar esa parte de su carácter. Si bien, por un momento llegó a creer todo lo que Susana le dijo, tuvo el buen tino de pensar bien las cosas y darse cuenta por si misma y sin ayuda de nadie, que Susana le había mentido descaradamente. Y de paso fue a dejarle en claro que ya no era más esa chiquilla ingenua que se creía todo lo que le decían. ¡Bien por Candy! Esa parte a mi me gusto y espero que para ustedes también haya sido de su agrado.

Pasando a otra cosa, les cuento que con este capitulo, entramos en la recta final de "Simplemente...amor". Sé que aun quedan situaciones por resolver las cuales estarán tomando su rumbo definitivo en los próximos capítulos. Así que espero seguir contando con el favor de su compañía.

¡Un abrazo cariñoso para todas!

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	15. Chapter 15

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XV**

Como dos imanes, Candy y Terry se acercaron, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo estrecho, y en ese preciso instante, el mundo entero pareció desaparecer ante sus ojos. Sólo existían ellos y el inmenso amor que se profesaban con total entrega. La calidez emanada por sus cuerpos, les producía una sensación reconfortante y única, por el simple hecho de estar en los brazos del otro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en ese momento no hubo necesidad alguna de mediar palabras entre ellos, salían sobrando gracias al mudo lenguaje que solamente es comprensible para aquellos que comparten un sólo corazón.

La pareja entrelazó sus manos y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba el caballo esperando por ser montado. Terry ayudo a la muchacha a subir y después se acomodo detrás de ella en la silla de montar. Deslizó sus manos sobre la cintura femenina para sujetar las riendas y al mismo tiempo, abrazar a su preciado tesoro. Candy se sintió protegida en ese abrazo y recargo su espalda contra el pecho del muchacho, quien sonrió complacido por esa cercanía. Olvidando cualquier cosa que dejaran atrás, a los pocos segundos salían galopando del jardín principal de la villa de los Grandchester.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron al que podían considerar como su lugar favorito en el vasto territorio escoces. El lago los recibió entregándoles su reflejo en el agua cristalina, mientras que en el horizonte lejano se podía ver la mezcla de tonos rojizos y naranjas que surcaban el cielo, anunciando que se acercaba el final de ese día. La suave brisa provocada por el viento otoñal, mecía con disimulo los rizos dorados de la muchacha, desprendiendo ellos una fragancia muy parecida a la que emanan las rosas cuando están en flor. Fragancia que era muy bien conocida por Terry y de la que estaba impregnado por cada palmo de su piel.

Terry fue el primero en bajar del caballo y después, como todo buen caballero inglés, ayudo a bajar a la dama que le hacía el honor de acompañarlo. Tomó la mano femenina y la guió hasta el árbol más frondoso del lugar, en el que tomaron asiento a sus pies. Candy recogió sus piernas entre sus brazos y recargo su barbilla, girando su rostro para poder ver el perfil de Terry a placer.

¡Qué apuesto era! Con su melena castaña y sedosa, con sus ojos azules como el mar profundo y con sus labios perfectos que podían derretirla al esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado. No podía negar que Terry era un hombre muy atractivo y entendía a la perfección el por qué de la obsesión que Susana sentía por él. Era una pena que la otrora actriz, solamente se haya dejado envolver por la apariencia física de Terry y no se haya dado a la tarea de conocer el interior del muchacho, que por mucho era más bello. Pena para Susana y fortuna para Candy, porque ella era la única que había traspasado las barreras de ese muchacho para conocer al verdadero Terry y conquistar su corazón, tal como él la había conquistado el suyo.

Terry volvió el rostro y se encontró con la insistente mirada de Candy, que lejos de ruborizarse por verse atrapada en su escrutinio, continuo con el como si nada.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que acaso piensas declararme tu amor?-Le dijo, utilizando una frase que rescato del baúl de los recuerdos.

Candy dejo escapar una carcajada al recordar ese día y Terry aprovecho el movimiento de sus labios para atraparlos entre los suyos. La beso dulce y largamente, y pronto, la necesidad que tuvo de obtener más que dulzura de ella, fue más que evidente. Necesitaba su pasión, su entrega y saberse él único dueño de ella. Candy notó de inmediato la demanda de la que era presa, y su dulzura se transformo en deseo, y el deseo en entrega total al corresponder a sus besos con la misma pasión de la que ella era objeto.

Sin romper el placentero contacto entre sus labios, Terry la fue empujando con suavidad hasta que ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la hierba. Las manos de ella comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de Terry en forma de fascinantes y enloquecedoras caricias. Las manos de él vagaron por el contorno del vientre hasta llegar al pecho de Candy, abriéndose paso entre la estorbosa tela de la ropa. Se detuvo en su recorrido por la suavidad de esas colinas, al sentir bajo su palma los latidos pulsando con igual fuerza que los suyos. Corazón contra corazón, formando uno solo, en perfecta comunión. Terry sonrió contra los labios femeninos de pura dicha y felicidad.

Candy no podía soportar de manera coherente todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, y en un arrebato de osadía, comenzó a jalar la camisa de Terry, para poder acariciar la piel desnuda de la espalda. Un choque eléctrico la invadió al sentir el primer contacto con la firmeza de los músculos delineados bajo su mano. Terry dejo escapar un gemido al sentir su toque y Candy sonrió complacida de saberse la causante de ello.

¡Qué maravillosa podía ser la vida en brazos de Terry! Y eso era lo que Candy quería: vivir junto a Terry todos los días de su vida.

Y fue ese pensamiento el que trajo otro a colación. Terry y ella tenían que hablar de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero si Terry continuaba besándola y acariciándola de esa manera, terminaría por entregarse a él. Y no era que no lo deseara, los recuerdos de esa primera noche compartida eran demasiado tentadores como para no querer repetirlos, pero antes, tenía que aclarar con Terry dos puntos importantes: Susana y Alexander.

-Terry...tenemos que hablar.

Pero Terry no la escuchó, demasiado ocupado en saborear la piel de su cuello. Candy se incorporo un poco para poder tomar el rostro de Terry entre ambas manos y de esa manera distraerlo un poco de sus aparentes intenciones. Terry la miro confundido y extrañado por la manera en que Candy había roto con el encanto de ese mágico encuentro. Candy sonrió con ternura al ver el gesto reflejado en el rostro de Terry, parecía un niño al que se le había negado probar un dulce.

-Tenemos que hablar...-Repitió sintiéndose culpable por romper con el maravilloso momento. Pero confiaba que una vez arregladas sus respectivas situaciones, en un futuro muy cercano, podrían vivir juntos una y mil experiencias más.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Candy?-Preguntó Terry, reincorporándose y pegando su espalda contra el árbol, tratando de controlar la agitación que había crecido dentro de él.

-De Susana y Alexander.-Respondió la muchacha.

Por la emoción suscitada de estar junto a ella y compartir algo más que unos inocentes besos, Terry se había olvidado de esos insignificantes detalles que amenazaban con truncar su felicidad futura.

* * *

Desde lo alto del balcón de la habitación de huéspedes, unos ojos azules permanecían fijos en el punto, en que momentos atrás, el objeto de su obsesión había abandonado la propiedad de los Grandchester acompañado precisamente de ella, Candy, su eterna rival. Los había seguido con la mirada hasta que se convirtieron en una sombra borrosa en el sendero y así había permanecido por largo rato.

Una ráfaga de aire que golpeó su cara la hizo volver el rostro hacia la habitación. Cerró el ventanal con un golpe seco y se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano. Un sollozo escapo de su boca y en ese instante comenzaron a salir las lagrimas provocadas por ser testigo de la felicidad que despedía Terry por cada poro de su piel. Una felicidad que encontraba su motivo de ser en los brazos de Candy.

-No puede ocultar lo mucho que la ama...lo dicha que se siente por estar con ella.-Pensó al recordar que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Terry.

Y en ese momento, como deseaba ser ella y no otra, la causante de dicha felicidad. Pero, para su mala fortuna, no era así, y por mas esfuerzos que hizo, nunca lo fue.

A pesar de su esmero por agradarlo en el tiempo que compartieron juntos, Susana jamás logró arrancar del rostro de Terry, una sonrisa tan luminosa como la que el muchacho acababa de dedicarle a Candy en el jardín. Equivocadamente pensó que la distancia y el tiempo se encargarían de borrar todo rastro de afecto entre ellos. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de presenciar le demostraba lo contrario, ellos se amaban igual que antes, más que siempre. El amor entre Candy y Terry era tan natural como respirar y como le dolía esa certeza.

Y es que esa clase de amor era algo que no se podía forzar. Susana lo sabía muy bien. Pero con todo y ese conocimiento le era muy difícil aceptar que otra mujer fuera la elegida del corazón de Terry. Siempre había sido así, desde aquella vez que lo interrumpió durante su ensayo para decirle que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por Candy ni por nadie. Una advertencia hecha sin sustento, porque no se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido y Terry jamás le perteneció.

Por obra y causa del destino, Terry se quedo junto a ella y dejo a Candy fuera de su vida, más no de su corazón. Y si, Terry estaba a su lado, y mientras ella trataba de ganarse su afecto, el muchacho no correspondía a sus avances, manteniéndose lejano, distante. Y fue por ese motivo, que al sentirse despreciada, encontró en los brazos de otro hombre, el afecto que ella demandaba sin ser correspondida por el que era su prometido.

Recordó entonces que si no hubiera sido por su desliz con Mathew Hardy, tal vez en estos momentos, sería ya la esposa de Terry. Se recriminó mentalmente por su debilidad. Si no hubiese accedido a sus galanteos, otra sería su historia, y no tendría que estar ahogándose dentro de su propio veneno, a la espera de algo que por más que se quiera, nunca se va a realizar. Y en esa espera, había dejado de lado el afecto sincero que Mathew le prodigaba, por ir detrás de Terry, a sabiendas de su abierto rechazo.

Y todo por su afán de no dejarse vencer por un recuerdo. El mismo recuerdo que se había materializado en la presencia de Candy de vuelta en la vida de Terry. Su sola presencia en la villa, le indico que existía la posibilidad de una reconciliación entre ellos. Por ello, se jugó una ultima carta al intentan alejarla valiéndose de engaños. Que lejos estaba de imaginar que Candy tenía absoluta confianza en el amor de Terry y que por ello mismo no se iba a dejar envolver entre sus mentiras. Y lo peor de todo es que a esta alturas, Terry ya debía de estar enterado de todo. No quería ni imaginar su reacción para con ella.

-Y aun así...sigo esperando por que regrese...no sé para que...

Susana se llevó las mano al pecho, sintiendo como el peso de sus actos caía sobre ella sin piedad.

* * *

De pie frente al lago, Terry se entretenía lanzando pequeñas piedrecillas que chocaban contra el lago formando ondas tras su embate. Candy se encontraba a su lado, sentada sobre la hierba. Podía ver, por el movimiento de su pecho, que ella también estaba tratando de controlar sus deseos, los mismos deseos que él albergaba y que por el momento, sólo por el momento, tenía que dejar de lado. Una vez más tranquilo, volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Candy...-Comenzó a hablar a sabiendas de que la muchacha conocía lo que estaba por decirle..-...fui a buscarte a tu casa...yo quería decirte que Susana llegó esta mañana de imprevisto...pero yo no tengo nada que ver con su presencia...

-Lo sé...-Lo interrumpió, posando su dedo índice contra los labios masculinos-...cuando llegué a tu casa, me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de su presencia...- Lo que no entiendo es a que vino a buscarte, si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que Susana y tú terminaron porque el amor que decía sentir por ti no era tan grande...

Al escuchar esa afirmación, Terry buscó la mirada de Candy. Para su gran fortuna, no había ningún dejo de reproche hacia él que ensombreciera el brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes. De todos modos creyó conveniente que Candy conociera la historia de su rompimiento.

-Y no te mentí cuando te lo dije.-Afirmo Terry.-Si bien, yo nunca pude corresponder a su afecto como ella deseaba, permanecí a su lado, fiel a la promesa que tú y yo nos hicimos en nuestra despedida. Tú me pediste quedarme con ella y hacerla feliz, y créeme que lo intente. Desafortunadamente Susana nunca estuvo satisfecha con lo que yo podía darle, ella quería mi corazón y yo no podía dárselo porque ese mismo corazón se había ido detrás de ti cuando te marchaste...tal vez cansada de mi desamor fue que busco en otros brazos el afecto que yo no podía darle...

Terry le relató, sin entrar en muchos detalles, como fue que encontró a Susana en brazos de Matthew, la noche en que la compañía Stratford celebraba con una cena el final de la exitosa temporada teatral. La noche en que finalmente se libro del yugo que representaba estar atado a una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Susana se había atrevido a engañar a Terry. Y fue cuando, una vez más, se dio cuenta de que el sacrificio que se había impuesto en el pasado había sido completamente en vano, cuando Susana, no se merecía nada bueno proveniente de ella.

-¿Entonces fue por eso que terminaste con ella?-Le preguntó sin entender como era posible que Susana, la que decía amar a Terry con todo su corazón, hubiese sido capaz de engañarlo con otro.

-Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.-Respondió Terry para dejar en claro lo que había significado para él ese penoso incidente.- Por fortuna para mi, ese hecho, lejos de ofenderme ó sentirme agraviado, me ayudo a ver el enorme error que estaba por cometer, ya que yo no podría haber sido feliz de casarme con ella...y agradezco a la vida por ello, si las cosas no se hubieran dado así...tú y yo no estaríamos juntos en estos momentos.

Candy pensó que los giros del destino eran sorprendentes. Y tal vez, el haber pasado por tanto dolor, les había ayudado, tanto a Terry como ella, a ver la vida con otros ojos, pero sobre todo, a madurar y estar listos para vivir a plenitud el amor que sentían.

-¿Cómo es que Susana no me platicó nada de esto en la conversación que sostuvimos?-Se preguntó Candy con un dejo de ironía.-Es obvio, porque no le convenía.

-¿Conversaste con ella?-Terry le preguntó incrédulo. Conocía la aversión y el odio declarado que Susana sentía por Candy. Por lo que no creía que Susana solamente hubiese charlado con ella, como si nada.

-Digamos que con nuestra charla le hice ver que ella no es más tu prometida, aunque este empeñada en pensar lo contrario.-Afirmó la muchacha con suficiencia.-Tendrás que ser más claro con ella, para que entienda de una buena vez que no hay cabida para ella en tu vida.

Por la manera en que Candy se expresó al final de la frase, para Terry fue más que claro que Susana había descargado buena carga de sus resentimientos en contra de Candy. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-¿Te ofendió?-Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Si Susana se había atrevido a ello, conocería al fin una faceta del carácter de Terry que apenas había vislumbrado.

Candy lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. Después de todo ella se había defendido más que bien del ataque verbal de esa mujer.

-Susana quiso ofender mi inteligencia, tontamente cree que aun puede engañarme con sus mentiras.-Respondió al fin ante el gesto de extrañeza de Terry por la respuesta que le acababa de dar.- ¿Sabes? Intento hacerme creer que habías venido a Escocia con el fin de tener una última aventura antes de casarte con ella. Me dio la impresión de que esperaba que con lo que me dijo, yo me hiciera a un lado nuevamente para dejarle el camino libre contigo...pero...con el bofetón que le deje como recuerdo en su cara, espero que comprenda que eso no será posible...¡ya no más!

Terry reaccionó con un gesto de sorpresa reflejado en el rostro, cuando alcanzó a comprender las palabras de la muchacha. ¡Candy había golpeado a Susana! Lo había hecho por defender su amor. Y saber aquello le proporciono una placentera sensación.

-Por eso mismo, apenas regreses a la casa, quiero que pongas a Susana en el siguiente barco que la lleve de regreso a Estados Unidos.-Exigió la muchacha con plena autoridad.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo Candy.-Afirmó Terry. Tampoco quería seguir soportando la presencia de Susana con sus intrigas y caprichos. Su presencia en Escocia y en su vida no podía estar más fuera de lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos. Candy se levanto y camino hacia la orilla del lago. Si bien, ella había reaccionado y no se había dejado engañar por Susana, aunado a que confiaba plenamente en Terry y la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, existía todavía algo, ó mejor dicho alguien, que era un claro impedimento en la realización de sus sueños, esos sueños que quería compartir solamente con Terry.

Y ese alguien, era Alexander. Se preguntó entonces por que la vida tendría que ser tan complicada.

Aunque en realidad, sabía que ella misma la había complicado al aceptar la proposición matrimonial de Alexander. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que la misma vida le daría la oportunidad de reencontrarse con el amor de su vida? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ya que daba por hecho que Terry y ella seguirían sus caminos por rumbos separados. Y sin embargo, nada es como lo parece. La prueba de ello, es que ahí estaba Terry, a su lado, tomándola de la mano, demostrándole con una sola de sus sonrisas, que para un amor tan grande como el que ellos sentían, siempre habría una segunda oportunidad. ¡Y claro que no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad!

-¿Y qué pasó con Alexander?-Preguntó Terry, interrumpiendo con ello el hilo de sus pensamientos y al parecer adivinando el rumbo que estos tenían.-¿Pudiste hablar con él?

Candy asintió con la cabeza y por la expresión de su rostro, Terry supo que las noticias que le iba a dar no eran nada alentadoras.

-¡Alexander se niega a romper el compromiso!-Respondió con frustración.-Le dije mis motivos y él simplemente se niega...me dijo que a su regreso de Londres, volveríamos a hablar de ello.

Terry sacudió la cabeza. Ya se imaginaba que algo así sucedería. Y en parte, gracias a lo que habló con Annie, comprendía los motivos de Alexander para negarse a dejarla ir de su lado. No debía ser nada fácil el tener la felicidad al alcance de la mano y que otro apareciera con toda la intención de interponerse entre tus planes. Sólo que había un detalle que Alexander estaba obviando y era el hecho de que el corazón de Candy tenía dueño, y frente a eso, él no podía hacer nada. Alexander tendría que comprender que no se puede luchar por algo que no nos pertenece.

-No te preocupes, querida Candy.-Le dijo Terry para reconfortarla.-Ya pensaremos en algo que nos ayude a salir de todo esto.-Dijo esto último y pego su frente con la de ella.

-Tengo miedo...no quiero verme lejos de ti de nuevo...¡no lo soportaría!-Exclamó la muchacha dejando ver a Terry su preocupación.

Por respuesta Terry, acarició con suavidad su mejilla. Con ese sencillo toque quería transmitirle confianza y seguridad de que al final de todo, se verían favorecidos por los designios impuestos para ellos. Y lo consiguió, Candy, pareció comprender detrás de ese toque que todo estaría bien. Sin ganas de seguir pensando más, enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de Terry y él aprovecho la sutileza de ese movimiento para buscar los labios de la muchacha. Un sólo roce, suave y delicado, fue más que suficiente para provocar un ritmo frenético en los latidos de su corazón. Terry dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se separó lo suficiente para buscar la mirada de Candy.

-Te amo mi querida pecosa.-Le dijo en un susurro.- Y te lo digo, aquí y ahora...¡nada ni nadie podrán arrancarte de mi lado!

-¡Oh Terry!-Le respondió Candy con la emoción contenida.-¡Abrázame fuerte...muy fuerte!-Le pidió.

-¡Mi querida Candy!-Exclamó el muchacho antes de cubrirla con el calor de su abrazo.

Terry no dudo ni un sólo segundo en acceder a su petición y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Candy recargó su rostro en su pecho y una vez más confirmo que ese era el lugar donde quería y deseaba estar.

* * *

Después de lo que pareció un día inmensamente largo, lleno de encuentros y desencuentros, pero sobre todo, un día lleno de amor, del amor de Terry, finalmente Candy regresó a su casa. Acompañada por Terry, llegó a las rejas que daban la entrada a la majestuosa residencia. No querían decir adiós, pero ambos sabían que esas despedidas, tarde ó temprano tendrían que llegar a su fin, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que despedirse, y así lo hicieron, con un beso en los labios y un abrazo estrecho.

-Veré que traigan tu caballo por la mañana.-Le dijo Terry al separarse de ella para permitirle que traspasara la reja.

Candy asintió y después de dirigirle una última mirada al apuesto jinete que aguardaba a que ella estuviera bajo el resguardo de su hogar, encamino sus pasos en medio del jardín.

-¡Sueña conmigo!.-Alcanzó a escuchar de esa voz que la derretía por completo y sonrió para sus adentros.

Cuando alcanzo la puerta de la casa, escuchó la voz de Albert, proveniente del salón y hacia ahí se dirigió. Sólo esperaba que la tía Elroy no estuviera con él. No sabría que pretexto inventar ante ella para justificar su ausencia. Esta vez, la suerte no estuvo de su lado, la señora Elroy estaba sentada en el sofá junto a su sobrino, y al parecer ambos esperaban su regreso. La muchacha respiró profundamente y se acerco para saludar.

-¡Buenas noches!-Saludó con cortesía.

-¡Hola Candy!-Albert correspondió a su saludo de manera afectuosa.

-Ya era hora de que te aparecieras por la casa.-Le reprocho sutilmente la señora Elroy, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no reprenderla delante de su sobrino.

Candy tomo asiento frente a ellos, y en ese momento el señor Carson apareció en el salón para solicitar la presencia de Albert en los establos. El joven se disculpo con las damas y el silencio reino por unos momentos, hasta que ese mismo silencio fue interrumpido por la matriarca de la familia.

-Y bien Candice, ¿qué me puedes decir acerca de tu rompimiento con Alexander?-Preguntó la mujer sin mayor preámbulo. Si bien tendría que enfrentar un escandalo por los caprichos de la protegida de William, lo mejor era irse preparando para lo que estaba por venir.

-Yo bueno...-Titubeó Candy al verse sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa de la señora Elroy.

-Que no te sorprenda que ya este enterada de tu reciente cambio de planes.-Le dijo la señora Elroy.-Así que de una buena vez responde mi pregunta.

Candy inspiró hondo. Haciendo honor a la verdad, no se sentía preparada para sostener esa conversación con la tía Elroy, y para colmo de males, Albert no regresaba ala salón. Así que no le quedo más remedio que despejar las dudas de la mujer.

-Alexander, a pesar de que ya le expresé mis deseos, quiere que sigamos con lo que ya estaba previsto.-Respondió la muchacha.-Pero, por mi parte, no hay marcha atrás y el rompimiento es definitivo.

Eso era algo que Elroy Andrew ya se imaginaba que sucedería. Ella podría ser una mujer muy dura, pero sabía darse cuenta cuando en un compromiso matrimonial existía el amor y no solamente el mero convencionalismo reinante en su clase social. Y desde el primer momento que Alexander Grant pisó su casa de Chicago para solicitar el debido permiso para cortejar a Candy, se había percatado de que el muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de su sobrina adoptiva.

-¡Era de esperarse!-Dijo la mujer.-Y no es que este muy de acuerdo con tu proceder, niña, pero hablando con William, no me queda más remedio que respaldar tu decisión, después de todo, eres una Andrew, y como familia, es nuestro deber permanecer unidos. Así que ya buscaremos la manera de que todo se resuelva sin que ninguno de los involucrados se vea seriamente afectado.

Candy se preguntó seriamente si la tía Elroy hablaba en serio. Ella esperaba una verdadera tormenta cargada con todos los reclamos habidos y por haber, esperaba también que la acusara de irresponsable, inmadura, caprichosa, y todo lo que se le pudiera venir en mente, por lo que su actitud la desconcertaba. Lo que Candy ignoraba es que ese arranque, Elroy Andrew ya lo había tenido frente a Albert, quien haciendo gala de su astucia, había preparado el terreno con la tía, para que cuando a Candy le tocara pisarlo, no fuera tan escabroso.

-Yo le agradezco por ello, tía Elroy.-Afirmó Candy con sinceridad.

Elroy la miró y entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose con una interrogante que surgió en su interior desde el día en que se ofreció la fiesta de compromiso al notar la presencia de un invitado en particular. No lo dudó más.

-Ahora, Candice, lo que necesito saber es si tu decisión tiene que ver en algo con la presencia de Terrence Grandchester en Escocia.

* * *

Terry llegó a su casa con un firme propósito: sacar a Susana Marlowe de su vida de forma definitiva.

Atravesó la estancia y se encontró con Meg en el pasillo.

-¿Dónde es que se encuentra "nuestra invitada?-Preguntó con un dejo de ironía.

-Donde más Terry, en la habitación de huéspedes.-Respondió la anciana.-No ha salido de ahí desde que Candy se marchó

Terry paso una mano entre sus cabellos. Sabía que ya era de noche, sabía que no podía dejar una dama a su suerte, sabía que sería una completa descortesía, sabía muchas cosas. Pero no podía permitir que Susana Marlowe se quedará un minuto más en su casa.

-Meg, necesito que el chofer este listo con el coche.-Le pidió al tiempo que dirigía sus pasos a la escalera.

-¿Vas a salir a esta hora Terry?-Preguntó Meg extrañada.

-No...la que se va es Susana.-Y comenzó a subir hasta alcanzar la planta alta de la casa.

Terry cruzó el pasillo y cuando llegó a la habitación de huéspedes llamó tres veces a la puerta. Una débil voz proveniente del interior le indico que entrara. Terry abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba a oscuras, parcialmente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal.

-¿No vas a pasar?- Le pregunto Susana desde el rincón.

-No es necesario...no me llevará mucho tiempo lo que tengo que decirte.-Le dijo Terry sin moverse de su sitio.

-Tú dirás...

Susana salió de la oscuridad que la envolvía y fue cuando Terry se dio cuenta de su rostro lloroso. Un recurso de Susana, el cual era muy recurrente. Pero Terry ya no se iba a dejar conmover. No cuando sabía que esa misma tarde, la mujer que tenía frente a él, había intentando boicotear su relación con Candy, no cuando tenía la completa certeza de que esa mujer no merecía ninguna consideración.

-Tienes que irte esta misma noche, el chofer te llevará al pueblo y ahí podrás pasar la noche en algún hostal.-Le dijo el muchacho.

-¿Así de simple Terry?-Le preguntó dolida.-No te importa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda pasarme.

En verdad que esa mujer era desesperante y Terry una vez más agradeció el haberse librado de ella antes de que hubiese sido muy tarde.

-¡No sé que es lo que esperabas!-Añadió Terry sintiendo como la paciencia se le iba agotando.-Te presentas en mi casa a sabiendas de que no eres bien recibida y de que en entre nosotros ya no hay nada. Y por si no fuera poco te inventas una historia con el único fin de mentir y herir a Candy. ¡Y eso Susana, eso no te lo voy a permitir!

-¡Candy! ¡Siempre Candy!-Exclamó la mujer con una mezcla de rabia y dolor.-Si no fuera por ella, tú y yo estaríamos juntos, como debía de ser...¿Qué no terminas de entender que yo te necesito más de lo que te puede necesitar ella?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Terry terminó por diluirse.

-¡Basta Susana! ¡La que se niega a entender eres tú!-Exclamó levantado la voz.-¡Estoy harto de que siempre tomes el papel de victima! Así Candy no estuviera de por medio, de todas maneras yo no regresaría contigo.

-¡Lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos! Como lo habíamos planeado.-Insistió la mujer, negándose a escuchar las palabras de Terry.

-¡Pero yo no! Nunca debí acceder a la petición de quedarme contigo.-Afirmó el muchacho.

-Yo te amo…-Dijo con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas que había dejado salir de sus ojos.

-¡Tú no me amas!- Exclamó el muchacho, estampando su puño en la pared y sobresaltándola.-¡Lo que no quieres es perder!

-¡No es verdad!-Repitió tercamente la mujer.

Terry se dio cuenta de que solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo al discutir con Susana. Esa mujer era tan necia y cerrada que era imposible hacerla entender por las buenas de que no iba a conseguir nada con él. Por lo que tomando medidas más drásticas, Terry entró en la habitación y abrió el armario y los cajones. Aventó la maleta sobre la cama y sin ningún cuidado, volteó los cajones para vaciar su contenido sobre la maleta ante la sorprendida mirada de Susana, que temerosa, no se atrevía a detenerlo, sabiendo que lo había llevado a su limite. Como pudo, Terry metió los vestidos y la cerró con un golpe seco.

-¡Ya no tienes pretexto para seguir aquí!- Le dijo, mirándola con franco desdén.-¡Haz tu vida y déjame hacer la mía!

-Terry...-Susana intento acercarse al muchacho pero la frialdad de la mirada que le dio, la obligo a detenerse en su avance.

-El chofer te llevará al pueblo.-Terminó por decir.

Susana se sentó sobre el sillón, y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Lagrimas de dolor, de rabia, de despecho. Y lo que más le dolía era saber que las palabras de Terry estaban llenas de verdad, lo que no quería era perder. No quería que Candy le ganara en esa guerra que había iniciado contra ella, años atrás, en ese hotel de Chicago. Esa batalla que la supo perdida desde un principio y encerrándose en si misma, se había negado a aceptar ese hecho contundente.

Se enjugó las lagrimas y esbozó una triste sonrisa. Su conciencia, a la que le había puesto oídos sordos, se había empeñado en hacerle ver que si seguía por ese camino, Terry terminaría por despreciarla y al final, eso fue lo que sucedió.

Tal vez, por dignidad, debió de marcharse antes. Pero no, tenía que esperar a que volviera Terry para echarla de su casa. No le bastaba con haber sido objeto de su desamor, ahora también tendría que cargar con la humillación y el desprecio, y eso era algo, que ella y solamente ella se había buscado y por consecuencia, también se lo había ganado.

Tomó su maleta y bajó las escaleras con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. No había nadie para despedirla, solamente el chofer al final del jardín la esperaba con el motor del automóvil en marcha. Antes de abordar el automóvil, dirigió una ultima mirada hacia la casa donde se quedaba el que alguna vez había considerado su gran amor, y se marchó. Finalmente Susana Marlowe salía de la vida de Terry, y esta vez era para siempre.

Continuará...

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Y bueno, aquí les entrego el capitulo nuevo, un poquito tarde, pero bien dicen, más vale tarde que nunca.

Y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que tan amablemente me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior.

**Zafiro Azul Cielo, Janet, Anna María, Awita Andley, Ale Mia, Agatha, Lupisss, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Angelis, Liz, Hinata Echizen, Soñadora Inglesa, AdiaSkyFire, Nency, Isabella Potter de GrandChester, Iris, Ana, Cerezo de Luna-Haruno, María Isabel, Gadamigrandchest, Marizza.**

¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes! Y como bien dijo en un comentario, AdiaSkyFire, un review recibido, es como si a una le iluminaran el alma. Cada uno de sus comentarios, son muy valiosos, y sin duda alguna, son la mejor motivación para continuar escribiendo y para mejorar lo que se esta haciendo.

En un comentario de María Isabel, leí que me falta como chispa para escribir y por lo que entendí, siente que no logro traspasar la barrera de las palabras para transformarlas en sentimientos. Agradezco que me lo haga saber, de esa manera podre mejorar en esa área de oportunidad. Aunque bueno, desde que empecé a en el mundo de los fics, mi estilo siempre ha sido así, pero me esforzaré en mejorarlo, para que capitulo a capitulo, les entregue algo de mayor calidad.

También quiero agradecer a las personas que leen de forma anónima, pero que de igual manera sé que están al otro lado de la pantalla. ¡Gracias!

Y por supuesto, que también agradezco a quienes han agregado mi historia dentro de sus alertas y dentro de sus favoritas. ¡Gracias por ello!

Y bien entrando en materia con el capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?

Como les hice saber en el capitulo anterior, nos estamos acercando a la recta final y por fin quitamos a Susana de la foto (como luego dice gadamigrandchest) y se va para siempre de la vida de Terry. Ahora habrá que ver como pintan las cosas con Alexander. Y también será interesante leer lo que tiene que decir la señora Elroy.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y eso sólo lo sabré mediante los comentarios que me hagan llegar.

¡Muchas gracias por continuar acompañándome y espero seguir contando con el favor de su preferencia!

¡Un abrazo cariñoso!

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	16. Chapter 16

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XVI**

-Ahora, Candice, lo que necesito saber es si tu decisión tiene que ver en algo con la presencia de Terrence Grandchester en Escocia.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y la movió de lado a lado. ¿Es qué acaso había escuchado bien? Y es que haciendo honor a la verdad, jamás le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza sostener una conversación de ese tipo con la dura, estricta, inflexible y rigurosa Elroy Andrew.

Por su parte, la señora Elroy no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. Acostumbrada a siempre poner la razón por encima del corazón, le era muy difícil tratar cierto tipo de temas, como ese que precisamente acababa de traer a colación. A pesar de su afán de mostrarse siempre ante los demás como una mujer dura e impasible, no dejaba de ver lo que era más que evidente y sabía reconocer cuando la flama del amor rondaba por la vida de cualquier miembro de su familia. Y Candy, por muy adoptada que fuera, no era la excepción a esa regla.

Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a conocer los rasgos distintivos del carácter de esa chiquilla voluntariosa y atrevida. Y sabía reconocer cierto brillo que solía adornar los ojos de la muchacha, el cual reflejaba una muy buena parte de su sentir.

Había visto ese brillo de sus ojos asomarse en cada una de las miradas que Candy le dirigía a su querido sobrino Anthony en aquellos días, cuando siendo todos unos chiquillos que comenzaban a dejar atrás la niñez, estaban bajo su cuidado en la casa de Lakewood.

Había visto ese mismo brillo, reflejarse en los ojos de Candy, cuando le suplicó que le permitiera quedarse en el palco de los Andrew para presenciar la obra de teatro "Rey Lear". Sólo que en ese entonces, ella desconocía el motivo escondido detrás de esa súplica y no se preocupó en lo absoluto por averiguarlo.

Tiempo después, cuando William le expresó su deseo de que Candy viviera con ellos en la casa de Chicago, dejó entrever que la muchacha estaba saliendo de una depresión provocada por la ruptura con el que hasta entonces había sido su novio. Y gracias a la costumbre de Elisa de estar siempre pendiente de lo que no era asunto suyo, se enteró de que el novio en cuestión era Terrence Grandchester.

¿Y quien era Terrence Grandchester? Ni más ni menos que el muchacho con el que Candy se había visto envuelta en un escandaloso incidente en el Real Colegio San Pablo y que desde hacía algún tiempo se venía desempeñando como actor en la compañía de teatro Stratford. El mismo que había figurado como un invitado más en la fiesta de compromiso de su sobrina y con el que seguramente había dejado inconclusa una historia de amor.

Tal vez era una coincidencia, pero, curiosamente, ese brillo que ya conocía, había aparecido nuevamente en la mirada de la muchacha, días después de anunciado el compromiso. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y era que, al parecer, la repentina decisión de Candy de romper su compromiso con Alexander Grant, tenía algo que ver con Terrence Grandchester. Y eso era lo que Elroy Andrew deseaba averiguar.

-¿Te apetece tomar una taza de té?-Le preguntó con el fin de romper el silencio y hacer más ligera la conversación.

Candy asintió por respuesta. La señora Elroy hizo sonar la campanilla y cuando apareció la mucama, le dio instrucciones para que les llevará el servicio de té al salón de la casa que hacía las veces de cuarto de bordado. Después se levantó del sofá y Candy se apresuró a tomarla del brazo para caminar juntas hacia dicho salón. Una vez instaladas, con el servicio de té sobre la mesa y las tazas humeando con el liquido caliente, la señora Elroy creyó conveniente reanudar la conversación.

-No has respondido mi pregunta Candice.-Expresó la mujer al tiempo que tomaba unos pañuelos que reposaban en la canasta de bordados.

Candy palideció al escucharla. No podía negar que le sorprendía de sobremanera ese repentino interés de la señora Elroy por conocer de su vida, y en este caso en específico, de sus amores. Se debatió por unos minutos, buscando la manera adecuada de responder ese cuestionamiento y finalmente se decidió a hablar llevando como estandarte la absoluta verdad.

-Mi decisión tiene mucho que ver con Terry.-Admitió con gesto de total sinceridad.-Nosotros tuvimos una relación hace algunos años, y al reencontrarnos...nos dimos cuenta de que los sentimientos que una vez nos unieron, no habían cambiado en nada, por el contario, siguen siendo los mismos.

Candy levantó la mirada y en ese justo momento, se topó con los ojos de la tía Elroy. Esperaba encontrar en ellos el reproche y la censura, y extrañamente no lo encontró. ¡Vamos! Esperaba gritos, reclamos y toda una serie de amonestaciones por parte de la mujer, y no las hubo. Conociendo su agrio carácter, eso era lo menos que podía esperar de la señora Elroy Andrew por su osadía. Lo inverosímil de la situación, fue el hecho de notar que en lugar de la frialdad que esperaba y que tantas otras ocasiones había tenido que soportar, se encontró con una mirada que denotaba un dejo de ¿comprensión? Lo que Candy desconocía es que su tía y guardiana había vivido en sus años mozos, su propia tragedia personal.

La señora Elroy, consciente del desconcierto que su actitud provocaba en su sobrina, llevó la taza de té a su boca y bebió un sorbo, felicitándose por confirmar que sus sospechas no eran del todo erróneas. Y cómo equivocarse, si ella misma había pasado por la misma situación, hacía muchos años atrás.

Elroy Andrew, siguiendo los convencionalismos sociales de la clase a la que pertenecía su acaudalada familia, se había casado con el hombre que sus padres consideraron el mejor partido para ella. Lo que sus padres nunca supieron fue que por la cabeza de su hija, rondó durante varios meses la idea de romper ese compromiso obligado. A diferencia de Candy, ella no tuvo las agallas suficientes para romper con su compromiso y terminó casándose con un hombre que no amaba, dejando ir de su lado al hombre con el que realmente quería unir su vida. Y lo hizo por cobarde, por no ir en contra de lo que sus padres habían dispuesto para ella. Y que caro lo había pagado, porque vivir en la añoranza de un amor perdido la había llevado a convertirse en una persona fría y distante, hasta cierto punto amargada, a la que todos en su familia temían. Que lejos estaban de imaginar que detrás de ese duro exterior, se hallaba bajo resguardo un corazón que alguna vez conoció el significado de amar y ser amado.

Era por demás peculiar que únicamente por esa razón pudiera sentir cierta afinidad con esa muchachita voluntariosa y obstinada.

-Ya lo suponía.-Concedió la señora Elroy con toda tranquilidad.

Totalmente inusual. Candy se estrujó la tela de su falda, sin poder entender la inusitada actitud de la mujer. ¿Qué no se suponía que no la soportaba? ¿Qué no creía fielmente que su entrada a la familia había sido un total disparate de Albert? La única respuesta que podía encontrar, era que el mundo estaba girando en sentido contrario y no se había dado cuenta. Respuesta que estaba lejos de toda lógica.

-Candy, no eres mi persona favorita y en más de una ocasión te lo he dejado ver.-Otro punto para desconcertarla todavía más. ¡La estaba llamando con su diminutivo y no con su nombre de pila!-Sin embargo, es mi deber como tu guardiana velar por tu bienestar, y eso incluye apoyar tus decisiones. Como bien dice William, eres nuestra protegida y formas parte de esta familia.

-Yo...no tengo palabras para agradecer su amable comprensión.-Musitó la muchacha, aún aturdida por esa inesperada actitud de la señora.

-Eso no te exime de que te haga saber que lo planeas hacer es una absoluta y reverenda locura.-Manifestó la anciana, mientras que se ponía de pie para caminar alrededor del salón.-No tienes idea alguna de las habladurías que se originarán en nuestro circulo. ¡El escandalo será inevitable!-Y se llevó la mano a la frente con gesto atribulado.

Candy la escuchó en silencio. Si la señora Elroy, con todo y su extraña conducta, le había dicho que la iba a apoyar en su decisión, lo menos que podía hacer, era prestar oídos a todo lo que la mujer tuviera que decir.

-Me gustaría saber cuales son las intenciones que tiene el señor Grandchester para contigo.-Cuestionó la señora Elroy, tomando asiento de nuevo en su lugar y cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡Las mejores!-Contestó de inmediato.-Terry quiere que nos casemos...-El rubor ante tal aseveración, cubrió la mayor parte de sus mejillas.

-Y por supuesto que accediste.-Más que pregunta fue una clara afirmación.

Candy dio un leve asentimiento, sonrojándose cada vez más, si es que eso era posible.

-Tenía entendido que el señor Grandchester había cortado toda relación con su padre, el Duque de Grandchester.-Añadió y Candy se admiró de lo bien informada que estaba la señora.-Pero, su presencia en Escocia, tomando posesión de la villa de su familia, me confirma que sólo eran habladurías de la gente.

Candy no agregó nada más. Después de todo, Terry estaba en mejores términos con su padre de lo que había estado en años.

-¿Continúa desempeñándose como actor en la compañía de Robert Hathaway?-Preguntó con creciente interés.

-Así es tía, Terry ha sido el protagonista de los últimos éxitos de la compañía Stratford.-Afirmó la muchacha y la señora Elroy, pudo notar un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Para la señora Elroy no era muy de su gusto el hecho de emparentar con un actor. Por fortuna, por las venas de ese actor corría la nobleza del linaje de la casa Grandchester. Y ese motivo era más que suficiente para obviar su profesión.

-Bien Candy, tengo que decirte que te encuentras en una posición muy delicada, porque es casi seguro que el señor Grant no será muy fácil de disuadir.-Aseveró la señora Elroy señalándola con el dedo.-William y yo mantuvimos una conversación al respecto y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que se puede hacer es anunciar que la boda será postergada por tiempo indefinido.

Definitivamente eso no era lo que Candy deseaba y así se lo hizo saber de inmediato a la anciana.

-¡Yo no deseo postergar la boda! Como ya se lo dije, mi rompimiento con Alexander es definitivo.-Ratificó la muchacha con decisión, levantándose de su asiento.

La señora Elroy alzó los ojos hacia el cielo y con una seña le indicó que volviera a sentarse.

-¡Ya lo sé niña! Si te digo esto es únicamente con el propósito de ayudarte a salir bien librada de esta penosa situación. Toma en cuenta que apegándote a esto, tendrás el tiempo para hablar y convencer a tu prometido para que acepte tu decisión. Y de esa manera, cuando anunciemos la cancelación de la boda, el escandalo será menor para ambas familias.

-¿Cancelación del compromiso? ¿Es que Candice ya no se casará con Alexander?- Era Elisa quien preguntó al escuchar la última parte de la conversación cuando iba entrando en la habitación.

La señora Elroy le lanzó una mirada furibunda por su descarada intromisión. Era cierto que le tenía cariño y en más de una ocasión, la había llegado a preferir por encima de la protegida de William, pero esa molesta costumbre de Elisa Legan de inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos, lograba sacarla de quicio. Y eso venía sucediendo con mucha frecuencia en los últimos meses.

-¡Elisa! Es de muy mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero bueno, ya que escuchaste, no tiene ningún caso el intentar ocultártelo, ya que como siempre, verás la manera de enterarte de lo que no te compete.-La reprendió con un abierto reproche por su falta de recato.-Así es, Candy ya no se casará con Alexander.

Elisa abrió los ojos con un exagerado gesto de asombro.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó con curiosidad malsana.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia niña! Y no quiero saber que andes divulgando este asunto tan delicado.-Le dijo y la frase tuvo el matiz perfecto de una clara advertencia.

Elisa asintió con fingida obediencia ante su tía. Y Candy se sorprendió de la gran capacidad de Elisa para lograr verse frágil y dócil ante los ojos de la señora Elroy. En verdad que la pelirroja era una maestra en el arte de ocultar las verdaderas intenciones detrás de su sumiso proceder.

La señora Elroy, notando que sería imposible continuar con su conversación con Candy, dada la inoportuna presencia de Elisa, decidió que lo mejor era darla por concluida. Después de todo, ya había confirmado sus sospechas respecto a los sentimientos que Candy atesoraba por Terrence Grandchester, por lo que se levantó del sofá y encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida del cuarto de bordado.

-Candy, ya sabes cual es mi posición ante este asunto y lo que te corresponde hacer.-Le dijo desde la puerta.

-¡Gracias tía!-Respondió Candy con sincera gratitud por el inesperado apoyo de la matriarca de la familia Andrew.

La señora Elroy dejo entrever algo parecido a una sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación. Candy se disponía a hacer lo mismo, cuando la voz de Elisa la detuvo.

-¿Con qué Alexander te botó a días de la boda?-Le preguntó con sorna.-No lo culpo, en vista de tus antecedentes, era lo mejor que podía hacer por si mismo.

-¡A mí nadie me bota!-Se defendió Candy ante el veneno de Elisa.-Lamento desilusionarte, pero soy yo la que no quiere continuar con la boda.-Diciendo esto último, Candy abandonó la habitación.

Elisa, al verse a solas, puso a trabajar su cerebro en un intento de averiguar el motivo escondido detrás de ese repentino cambio de planes y llegó a una posible conclusión: Terry Grandchester.

Sobra decir que esa posibilidad no le gustó en lo absoluto.

* * *

El trinar de cientos de aves cantoras se podían escuchar con toda claridad, convirtiendo su murmullo en una alegre melodía que parecía dar la bienvenida a la llegada de un nuevo día que se asomaba por el horizonte con cierta timidez.

Terry abrió los ojos al vislumbrar los primeros rayos del sol colándose por los huecos que las cortinas dejaban libres. Levantó sus brazos, extendiéndolos cuan largos eran y se sintió libre. Con la partida de Susana, era completamente libre de las ataduras de antaño y eso le proporcionaba un gozo absoluto.

Se incorporó lentamente de la cama, recargando su ancha espalda contra la cabecera de madera labrada. Giró su rostro hacia el lado vacío de su cama y una extraña sensación de abandono pareció invadirlo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para encontrar la razón: extrañaba a Candy. El muchacho movió la cabeza de lado a lado, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su apuesto rostro.

-Una sola noche compartida...y como me pesa el no tenerte nuevamente en mi cama...

Terry deslizó su mano sobre las sabanas de seda, recreando la exquisita figura de Candy en ellas. Cuando llegó a la almohada, pudo ver claramente los rizos dorados, esparcidos sobre ella con total desenfado. Y sin pensar, se abrazó al mullido almohadón, sintiéndose como un adolescente precoz. Cuantas veces había abrazado a su almohada en los días del colegio, imaginando que a quien abrazaba era a esa pecosa entrometida que había tenido el descaro de conquistar su corazón.

-Huele a rosas...huele a ella...a mi preciosa Candy...

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, desperezándose por completo. Vestido solamente con el pantalón del pijama, dejó al descubierto la perfección de su torso. Se acercó hacia el ventanal y lo abrió de par en par. Dirigió la mirada al cielo que lo recibió con el derroche de tonos que daban paso a la luz del día. Una parvada de aves surcó por ese mismo cielo y fue en ese momento que Terry se dio cuenta que el otoño estaba por llegar a su fin. Y con la llegada del invierno, sabía que estaba más que próximo su regreso a Estados Unidos para comenzar con los preparativos de la siguiente puesta en escena que participaría.

-Con todo lo que ha sucedido...me había olvidado de que mis vacaciones están por finalizar.

La realidad de esa certeza le provocó una punzada en el corazón. No quería marcharse de Escocia, porque eso significaba separarse otra vez de Candy. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, aunque solamente fuera una separación temporal.

-Algo tengo que hacer...

Se apresuró a tomar una ducha y se vistió con rapidez. Cuando estuvo listo, perfectamente vestido y con el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, bajo a la habitación que había acondicionado como su estudio. Sobre el escritorio de madera reposaba el libreto de "El mercader de Venecia", el cual le recordaba que el tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Se desplomó sobre la silla, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con los dedos entrelazados en sus oscuros cabellos. Los toques a la puerta, interrumpieron por un momento su dilema interior.

-¡Buen día muchacho!-Meg entró a la habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja con la correspondencia.-Acaba de llegar este telegrama.-Le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba dicho papel.-No tardes, el desayuno ya esta listo.

Terry asintió sin despegar la mirada del remitente: Robert Hathaway. ¡Genial! Un recordatorio más de que las manecillas del reloj seguían corriendo sin dar tregua. Aun no sabía qué, pero algo debía hacer. No podía quedarse sentando a la espera de que el compromiso de Candy se diera por anulado.

-Si Alexander se niega a aceptar que Candy rompa su compromiso con él...no me quedará otra opción que raptar a mi pecosa para llevarla conmigo...¡Así pongan el grito en el cielo todos los miembros de la ilustre familia Andrew!

* * *

Era un esplendido día, el cual no debía ser desaprovechado quedándose encerradas entre las paredes de la casa. Y así lo habían decidido Candy y Annie, quienes después de compartir el desayuno, habían salido de la casa con toda la intención de dar un agradable paseo por los amplios jardines de la villa de los Andrew. Pretexto más que suficiente para que las dos amigas se pusieran al día con los recientes acontecimientos.

-¡Ya lo sabía!-Exclamó Annie con suficiencia cuando Candy le comunicó sus planes.-El sólo hecho de ver a Terry el día de ayer confirmó mis sospechas...y es que no puede evitarlo, basta con que tu nombre salga a colación para que a tu rebelde inglés se le iluminé la mirada.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a conversar con Terry!-Observó Candy.-Si mal no recuerdo, te asustabas con el simple hecho de ver que se acercaba hacia nosotras cuando estábamos en el colegio.

Annie se acomodó el sombrero para cubrirse del sol y con la mano hizo un gesto para restar importancia a lo dicho.-Eran otros tiempos, además, si Terry se va a convertir en mi cuñado, nuestro trato debe ser cordial.

Candy se asombró ante la nueva desenvoltura de amiga. Le gustaba esa faceta de Annie y gracias a ello, era más sencillo ser amigas que cuando era una chiquilla asustadiza.

-No me has contado qué tal estuvo la reconciliación.-Indagó al recordar que se había prometido que lograría sacar de su amiga hasta el más mínimo detalle de ello.

Las amigas se detuvieron en su andar y aprovecharon la sombra que brindaba un frondoso árbol para cubrirse del sol. Candy suspiró largamente y en su semblante se dibujó un gesto soñador que acentuaba la hermosura de sus facciones. Estar enamorada era su estado ideal ya que su belleza se veía ensalzada por la felicidad que sentía.

-No sabría decirte en que momento exacto nos reconciliamos.-Respondió Candy ante la insistente mirada de su amiga.-Sólo te puedo decir que una conversación llevó a otra...

-Ajá, y esa otra conversación los llevó a un beso...-Annie la interrumpió con una mirada pícara.-¡Dime Candy! ¿Qué sientes cuando te besa Terry? Porque conociendo el temperamento pasional de tu rebelde, es de esperarse que se besen constantemente.

-¡Annie! ¡Qué indiscreta!-Protestó Candy al sentir cómo los colores se le subían al rostro.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Cuéntame!-Insistió Annie, encontrando sumamente divertida esa extraña timidez de su amiga.-En confidencia de hermanas si quieres, ¡pero cuéntame!

Candy se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Durante toda su vida, siempre había optado por guardar sus sentimientos sólo para si. Pero ahora, era distinto, ya que no era dolor lo que ocultaba, sino una felicidad que sentía desbordar por su pecho, a la que era necesario dar salida por medio de palabras. Además, Annie era prácticamente su hermana y si en alguien podía confiar plenamente era en ella.

-¡Oh Annie! ¡Terry es tan maravilloso! Compartir todo con él es una experiencia que no se puede describir con palabras.-La muchacha rubia retomó su andar, cerrando los ojos y llevando ambas manos hacia su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón.

Las palabras penetraron en los oídos de Annie, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando entendió el trasfondo detrás de ellas. Al reaccionar, se apresuró a darle alcance a su amiga.

-Cuando dijiste compartir todo...¿te refieres a "todo"?-Preguntó enfatizando la última palabra y en ese momento la sonrojada era ella.

Por respuesta, Candy dio un leve asentimiento y Annie se llevó las manos al rostro. Por un momento, Candy pensó en que su amiga la juzgaría y se arrepintió por confiarle algo tan íntimo. Pensamiento que así como llegó, se evaporó al instante de ver la sonrisa, comprensiva y a la vez cómplice, de su amiga.

-¡Querida Candy es maravilloso!-Exclamó la muchacha con alegría.-¿Te das cuenta Candy? Después de lo sucedido entre Terry y tú, no habrá poder humano que sea capaz de separarlos.

-¿En verdad lo crees así? Después de todo, Terry y yo no estamos casados, ni comprometidos. ¡Por Dios Annie! ¡Si estoy comprometida con otro! ¿No piensas que soy una descarada?-Y en ese momento, Candy sacó a relucir sus miedos escondidos.

Annie entendió de inmediato el conflicto interno porque el que atravesaba su amiga. Por lo que de inmediato se dio a la tarea de calmar sus miedos y preocupaciones, invirtiendo los papeles que habían venido desempeñando en el pasado, cuando era Candy quien la alentaba a dejar de lado sus inseguridades.

-¡Por supuesto que no eres ninguna descarada!-Exclamó Annie con seguridad.-No seas tonta al ponerte etiquetas que no van contigo. Si te entregaste a Terry, lo hiciste por amor y eso es lo único y verdaderamente importante.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa con la cual le agradecía sin palabras por su apoyo incondicional a su querida amiga.

-Es verdad Annie...lo que hice, lo hice por amor a Terry.-Musitó la muchacha rubia y Annie le sonrió.

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a girar como cuando eran niñas, riendo felices de compartir los innegables lazos de la amistad.

* * *

Los caballos tiraban del carruaje, abriéndose paso por el vasto jardín que cercaba la lujosa villa que la familia Grant poseía en Escocia. A las puertas de la casa principal, esperaba el mayordomo para dar la bienvenida al joven de la casa. En el momento que el cochero detuvo su marcha, Alexander descendió para de inmediato entrar en la casa.

-¿Tuvo buen viaje el señor?-Preguntó con diligente interés el mayordomo.

-Tan bien como podría esperarse.-Fue la escueta respuesta de Alexander al despojarse del abrigo.

-¿Quiere que se disponga la mesa para la merienda?-Le consultó al joven después de colocar el abrigo en el armario.

-No gracias, tomé algo ligero en el tren.-Respondió con desgano.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se alejó para continuar con sus labores. Alexander dirigió sus pasos hacia la biblioteca que también se le daba uso como despacho para trabajar. Situó su portafolios encima del escritorio de caoba y comenzó a sacar de su interior los diversos contratos por los cuales se había trasladado a Londres. Después de varios minutos en los que inútilmente trató de concentrarse en la lectura de los mismos, se vio obligado a dejarlos de lado. Algo le preocupaba y ese algo nada tenía que ver con los negocios de su familia.

-Candy...¿cómo hacerte entender que si me dejas ya no podría vivir sin ti?

Cuando finalmente llegó a Londres, se vio a si mismo como si se encontrará fuera de su cuerpo. Se había reunido con los socios de su padre y había respondido a sus cuestionamientos prácticamente como un autómata. Y al final del día, en lugar de retirarse a descansar, se dedicó a vagar por las calles de Londres sin rumbo fijo hasta que la madrugada le dio alcance. Entonces decidió que ya no tenía caso postergar por más tiempo su regreso a Escocia y tomó el primer tren en el que encontró asiento disponible. Y es que, desde el momento en que Candy le hiciera participe de sus deseos de cancelar su matrimonio, no había encontrado paz alguna. Ingenuamente pensó que los compromisos laborales lo distraerían de aquella ansiedad que lo agobiaba, pero todo fue inútil, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y cómo le dolía pensar en ella. Le dolía con la misma fuerza que la amaba.

Se levantó entonces de la silla que ocupaba y se despojó del saco, quedándose solamente con la camisa. Caminó de una lado a otro de la habitación y al detenerse frente a la ventana, pasó su mano por los negros cabellos, preguntándose una vez más que es lo que debería de hacer.

Sabía que tenía una charla pendiente con Candy, una charla de la que dependía su futuro, pero las conclusiones que podrían derivarse de ella, simplemente le aterraban. No quería darse por vencido, no cuando había luchado durante tres años con un fantasma que se interponía en su camino para ganarse un lugar, aunque fuese pequeño, en el corazón de ella. Y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, ese fantasma contra el que tanto había luchado, finalmente se había materializado en la figura de Terrence Grandchester, el que fuera su amigo de la infancia. Todavía podía escuchar las palabras de Candy, confirmándole que seguía enamorada de Terrence y el hecho de pensar en ello, le provocaba que la sangre ardiera dentro de sus venas de rabia y dolor.

Fue en ese justo momento que las lagrimas que había luchado por contener, ganaron la batalla y salieron victoriosas por sus ojos. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Alexander Grant se dejó envolver por el sufrimiento y lloró con rabia, con dolor, de forma convulsa y angustiada, sintiendo su propio calvario interno por el amor de una mujer.

* * *

Sentada en el taburete frente a su espejo, Candy se ocupaba de deshacerse de las horquillas que mantenían sujetos sus rubios cabellos. Deslizó el cepillo entre sus rizos y cuando terminó con su tarea se despojó del vestido para ataviarse con un sencillo camisón para dormir. Estaba por apagar la lámpara de la que provenía la única luz que alumbraba la habitación cuando un extraño ruido la detuvo. Aguzó sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que el ruido venía del ventanal que daba al balcón de su recamara. Se cubrió con la bata y avanzó con cautela para descubrir que era ese misterioso ruido. Lo que sus ojos le mostraron no podían dejarla más que asombrada. Era Terry, quien al pie de su ventana, lanzaba piedritas para llamar su atención. Sin perder un segundo más, abrió la ventana de par en par y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de Terry a la luz de la luna.

-Terry...¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó desde su balcón, tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa.

-Necesito que hablemos...¿será que puedas bajar?-Le preguntó consciente de que si era él quien subiera a su habitación, lo menos que harían sería hablar. Y era absolutamente necesario hablar antes de que pasará más tiempo.

Candy palpó la enredadera y se aseguró de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla. Cuando estuvo segura, se deslizó con cuidado. Terry ya se encontraba listo para recibirla y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de su alcance, la tomó en brazos para depositarla con suavidad sobre la hierba.

-Veo que aún no pierdes tu habilidad..."tarzán pecosa".-Le dijo sin soltarla de su abrazo y pegando su frente contra la de ella.

-Lo que bien se aprende, jamás se olvida.-Afirmó Candy levantando el rostro y fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de Terry que bajo la luz de la luna se veían más profundos y seductores que de costumbre.

Terry aprovechó el movimiento de la rubia para atrapar sus labios en un beso que venía deseando desde el mismo momento en que la vio asomarse por el balcón. Se besaron dulce y largamente, hasta que sintieron que era necesario respirar porque el aire había abandonado por completo a sus pulmones.

-No me cansó de ti...de tu sabor...eres adictiva para mi...-Le dijo con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo como el deseo se despertaba en él.

Por respuesta, Candy se aferró al calor de su abrazo, suspirando y sintiéndose perdidamente enamorada. No podía negar que le fascinaba sentirse atrapada completamente por él. Su abrazo era tan cálido, sus brazos tan firmes, su fragancia irresistible, su rostro perfecto y su corazón, completamente suyo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Le preguntó contra su pecho y Terry sintió como su aliento traspasaba la barrera impuesta por la tela de la camisa, para llegar directamente a su piel. Definitivamente eso no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Terry la tomó de las manos y la guió hacia la fuente de mármol que se erigía imponente en el centro del inmenso jardín. Candy fue la primera en sentarse y Terry aprovechó esa pequeña distancia para admirar la figura de la muchacha envuelta en su ropa de dormir. Le parecía la criatura más hermosa, con su cabello rizado y dorado, sus ojos verdes y brillantes, y esos labios rojos que ansiaba probarlos una y otra vez, hasta desfallecer por completo entre sus brazos. Era curioso que un sencillo camisón, el cual no tenía nada de seductor, le provocará un sin fin de pensamientos pecaminosos, en los cuales él era protagonista junto con la rubia que lo portaba.

-Y bien Terry, ¿qué pasó con Susana?-Le preguntó al notar que el muchacho se había quedado observándola en silencio.

-Se marchó ayer mismo.-Contestó y dejo de lado los pensamientos que hasta el momento mantenían ocupada su inquieta mente.-Pero no es de ella de quien quiero hablar...sino de nosotros.

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, tomó asiento justo a un lado de la muchacha.

-El día de hoy recibí un telegrama de Robert en el que me recuerda que están por empezar los ensayos de "El mercader de Venecia".-Le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Y eso significa que...- Candy se interrumpió al caer en cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

-Que esta próximo mi regreso a los Estados Unidos.-Afirmó Terry.-Yo no quisiera marcharme, pero tengo un contrato que cumplir...y bueno...como Alexander se niega aceptar tu deseo de romper el compromiso que venían manteniendo...yo no sé si tú...

Pero Candy ya no escuchó nada más después de que Terry dijera que tendría que marcharse y desvió la mirada por inercia. Esa noticia tan repentina era algo con lo que no contaba. Tontamente dio por hecho que Terry permanecería en Escocia, el mismo tiempo que ella estuviera en ese lugar. Sin embargo, no era así, Terry se marcharía pronto y la dejaría atrás. Ante tales pensamientos, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. De pronto, sintió una súbita calidez recorrer su rodilla y al volver el rostro, descubrió que Terry la recorría con el suave roce de sus dedos. Esa caricia tan dulce fue como un bálsamo para los pensamientos que se habían disparado en su mente.

-¿No estarás pensando en que voy a marcharme sin ti?-La cuestionó tomando su barbilla con la mano libre y Candy asintió levemente.

-¡Eres una tonta Candice White Andrew!- Clamó al mismo tiempo que le robaba un dulce beso.-Temo decirle señorita Andrew, que yo solamente me marcharé de Escocia llevándola del brazo.

Candy se sintió tal como lo dijo Terry. Había sido una verdadera tonta al permitir que esos nefastos pensamientos invadieran su mente. Terry la estrechó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, estrellando las delicadas formas femeninas contra la firmeza de su cuerpo y Candy, sin quedarse atrás enredó sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos castaños.

-Por lo visto, esa cabecita rubia tuya no acaba de entender que tú y sólo tú eres mi alegría y mi felicidad, mi mejor complemento y la dueña de todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. ¡Tú eres mi todo, mi razón de ser y de vivir!-Le dijo con absoluta vehemencia.-Yo sin ti, mi amada Candy, simplemente no existo.

Candy se sintió desfallecer de saberse amada por Terry con aquella arrolladora pasión que era parte fundamental de su temperamento. Y ella lo amaba de la misma manera, con la misma pasión y el mismo frenesí que la incitó a adorarlo en silencio durante tres largos años.

-¡Terry, mi añorado amor!-Exclamó tomando el rostro de Terry entre sus pequeñas manos para llenarlo de besos.-No sé que decirte, lo único coherente que de mi boca puede salir en este momento es un par de palabras que encierran los secretos más profundos de mi corazón. ¡Te amo Terry! ¡Te amo tanto que no concibo mi vida sin tu presencia!

-¿Eso significa que te irás conmigo a pesar de todo y de todos?-Le preguntó con el entusiasmo a flor de piel.-¿Dejarás atrás tu compromiso con Alexander y te marcharás conmigo?

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de la muchacha. La imagen de la señora Elroy apareció recordándole que contaba con su apoyo, siempre y cuando, se hicieran las cosas como ella consideraba que era mejor para evitar el escandalo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar las condiciones de la anciana, pero eso fue antes de enterarse que Terry estaba próximo a marcharse y ante eso, no podía darse el lujo de tener consideraciones con nadie que no fuera ella misma. Por ello, no dudo en darle una pronta respuesta a su adorado rebelde inglés.

-¡Claro que me iré contigo!-Exclamó con decisión.-No me importa nada más que nuestra felicidad Terry...ya pasamos muchos años separados por buscar el bienestar de otros...¡y que caro lo pagamos viviendo esos mismos años llenos de desdicha y amargura!

Tal fue la sinceridad de las palabras de la muchacha que Terry sintió su corazón explotar de una alegría sin igual. Candy estaba dispuesta a seguirlo y eso lo llenaba de una inmensa felicidad.

-Tu respuesta colma todas mis expectativas, mi querida Candy.-Le dijo tomándola de las manos para llevarlas junto a su corazón que latía desbocado por tanta emoción.-Por ello mismo Candy, si te vas conmigo no será como la señorita Andrew que abandona su hogar para huir con un actor de teatro, sino como la señora Grandchester, mi esposa.

Candy lo miró asombrada ante sus palabras y recordó entonces una platica sostenida con él, después de la noche en que la hiciera su mujer. Y al parecer, Terry adivinó sus pensamientos por lo que le dijo a continuación.

-¡Nos casaremos mi dulce Candy! Tal como te lo dije la noche en que te convertiste en mi mujer, en mi esposa de corazón.-Manifestó Terry en un arrebato de profunda alegría ante la expectativa del futuro venidero.

-Y yo no deseo otra cosa más que convertirme en tu esposa y estar junto a ti todos los días de mi vida.-Declaró Candy adornando su rostro con una brillante sonrisa, la más brillante que hasta entonces Terry había visto.

Se fundieron en un abrazo y dejándose llevar por la emoción suscitada por el momento que vivían, unieron sus labios en un beso que sellaba la promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

-Lamento interrumpir...pero me temo que sus planes no podrán llevarse a cabo...

La pareja se separó abruptamente al escuchar esa voz y en ese preciso instante la luz de la luna dio de lleno en el rostro desencajado de Alexander Grant.

Continuará...

Notitas de mí:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todas estén muy bien.

Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora en publicar el capitulo 16, pero tal como se los mencione en mi mensaje, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que ya se van solucionando, nada grave, pero que si requieren de toda mi atención. Y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles por su comprensión y sus amables palabras de apoyo.

También quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que me han dejado un review en el capitulo anterior:

AdiaSkyFire, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, KarinaKleisse, gadamigrandchest, Anna María, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, Janet, AlmaCandy, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Ana de G, Hinata Echizen, Nency, Lupita Isais, Angelis, klara, lebyem1, Iris.

¡Muchas e infinitas gracias! Con sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y a continuar escribiendo esta historia. De verdad que sus palabras son el mejor aliciente para continuar con esta aventura llamada "Simplemente...amor".

De igual manera quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas y entre sus alertas. ¡Muchas gracias por ello!

Y a ti, que lees de forma anónima, pero que de igual manera sé que estas del otro lado de la pantalla, ¡muchas gracias por leer y estar pendiente de las actualizaciones!

Y bien, entrando en materia, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena, así que estaré encantada de leer todo aquello que tengan que comentar.

Parece que Terry esta regresando a sus orígenes rebeldes, dejando atrás a ese personaje del capitulo 99 que nada tenía que ver con el Terry que nos enamoró en los días del colegio San Pablo, y tal como dice AdiaSkyFire, GO Terry GO.

Y bueno, ya apareció Alexander en escena, y tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver como reacciona por encontrar a Candy en compañía de Terry.

¡Ya no estamos acercando al final! Espero de todo corazón que me sigan acompañando hasta que estampé la palabra fin en esta historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos tan pronto como se pueda!

¡Un abrazo cariñoso!


	17. Chapter 17

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XVII**

La doncella recorría el pasillo, apenas alumbrado por la tímida luz de las velas, para llegar a la habitación de la insufrible y altiva Elisa Legan. Como todas las noches, desde que la familia llegó para ocupar la mansión, se venía desempeñando en auxiliar a la hija de los señores Legan en lo que a ella se le pudiera ocurrir, convirtiéndose así para su mala fortuna, dado el carácter por demás soberbio de la muchacha, en su doncella personal. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, pidió permiso para entrar y la voz proveniente del interior de la habitación, le indicó que entrara.

-¡Te has tardado más que de costumbre!-Elisa la reprendió, saliendo detrás del biombo.-He tenido que empezar yo sola con mi arreglo, mientras que tú seguramente estabas de haragana.

-Lo siento señorita, no volverá a suceder.-Se disculpó.-La cena ya esta dispuesta.-Anunció cortésmente, aunque frente a la señorita Legan, era muy difícil mantenerse respetuosa, debido a su conocida altanería.

Elisa la miró con marcado desdén.

-¿Ya se encuentran todos reunidos en el comedor?-Preguntó y se sentó frente al espejo. La mucama se apresuró a ayudarla con su peinado.

-Solamente se le espera a usted, señorita.-Respondió mientras acomodaba los cabellos rojizos en el peinado habitual de la muchacha.-El señor William y el señor Archie pidieron que se les sirviera un ligero refrigerio en la biblioteca, la señora Elroy, la señorita Candy y la señorita Annie, se excusaron, alegando sentirse indispuestas.

Elisa sonrió ante el espejo con un gesto de incredulidad. Podría creer que su tía, se sintiera indispuesta, pero Candy y Annie, seguramente la evitaban con toda intención. Por supuesto que no se sentía ofendida ante el abierto rechazo de ese par, por el contrario, era mucho mejor no compartir la mesa con la que en algún tiempo fue su dama de compañía. Porque Candy podría ser muy hija adoptiva de William Andrew, pero, para los ojos de Elisa, siempre sería una huérfana, una dama de establo que corrió con la suerte de ser adoptada por una familia encumbrada.

La doncella terminó con su labor y después de dedicarle una respetuosa venia, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación con la ropa que tendría que ser lavada al día siguiente. Elisa la miró marcharse por el espejo y antes de que cerrara la puerta, la detuvo en su andar.

-¡Prepara la mesa de noche que yo también cenaré en mi habitación!-Le ordenó con voz imperiosa.

-¡Cómo ordene señorita!

La doncella se dio prisa para cumplir con las ordenes de Elisa. Se ocupó de tener la mesa lista a la brevedad y de volver tan rápido como le fue posible con la cena para la señorita Legan. Cuando regresó, ya la encontró vestida con su camisón para dormir y el peinado en el que se había esmerado antes de que la señorita Legan decidiera cambiar opinión, había desparecido por completo. La doncella le lanzó una mirada de acritud por no apreciar su esfuerzo, claro, cuidándose de no ser vista. Se dispuso a servir la cena bajo la siempre inquisidora mirada de Elisa y cuando por fin se vio fuera de la habitación, respiró aliviada de ya no tener que estar en presencia de la altiva mujer.

Sentada frente a la mesa de noche, Elisa se dispuso a tomar sus alimentos. Sumida en la frivolidad de sus pensamientos, un ruido inusitado la sacó de su abstracción. Siendo de oído agudo, alcanzó a escuchar el eco de unos murmullos lejanos. Se levantó de la silla con presteza para averiguar el origen de los mismos. Al acercarse a la ventana con suma cautela para no ser vista, sus ojos se regodearon con la figura de un hombre sumamente recordado por ella. Al pie del balcón de la habitación opuesta, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Terry Grandchester.

Elisa no pudo evitar el deleitar sus pupilas con la imagen de ese hombre de ensueño. Desde que lo vio en aquella cafetería del pueblo, en compañía de Candy y Alexander, se percató de que los años transcurridos le habían sentado a las mil maravillas. Su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero de igual manera, se podía apreciar en su complexión el beneficio del ejercicio constante, y los rasgos de su rostro habían madurado, otorgándole mayor galanura. Terry seguía conservando aquel aire de insolente rebeldía en sus ojos azules, que aunado a su envidiable atractivo varonil, lo convertían en un magnifico ejemplar del sexo masculino y Elisa tuvo que reconocer que era insoportablemente apuesto para sus ojos.

-Es una lastima que el muy idiota sólo haya tenido ojos para la insulsa de Candy.-Se dijo a si misma al recordar como en el pasado la había despreciado por esa muchacha a la que consideraba muy inferior a ella.-¡Vaya! ¡Pero que es lo que veo!

Alcanzó a ver como Candy se deslizaba por la enredadera para encontrarse con Terry en medio de la inmensidad de la noche. Los observó por algunos instantes con curiosidad malsana, siendo testigo de sus muestras de afecto, las cuales le confirmaron que era por Terry, y sólo por él, que Candy deseaba anular su compromiso. A los pocos minutos los vio alejarse y una idea cruzó por su mente, al igual que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios. Definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle la vida pesada a la protegida de su tío.

-Seguramente el tío William y sobre todo la tía Elroy hallarán más que encantador, descubrir a Candy en compañía de un hombre a deshoras...y ni más ni menos que con el mismo hombre con quien la encontraron en los establos del colegio...¡que burdo!

Tomó la bata que reposaba sobre su cama y deslizó sus brazos en ella. Salió de la habitación con dirección a los aposentos de la señora Elroy. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?-Se preguntó desilusionada, le habría encantado ver la reacción de su tía ante lo que le iba a decir.

No obstante, aún podía acudir con William y así lo hizo. Bajó las escaleras con prontitud, llenando su imaginación con la cara que haría el jefe de la familia al descubrir que su querida protegida no era más que una descocada que se largaba con el primero que cruzara por su puerta, en este caso, por su balcón. Al final de las escaleras, se topó con el mayordomo que se encaminaba para atender el llamado de la puerta. Estaba por alcanzar la entrada a la biblioteca, cuando escuchó la voz de Alexander Grant solicitando ver a Candy. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que ya estaba de más alertar al tío Wiliam de lo que sucedía en el jardín, cuando el principal afectado acababa de arribar a la mansión de los Andrew. ¡Bendita Providencia! Esa noche, Elisa Legan estaba de suerte.

-Yo atenderé al señor Grant.-Interrumpió Elisa.-Puede retirarse Carson.

Alexander la miró sorprendido de que Elisa lo recibiera ataviada con su ropa de cama. No era propio de una dama y mucho menos de una tan convencional como Elisa Legan. Lo que el joven desconocía eran los motivos ocultos detrás de esa obviedad en las costumbres de la muchacha.

-Disculpa Elisa, pero no es contigo con quien deseo hablar, sino con Candy.-Le dijo con firmeza.

-Lo sé Alexander.-En ese momento, Elisa se percató del rostro demacrado de Alexander. Era evidente que algo relacionado con Candy le angustiaba y ella creyó saber el por qué de esa preocupación.-Lamentablemente aquí no la encontrarás.

-¿No esta en casa?-Preguntó desconcertado. Era muy tarde para que Candy estuviera fuera de casa.

-No precisamente.-Elisa le sonrió con gesto calculador.-Si en verdad deseas verla, búscala en el jardín, seguramente ahí la encontrarás...y debo decir que muy bien acompañada.

Las palabras penetraron en los oídos de Alexander y con la velocidad propia de un rayo, se alejo del recibidor con rumbo del jardín. Elisa lo vio alejarse, sintiéndose más que satisfecha. La suerte de Candy estaba en el aire y seguramente no saldría bien librada del encontronazo que tuviese con Alexander cuando este la encontrará en tan comprometedora situación. Lo que si lamentaba, era no poder presenciar el espectáculo cuando este diera inicio.

Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, regresó al refugio que brindaba su habitación.

* * *

-Lamento interrumpir...pero me temo que sus planes no podrán llevarse a cabo...

En ese preciso instante la luz de la luna dio de lleno en el rostro desencajado de Alexander Grant. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de rabia, no obstante, en ellos también se podía ver el inmenso dolor que atravesaba su alma.

Después de vivir una tarde infernal, debatiéndose entre esperar a que obrase un cambio milagroso ó enfrentar la situación en la que su prometida lo había colocado, Alexander, finalmente se decidió por lo segundo. Salió de su casa con la firme convicción de terminar con la conversación que tenía pendiente con su prometida y de la cual dependía su futuro. No le importaba lo impropio de su visita en horas inadecuadas para la gente de su condición social, tenía que verla, hablar con ella y de paso, poner todo su empeño en hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a sus planes.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que Candy no estaba en casa como él suponía y lo que encontró en el jardín, a donde acudió a buscarla por sugerencia de Elisa, fue un lienzo sentimental que sus ojos le mostraron. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, por la que hubiese dado todo lo que tenía y más, vestida de manera inapropiada, recibiendo las atenciones y muestras de afecto que le brindaba un hombre que no era él. La primera impresión fue tan apabullante que se quedó estático, convirtiéndose por algunos segundos en un mudo espectador. En esa posición fue que pudo escuchar algunas palabras sueltas de la conversación que la pareja sostenía y aquello bastó para inferir una verdad que lo atravesó con el filo de una navaja, haciéndolo reaccionar. No había duda que ser testigo de aquella intimidad que los envolvía como si fuera una burbuja de cristal, fue más que un golpe certero en su, ya de por si, dolorido corazón.

Alexander tragó saliva y avanzó hacia ellos. Primero dirigió su mirada hacia el que fue su amigo en otro tiempo, y ahora era su declarado rival y él se la sostuvo con el mismo aire de desafío, mientras que Candy temblaba entre los brazos del muchacho, temerosa de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

-Mi querida y dulce Candy...-Alexander rompió el silencio al dirigirse a la muchacha.-...tengo que decirte que encontrarse fuera del resguardo que ofrecen las paredes de la alcoba a horas inadecuadas de la noche, no es propio de una dama y menos lo es si la dama en cuestión es una mujer comprometida.

-Alexander yo...-Candy se interrumpió al sentir la presión de los dedos de Terry sobre los suyos.

En ese instante, Terry la tomó por el brazo y la colocó detrás suyo para cubrirla con su espalda. El muchacho castaño inspiró hondo para tomar el control sobre si mismo, pero si Alexander quería pelea, no sería él quien se dejará amedrentar.

-Me parece que esto es algo que debemos tratar entre nosotros.-Dijo Terry, encarándolo al mismo tiempo que mantenía pegada a la muchacha contra su espalda.

Alexander emitió una carcajada tan punzante que atravesó el silencio de la noche. Terry no lo perdió de vista, a la espera de lo que el joven tuviera que decir. En su interior sabía que Alexander estaba padeciendo un sufrimiento muy parecido al que él tuvo que lidiar cada día vivido en los últimos tres años. Sin embargo, no era momento para compadecerse de nadie, no cuando era su felicidad la que estaba en pugna.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún asunto que tratar contigo! Es con Candy con quien pretendo hablar. ¡Lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte!-Le espetó con furia al intentar empujarlo pero Terry lo esquivó.

-¡Créeme Alexander! No quieres pasar por esto.-Le dijo con rabia contenida y los puños apretados, usando los últimos vestigios de su autocontrol.

Candy pasaba su mirada de Alexander a Terry con el pánico a flor de piel. Ambos hombres se miraban con fiereza, la furia era latente y Candy tuvo el aterrador presentimiento de que el enfrentamiento entre ellos estaba por detonar. Impulsada por el temor de verlos pelear por su causa, la muchacha se situó entre ellos, en un intento de aplacar sus ánimos belicosos.

-Alexander...tú mejor que nadie conoces lo que habita en mi corazón...haz memoria y recordarás que fuiste testigo del dolor en el que vivía...con tu preciosa amistad me ayudaste a salir del pozo en el que había caído..-Le dijo la muchacha con la voz entrecortada, haciendo uso de esas palabras con las que pretendía que recordara los primeros días de su relación, cuando eran solamente un par de buenos amigos.-Tal vez, mi error fue el aceptar el regalo de tu afecto cuando bien sabía que mi corazón estaba ocupado...por ello...te pido que me perdones...

-¡Por Dios Candy!...todo entre nosotros marchaba a la perfección...¡teníamos tantos planes para construir un futuro juntos!...

Alexander se llevó las manos al rostro, contrayéndose en un gesto de dolor y se dejo caer sobre la húmeda hierba. El verlo derrumbarse de esa manera, fue un duro golpe para Candy. En ese instante pudo sentir como el peso de la culpa la iba cubriendo. Intento acercarse, más Terry la detuvo al tomarla por el brazo. La muchacha volvió su rostro hacia él y con un sólo gesto de su mirada le suplicó que se lo permitiera. Se acercó lentamente y extendió su mano para posarla sobre el hombro de Alexander.

-Te juro que mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño.-Le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Alexander la miró con rabia contenida y rechazó su toque. Se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado la mano de la muchacha con brusquedad.

-¡Y sin embargo lo haz hecho!-Masculló con ira, sin importarle nada más que desahogar su propio dolor.-Yo te ofrecí la estabilidad de un matrimonio digno y respetable, jamás falté a tu virtud ni te hice alguna insinuación que pudiera ofenderte, siempre te traté como a una dama...y por lo que hace algunos momentos pude escuchar... preferiste la comodidad de su lecho y convertirte en su mujerzuela...¿cómo pudiste Candy? ¿cómo fuiste capaz de olvidar nuestro compromiso y revolcarte con este desgraciado?

Candy abrió los ojos desmesurados ante las duras palabras de Alexander, que convertían en algo sucio lo que en realidad se había hecho por amor. Sabía que estaba herido y que ella era la causante principal de ese dolor, pero no por ello iba a disculpar que la ofendiera. Un sollozo provocado por la indignación escapó de su boca y las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y el poco autocontrol del que Terry se venía sosteniendo, simplemente se desvaneció. En menos de tres zancadas, el muchacho estuvo frente a Alexander.

-¡No te atrevas a ofenderla!-Inquirió con furia, tomándolo por las solapas del saco.-¡En todo caso soy yo quien responde por ella! Así que si tienes algún problema...¡resuélvelo conmigo!

Alexander ladeo la cabeza y tomando impulso, tiró el primer puñetazo que se estrelló en el estomago de Terry. El muchacho dobló su cuerpo, sofocado, pero eso no le impidió estampar la fuerza de su puño en la mandíbula de Alexander. El muchacho pasó su mano por la boca, mirando con fijeza a su contrincante.

-¿Eso era lo que estabas buscando? Pues bien, ¡aquí me tienes a tus órdenes!-Aseveró Terry, elevando la potencia de su voz.

-Será un placer...-Le respondió, arremetiendo contra él como un toro enfurecido.

No lo tomo desprevenido y Terry lo esquivó con agilidad, logrando asestarle un par de golpes en el abdomen y en el rostro que lo hicieron tambalear, más no caer. Alexander no se quedó atrás y le lanzó un violento puñetazo que le dio en pleno rostro. Los puños furiosos y las violentas patadas surcaban por todas partes en un embravecido combate, frente a una Candy aterrada que no sabía como detenerlos.

-¡Basta! ¡Paren, por favor!-Les imploraba entre gritos, tratándose de hacerse escuchar entre sus bramidos furiosos, más sus súplicas no fueron atendidas.

Candy quiso interponerse entre ellos para separarlos, pero fue empujada con violencia, sin saber por quien, al tratar de interferir, siendo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Ellos eran más fuertes y encolerizados como estaban, resultaba una proeza difícil de lograr. La muchacha se tumbó de rodillas, impotente y temerosa, con la mirada clavada en ellos, que no dejaban de propinar golpes implacables en contra del otro. De pronto, en medio del feroz forcejeo, Terry tropezó, cayendo hacia atrás. Candy lo vio caer, como si le proyectaran frente a los ojos una especie de película en cámara lenta y una extraña sensación de deja vu la invadió, paralizándola por completo. Solamente un golpe seco se escuchó cuando el muchacho colisionó contra el piso. Alexander se quedo quieto, esperando por él para continuar con la disputa, pero Terry ya no se levantó.

-Terry...-Murmuró Candy al reaccionar, siendo presa del terror.

La muchacha se acercó con lentitud y se inclino hacia el joven actor. Terry yacía inerte sobre la hierba, su rostro mostraba una palidez inusual que provocó en la muchacha un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el frío nocturno.

-¡Terry! ¡Respóndeme Terry!-Le llamó en repetidas ocasiones con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos sin dar tregua, pero el muchacho continuó sin responder. Presa de la desesperación al ver que Terry no daba muestras de reacción alguna, intentó levantarlo, pero el muchacho era muy pesado para su limitada fuerza.

Candy levantó la mirada angustiada y asustada, sintiendo como algo muy parecido al pánico la iba invadiendo. De pronto, se dio cuenta que Alexander seguía clavado en su sitio, con la expresión del rostro horrorizada, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inconsciente de Terry.

* * *

En la biblioteca sólo se podía oír el rasgar de plumas contra el papel. Albert y Archie llevaban toda la tarde ocupados en trabajar en los siguientes contratos que habían de llevarse a cabo para la consolidación de la empresas Andrew en el viejo continente. Dentro de un par de días George Johnson estaría arribando a Escocia con las peticiones de los accionistas de un banco relativamente pequeño de Londres, el cual Albert, tenía toda la intención de absorber como parte del consorcio Andrew, con lo que tendrían mayor acceso a los inversionistas ingleses, por lo mismo debían de tener todo listo para finiquitar la fusión.

-Ya esta listo el contrato con las clausulas que especificaste.-Se escuchó decir a Archie, rompiendo así el silencio que hasta entonces imperaba en la habitación.

Albert tomó el fajo de papeles que su sobrino le extendió y los reviso minuciosamente. Al final levantó la mirada con gesto complacido. No había duda alguna de que Archie poseía todas las características requeridas para ser un verdadero magnate. Y esto lo deducía porque a él, que siempre le había gustado estar en contacto con la naturaleza y que de haber tenido la opción, hubiese preferido llevar una vida más tranquila, le había costado años de estudio el poder empaparse de todo lo relacionado con el área administrativa y así convertirse en el digno sucesor de su padre. En cambio, a Archie, la administración, números, contratos y negociaciones, se le daba con suma facilidad. Era una verdadera suerte para él, contar con Archie y George, ya que los tres formaban un excelente equipo para el eficiente manejo de los negocios familiares, con lo que permitían que la familia tuviera una posición acomodada y que los empleados del mismo gozaran de la estabilidad económica que brinda un buen empleo.

-¡Muy bien Archie!-Lo felicitó.-Con la habilidad que tienes para los negocios, no tardará en llegar el día en el que podré pensar en el retiro y dejar con toda tranquilidad la dirección de las empresas en tus eficientes manos.

-Te agradezco la confianza, pero para eso falta bastante.-Respondió Archie muy satisfecho de si mismo.-Se puede tener buena mano en los números, pero también hay que tener visión para los negocios, y esa mi querido tío, es tu máxima cualidad.

Albert sonrió de buena gana. Aunque quisiera no podría pensar en el retiro. Si bien, en un principio, se sentía agobiado frente a la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser el jefe de la familia Andrew, con el paso de los años, aprendió a querer el trabajo con el cual su padre había obtenido numerosas satisfacciones. Aunado a ello, siempre que podía, tenía toda la libertad de escaparse por unos días y reencontrarse con si mismo, para después volver a la carga con nuevos bríos.

-No será mi tiempo para el retiro...pero si es el tiempo para que vayas pensando en fijar una fecha para tu matrimonio con Annie.-Le dijo con intención.

Archie tragó en seco. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a apreciar las virtudes de Annie hasta el punto de quedar perdidamente enamorado de ella. Así que lo que había iniciado como una relación promovida por el oficio de cupido de Candy en los días del colegio, se había convertido en un verdadero amor por parte de Archie y plenamente correspondido por Annie. Su relación con el paso de los años, había alcanzado tal grado de solidez y madurez, que todos aquellos que los conocían daban por hecho que en cualquier día se haría el anuncio formal del compromiso de la pareja. De ahí que los padres de Annie, hayan accedido que su hija viajara a Escocia como invitada de los Andrew para el enlace matrimonial de la hija adoptiva del jefe de la familia.

-Te has quedado muy callado, sobrino.-Le dijo Albert al notar que el muchacho se había quedado sin habla.

-Pensaba en lo que mencionaste...y tienes razón, ya es tiempo de fijar fecha para mi matrimonio con Annie.-Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa franca que denotaba la felicidad que le causaba esa perspectiva.- Así que ve preparándote, porque siendo tú el jefe de la ilustre familia Andrew, será en ti en quien recaiga la responsabilidad de acompañarme para pedir su mano.

-¡Si no hay más remedio!-Exclamó el joven rubio en son de broma.

-Por lo visto, esteremos llenos de bodas.-Agregó Archie.-Primero será el matrimonio de Candy con Alexander, después el mío con Annie, y en una de esas, hasta el tuyo, si es que alguna dama consigue atrapar el favor de tus afectos.

-No creo que eso sea posible.-Afirmó Albert un tanto reflexivo ante las aseveraciones de Archie, específicamente de una en particular.

-¿Qué? ¿El qué una dama logré el favor de tu atención?-Preguntó Archie con gesto mordaz.

-No es eso...sino que Candy se casé con Alexander.-Respondió Albert.

Archie lo miró sin entender. Hasta donde él sabía, todo estaba listo para que la boda se realizará en pocos días.

-¿Y por qué no habría de casarse Candy?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

En ese momento, irrumpió en la biblioteca el señor Carson con Candy detrás de él, llorando desesperadamente. Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie al instante y Albert, al ver a la muchacha en ese estado de angustia, corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió pequeña?-Le preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en cada rasgo de su rostro.

-¡Terry! ¡Alexander!-La muchacha dejó escapar frases con palabras entrecortadas por el llanto que la envolvía.-¡Estaban peleando y Terry se cayó! ¡Se golpeó en la cabeza y no reacciona! ¡Terry no responde! ¡Y todo por mi culpa!

Albert levantó la mirada buscando al señor Carson quien permanecía de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta el señor Grandchester?-Le preguntó.

-Lo hemos instalado en el cuarto de huéspedes del primer piso y he mandado traer al médico del pueblo.-Afirmó el mayordomo con diligencia.

-¡Bien hecho!-Observó el joven, agradeciendo la eficiencia de su empleado.-Por favor, ve que alguna de las doncellas se ocupen de preparar un té para la señorita Candy, tal vez el que suelen preparar para mi tía...y hablando de ella, hagan lo posible por no alertarla con lo que sucede.

-¡Enseguida señor!

El señor Carson se apresuró a obedecer las órdenes del joven y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina para cumplir con el encargo.

-¡Albert tengo tanto miedo!-Decía Candy entre amargos sollozos.-¡Si algo le pasa a Terry, yo...!

-¡Tranquilízate Candy!-Le pidió el joven con voz suave, intentando calmar sus miedos.-El médico pronto estará aquí y ya verás que Terry se pondrá bien.

Archie, que hasta el momento había fungido únicamente como espectador de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, entendió en ese momento el por qué de la afirmación de Albert, tan sólo momentos antes.

Albert lo buscó con la mirada y sin emitir sonido alguno, con el movimiento de la boca formuló un nombre muy conocido por el muchacho. Sin perder tiempo fue en busca de su novia, sabiendo que en ese momento, su querida prima, necesitaba contar con el apoyo de sus amigos.

* * *

Después de que Candy se bebiera hasta la última gota del té que le habían preparado, prácticamente obligada por Annie, la muchacha parecía haber recuperado el control sobre si misma tras la impresión inicial, y se había quedado junto a la cama en que habían colocado a Terry, a la espera del médico. No podía dejar de sentirse asustada al notar la palidez del muchacho y continuamente le tomaba el pulso, que aunque de manera pausada, seguía ahí.

Cuando el médico finalmente llegó, el señor Carson, después de darle la información detallada del por qué era requerida su presencia en la casa de los Andrew, lo condujo de inmediato a la habitación donde Terry permanecía inconsciente. Al verlo, Candy, fue a su encuentro, alegando que ella era enfermera y le podía ser de ayuda al examinar al joven. El galeno se negó sin dejar lugar a réplica y Candy se vio obligada a esperar en el pasillo junto a la puerta. En ese mismo pasillo se encontraban Archie, Annie y Albert, y al final del mismo, pudo ver la solitaria figura de Alexander, recargado contra la pared con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en algún punto del piso.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estrujándose las sienes, claramente sentía que le ardían. ¡Qué maraña de sentimientos encontrados la envolvía en ese momento! Al ver a Alexander, recordó de golpe el daño que le había hecho y le dolía su sufrimiento, de eso no había dudas. Pero eso no tenía punto de comparación con el dolor que sentía por saber a Terry inconsciente al otro lado de la puerta. El recordarlo así, inmóvil y pálido, siendo él de naturaleza intensa y apasionada, era como si una daga le atravesará y partiera en dos el corazón, haciéndola sangrar por dentro. Era tanto su miedo de pensar que Terry no despertará de ese sueño en el que había caído, que las lagrimas hicieron su aparición en medio de un silencioso lamento. Y rogó en silencio, pidió por su bienestar, porque él abriera de nuevo sus ojos y le obsequiará una sonrisa de medio lado, porque pudiese escuchar de nuevo su voz llamándola y ver su reflejo en el espejo que significaba el azul de su mirada.

Archie se acercó, llevando en la mano una taza con algún liquido humeante. Seguramente era otro té milagroso de la señora Elroy. El joven se la extendió y la muchacha lo aceptó de buen grado. Bebió un sorbo y sintió como al pasar el liquido caliente por su garganta, le brindó una sensación que parecía querer reconfortarla. Sin embargo, aquello no era posible, lo único que podría animar su alma en esos momentos sería ver a Terry saliendo por su propio pie de esa habitación. Archie permaneció a su lado, en silencio y a los pocos minutos se les unió Annie, quien tomó cariñosamente el brazo de su amiga y Candy les agradeció el favor de su compañía.

La espera por noticias se hacía francamente insoportable. Parecía que desde el preciso instante en que el médico se introdujera en la habitación, el tiempo se hubiese dado a la tarea de andar a un paso caprichosamente lento. Fue entonces cuando el tirante silencio que hasta entonces imperaba, se rompió con el sonido proveniente del péndulo del reloj empotrado a mitad del pasillo, anunciando la una de la madrugada. Los minutos siguieron pasando y después de una espera que a Candy le pareció por momentos interminable, el doctor, finalmente salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta Terry? ¿Pudo al fin reaccionar?-Fueron las preguntas de Candy las primeras que bombardearon al médico.

-No encontré ningún síntoma de traumatismo por el golpe recibido y sus signos vitales son estables.-Aseveró el médico y Candy respiró con un alivio momentáneo.- Lo que me inquieta es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el percance y ya debería de haber recuperado la consciencia, por lo que será necesario mantenerlo en observación.

Terry seguía inconsciente. Así como había llegado el alivio momentáneo, de la misma manera, se esfumó para dar paso a los furiosos latidos del corazón de Candy, que después de alcanzar su máximo nivel, parecieron detenerse de un sólo golpe. En definitiva no era esa la noticia que ella esperaba escuchar y se llevó las manos para ahogar el grito que estuvo a punto de proferir. Casi pudo sentir que el suelo se movía implacable bajo sus pies.

-¿Habrá que trasladarlo a algún hospital?-Preguntó Albert, situándose detrás de Candy y su voz le pareció muy lejana.

El médico negó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-No es conveniente moverlo, en lugar de ayudarlo, podríamos perjudicarlo.-Respondió con voz grave.-Si mal no recuerdo, la señorita me dijo que era enfermera.-Añadió al dirigir su mirada a Candy.-¿Cree estar en condiciones para vigilar el estado del joven?- Le preguntó al verla con el rostro lloroso.

Esa pregunta la hizo reaccionar y dejar de lado su propia autocompasión con la que no podía arreglar nada. Candy respiró profundamente para llenarse con el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones y asintió con decisión. ¡Claro que cuidaría de Terry! Quien mejor que ella para estar pendiente del amor de su vida.

-¡Bien! Le dejaré las instrucciones precisas para que, en caso de algún cambio en el estado del joven, tenga conocimiento de lo que se debe hacer.

El médico le dio indicaciones a Candy, haciendo énfasis en todos los síntomas que pudieran considerarse graves y que en caso de presentarse, tendría que mandarlo llamar de inmediato. La muchacha lo escuchó con la debida atención y minutos después, el galeno abandonaba la casa de los Andrew en el carruaje que el señor Carson había dispuesto para que lo llevará de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Albert había órdenes precisas de que no se alertara a la señora Elroy para no preocuparla por algo que ella no podía resolver, y así lo obedecieron los empleados de la casa. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que Elisa se diera cuenta de lo que ahí ocurría, ya que, sin ser esperada, ni mucho menos bienvenida, avanzó por el pasillo, con su andar superior y su aire de "perdona vidas". Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de los demás, se detuvo para evaluar la situación. Alexander se encontraba en un extremo del pasillo, Albert estaba sentado en una de las sillas del corredor con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, mientras que Archie y Annie le ofrecían consuelo a la huérfana, como solía referirse a Candy, quien lloraba calladamente. Ese cuadro solamente dejaba una conclusión aparente: el encontronazo entre Alexander y Terry había tenido resultados nefastos para el actor.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?-Preguntó con fingida preocupación.-¿Por qué están todos aquí?

-Terry sufrió un percance y esta inconsciente.-Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Annie.

Elisa abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer el enfrentamiento entre los rivales no sólo había sido de palabra, sino que habían llegado a los golpes. Con la fama que precedía a Terry desde los días del colegio, era de esperarse. Una vez más sintió remover el odio declarado que le profesaba a Candy. ¿Cómo era posible que esa huérfana insignificante fuera capaz de desatar tales pasiones en dos hombres encumbrados? Para los ojos de Elisa, eso era imposible de concebir y mucho menos de creer.

-Y me imagino que ese percance lo tuvo con Alexander Grant.-Declaró con sorna.-Aunque bueno, Candy... eso te pasa por no respetar a tu prometido y andar retozando con otro.

Elisa sonrió con cinismo y al segundo siguiente se estaba sobando la mejilla dolorida, dejando atrás su sonrisa para reemplazarla con una mirada furibunda.

-¡Esto es para que ya no te metas conmigo!-Exclamó Candy señalándola con el dedo índice.-Espero que con esto aprendas y dejes de meter tu entrometida nariz en lo que no te importa.

-¡No cabe duda que no puedes negar lo que eres!-Le espetó Elisa con furia.-¡Por mucho que quiera pulirte la tía Elroy, jamás dejaras de comportarte como una salvaje!

-¡Prefiero ser una salvaje y que todo mundo lo sepa, a ser una falacia de dama como la que te jactas de ser!-Profirió Candy con enojo. Su corazón estaba sangrando por dentro por lo que acontecía con Terry, como para soportar el veneno verbal de Elisa.

La pelirroja iba a decir algo más pero se vio interrumpida por el fuerte brazo de Albert que la tomó por los hombros y prácticamente la sacó a empujones del corredor sin escuchar sus protestas. Cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance de la vista de los demás, Albert se paró en seco y soltó con brusquedad el brazo de su sobrina.

-Elisa, eres parte de mi familia y eso es algo que no puedo remediar, y si estas aquí es por mediación de mi tía Elroy, porque de estar en mi mano, yo preferiría tenerte lo más lejos posible.-Aseveró Albert con tono grave.

Elisa levantó la mirada vidriosa, herida en su orgullo por el máximo jefe de la familia. Decidió quedarse callada a empeorar su situación con cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

-¿Te quedas callada? ¡Bien! Asumo que no eres tan tonta como para entender que es la última vez que permito que ofendas a Candy. Y estoy seguro que no volverás a intentarlo, no, si de eso depende el jugoso cheque que mes con mes te llega para cubrir los gastos de tu suntuoso estilo de vida.

Elisa asintió derrotada y se alejo, maldiciendo por lo bajo a William Albert Andrew en medio de su rabieta. Ella siempre tan calculadora, en esta ocasión le había fallado el control sobre si misma. Se había dejado llevar por viejos resentimientos, atreviéndose a ofender a Candy en la presencia de su protector. Se reprochó mentalmente. Ahora tendría que obligarse a tragarse su aversión por Candy y quedarse callada para no dar pie a que el tío William cumpliera con su advertencia.

* * *

Cuando al fin se encontró a solas en la habitación en la que cuidaría de su querido amor, Candy dio rienda suelta a todo lo que venía sintiendo.

Aún después de escuchar el diagnostico del médico, no dejaba de perturbarle que Terry permaneciera inconsciente. El muchacho continuaba sin dar muestra de cambio alguno, sumido en ese sueño que parecía no tener fin. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza, al permitirse pensar que ya no podría volver a ver la mirada azul de Terry en todo su esplendor. De inmediato, desecho ese pensamiento. No era con esa actitud con la que podría ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Con sumo cuidado para no moverlo demasiado, la joven, tomando su papel de enfermera, acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza y despejó su frente de los cabellos castaños que ahí se arremolinaban. Finalmente lo cubrió con las sábanas y se ocupó de mover una silla lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, para allí tomar sitio para su vigía. Al sentirlo tan cerca y a la misma vez tan lejano, Candy dejó escapar de su garganta un profundo suspiro y acarició por largo rato la mejilla del muchacho. En ese momento, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, todos y cada uno de ellos, estaban en estrecha relación con Terry, su único y gran amor.

-Terry..sé que puedes escucharme...busca dentro de ti la fuerza para abrir tus ojos...

Candy tomó su mano y la besó con dulzura, con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-Recuerda nuestros planes...tenemos un futuro juntos por el cual vivir...

Esa misma mano que había tomado, Candy la llevó a su pecho y la puso justo sobre su corazón.

-¿Puedes sentir eso?...es mi corazón que late de amor únicamente por ti...

Sin soltar su mano, la muchacha acomodó su rostro sobre el torso del Terry, en el mismo lugar que latía su corazón, pausado, tranquilo. Y ese sonido era como un incentivo para continuar hablando con él.

-Despierta mi amor...no creo soportar más si no veo la luz de tus ojos...el brillo de tu sonrisa...

Las lagrimas eran ya un torrente que se desbordaba por sus ojos. Se había prometido no llorar, pero no podía cumplir con esa promesa al verlo inerte sobre esa cama.

-¡Terry te amo tanto!...¡Despierta por favor!...¡No hagas que se rompa mi corazón!...

Candy se acercó al rostro del muchacho y delineo con su dedo la curvatura de sus labios. No se contuvo y se atrevió a envolver sus labios contra los suyos en una dulce y delicada caricia, en un beso que le sabia a sal por sus propias lagrimas. De nuevo tomó su mano y posó su rostro contra el corazón de Terry. En silencio, elevó una oración al cielo por su pronta recuperación.

Concentrada como estaba en decir las oraciones que la hermana María le había enseñado en su niñez, Candy no se dio cuenta de que detrás de la puerta, un caballero de ojos color verde olivo la había estado observando en silencio.

Continuará...

**Notitas de mi:**

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal están?

Yo, un poco más relajada y con muchas ganas de compartir con ustedes un capítulo más de esta historia.

Primero quiero agradecerles por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar en los capítulos anteriores y por sus palabras de apoyo. Va mi más sincero agradecimiento a :

**marizza, Iris, Anna María, eva grandchester, Ana, fati, maripili, Gigimtz, AlmaCandy, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Lupis, Nency, Rubi, verito, Ana de G, Angelis, gadamigrandchest, Nicole SHRBCOGP.**

¡Muchas gracias chicas, son fantásticas!

De igual manera quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que han puesto a "Simplemente...amor" entre sus historias favoritas y a todas las que la siguen en sus alertas, y a todas aquellas que la leen de forma anónima.

¡Muchas gracias por ello!

Y bueno, entrando en materia, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?

Les confieso que me duele en el alma dañar a Terry, en serio se los digo, es el personaje que más quiero dentro de este maravilloso manga-anime, y sobre el que más escribo, en realidad, todas mis historian giran alrededor de Terry Grandchester. Así que no se angustien.

Y sobre Alexander, creo que fue un shock tremendo para él lo sucedido en el jardín, así que veremos que resoluciones toma a partir de eso.

Espero leer sus reviews al respecto.

Respondiendo a la duda de maripili, les digo que la historia la tenía pensada en 18 capítulos y un epilogo, aunque aun tengo dudas, sobre agregar un capitulo más de los 18 mencionados, en fin, ya se los haré saber en la próxima actualización.

¡Y bien! ¡Ya estamos en la recta final! Por lo que espero seguir contando con el favor de su preferencia hasta el momento en que quede plasmada la palabra fin en "Simplemente...amor"

¡Gracias por todo!

¡Un abrazo!


	18. Chapter 18

**SIMPLEMENTE…AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**_Dedicado a Anna María. _****_¡Gracias amiga, por compartir conmigo la magia de tus ideas!_**

Las nubes habían cubierto por completo a la luna, impidiendole con ello, la oportunidad de brindarle a la noche, la luz de su recurrente compañía. Pasaba más de la medianoche y el silencio que imperaba en el extenso jardín, era interrumpido por el ocasional ulular de alguna lechuza solitaria, que tal vez, sintiendo que había demasiada quietud, se propuso romper con ella a como diera lugar con su chirriante sonido.

Y en medio de este entorno, recargado contra la fuente de mármol, escenario en el cual se habían suscitado los desagradables acontecimientos de horas antes, estaba Alexander Grant. No había en él, rastros de su elegancia habitual, por el contrario, se le podía ver con la camisa desfajada, el saco reposando con desgano sobre su hombro izquierdo, y con la mano derecha cubriendo la mayor parte de un rostro descompuesto por estar directamente vinculado con los últimos hechos acontecidos. Hechos en los que se había visto envuelto en un momento de ofuscación ocasionada por su ceguera ante lo que era más que evidente, y por sentirse también como una victima del incierto destino.

Entregado a la tarea de sumirse en cada uno de los pensamientos que iban y venían por su mente, por un momento sintió su cabeza a punto de estallar. No obstante, no podía dejar sus cavilaciones de lado, al obligarse a pensar en Candy, en Terry, y en el desdichado triangulo amoroso que junto con él habían formado. Y como no sentirse contrariado, si a pesar de todo, en alguna época de su vida, Terrence Grandchester fue su compañero de juegos infantiles y fue también al primero que pudo llamar amigo. Sin embargo, todo aquello parecía muy lejano.

Alexander resopló fuertemente y despejo su frente de los cabellos que insistían en cubrir sus sienes. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio, y era poco lo que le importaba. Lo único que lo mantenía allí, resguardado por la quietud de la noche, era la necesidad de poder encontrar las soluciones que esperaba le devolvieran, de una buena vez y por todas, la paz a su agitada alma.

Al volver sus pensamientos hacia atrás, todo le parecía que había sucedido de una manera tan rápida y confusa que ni siquiera podía recordar como es que había llegado al interior de la casa. Lo que si podía recordar con toda claridad era el rostro, pálido e inconsciente, de Terry, y por supuesto, la expresión atemorizada de Candy, ante lo que pudiera suceder con el muchacho. La espera por noticias, fueran buenas ó malas, había resultado francamente insoportable, y luego de escuchar el diagnóstico que diera el médico acerca del delicado estado en el que Terry se encontraba, Alexander había experimentado una combinación de alivio y culpa. Si sentía alivio, era por el hecho de saber al muchacho con vida, y si sentía culpa, era por tener plena consciencia de que él era el causante de que estuviese en esa condición.

De vez en cuando, se sorprendía volviendo el rostro hacía la mansión, en dirección de la única ventana de la que provenía una tenue luz encendida. Era ahí donde Terry convalecía, y era ahí también donde Candy le prodigaba la calidez de sus cuidados. Mientras estuvo en el interior de la casa, se había mantenido aparte y distante de los habitantes de la misma. No podía evitar el sentirse como un observador intruso de la tragedia que él mismo había provocado. Desde su puesto, había alcanzado a escuchar que el galeno le daba instrucciones a Candy sobre los cuidados que se debían tener con el paciente y cuando se hubo marchado, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el pasillo.

Fue entonces que, guiado más por el amor que por la razón, encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta por la que Candy había desaparecido minutos antes. No podía evitar el intentar cruzar unas palabras con ella y hacerle saber su arrepentimiento por su participación en lo sucedido. Le dolía ser el causante de su actual sufrimiento y a pesar de la urgencia que tenía por sentir la cercanía de la muchacha y los deseos que le apremiaban para hablar con ella, se debatió algunos instantes antes de decidirse a traspasar el umbral. Cuando finalmente tomó la manilla de la puerta, la abrió lo suficiente para ver con el corazón lo que sus ojos tenían tanto tiempo negándose a ver. La escena que tenía lugar en el interior de la alcoba, le demostró una vez más, donde era que se encontraba el corazón de la Candy.

Y fue justo ahí, donde vio como Candy acariciaba con ternura la mejilla del muchacho y enterraba su rostro lloroso contra su pecho. Escuchó también la manera en que le hablaba, con palabras llenas de amor y cariño, y tuvo que reconocer que ella jamás se había dirigido de forma tan afectuosa con él. Asimismo, observó y escuchó la devoción con la que la muchacha acompañaba sus oraciones y plegarias por la pronta recuperación de Terry. Y por último fue testigo del dolor que la aquejaba por ver a quien consideraba su querido amor, inmóvil sobre esa cama. No había duda alguna, Candy amaba a Terry con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz de permitir su corazón.

No pudiendo soportar más aquello que presenciaba, se marchó a los pocos minutos, cuidándose de no ser descubierto por nadie. Y con cada paso que daba, en su mente se iba instalando la culpa que le dictaba su consciencia por su participación en lo ocurrido. Sabía que no había sido su intención dejar a Terry en ese alarmante estado, ni mucho menos, contribuir con ello a la angustia que Candy venía resintiendo. Él solamente había querido desahogar sus dolor y su frustración ante la realidad que le caía encima y por ello, inició esa pelea con su rival de amores. Aunque después de ser testigo del amor que Candy le profesaba a Terrence Grandchester, sentía que la palabra rival ya no venía al caso. Porque esa era la verdad, Terry no podía ser su rival de amores, porque simplemente no existía un amor correspondido por el cual pelear.

Alexander, indudablemente amaba a Candy, y lo que su corazón sentía por ella, no era un capricho. Candy era dueña de una alegría contagiosa, de una bondad encomiable y de una nobleza digna de alabanza. Ella, además de poseer la hermosura del cuerpo, también poseía la extraordinaria belleza del alma, reuniendo todas las virtudes que había soñado con encontrar en una mujer.

Recordó entonces una de sus confrontaciones con Terry. Al calor de la discusión, le había asegurado que no le importaba que el corazón de Candy estuviera ocupado, que daría de todo de sí para que ella aprendiera a quererlo. Y mirando hacia atrás, se sorprendió por su ceguera y su necedad, preguntándose donde es que había quedado el hombre cabal que presumía de ser. Si alguna enseñanza le había dejado lo vivido las últimas horas, es que no se puede forzar lo que no se siente. Él mismo, ya no se sentía seguro de poder encontrar la felicidad a lado de una mujer que le había entregado su corazón a otro. Era obvio pensar, que de compartir una vida en común, las dudas en algún momento lo asaltarían. Mirando hacia el futuro, tal vez algún día, se sorprendería a si mismo al preguntarse si Candy, al compartir la intimidad con él, estaría pensando en Terry.

Ante esa idea que asaltó su mente, llegó a la conclusión que él no merecía pasar por eso. Él, como hombre, tenía tanto valor como Terrence Grandchester y era digno de ser amado por una mujer con toda la devoción que se pudiese esperar cuando se es correspondido. Sólo que para su tragedia personal, esa mujer que él esperaba que lo llenará de amor y afecto no podía ser Candy. Y después de todo, entendió que no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con las migajas de afecto que pudiese brindarle un corazón ocupado.

-Mi querida Candy…te amo…pero ya sé lo que debo hacer...lo que tengo que hacer...

La brisa nocturna se hizo sentir más fresca que de costumbre y Alexander se acomodó el saco sobre los hombros, al tiempo que encaminaba sus pasos con rumbo a la reja principal. Traspasó el umbral y después de dirigir una última mirada hacia la mansión de los Andrew, se alejó por la sombría vereda.

* * *

Los recientes eventos habían causado mella en el hasta entonces acogedor ambiente que reinaba en la mansión de los Andrew. Una atmósfera tensa era más que palpable hasta para el más insensible. Afuera de la casa, la noche continuaba sin dar tregua, evitando hasta donde le era posible, el paso de la luz que comenzaba a difundirse en el lejano horizonte.

Dentro de las paredes de aquella casa, en la habitación de huéspedes, Candy permanecía despierta, con los sentidos en alerta permanente, a la expectativa de algún cambio notorio en el muchacho que yacía recostado en la cama. Candy tomó su mano y por enésima vez durante esa interminable noche, dio cuenta de su pulso. Nada había cambiado, el pulso de Terry seguía siendo el mismo, su respiración se mantenía pausada y los ojos se aferraban en permanecer cerrados, negándole con su obstinación, el magnífico regalo que significaba poder mirarse en ellos.

Las campanadas del reloj anunciaron las seis de la mañana, sobresaltando a la muchacha, por lo fuerte que parecía su repicar en medio de aquel insoportable silencio. Y así transcurrieron los primeros minutos de ese nuevo amanecer, en el que los tonos naranjas y rojizos que circundaban a la distancia, dejaron ver por fin la llegada del sol. La llegada de los primeros rayos de la mañana, no trajeron consigo ninguna novedad respecto al estado de salud de Terry, quien aún permanecía inconsciente sobre la cama. Y junto a él, estaba Candy, pendiente de cualquier signo que pudiera delatar alguna mejoría. No se había apartado ni un sólo instante de su puesto, y a pesar de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, no se sentía cansada. Eran sentimientos como la incertidumbre y la culpa, lo que en realidad la agobiaba.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación para permitirse estirar sus piernas después de mantenerlas por tanto tiempo una misma posición. Deslizó las gruesas cortinas para permitir la entrada de la luz por encima de las de encaje y abrió de par en par el ventanal para salir al balcón. Paseó su mirada por el amplio jardín cubierto del rocío de la mañana y a lo lejos pudo ver a un pajarillo revoloteando entre las ramas de los árboles. Candy aspiró profundo para llenar de aire sus pulmones y volvió su rostro hacia la cama con la esperanza de encontrarse con algún destello azul que le confirmará que Terry por fin había despertado. Nada de eso ocurrió.

-¡Qué fresco se siente!-Se dijo mientras ajustaba el chal para cubrir su espalda del frío matinal.

La muchacha recargó con pesadez los brazos sobre la barandilla de piedra y bajo la mirada hasta donde sus manos se posaron, para dejar que su mente se ocupara de vagar en la pesadumbre que se había apoderado de ella desde la pasada noche. Sus pensamientos traicioneros, la llevaron de nuevo a recorrer los penosos sucesos que desembocaron en la disputa entre Alexander y Terry. Y a sus ojos, nadie más que ella era la culpable de los resultados del enfrentamiento entre dos hombres buenos y honestos. Era su culpa que Terry estuviera sin sentido en esa cama, y era su culpa también que Alexander sufriera por su desamor.

-Candy...¡aquí estas!-La voz de Annie la interrumpió del juicio al que por su propia voluntad se estaba sometiendo.-Te traje tostadas y un poco de té para que desayunes.

-Te lo agradezco Annie, pero no tengo apetito.-Respondió la muchacha rubia.

Annie ya se esperaba esa respuesta pero no iba a claudicar tan fácilmente. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y se acercó hacia la barandilla.

-Si crees que con dejar de comer, vas a lograr que Terry despierte, ¡temo decirte que estás muy equivocada!-Le dijo con cariño.

Candy suspiró y Annie se preparó para escuchar la réplica de su amiga.

-¿No entiendes Annie?-Alegó la muchacha con la voz entrecortada.-¿Cómo puedo pensar siquiera en comer algo cuando sé que por mi causa Alexander esta sufriendo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer cualquier cosa para mi propio beneficio cuando Terry yace inconsciente a escasos metros de aquí?

Por respuesta, Annie la abrazó con fuerza y le ofreció su hombro para que pudiera llorar y desahogar el peso de las culpas que se había adjudicado. Candy no dudó en aceptar el consuelo que su amiga le brindó y lloró largamente hasta que sintió que las lagrimas escasearon de sus ojos. Al sentirla un poco más serena, Annie se separó un poco sin llegar a romper el abrazo que las unía, sólo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

-No te asignes culpas que en este momento no vienen al caso. Por desgracia, las cosas se dieron de esa manera y no es culpa tuya ni de nadie.-Le dijo con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo encontrar.-Lo que si te corresponde hacer es estar entera para cuando tengas que hablar con Alexander y romper definitivamente con él, ya que después de lo sucedido anoche, es más que obvio para él, que tu corazón no le pertenece.

-¡Ay Annie! ¡Le he hecho tanto daño!-Exclamó la rubia con desasosiego.-Anoche, Alexander nos escuchó hablar a Terry y a mi de lo sucedido entre nosotros...y eso fue lo que desato su rabia...¡y ya vez en que termino todo!

Annie entendió de inmediato a que era lo que Candy se refería y se imagino que no debió haber sido muy grato para Alexander enterarse de que la que era su prometida se había entregado a otro. Más, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Candy, no puedes hacer nada para remediar el pasado, y si en algún momento le hiciste daño a Alexander, él sabra reconocer que fue sin ninguna mala intención de tu parte. Estoy segura que él sabrá comprender.-Le dijo Annie para tratar de reconfortarla.-Ya te lo dije antes, lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por una razón que vale más que mil explicaciones juntas, y esa es el amor que te ha unido con Terry desde siempre. ¡No debes avergonzarte ni culparte por ello!

Annie la tomó del brazo y la ayudo a sentarse en la poltrona que era parte del mobiliario de descanso del balcón. Tomó una de las tostadas y la untó con mermelada de fresa para luego ofrecerla a su amiga. Candy la tomó y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos.

-¡Eso está mejor!-La animó con voz resuelta.-Mi querida amiga, nunca te has dejado vencer por las circunstancias y en esta ocasión no va a ser la excepción...además...tienes un motivo más que poderoso para mantenerte en pie.-Terminó por decir al dirigir una significativa mirada hacia el ocupante de la cama en medio de la habitación.

-Tienes razón Annie.-Concedió Candy con voz más calmada.-Creo que por un momento me deje hundir en el mar de mis preocupaciones.

Annie le brindó una cálida sonrisa y Candy agradeció por contar con el regalo de su amistad incondicional.

* * *

La señora Elroy, fiel a su costumbre, bajó a la cocina para dar instrucciones precisas acerca del desayuno que se serviría esa mañana. Una vez en la amplia cocina, comenzó, al igual que todos los días, a dar indicaciones a la cocinera y verificar que todos los platos se sirvieran bajo su estricto criterio. Y cuando estaba comprobando el sazón de la salsa, por la ventana que daba al jardín principal, vio cruzar uno de los carruajes, propiedad de los Andrew, del cual descendió el médico del pueblo.

Desde ahí, se percató de que el doctor Elton fue recibido en la entrada por el señor Carson, quien de inmediato le dio entrada en la casa. Aquello le pareció muy inusual, ya que desconocía que alguien de la familia se encontrará enfermo. No externó nada frente al resto de la servidumbre que se encontraba atareada con el trabajo matutino y continuó con su labor de supervisión. A los pocos minutos, entró en la cocina el mismo señor Carson para tomar su desayuno. Fue muy notoria la sorpresa en el rostro del mayordomo al encontrar a la señora Elroy en esa habitación, cuando se suponía que ya debería estar presidiendo el comedor.

-¡Buenos días señora!- La saludó con una respetuosa inclinación.

-¡Buen día tenga usted, señor Carson!- Correspondió al saludo.-He podido notar la presencia del doctor Elton y puedo suponer, puesto que fue usted quien lo recibió, que debe estar mejor enterado que yo de lo que sucede en mi casa.

El señor Carson pareció palidecer de repente ante la clara insinuación de la señora Elroy. Por órdenes del señor William, no le habían comunicado lo ocurrido en la pasada noche para no causarle preocupación alguna. Pero, siendo ya de día, correspondía informarle a la anciana lo referente a los hechos acontecidos.

-Verá señora Elroy, el doctor Elton se encuentra en la propiedad para atender al señor Grandchester.-Respondió el mayordomo con aparente calma.

Seguramente esa respuesta era la última que esperaba escuchar la señora Elroy. Y eso claramente lo indicó, el rictus de sorpresa que se dejo entrever en su adusto rosto. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que la cocina llena de sirvientes, no era el lugar más adecuado para sostener esa conversación. Por ella mismo, le indicó con una seña al señor Carson que la siguiera a la biblioteca.

-¿Y que tiene que hacer el señor Grandchester instalado en mi casa?-Cuestionó la anciana, una vez dentro de la biblioteca y cómodamente instalada en uno de los sillones.

Por respuesta, el señor Carson le detalló lo que la señorita Candy le había dicho al acudir en su ayuda durante la noche, haciendo énfasis en las instrucciones dadas por el señor William, de no preocuparla por el momento con tan lamentable suceso protagonizado por los señores Grant y Grandchester. La señora Elroy lo escuchó con la debida atención, tomando notas mentales de lo claramente importante.

-Lo que no terminó de comprender, es como fue que el señor Grant pudo intuir con exactitud el lugar donde podía encontrar a la señorita Candy en compañía del señor Grandchester.-Observó la dama delante del mayordomo, el cual era de su absoluta confianza. Distinción de la cual gozaba el señor Carson, gracias a la discreción mostrada durante todos los años de servicio brindados a la familia Andrew.

El señor Carson deliberó en su interior por algunos momentos antes de manifestar lo que él había visto con sus propios ojos. No quería implicar a la señorita Legan como parte de lo ocurrido, ya que era algo que no le constaba. No obstante, su lealtad era para con los dueños de la casa, que no eran otros más que el señor William y la señora Elroy, por lo que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Anoche, cuando el señor Grant se presentó en la casa, solicitando ver a la señorita Candy, fue la señorita Legan quien se ofreció a atender personalmente al señor.

Con el sólo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Elisa Legan implicado, la señora Elroy no tuvo necesidad de indagar más.

-Le agradezco señor Carson y como siempre espero su discreción al respecto.-Puntualizó categóricamente la matriarca.

El señor Carson le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia y abandonó la elegante biblioteca. La señora Elroy dedicó esos momentos de soledad para realizar un repaso mental de la información proporcionada por el mayordomo. Era una verdad absoluta que no le gustaba el hecho de saber que Candy se hubiese visto a solas con el señor Grandchester, en lo que parecía ser una cita clandestina. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel no era el momento para llamarle la atención, cuando seguramente la muchacha estaría angustiada por el estado de salud del joven actor. Más adelante, ya se daría el tiempo de ajustar cuentas con ella. Una sonrisa de la que nadie fue testigo, apareció en el rostro de la anciana, como reconocimiento de la tremenda osadía de su sobrina adoptiva. Y a pesar de los mucho defectos que pudiese encontrar en ella, era cierto que empezaba a sentir simpatía por Candice White Andrew.

Mención aparte merecía Elisa Legan, quien últimamente venía bajando algunos peldaños en la escala de su estima. No cabía duda alguna de que Elisa estaba directamente involucrada en los sucesos desencadenados. Su abierta intromisión había provocado esa vergonzosa pelea entre dos caballeros, afectando con ella, de forma clara y directa a su sobrina adoptiva, quien al final de cuentas era parte de la familia. Y si algo no toleraba la señora Elroy Andrew, eso era la deslealtad entre los miembros de la misma familia.

* * *

El doctor Elton, quien parecía un hombre de mediana edad, por su cabello entrecano y tupido bigote, dio por iniciada la consulta a domicilio, revisando minuciosamente a Terry, contando con los servicios de enfermera de Candy. Comprobó respiración, ritmo cardíaco y demás signos vitales, encontrándose con el mismo resultado de la noche anterior: El muchacho, aún con los cardenales que recién comenzaban a verse en su rostro y brazos, aparentemente estaba bien, pero continuaba sumido en la inconsciencia.

-¿Por qué no despierta?-Preguntó Candy con la mirada fija en el muchacho.

-No podría decírselo con precisión, señorita Andrew.-Respondió el galeno con un tono de voz que parecía transmitir calma.-No todos los pacientes reaccionan de la misma manera ante éste tipo de traumas. Por fortuna, los signos vitales del joven se manifiestan como debe de ser y lo único que podemos hacer, mientras no se presente alteración alguna, es esperar con paciencia.

Esa respuesta logró proporcionar un mayor consuelo en la muchacha, quien después de anotar las indicaciones del médico y despedirlo con una sonrisa de gratitud, volvió a ocuparse de vigilar la convalecencia de Terry. Ya había tomado el desayuno que Annie tan amablemente se había encargado de llevarle, y de igual manera, por insistencia de su amiga, había tomado un baño con el que sintió renovar sus energías para continuar con su tarea.

Candy hizo sonar la campanilla para llamar a la doncella que estaba a su servicio y a la que pocas veces molestaba, pero que en esta ocasión si requería de sus servicios. Le solicitó palanganas con agua caliente, esponja y jabón, una muda de sábanas limpias, y una más de ropa de dormir para caballero. En ese instante, recordó a Meg y supuso que la anciana estaría muy preocupada por la prolongada ausencia del joven, por lo que después de escribir una nota, le pidió a su doncella que la enviará a la villa de los Grandchester por medio de algún mozo.

La doncella se retiró para cumplir con el encargo de su joven ama y al regresar, después de algunos minutos, con lo solicitado, se encontró con la señorita Andrew ataviada con un delantal y con el largo cabello rubio sujeto en una redecilla, accesorio que comúnmente utilizaban las enfermeras y con el cual sujetaban su cabello bajo la cofia. Esto le pareció muy extraño, dada la posición de la dama dentro de la familia. Candy, al notar su discreto escrutinio, le sonrió para darle a entender que ella no era como esas señoritas de sociedad que su única función en la vida, era la de batir las pestañas sin cesar.

-Imaginó Harriet, que debes encontrar muy peculiar que la hija adoptiva del señor William Andrew tenga por profesión la de enfermera.-Afirmó con orgullo la joven de cabellos rubios.

-Yo no he dicho nada, señorita.-Respondió la doncella, cubriendo su rostro con una sonrisa de complicidad. En verdad le gustaban mucho las maneras de la señorita Andrew. Su trato con la servidumbre era muy cordial, y en cuanto a elegancia, su natural desenvoltura contrastaba con los ademanes estudiados y la prepotencia de la señorita Legan.

Candy correspondió a su sonrisa y puso manos a la obra en las instrucciones dejadas por el doctor Elton. Con la ayuda de Harriet, despojó a Terry de la camisa y del pantalón, dejándolo vestido únicamente con su ropa intima. Candy escondió una risilla nerviosa al ver el incesante rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de su doncella, que seguramente estaría avergonzada por ver a un hombre semidesnudo. Y como no sonrojarse ante la perfección varonil de Terry, aún para Candy, con todo y su titulo de enfermera, era sumamente bochornoso mirar y desde luego tocar por segunda ocasión, aunque por diferentes motivos, ese perfecto torso masculino. Por lo que obviando todo lo que veía, buscó su lado más profesional para continuar con esa labor llamada baño de esponja.

Una vez concluida esa faena, con Terry perfectamente vestido con ropa de dormir, acomodado con sumo cuidado sobre los finos almohadones de pluma de ganso y cubierto con sábanas perfumadas, Candy le agradeció a Harriet por su ayuda. La doncella abandonó la habitación, y Candy, despojada del mandil y la redecilla, volvió a ocupar el sillón más cercano de la cama. Por inercia, tomó la mano de Terry entre las suyas, para llevarla junto a su corazón que latía desbocado tan sólo por él.

-¡Vamos Terry!-Le dijo en un susurro.-Sé que te gusta hacerte el interesante, pero esto es demasiado...no me hagas esperar más, mi querido amor...

El llamado a la puerta la obligó a recobrar la compostura para permitir el acceso a la habitación. Tras abrir la puerta apareció la espigada figura del señor Carson.

-El señor William solicita su presencia en el salón principal.-Anuncio cortésmente el mayordomo.

-Pero yo...no puedo.-Respondió de inmediato la muchacha, dirigiendo una vez más su mirada hacia Terry.

El señor Carson entendió la preocupación de la señorita Andrew y pensó que no había nada más hermoso que vivir a plenitud el amor.

-Vaya sin cuidado Señorita Andrew, yo me quedaré aquí, pendiente de lo que pueda suceder.-Ofreció el mayordomo.

La muchacha le agradeció su amable ofrecimiento, no muy convencida de querer alejarse de Terry. No obstante, sabía que Albert jamás intentaría apartarla de su lugar, a menos que fuese algo muy importante.

-No tardaré señor Carson.-Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Candy caminó tan rápido como le permitía el faldón de su vestido y en menos de un respiro llegó al salón principal. Nadie la preparó para lo que ahí encontró. Albert estaba sentado en el sillón y a escasos pasos de la chimenea, estaba Alexander Grant.

* * *

Elisa Legan caminaba por el pasillo con toda la estudiada elegancia de la que era capaz, claro, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la figura del tío William. Después de la clara advertencia de la que fue objeto por parte del jefe de la familia, lo menos que quería era darle motivos para que cumpliera su amenaza. Al llegar a la habitación donde se le esperaba, se introdujo después de llamar y sin esperar autorización.

-¿Deseaba verme, tía?-Preguntó con el habitual tono zalamero que ocupaba para dirigirse a la señora Elroy.

La matriarca de la familia levanto la vista del bordado en que hasta entonces trabajaba y sacó de la cesta un sobre que extendió a su sobrina. Elisa lo tomó sin comprender muy bien de lo que se trataba.

-¡Ábrelo!-Ordenó la anciana con voz autoritaria.

Elisa lo abrió y encontró dentro del mismo dos boletos. Los leyó detenidamente para darse cuenta que uno de ellos correspondía a un pasaje de tren con fecha de ese mismo día, y el otro, era un pasaje de barco fechado para dos días después.

-No entiendo...-Expresó la señorita Legan, claramente perpleja, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la orilla del sofá. La señora Elroy resopló con algo que se podía traducir en fastidio.

-Todo está muy claro, Elisa, son dos pasajes a tu nombre. El primero, para que tomes el tren para Londres esta misma noche, y el segundo, para que abordes el barco que te llevará de regreso a los Estados Unidos.-Explicó la anciana con calma, la propia de una dama.-No veo que es lo que no entiendes.

-¿Quiere decir que todos regresamos a América?-Indagó la pelirroja.

-No querida, la única que regresa eres tú.-Afirmó categóricamente la señora Elroy, volviendo su atención a su bordado.

-Sigo sin comprender...-Musitó Elisa con desconcierto.

La señora Elroy se puso de pie. La mirada tan severa que le dirigió, a la que en otro tiempo fuera su sobrina favorita, fue suficiente para activar las alarmas en el cerebro de Elisa Legan.

-¿Con qué sigues sin comprender? ¡Bien! ¡Te lo explicaré de modo que lo entiendas jovencita!-Expresó la dama, con un dejo de ironía impreso en cada una de sus palabras.-Dentro de esta familia se te educo para que te convirtieras en una dama digna de llevar el apellido que por derecho de nacimiento te corresponde. Pero, lejos de rendirle honor al mismo, lo has degradado y te has hecho indigna de portarlo, al convertirte en una mujer inescrupulosa, entrometida y chismosa, que vive pendiente de la vida de los demás, con la intención de buscar entre sus fallas, la mejor manera de perjudicar. ¡Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a consentir, y mucho menos a soportar!

Elisa intentó hablar para defenderse, más la mirada que le dirigió la anciana fue suficiente para acallar su intento.

-¡Estoy enterada de lo sucedido anoche y de tu participación en ello!-Profirió la anciana.

En ese momento, Elisa cayó en cuenta de cual era la molestia de la señora Elroy para con ella. A sus ojos era inaceptable que su tía se ocupara de regañarla y tomar esas medidas con ella, cuando la descocada de Candy era la única culpable de lo acontecido. Esta por demás decir que aquello no le hizo mucha gracia y por consiguiente la irritó bastante.

-¡Esto es inaudito!-Replicó Elisa de mal talante.-Fue Candy la que se escapó de su cuarto para encontrarse a solas con Terrence, que me veo obligada a decir, no es su prometido, ¡y la qué recibe la reprimenda soy yo! ¡No es justo!

-¡Basta niña!-Vociferó la tía Elroy con la potencia que su voz le permitió, amedrentando de inmediato el arrebatado intento de Elisa Legan por defenderse y desviar las acusaciones en otro cauce.-Si tan enterada estabas de los andares de Candice, era tu deber comunicárnoslo a William y a mi, ¡pero nunca a su prometido!

La señora Elroy fue bajando el volumen de su voz para impedir que alguien de la servidumbre pudiese escuchar la conversación en el cuarto de bordado. Pero aun con la voz baja, sus palabras no dejaban de dar muestra de lo enojada y ofendida que se encontraba por lo infames que podían ser las acciones de su sobrina.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que provocaste con tu atrevida intromisión? Si no fuera por la gracia de la Divina Providencia, en este momento estaríamos lamentado una tragedia. Y no hay que olvidar que nuestro nombre aun no queda impune del escandalo, si es que el señor Grant se decide a hacer del dominio público esta bochornosa situación.

Aunque Elroy Andrew confiaba en la caballerosidad y el honor de Alexander Grant, también tenía cierto recelo de que en un arranque de ofuscación, el muchacho se atreviera a hacer del conocimiento de todas sus amistades, la afrenta de la que había sido objeto. La anciana tembló de sólo pensar que sus palabras pudiesen hacerse realidad. Sería una vergüenza para los Andrew que el nombre de la familia anduviera de boca en boca, mancillado por comentarios mordaces y malintencionados.

-Como miembros de la familia Andrew, es nuestra obligación protegernos los unos a los otros, y por supuesto, velar por nuestro buen nombre. ¡Y tú, con tú indiscreción no sólo perjudicaste a Candy, sino a toda la familia!-Aseguró tajante la dama.

Elisa se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrir el furioso carmín que pintaba sus mejillas por la rabia que iba creciendo dentro de si. No solamente estaba en malos términos con el jefe de la familia, sino que para colmo de males, la tía Elroy, que siempre la había preferido sobre los demás, le retiraba el apoyo con el que siempre había contado. Ella, que lo único que había buscado era afectar el buen nombre de Candy por mera diversión, le había salido todo al revés.

-Sigo pensando que su actitud para conmigo es totalmente injusta.-Se atrevió a decir la pelirroja.- Usted reprueba mi comportamiento, cuando todo lo que he hecho es por el bien de la familia...

-Debo decirte que no me gustan los métodos que empleas para ello, Elisa.-Aseveró la anciana un poco más calmada.-Te recomiendo también que acates mis órdenes, si no quieres que sea yo quien le solicite a William que cancele la mensualidad de la que actualmente gozas.

Otra vez esa amenaza. Elisa se levantó furiosa y con pasos tonantes se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando la voz de la señora Elroy la obligó a detenerse.

-Por cierto, cuando desembarques, no quiero que por ningún motivo te instales en la casa de Nueva York ó de Chicago.-Advirtió la anciana con severidad.-Viajaras directamente a Florida para ayudar a tu hermano con lo referente a la inauguración del hotel. Esta mañana le he enviado una carta a Niel y sé que no se atreverá a contradecir mis deseos. Una buena temporada de verdadero trabajo, lejos de todas las frivolidades a las que estás acostumbrada te vendrá más que bien. ¡Ya estuvo bien de que estés de holgazana y al fin hagas algo útil con tu vida!

No hubo más respuesta que un portazo por parte de la pelirroja. Al llegar a su habitación, Elisa dejo salir toda la rabia contenida en forma de un terrible berrinche. Los finos floreros se estrellaron contra la pared, los cojines volaron por toda la habitación y una lluvia de plumas cayó en el piso. Se dejo caer sobre la cama revuelta, sintiendo como las lágrimas de cólera resbalaban por su rostro. La señora Elroy le había ordenado trabajar en el hotel de su familia y tendría que hacerlo, aún en contra de su voluntad, si es que no quería verse privada de sus beneficios mensuales. Claro que por ningún motivo deseaba dejar de gozar de los privilegios que brinda el dinero. Y si no quería verse más afectada de lo que ya estaba, no tenía más remedio que acatar las disposiciones de Elroy Andrew.

Definitivamente la suerte de la que siempre se había visto beneficiada Elisa Legan, finalmente la estaba abandonando. O cabe decir que todo aquello que uno hace, ya sea bueno ó malo, tarde o temprano se regresa en la justa medida.

* * *

Al ver a Candy, inmóvil en la entrada del salón, Albert se acercó a ella para informarle del motivo por el cual Alexander se encontraba en esa misma habitación.

-Alexander me pidió que le permitiera hablar contigo.-Anunció Albert.-Y yo encontré su pedido más que razonable, espero que no te niegues.

Candy asintió levemente. No esperaba encontrarse con Alexander y tenía cierto recelo por la reacción que el muchacho pudiese tener para con ella. Recordó que después de la pelea, ellos ya no mediaron palabra alguna, ya que su atención fue en todo momento para Terry y su delicado estado, y por obvias razones, no se dio cuenta en que momento Alexander se retiró de la casa hasta que ya no lo vio. Sabía también que tarde ó temprano tendrían que hablar, sin embargo, en ese instante en que lo tenía frente a ella, no tenía la menor idea de cual sería la mejor manera de comportarse ni de mantener con él una conversación.

El silencio, denso y apabullante, amenazó con reinar por algunos instantes. Alexander parecía no poder emitir palabra alguna desde el lugar donde se encontraba y a Candy claramente se le dificultaba el dejar salir su voz. Solamente Albert era testigo de lo que ahí ocurría y por ello mismo, decidió al momento abandonar la habitación para darles la privacidad de la que requerían para poder hablar.

-Los dejo solos para que puedan hablar.-Dijo el muchacho rubio.-Estaré en la biblioteca.-Estas últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a Candy.

Tal parecía que la marcha de Albert era la señal que Alexander necesitaba para reaccionar. Tras desaparecer Albert por el umbral, el joven se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia donde Candy se encontraba. Distancia suficiente para que la muchacha pudiera percatarse de las ojeras bajo sus ojos y de la tristeza en su mirada.

-Alexander...-Candy quiso hablar pero el muchacho se lo impidió.

-Por favor Candy...permíteme que sea yo quien hablé.-Le pidió suplicante.

Candy accedió y lo invitó a tomar asiento en el elegante sillón situado junto al ventanal. Ella tomó asiento frente al mismo y Alexander, como buen caballero, espero a que la dama estuviera cómodamente instalada, para poder tomar asiento.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Terry?-Preguntó casi de inmediato y de una manera tan rápida que a Candy le costó entender en un principio.

-Aún no recobra el conocimiento, pero el doctor Elton se muestra muy optimista.-Respondió la joven y desvió la mirada de los ojos del caballero.

-Yo...lamento tanto todo esto...nunca fue mi intención que las diferencias entre Terry y llegaran a tales extremos.

Por medio de sus palabras, Candy entendió que Alexander se culpaba por lo sucedido y una nueva oleada de remordimientos se estrelló irremediablemente en contra de ella.

-Si hemos de buscar culpables, no hay otra más que yo.-Aseveró la muchacha con la voz entrecortada.-Yo y sólo yo soy la única responsable...

Al escucharla, Alexander se levantó de su lugar y se situó frente a ella. Se inclinó lo suficiente para estar a la altura de su rostro y motivado por el impulso de brindarle consuelo, tomó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

-¡No te culpes Candy!-Exclamó el joven.-No estoy aquí frente a ti para reprocharte nada, ¡lo único que quiero es terminar con esta agonía y quedar en paz!

Candy levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos verde olivo que emanaban la sinceridad que se desprendía de las palabras dichas.

-No te voy a negar que te amo como jamás pensé que podría llegar a amar a una mujer.-Confirmó lo que en otras ocasiones ya había manifestado.-Y fue por ese amor que quise aferrarme a ti sin pensar en tus sentimientos...¡y ese ha sido mi más grande error!

-Nunca quise lastimarte.-Se sinceró la muchacha. Era verdad, nunca quiso herirlo. Fue el destino quien forjo los hilos invisibles para envolverlos en medio de ese triangulo sentimental.

-Y no fuiste tú quien lo hizo...fui yo al intentar retenerte a mi lado a sabiendas de que tu amor jamás sería para mi...siempre lo supe, pero me negué a acepatarlo.-Reconoció el muchacho con dolor.

-Yo te quiero...-Musitó la muchacha con voz ahogada y llevandose la mano al rostro.

-Pero no me amas...-Aceptó Alexander.-Y sé bien donde esta tu corazón...por fin lo comprendí...

Los ojos de Candy se anegaron en lagrimas y Alexander sacó su pañuelo, el cual caballerosamente se lo ofreció a la muchacha. En ese momento, Candy encontró en el hombre que tenía frente a ella, al amigo que en el pasado tantas veces le brindo afecto y consuelo. Y se recriminó por haber aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio sin amarlo, porque al hacerlo, dio pie para perder su valiosa amistad. Tenía la absoluta certeza que después de lo vivido, no podrían volver a ser los amigos que fueron.

-Candy...no llores por favor...tienes que pensar en ser muy feliz...¡lo mereces por ser tan extraordinaria!-Manifestó con una mezcla de alegría y dolor.- Y debo decirte que estoy seguro que aquel que ha sido elegido por tu corazón, sabrá hacerte dichosa.

Alexander se levantó sin soltar las manos de la muchacha para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. La cubrió con el calor de su abrazo que sabía a despedida y buscó impregnarse con esa fragancia de rosas por última vez. Una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, como prueba fehaciente de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera sacar finalmente de su corazón a esa mujer.

-¡Adiós querida Candy!-Le dijo al romper el abrazo y después de besar con devoción ambas manos, Alexander Grant salió con paso decidido de la mansión de los Andrew, con la firme promesa hecha asi mismo de nunca más volver.

-Adios Alexander...-Susurró Candy al verlo partir para siempre de su vida.

* * *

En la habitación de huéspedes, todo continuaba tal y como Candy lo había dejado. Terry aún permanecía sumido en ese profundo sueño del que, al parecer, se mostraba reacio en dejar. Podría decirse que estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y así era, pero aún sumido como estaba en la inconsciencia, su mente inquieta y despierta, se ocupó de hurgar en sus más antiguos recuerdos, encontrándose con algunas imágenes que creyó olvidadas, y otras más que habían permanecido inamovibles en medio de ese mar de remembranzas.

_La primera imagen que se presento ante sus ojos, fue la de un paisaje por demás conocido. Todo mundo sabía que la campiña escocesa era hermosa, y siendo época veraniega, lo era aún más, con sus prados pintados de un verde brillante, enmarcados con el azul de un bello cielo despejado. Una dama de cabello rubio, hermosas facciones y mirada tan profunda como inquietante, se deslizaba sobre la hierba, llevando consigo una cesta. A la par de su andar, un caballero de porte aristocrático y varonil atractivo, llevaba sobre los hombros a un pequeño niño de sonrisa vivaz y mirada tan profunda como la de la dama que los acompañaba. Eran sus padres y ese pequeño niño, no podía ser otro más que él en los días de su tierna infancia, cuando sus padres se amaban y junto con él, formaban una familia feliz. Eleanor y Richard sonreían abiertamente y volcaban todo su cariño en ese niño que era fruto de su amor. Días felices que fueron truncados por el sentido del deber del Duque de Grandchester, días que jamás regresarían y de los que solamente quedaba ese vago recuerdo atesorado en la mente del muchacho._

_La sirena de un barco se escuchó y la imagen del prado se disolvió para dar paso a otra que tenía de fondo un muelle en el puerto de Nueva York. Tomado de la mano de su padre, un pequeño Terry, caminaba por la barandilla que los conducía a la plataforma de abordaje del barco que los llevaría a Inglaterra. Una voz llamándolo lo hizo volver el rostro y se encontró con su madre que corría por el muelle, vociferando su nombre y pidiéndole a Richard con un clamor desesperado, que no lo arrancará de su lado. Un dolor tan grande atravesó su alma y quiso correr hacia su madre, pero el fuerte brazo de su padre se lo impidió y no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Y dentro de su ingenuidad infantil, lloró por esa mujer que era su madre y que siempre le había prodigado un infinito amor, que contrastó de inmediato con el frio recibimiento de la nueva mujer de su padre. La duquesa de Grandchester, desde el primer momento en que Terry puso un pie en el castillo, se encargó de mostrarle que no era bienvenido ni mucho menos querido, enseñándole con su marcado desprecio, el lado más amargo de la vida. Y su padre, en lugar de cobijarlo con su cariño para hacer de su estancia un poco más amena, se escondió detrás de una máscara de frialdad y compromisos laborales, delegando su educación en otros y haciéndolo sentir que era un estorbo dentro de su aristocrática vida._

_Las risas infantiles fueron el anuncio de un nuevo recuerdo que dio paso nuevamente al paisaje escoces. Por el amplio jardín se podía ver jugando a dos niños, de tal vez diez años. Uno de ellos era Terry y su compañero de juegos era Alexander. Ambos niños corrían y reían felices de un lado a otro del jardín, bajo la amorosa supervisión de una Meg mucho más joven de lo que la recordaba. Esas habían sido unas de sus primeras vacaciones de verano en esa villa que tanto amaba y a la que podía sentir como su verdadero hogar. En ese lugar, junto a Meg, encontraba el calor maternal que tanto añoraba, y con Alexander, compartió los lazos fraternales que jamás pudo hallar con los demás hijos de su padre._

_El olor a tabaco mezclado con madera fina, lo situó en el despacho de su padre en el castillo de Londres. Un Terry adolescente, fue sorprendido por el duque de Grandchester, sosteniendo entre sus manos un legajo de cartas de las que jamás tuvo conocimiento. Eran las cartas de su madre, en las que Eleanor le preguntaba una y mil cosas, y le pedía en ellas noticias de su vida, suplicándole que algún día respondiera a ellas. En un arranque de osadía le reclamó a su padre por haber ocultado por tanto tiempo las misivas de su madre, condenándolo a una desdicha mayor por creerse olvidado también por ella. Después de ese enfrentamiento, huyó de la casa paterna y se embarcó en el primer barco que salió con rumbo de los Estados Unidos, para ir en búsqueda de su madre._

_El compás de los acordes de una orquesta hicieron cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ubicándolo en una noche de año nuevo vivida en la cubierta de un barco. Pudo verse recargado en la baranda del barco, con una expresión sombría y distante. En el interior del Mauritania, celebraban la llegada de ese año nuevo, pero él no tenía mayor motivo para celebrar cuando había sido despreciado por la última mujer de la que podía esperar recibir ese trato. Hundido como estaba en su tristeza y decepción, escuchó el rumor de unos pasos que se acercaban. La bruma se dispersó y fue entonces que bajo la luz de la luna, vio por vez primera a esa rubia pecosa que con su sola presencia, lo obligó a olvidar por un momento su tristeza, para quedar prendado de su irreverente dulzura._

_Una melodía llegó a sus oídos y la identificó de inmediato como la que solía tocar con la armónica en la segunda colina de Pony. Fue solamente pensar en ello y se vio transportado a ese lugar. Él tocaba la armónica y Candy, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la suave melodía junto a él. Habían pasado algunos días después del festival de mayo, en el que se sorprendió buscándola hasta finalmente encontrarla para pasar juntos ese día. No podía explicar el gozo que sentía con el sólo hecho de disfrutar su compañía, y de vez en cuando se permitía mirarla, descubriendo en ella a una amiga como ninguna a la que tenía en alta estima y al mismo tiempo, a una chica que despertaba en él, sentimientos que por su intensidad podían asustarlo con el sólo hecho de permitirse pensar en ellos. _

_El reflejo que el agua cristalina le devolvió, lo ubicó de nuevo en la campiña escocesa, cerca de su lago favorito. Durante esas vacaciones de verano, se había reconciliado con su madre, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Candy, y por fin podía sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Y todo se lo debía a ella, a su querida Candy, porque en ese momento de su vida, esa muchachita de coletas era la luz de sus ojos y lo más importante de su existencia. Había descubierto que la amaba y tenía la esperanza de ser correspondido, por lo que sin demorar un instante más, le demostró con hechos lo que su corazón venía sintiendo desde tiempo atrás. Jamás pensó que Candy reaccionaría de esa manera después de besarla. Le propinó una sonora bofetada, y lo llamó atrevido, insolente y no recordaba cuantas cosas más. Pero ese evento no lo desanimo, por el contrario, lo obligó a apreciar las cualidades de la muchacha. Y con el paso de los años entendió que Candy en su ingenuidad, lo había malinterpretado, y comprendió que las acciones también debían ir acompañadas de palabras, como más tarde, un desafortunado evento en el colegio se lo demostró, obligándolo a hacer un gran sacrificio por amor a ella._

_El murmullo de un sin fin de conversaciones llegó a sus oídos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la plataforma de una estación de trenes. El desbocado latir de su corazón por la incertidumbre de no saber si Candy llegaría no le permitía estar en calma. La noche anterior se había enterado de que Candy vivía en Chicago, y había estado la mayor parte de la misma, esperando por ella en el hospital donde estudiaba, pero jamás apareció, por lo que le dejo una nota para que fuera a su encuentro. Apenas y podía creer que ambos estuvieran en el mismo continente y no podía esperar para tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos. El silbato del tren anunció la partida y contra su propia voluntad tuvo que abordarlo. La decepción que se pintó en su rostro era más que evidente por ver frustrado su deseo. Y no podía explicar con palabras la alegría que sintió cuando a lo lejos pudo verla enfundada en su uniforme de enfermera, corriendo a la par del tren para brindarle el brillo de su sonrisa. Una sola mirada fue suficiente para confirmar que el amor entre ellos se mantenía intacto y quizás, mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba._

_Los pasos apresurados en las escaleras lo remontaron a la noche más amarga de su vida. En una fría noche de invierno, perdió a la mujer de su vida por cumplir con un estúpido deber moral. Quiso retenerla por algunos instantes en el calor de su abrazo para buscar un motivo de consuelo que le ayudará a soportar la soledad de las noches subsecuentes. Sin embargo, aquello fue más doloroso, porque el sólo hecho de recordar la calidez de su cuerpo, lo obligaba a reprocharse por ser tan cobarde y permitir que un chantaje manipulará por completo su vida. Fue entonces que hundido en la depresión, se alejo de todo y de todos, vagando sin dirección alguna durante interminables días, ahogando sus penas en el fondo de las botellas de whisky, embruteciéndose hasta perder el sentido con el único propósito de olvidar a su pasado amor. No podía saber que habría sido de su vida de continuar en ese camino, y agradecía al cielo por enviarle a Albert, en el preciso momento en que más necesitaba del apoyo de un amigo._

_La noche cayó ante sus ojos y de nuevo se encontró cobijado por la luz de la luna. A lo lejos pudo percibir la figura estilizada de una mujer, en la que reconoció de inmediato a Candy. Únicamente con verla, su corazón se desbocó en latidos incesantes ante la sorpresa de ese inesperado encuentro con la mujer de su vida. Los momentos vividos junto a ella, durante esa ultima estancia en Escocia, fueron desfilando frente a él, desde el justo momento en que renovaron sus promesas de mutuo cariño y entendimiento, olvidando todo el doloroso pasado, y culminando con la prueba más tangible que se puede dar por amor, esa entrega sin reservas que se da entre dos almas que están destinadas para estar siempre en perfecta comunión._

_El escenario cambio, y de pronto, Terry se vio dentro de una casa que no lograba reconocer. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y se percató de que los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer con cierta timidez, y en ese momento se sintió reconfortado de estar resguardado de las inclemencias del tiempo. Terry se dio el tiempo de observar el entorno, para tratar de encontrar algún indicio que le hiciera saber donde era que se encontraba. Pudo ver que en el centro de la sala, se alzaba un enorme pino adornado con motivos alusivos a la Navidad. Un pequeño niño, que no había visto hasta entonces, trataba de alcanzar la esfera más brillante y una mujer de cabello rubio y rizado, la deslizó unas cuantas ramas abajo para que estuviera al alcance del pequeño. La sonrisa deslumbrante que ese niño le dedicó, a la que seguramente era su madre, le pareció muy familiar. Esa sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Candy y los ojos azules del niño, eran del mismo tono que los de él. En ese justo momento, la mujer volvió su cuerpo hacia su dirección, mostrando un avanzado estado de gravidez. _

_Era su amada Candy y ese niño que jugaba con las esferas, no era otro más que su propio hijo. Candy extendió sus brazos para invitarlo a unirse a ellos, y Terry no dudo un momento en aceptar. Se acercó tan rápido como pudo, temiendo que fuesen a desaparecer y afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio el gusto de acariciar con delicadeza el creciente vientre de Candy, el cual resguardaba un nuevo fruto de su amor. Candy le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, que fue secundada por su hijo, y Terry aprovechó el momento para estrechar a ambos entre sus brazos, colmándolos de besos, llenándose con su calidez y reconfortándose con ese calor de hogar que por tanto tiempo le fue desconocido. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios y que daba muestra de su mayor felicidad._

-Terry...¡estás sonriendo!-Exclamó una voz muy conocida y anhelada por él.

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando se acostumbró a la luz reluciente que daba de llenó en la habitación, se encontró con la dulce mirada de la mujer que colmaba su vida de dicha y esperanzas futuras.

Continuará...

**Notitas de mi:**

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Primero que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la desmedida tardanza, y espero que con éste capitulo logre recompensarlas por la paciente espera.

Quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que me han hecho llegar, y va mi agradecimiento especial para:

**Gigimtz, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, AlmaCandy, gadamigrandchest, Nency, Verito, Lupis, Iris, Marizza, Angelis, Anna María, Nicole SHRBCOGP, Hinata Echizen, Marie Kleisse, Subuab, Liz y fasistaanime.**

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! No me cansaré de repetir que cada palabra dirigida a la historia, se convierte en el mejor aliciente para continuar con la tarea de escribir, por lo que no esta demás el decir que las aprecio infinitamente.

También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas lectoras que han puesto "Simplemente...amor" dentro de sus alertas e historias favoritas, así como a aquellas chicas que leen de forma anónima.

¡Muchas gracias por el favor de su preferencia!

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y eso sólo lo sabré por medio de un review. Así que espero sus amables opiniones y puntos de vista.

Y bueno, ya saben que este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que pronto nos estaremos despidiendo de esta historia, y espero contar con el favor de su compañía.

¡Nos leemos próximamente!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Un abrazo con todo mi cariño!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notitas de mi:**

¡Hola chicas!

Primero que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por la más que desmedida tardanza en la publicación del capitulo final. No tengo justificación alguna, más que el hecho de que la depresión estuvo rondándome por algunas semanas y por ello, deje de lado la tarea de escribir el final de esta historia, por temor a contaminarla con mi estado de animo. Pero bueno, aquí estoy, mucho más contenta y motivada.

Y bueno, les comento que también estoy trabajando en el epilogo de esta historia, ya que soy del gusto por conocer un poco más de lo que vivieron los personajes después de la palabra "FIN". Y espero, si no hay algún contratiempo, entregarles prontamente ese epílogo. Y también les hago la cordial invitación para que lean otro fic de mi autoría, titulado "El destino de dos corazones", el cual estaré publicando próximamente.

Les agradezco infinitamente por su paciencia y los mensajes de ánimo que tuvieron a bien enviarme y reitero que aunque el mundo de los fics sea virtual, las amistades que se crean dentro de él, nacen del corazón.

Y bueno, también quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado durante todo el tiempo que estuve publicando este fic.

Por seguir esta historia, por cada uno de sus mensajes, por cada uno de sus comentarios y sugerencias, por los ánimos que me brindaron, por leer de forma anónima y pública, y por disfrutar de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla:

¡Infinitas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes!

Les cuento también que los versos intercalados entre los párrafos finales del capitulo, forman parte de la canción titulada "Simplemente amor" de Diego Verdaguer y Amanda Miguel. Hace algún tiempo, Lupiss me la recomendó y la encontré muy apropiada para esté capitulo final.

Y sin más preámbulo, aquí tienen el final de "Simplemente...amor".

**SIMPLEMENTE...AMOR**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO XIX**

**Esté capítulo contiene situaciones de carácter adulto.**

Ahí estaba ella, junto a su lecho, mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de una total ternura y completa devoción. Era una tarea imposible el poder precisar con las palabras adecuadas, lo que su corazón sintió al verse reflejado en la luz de aquellas esmeraldas. Más sin en cambio, lo que si podía saber con la más absoluta de las certezas, era que algo tan sencillo, como el hecho de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con esa dulce mirada, era sin lugar a dudas, el mejor regalo que la vida le podría brindar. Un regalo que le permitía sentirse vivo, pleno y sobre todo, feliz.

-¡Candy...!-Susurró con el tono de voz más dulce que la muchacha le pudo haber escuchado desde que tuvo la dicha de conocerlo, y como respuesta, el joven recibió a cambio una tierna sonrisa por parte de ella.

Ella se acercó un poco más y se sentó al borde de la cama, y él aprovecho para llenar sus sentidos con la grata presencia de la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

-¡Por fin despertaste, querido Terry!-Exclamó con la voz contenida por la emoción que la embargaba de verlo al fin recuperar la consciencia.-Me has tenido con el alma en un hilo de verte tendido en esa cama...me sentí tan angustiada por ti.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la muchacha busco refugio en el ansiado calor de sus brazos, dejando caer su rostro sobre el pecho masculino, y Terry, con toda claridad, percibió la humedad que traspasaba la tela de su camisa. Candy lloraba y a él se le encogió el corazón por ello. Levantó su mano y con ternura la deslizó entre los sedosos cabellos rubios sujetos en un sencillo moño.

-Candy...mi adorada Candy...- Murmuró el muchacho con dulzura.-No llores más...por favor...tus ojos son muy hermosos como para opacarlos con esas lágrimas.

Candy levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Terry. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y una sensación placentera la recorrió por completo al verse reflejada nuevamente en ellos. Se sentía tan dichosa que no se olvido de agradecer al cielo por concederle la fortuna de poder disfrutar de ello. Terry le sonrió con ternura y con ese gesto, pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y confirmó una vez más para si, que solamente él era capaz de provocar esa loca reacción en ella. Terry hizo el intento de incorporarse de la cama para poder rodearla con sus brazos, y al momento, el joven sintió un leve mareo. Candy se dio cuenta, y de inmediato puso freno a su avance, para después ayudarlo a recargar su espalda contra los mullidos almohadones.

-¡No te levantes todavía!-Le ordenó.-Estuviste inconsciente por varias horas, así que será mejor que tomes las cosas con calma.

De pronto y tras escuchar la palabra inconsciente, Terry se dio cuenta de que no le era familiar el mobiliario de la habitación en la que se encontraba, de que esa no era de ninguna manera su alcoba y de que no tenía la menor idea del por qué había despertado en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó sintiéndose un poco confundido.

-Estás en la casa de los Andrew.-Respondió Candy con suavidad.

-¿En la casa de los Andrew?-Cuestionó dejando pasear su mirada por el amplio y elegante entorno de la alcoba.-Pero...¿por qué?

No necesitó que Candy le respondiera, porque al terminar de pronunciar su pregunta, extractos de imágenes de los hechos vividos en los días anteriores, culminando con su pelea con Alexander, vinieron a su mente en una especie de retrospectiva.

-Alexander...-Dijo de pronto.-¿Qué pasó con él?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto instintivo. Tenía tanto que contarle y no sabía por donde empezar. Tras cavilar por unos momentos, se dio cuenta que no tenía caso ahondar sobre lo mismo, cuando por fortuna, todo se había resuelto, si no de la mejor manera posible, por lo menos de forma pacifica. Sabía también, que ella había sido la causante de la pena con la que Alexander se había marchado y eso era algo que le hacía daño. No era insensible al sufrimiento del que era victima quien en otro tiempo fuera su amigo y más tarde su prometido, no obstante, no había nada a su alcance que pudiera hacer por ayudarle. Solamente rogar al cielo para que algún día Alexander pudiese encontrar la felicidad de la que era merecedor, además de agradecerle por haberle devuelto su palabra de compromiso y con ello, su libertad.

-Hoy vino a preguntar por tu salud...y a despedirse.-Respondió la muchacha tras unos breves segundos, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.

-¿A...despedirse?-Preguntó sin poder creer todavía que Alexander se hubiese retirado sin dar más batalla en su búsqueda por ganar el corazón de Candy.

-No creo que haya sido fácil para él.-Candy meditó por unos momentos, recordando el semblante del muchacho y sus palabras de despedida.-Cuando hablamos, pude darme cuenta que se dolía por todo lo sucedido entre los tres...pero al final hemos quedado en paz.

No hubo necesidad de que Candy dijera más para que Terry entendiera el significado detrás de esas palabras. El muchacho cerro los ojos por unos instantes, sin saber que era lo que debía sentir en esos momentos. ¿Debía sentir pena por Alexander? Él mejor que nadie conocía el infierno que significaba vivir alejado de la mujer que se ama y podía darse una idea exacta de lo mal que la estaría pasando Alexander y del gran esfuerzo que debió costarle tomar la decisión de hacerse a un lado y alejarse. Eso era algo que debía de reconocer en el que tiempo atrás fuera su amigo, después de todo, dio muestra de ser un hombre honorable y de cabal integridad. Fue justo ahí cuando supo que no debía sentir pena por él, porque de ponerse en el lugar que ahora Alexander ocupaba, sabía con toda certeza que lo que menos que desearía en esos momentos es que los demás sintieran lastima por él. Se preguntó también, si era egoísta por permitir que la flama de la felicidad se expandiera dentro de su pecho al saber que ya no había impedimento alguno para formalizar sus relaciones con Candy. Tal vez si, pero el destino le había negado una y mil veces la oportunidad de ser feliz, así que en esta ocasión, dejaría las culpas de lado y tomaría con gusto la oportunidad que el mismo destino le brindaba al cruzar su camino con el de su amada Candy. Y de su cuenta corría, que esos caminos nunca más tomaran rumbos distintos.

-¡Te amo!-Exclamó con fervor tras terminar con su silenciosa reflexión.-¡Te amo, Candy! Más que a mi vida misma...más que a todo...y lo que más deseo es hacerte feliz.

-Yo no podría ser feliz, si no es contigo, mi amor.-Murmuró con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. De pronto recordó la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Terry poco antes de que abriera los ojos.

-Estabas sonriendo...en medio de tu inconsciencia, sonreías...-Aseveró la muchacha con dulzura.-¿Recuerdas por qué lo hacías?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Terry sonrió de medio lado. Claro que recordaba el motivo de esa sonrisa. Era por la alegría de vislumbrar un prometedor futuro junto a ella.

-Sonreía porque tenía la seguridad de que cuando finalmente despertara, tú estarías junto a mi...como ayer...como hoy...como siempre...- El muchacho dejo escapar un suspiro y se dejo invadir por la placentera llama del amor.-Mi preciosa Candy...eres tan hermosa y yo te amo tanto...¡gracias por todo lo que haces por mi! ¡y sobre todo gracias por permitirme ser parte de ti!

Terry tomó la mano de la muchacha y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un dulce beso en el dorso. Un sólo roce fue más que suficiente para que Candy sintiera a su corazón vibrar por el toque de sus labios. Levantó la mirada y no tardó en encontrarse con los impetuosos ojos de Terry fijos en ella. Eran tan atrayentes. El muchacho reclinó un poco su cuerpo, con la mirada puesta en los labios femeninos, y Candy correspondió a su avance, borrando las distancias entre ambos. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la muchacha se incorporó visiblemente sobresaltada.

-No abras.-Le pidió, sintiéndose interrumpido en lo que consideraba lo más interesante de la charla.-Quiero estar contigo a solas un poco más.

-Puede ser el doctor Elton y es necesario que te revise.-Sentenció la muchacha señalándolo con el dedo índice.-Así que se un buen chico y compórtate.

Candy le dio un beso fugaz en la frente y se alisó la falda del vestido antes de permitir el acceso a la alcoba. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Harriet para anunciar la llegada del doctor Elton.

-¡Veo que por fin ha regresado al mundo de los vivos, señor Grandchester!- Exclamó el galeno con tono jovial al momento de entrar a la habitación.-¿Hace cuanto tiempo despertó?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a la señorita Andrew.

-Si acaso más de un cuarto de hora.-Respondió la muchacha.

-¡Bien! Señor Grandchester, si me permite, voy a examinarlo.-Externó el doctor Elton.-Voy a necesitar su ayuda señorita Andrew.

El doctor Elton procedió con su revisión contando con la asistencia de Candy. La muchacha, en su papel de enfermera titulada, iba anotando cada una de las observaciones del doctor. Terry, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a admirar a Candy, por vez primera, desempeñando esa labor. Cada uno de sus gestos le parecía único y especial, desde el modo en que la muchacha fruncía el ceño al tomar cuenta de su pulso, hasta la manera en que mordía su labio inferior al ir tomando nota de las indicaciones del médico. Sin duda alguna, permanecería en cama por tiempo indefinido con tal de tenerla como su enfermera personal.

-¿Ha sentido mareos, señor Grandchester?-Indagó el médico sin obtener respuesta por su paciente.-¡Señor Grandchester!

El aludido giró el rostro, un tanto disgustado por verse interrumpido de su interesante contemplación.

-¿Decía...?-Preguntó de mala gana y Candy lo reprendió con la mirada.-¿Decía doctor?-Repitió, modificando el tono de su voz.

-Le pregunté si ha sentido mareos.-Reiteró el doctor Elton, entre molesto y divertido al percatarse de que la atención de su paciente estaba puesta en su hermosa enfermera.

-Sólo cuando hago el intento der levantarme de la cama.-Respondió Terry.

-Es completamente normal.-Afirmó el galeno.-Le aseguró que, con una buena merienda y reposo absoluto, mañana estará como nuevo.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que pasar la noche aquí?-Cuestionó Terry con una sonrisa vivaz.

El doctor Elton asintió afirmativamente. No le habían pasado inadvertidas las miradas que su paciente le dirigía a la señorita Andrew. Ni le había pasado por alto, la preocupación y los incesantes cuidados que la misma señorita le prodigaba al joven. Y pensó para sus adentros que el amor era más que latente entre los dos jóvenes.

-Bien, señorita Andrew, ocúpese de que el paciente meriende como es debido y esté atenta de cualquier signo inusual. Por cierto, ¿necesita ayuda para asearlo?, porque de ser así, mi esposa podría venir por la mañana para ayudarla con esa tarea.-Ofreció con amabilidad.

-Gracias, pero no será necesario, doctor.-Declinó el ofrecimiento, extrañamente sonrojada al sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella.-Ya lo aseamos por la mañana, Harriet me ayudó.

El doctor Elton asintió y volvió su rostro hacia Terry para despedirse.-Lo veré por la mañana señor Grandchester, procure descansar y evite hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

-Descuide doctor, tengo a mi lado a la mejor enfermera.-Puntualizó Terry, dirigiendo una elocuente mirada que buscaba encontrarse con los ojos de Candy.

La muchacha despidió al médico, agradeciéndole por todas y cada una de sus atenciones. Cuando éste se hubo marchado, regresó junto a Terry. El muchacho la miró con ojos pícaros y ella sintió que los colores se le volvían a subir el rostro de sólo imaginar lo que Terry estaba pensando.

-¿Con qué... ya me aseaste?-Le preguntó adornando su rostro con una sonrisa endiabladamente sensual que la obligaba a derretirse.-Y dime...¿lo disfrutaste?...porque es una pena que yo no haya estado despierto para poder deleitarme con el toque de tus manos sobre mi piel...

-¡Fue un baño de esponja...y sólo lo hice porque así lo indicó el doctor Elton!-Se defendió Candy ante el sugerente tono de la voz de Terry.

-Y yo que creí que había sido tu iniciativa.-Terry se dejó caer sobre los almohadones con gesto atribulado.

Candy quedo desconcertada ante la actitud de Terry. Parecía que estuviera molesto por algo. De inmediato se recriminó por su actitud tan defensiva, cuando bien sabía que entre Terry y ella no cabían las mojigaterías. Pero es que ese hombre la hacía perder el control sobre si misma con una sola de sus endiabladas sonrisas.

-Debes tener hambre.-Dijo la muchacha, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y buscando la manera de romper el silencio en el que Terry se había sumido.-¿Tienes antojo de algo en especial?

No hubo respuesta. De improviso y sin previo aviso, Terry se incorporó de la cama con la agilidad propia de un felino. La tomó de la manos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros a una mínima distancia. El muchacho inspiró hondo y profundo, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas al reconocer la fragancia con aroma de rosas. No podía evitarlo, tenía que besarla y tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Sólo tengo antojo de algo...-Susurró con voz ronca.-...de ti.

Y sin esperar a pedir permiso, Terry unió sus labios con los de ella en un anhelado beso que le sabía a gloria, que le sabía a felicidad, pero que sobre todo, le sabía a amor.

* * *

Meg tamborileaba los dedos sobre el asiento con gesto nervioso. Tan pronto como recibió la misiva de Candy, ordenó que el carruaje estuviera listo para salir de inmediato. Y ahora que cruzaba la verja que separaba al jardín principal de la casa de los limites del bosque, la inquietud en ella se iba acrecentando por no saber en realidad lo que sucedió con Terry la noche anterior. Había pasado la noche en vela esperando su llegada, lo cual nunca sucedió. Y antes de que su mente comenzará a maquinar un sin fin de escenarios, llegó la nota de Candy, con lo cual se había aplacado la incertidumbre por saber donde se encontraba su muchacho, más no su preocupación por lo que le pudiese haber ocurrido.

El carruaje detuvo su marcha y Meg no espero a que el cochero le abriera la portezuela. Por su propio pie bajo del carruaje y casi al instante estaba llamando a la puerta de la mansión Andrew. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a los pocos minutos, apareció el señor Carson escoltando al doctor Elton que ya se retiraba de la casa.

-¡Elton!-Lo llamó Meg.-Estás aquí por Terry, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo esta mi muchacho?, ¿es grave lo que tiene?

El doctor Elton la miro con gesto cariñoso. La conocía desde niño y sentía afecto por esa amable anciana.

-¡Cálmate Meg! Tu muchacho ya recobró el conocimiento.-Le dijo y palmeó su hombro.-Y si ya tiene los ánimos para flirtear con la señorita Andrew, me parece que ya está listo para cualquier cosa.-Añadió con gesto malicioso.

Mejor noticia no le podían haber dado y casi al instante, la anciana sintió como la angustia que la venía oprimiendo, poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

-¡Gracias Elton!-Manifestó la anciana más tranquila.

El doctor Elton le sonrió y se despidió de la mujer. El señor Carson le indicó que pasara y la ayudo con la valija que traía consigo.

-¿Quién ha estado cuidando de Terry?-Preguntó al adentrarse en el salón de la casa.

-La señorita Candy.-Respondió el mayordomo.-No se ha separado del señor Grandchester ni un sólo instante, precisamente en este momento está con él.

Meg no pudo evitar el sonreír. Ella con todos sus años vividos, cuando se reencontró con Candy, supo reconocer de inmediato el amor que Terry despertaba en la jovencita. Cómo no reconocerlo, si en aquel verano de antaño, ella fue testigo en innumerables ocasiones del cambio en el semblante de Terry y en sus actitudes con la sola presencia de esa muchachita de mirada dulce. Estaba de más decir que se alegraba de saber que su querido muchacho, después de su amarga niñez y adolescencia, finalmente era amado como se merecía.

-¿Desea la señora que la anuncie?-Preguntó el señor Carson.

Meg negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Candy estaba con Terry y la anciana intuía que la compañía de la bella dama era el mejor bálsamo para curar cualquier dolencia que él pudiese tener.

-Desearía, por favor, que me indique donde es la cocina. Si Terry estuvo inconsciente por varias horas, necesitará comer bien para recuperar fuerzas.

El señor Carson se extrañó ante la petición de la anciana, pero decidió no contradecirla. Al escucharla referirse al señor Grandchester, lo hacía con tal cariño y confianza, que pensó que lo mejor sería que esa buena mujer se hiciera cargo de los alimentos del joven.

-Solamente de aviso a la señorita Candy que ya estoy por aquí y que estaré ocupada en la cocina.-Le pidió cuando llegaron al lugar.-¡Ah! Y por favor entréguele la maleta...seguramente Terry querrá cambiarse de ropa.

El mayordomo asintió y después de presentar a la recién llegada con la cocinera, las dejo para que continuaran con sus labores.

* * *

Al caer la noche, uno de los carruajes tomó lugar en la entrada principal de la casa, a la espera de su ocupante. Desde la ventana de la biblioteca, la señora Elroy, miraba en silencio hacia esa dirección. A los pocos minutos, una dama de andar altivo y mirada fría, atravesó el umbral y el amplio jardín para finalmente abordar el carruaje que la llevaría a su destino. Era Elisa, quien se marchaba de la villa de los Andrew por órdenes de la señora Elroy. El cochero fustigo a los caballos y a los pocos minutos, el carruaje se perdió de la vista de la matriarca de la familia.

Elroy Andrew cerró las cortinas y dejo escapar un hondo suspiro. Elisa fue por mucho tiempo su sobrina consentida, pero no por ello iba a permitir que con sus maquinaciones pusiera en entredicho el buen nombre de la familia, además de que se había dado cuenta de que en sus acciones se podía apreciar cierto atisbo de maldad. Y sabía que la única que le podía poner un freno a sus caprichos, frivolidades y a ese incesante deseo por perjudicar a Candy, no podía ser otra más que ella. De ahí su inmediata resolución de enviarla a trabajar en el hotel que la familia Legan estaba por inaugurar en la Florida.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Albert que la miraba con gesto extrañado. La anciana lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y tomo asiento en el sillón para continuar con el bordado que había dejado inconcluso por la tarde.

-Me dijo Carson que Elisa acaba de marcharse.-Fue lo primero que dijo al tomar asiento junto a ella.-Y no es que me afecte su ausencia, pero me parece muy extraña su repentina marcha.

-Fui yo la que decidió que ya era tiempo de que regresara a Estados Unidos.-Fue la respuesta de la señora Elroy.

La sorpresa fue más que evidente en el rostro de Albert. De todas las respuesta posibles esa era la que menos se esperaba. La señora Elroy se percató del gesto de sobrino, por lo que se apresuró a contarle los pormenores que la llevaron a tomar esa resolución. Albert la escuchó con atención, confirmando con ello lo que ya sospechaba de su sobrina.

-Algo así me imaginaba.-Confirmó Albert.-Era muy extraño que Alexander supiera con exactitud donde encontrar a Candy con Terry.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró Harriet con el servicio de té que la señora Elroy solía tomar por las noches. La muchacha se ocupo de llenar la taza de la señora y con toda cortesía, ofreció algo de beber al señor William, a lo que él amablemente se negó. Después de comprobar que nada más hiciera falta, Harriet les dedicó una venía y salió de la biblioteca.

-Supongo que después de lo sucedido, usted entenderá que Elisa no será ya bienvenida en los lugares donde me encuentre.-Manifestó Albert con creciente desagrado a su sobrina.-Nunca me han gustado las maneras tan groseras que tiene para dirigirse con Candy y tengo mis motivos para creer que siempre busca la mejor manera de perjudicarla.

La señora Elroy no dijo nada más al respecto. Ella también compartía las mismas sospechas y mientras estuviera en su mano, mantendría a Elisa ocupada, y sobre todo, alejada de Candy. Al pensar en Candy, recordó que había un asunto a tratar relacionado con ella y el señor Grandchester.

-Me enteré que el señor Grandchester finalmente recupero la consciencia y me alegro por eso. No quería ni imaginar que toda esta penosa situación hubiese terminado en una tragedia.-Expresó la señora Elroy, pasando su mano por la frente.

Albert asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con ella. Él también se sentía contento por la mejoría de Terry y por la visita de Alexander con la que liberaba de su compromiso a Candy.

-No temo equivocarme al señalar que con lo sucedido, el señor Grantr ha desistido de su deseo por casarse con Candy.-Afirmó la señora Elroy, quizás adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Albert.

La respuesta de su sobrino fue sólo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. La señora Elroy exhaló fuertemente. Ya podía vislumbrar el escandalo que se avecinaba por esa abrupta ruptura y ese era un escenario que le disgustaba de sobremanera. Sus amistades no tendrían el mayor reparo en señalarlos y llenarse la boca contando toda clase de versiones retorcidas sobre lo sucedido, algo que era muy común en la clase social a la que pertenecían. Pero ya se encargaría de acallar todo tipo de murmullos y comentarios malintencionados. Ella era Elroy Andley y su deber era proteger el nombre de su familia, y eso era algo que sabía hacer de la mejor manera.

-Me gustaría hablar con el señor Grandchester y con Candy por la mañana, de ser posible, me gustaría que estuvieras presente, claro, si no tienes inconveniente.-Y aquello, más que petición, tenía todos los matices de una orden.

-Por supuesto que no tengo inconveniente.-Respondió Albert, preguntándose el motivo de esa repentina petición.-¿Y sobre que tema quiere hablar con ellos?-La cuestionó, temiendo que quisiera reprenderlos por su encuentro a solas y a altas horas de la noche.

-Sobre que más puede ser William, ¡de su boda, claro está!-Exclamó la señora Elroy.-Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que después de que ese par de insensatos se han estado viendo sin la debida presencia de chaperón alguno, no nos queda más remedio que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo en el menor tiempo posible.

Y diciendo esto último, la señora Elroy se levantó del sofá y dando un beso en la frente de su sobrino salió de la biblioteca. Albert no podía estar más que perplejo ante las nuevas actitudes de su tía. Y sea lo que fuera que estaba obrando ese milagroso cambio en ella, no podía más que agradecer por ello. Claro que él nunca podría imaginar que la señora Elroy veía en Candy a la jovencita enamorada que ella en el pasado alguna vez fue.

* * *

Los arboles mecían sus ramas con suavidad, despojándolas de las hojas marchitas con la ayuda del viento y los prados de la campiña escocesa se extendían como si fueran un manto decorado con una diversidad de tonos cafés. El otoño estaba llegando a su fin y el frío que comenzaba a sentirse por las mañanas y por las noches, presagiaba la pronta caída de nieve. A través del cristal de la ventana, Terry podía ver los arbustos desnudos del jardín y más allá, el cielo que empezaba a colorearse con la claridad de un nuevo día. Era solamente cuestión de horas para que finalmente saliera de su casa para encontrarse con su cita con el destino. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que recuperará la conciencia y desde que tuviera aquella inusual conversación la señora Elroy. Aunque, haciendo honor a la verdad, era la señora quien había llevado la mayor parte de dicha conversación y no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa con el sólo hecho de recordarlo.

En el momento que recibió la petición de la señora Elroy para que se presentará ante ella, hacía dos semanas atrás, lo primero que pensó fue que la bendita señora pondría una y mil objeciones a los planes que él pensaba llevar a cabo, y que claro, estaba más que dispuesto a defender porque contaba con lo más importante: la promesa hecha por Candy, de que se casaría con él y juntos se marcharían a Estados Unidos. Y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no abandonaría Escocia a menos que la llevará consigo. Claramente podía recordar el rostro de su adorada pecosa cuando entró a la biblioteca y el gesto inescrutable de la señora Elroy Andrew. Ahí mismo estaba Albert, y la mirada llena de tranquilidad que su amigo le dirigió, calmó por unos momentos la inquietud que lo venía agobiando de sólo imaginar que la matriarca de los Andrew se opondría a sus deseos.

Tras tomar asiento donde le indicó la anciana, tuvo que soportar por más de una hora el sermón que la buena señora tuvo a bien brindarles. Esa mañana se vio obligado a escuchar una interminable reprimenda que incluía abiertos reclamos sobre su inconsciencia por incitar a Candy a verlo a solas sin la presencia de un dichoso chaperón y lo más escandaloso, encontrarse con ella a deshoras a sabiendas que estaba comprometida, además de reproches por su falta de juicio al enfrascarse en una disputa a golpes que pudo haber terminado con consecuencias trágicas para todos los involucrados. No está de más el decir que la señora Elroy llevo al extremo los limites de la escasa paciencia que Terry poseía y que en más de una ocasión, el joven estuvo a punto de sacar a flote su mal genio y replicarle de mala manera. Era en esos momentos cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de Candy, y con una sola de sus miradas, lograba sacar fuerzas para continuar escuchando aquella insoportable letanía. Y mientras la escuchaba hablar, Terry se preguntaba que haría la señora de enterarse que entre Candy y él, se había dado algo más que unos inocentes besos. No batalló en dar con la respuesta, con toda seguridad y de existir todavía, la señora Elroy los presentaría para ser juzgados por la Santa Inquisición.

Y cuando pensaba que la señora Elroy no se iba a callar nunca, la bendita señora pronunció la frase que él esperaba con ansias escuchar.

_-...por lo que debemos fijar ya la fecha de la boda._

Días después de ello, se llevó cabo la petición formal y por fin, Terry tuvo el placer de colocar en el delicado dedo de Candy, el preciado anillo de compromiso que simbolizaba su próxima unión. Inexplicablemente la señora Elroy también tenía prisa para que contrajeran matrimonio de inmediato. Ya sea por prejuicios, por evitar mayor escandalo si es que alguien se atrevía a ventilar los motivos que orillaron a la cancelación del compromiso con Alexander Grant, ó por su obsesión por mantener inmaculado el glorioso nombre de los Andrew, que obviamente se llenaría de mayor prestigio por el hecho de emparentar con la nobleza inglesa. Solamente la señora Elroy conocía sus motivos y no iba a ser él precisamente quien se atreviera a cuestionarlos, cuando, al final de cuentas, era el mayor beneficiado.

Lo único malo del desmedido entusiasmo de la señora era el hecho de que no había visto a Candy por más de cinco minutos en los últimos días. Con el pretexto de que tenían que comprar el ajuar, se habían marchado a Londres junto con Annie, para buscar y comprar todo lo necesario para la novia y eso lo había privado de gozar de su compañía. Y lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de robarle un beso, y eso que la había buscado en más de una ocasión, pero siempre que se daba la oportunidad, por obra y gracia de la casualidad, aparecía Harriet, Annie, ó hasta la misma Elroy Andrew, truncando por completo sus efímeros avances y dejándolo con ganas de probar ese sabor tan deseado. Además de que estaba el hecho de que se moría de ganas por hacerle de nuevo el amor, porque debía reconocer que de la misma manera en que amaba a Candy sin límite alguno, también deseaba su cuerpo con la misma intensidad. Por fortuna, ese suplicio estaba por concluir en unas horas, porque de no ser así, ya se podría ver ardiendo en medio de su propio fuego.

Terry se alejo de la ventana y paseó su mirada por el cuarto perfectamente ordenado. Las maletas ya estaban hechas y colgado en el perchero, estaba el elegante frac negro que utilizaría para la ocasión. Fue en ese momento que sintió un dejo de nostalgia por abandonar la casa que había sido su hogar durante los últimos meses y que lo colmaba de nuevas memorias. Siempre había sentido un apego especial por la villa de Escocia, el único lugar que durante su niñez y adolescencia había considerado su verdadero hogar. Sobra decir que con los recientes acontecimientos suscitados en esa casa, para el joven cobraba un valor mucho más especial. No podía más que alegrarse por haber tomado la decisión de viajar a Escocia en esa temporada, porque gracias a ello, se reencontró con Candy y había tenido la enorme fortuna de recuperar su amor.

Sobre el buró que se encontraba a lado de su cama, estaba el telegrama que había recibido la tarde anterior y como no tenía nada más que hacer, lo tomó para leerlo de nuevo.

_Querido hijo:_

_No tengo la menor idea de como habrán sucedido las cosas, pero s__iento una inmensa alegría de saber que pronto te casarás con la mujer que amas. Ya me lo contarás cuando regresen a Nueva York donde los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos. Aunque no este a tu lado en ese día, ten la seguridad de que estaré cerca de tu corazón. Recibe mis bendiciones y todo mi amor._

___Eleanor._

-Habría sido bueno que estuvieras aquí este día, Eleanor.

En los días anteriores también había recibido un mensaje del Duque de Grandchester, en el que se excusaba por no asistir a su matrimonio y le pedía que aceptara la villa escocesa como un regalo de bodas de su parte, convenientemente, el duque había enviado el titulo de propiedad para asegurarse de que el joven no rechazara su regalo. Tal como lo hizo durante el tiempo que vivió bajo su techo, su padre quería compensar sus ausencias con regalos costosos. Y aunque su relación estaba en mejores términos que en el pasado, Terry movió la cabeza de lado a lado al comprender que Richard Grandchester jamás se despojaría de su careta de frialdad.

El muchacho exhalo fuertemente en un intento de alejar los sentimientos negativos que alguna vez le prodigo a su padre y guardo el telegrama de su madre en la bolsa interior de la maleta, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama. A los pocos minutos, llamarón a la puerta y desde donde estaba, el muchacho permitió la entrada. Enseguida apareció Meg con una charola que contenía un suculento desayuno que incluía huevos, pan tostado, jugo, té y las galletas preferidas de Terry.

-Será mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe.-Le dijo y Terry percibió algunas notas agudas en el tono de su voz.

Meg se volvió hacia donde se encontraba y notó en su mirada cierto dejo de tristeza. Supuso que se debía a su inminente marcha y eso lo enterneció, después de todo, era la mujer que lo había cuidado de niño, que había aliviado sus dolores, reconfortado sus tristezas y disipado sus miedos. Meg era para él, era sin lugar a dudas, lo más parecido a una madre. El joven se puso de pie para ir hacia la anciana y cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de ella, en una manifestación de cariño que era muy poco frecuente en él, le obsequió con un fuerte abrazo al que la mujer correspondió con toda la ternura que sentía y en ese momento creyó ver al niño pequeño que en el pasado se refugiaba en sus brazos.

-Sé que vas a extrañarme...pero prométeme que vas a estar bien.-Le pidió al soltarla.

-Claro que estaré bien...es sólo que ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte de nuevo en casa...¡hacía tanto tiempo que no venías!-Exclamó con la voz entrecortada.-Pero no me hagas caso, este día nada debe enturbiar tu felicidad. ¡Así que apúrate a desayunar! No quiero que vayas a llegar a la ceremonia después que la novia.

Terry la obedeció sin replicar y se sentó a la mesa para tomar sus alimentos. Después de engullir la última galleta que quedaba sobre el plato, se apresuró a tomar un baño y preparar su arreglo para el importante evento. El ansiado día había llegado, el día en el que por fin Candice White Andrew se convertiría oficialmente en su esposa.

-Mi esposa...que bien suena eso...

El muchacho sonrió y el espejo le devolvió su sonriente reflejo. No había duda, en ese momento Terry Grandchester podía jactarse de ser el hombre más afortunado del universo.

* * *

En la villa de los Andrew, todo parecía marchar bajo una batuta invisible. En el jardín, varios mozos estaban enfrascados en la tarea de acomodar las mesas alrededor de la fuente de mármol, y a medida que las mesas quedaban colocadas, las mucamas se ocupaban de emplazar los finos manteles y cubre sillas de lino. Siguiendo con las indicaciones de la señora Elroy, la loza esmaltada fue dispuesta y los centros de mesa con forma de hojas abiertas en color dorado, fueron distribuidos en cada una de ellas, contrastando la vivacidad de su color con la blancura de los manteles. En los linderos del jardín se podía ver a un grupo de hombres fornidos dedicados a la instalación de la carpa que protegería a los invitados de las inclemencias del tiempo y en la entrada de la capilla, un ejercito de floristas se las ingeniaba para tener listos y acomodados los arreglos florales que le darían mayor realce a la ocasión.

Dentro de la casa, la actividad no era menor. A pesar de que no se contaría con un gran numero de invitados, no se había descuidado el más mínimo detalle. El señor Carson iba de un lado a otro de la casa, verificando que todo estuviera en orden, tal y como era del gusto de la señora de la casa, mientras que en la cocina, todo el mundo trabajaba de forma frenética para tener listos los platillos que se servirían una vez concluida la ceremonia religiosa. Tal vez podría ser una ceremonia sencilla, de acuerdo a los deseos expresos de la pareja contrayente, no obstante la elegancia impresa en cada uno de los detalles la realzaría de manera magnifica. Y todo gracias al magistral toque de la señora Elroy Andrew.

En la habitación de Candy, después de que la muchacha se hubiese dado un relajante baño con sales aromáticas, Harriet se encargó de peinar los rizos dorados en una trenza que dobló hacia dentro con forma de un sencillo pero elegante moño. Al frente, dejo un par de rizos sueltos y el peinado estuvo listo para enmarcar el rostro de la novia, que únicamente fue acentuado con un poco de color en los labios y el rubor natural de la muchacha. Cuando el peinado y el ligero maquillaje estuvieron listos, Candy se despojo de la bata para vestirse con el ajuar dispuesto para ella.

Con la ayuda de Harriet y Annie, cada uno de los complementos del ajuar fueron tomando su lugar en el cuerpo de la novia, desde el delicado corsé, pasando por las medias y ligueros, para culminar con el vestido de corte imperio que con la ayuda de las zapatillas, elevaba su busto y delineaba con sutileza la línea de las caderas. Candy no podía negar que el gusto de la señora Elroy era excelente y delicado, ya que el vestido era por si solo una joya, y puesto en ella, la convertía en una novia de ensueño cubierta por encajes, canutillos y raso blanco. El toque final fue el largo velo de encaje y el efecto que le añadió fue de sutil elegancia y delicada femineidad. Sin dudar se veía hermosa y así se lo hicieron saber las eufóricas exclamaciones de Annie, la sonrisa discreta de Harriet y la mirada de complacencia y aprobación que la señora Elroy le dispensó cuando entró en la habitación para entregarle el ramo de novia elaborado con azahares y rosas blancas.

La hora señalada se iba acercando y la señora Elroy apuro a Annie para que tomará su lugar junto con los demás invitados. La muchacha la obedeció y después de dedicarle una sonrisa a su querida amiga, se apresuró a salir de la habitación, con Harriet y la señora Elroy detrás de ella. Fueron unos cuantos minutos los que Candy se quedó a solas dentro de su habitación, minutos que empleó en pensar en todo aquello que sucedía a su alrededor. Le habría encantado que la señorita Pony y la hermana María la hubiesen acompañado en ese día, pero comprendía que para ellas sería imposible dejar a los pequeños que estaban a su cuidado para trasladarse al otro lado del océano, además de que el tiempo era muy limitado para realizar un viaje tan largo y se prometió que una vez instalada en Nueva York, las visitaría junto a Terry. Y fue sólo con pensar en él que al momento sintió como mil mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su estomago. Estaba locamente enamorada y sonrió ante el hecho de que el sueño que alguna vez tuvo en el pasado estaba por cumplirse. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y apareció William Albert Andrew ataviado con un elegante traje gris.

-¡Te ves radiante!-Fue lo primero que le dijo al verla de pie en medio de la habitación y Candy le sonrió.

Albert le ofreció el brazo y Candy lo aceptó. Juntos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. A su paso, las doncellas de la casa, profirieron halagos a la belleza de la novia en silenciosos murmullos. Albert sostenía su brazo con delicadeza y Candy podía notar que sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo, sintiendo como si se deslizara sobre una nube de algodón. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la capilla familiar y los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial se hicieron escuchar. En medio de todas las miradas de los asistentes, Candy pudo sentir sobre ella una en particular. Volvió el rostro y a través del velo pudo distinguir el rostro sonriente de Terry. Se veía tan atractivo con el frac negro que portaba con toda galanura que la novia se sintió desfallecer en ese mismo instante. Y quiso que el tiempo avanzara con mayor rapidez para poder cubrirse con el calor de su abrazo. Probablemente Albert notó su embeleso, por lo que aclaró la garganta con el fin de atraer su atención.

-¿Estás lista?-Le preguntó sonriente.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo.-Fue la respuesta de Candy que ya no pudo desviar su mirada del gallardo joven que la esperaba al pie del altar.

* * *

Una pareja de enamorados bajo del carruaje que recién llegaba al puerto. Con premura, atravesaron la rampa, con los mozos cargados con su equipaje a pocos pasos detrás de ellos. Cuando pusieron un pie en la cubierta, el joven tomó por la cintura a la dama que lo acompañaba y comenzó a girar con ella. Las carcajadas de alegría no se hicieron esperar y los besos tampoco, mientras que algunas damas los miraban de manera escandalizada por esas atrevidas muestras de afecto en público. Sintiéndose observada, la pareja buscó el rincón más apartado de la cubierta para despedirse del viejo continente.

El sonido de una sirena se escuchó y el barco "Mauritania" comenzó a alejarse con lentitud del puerto Southampton. La mayoría de los pasajeros permaneció por algunos minutos en la cubierta para presenciar el espectáculo que significaba la puesta del sol en el horizonte, mientras que el puerto se iba convirtiendo en una pequeña mancha apenas vislumbrada. La pareja de enamorados, se tomó de las manos y encaminó sus pasos hacia el camarote de primera clase que había sido reservado para su regreso a Norteamérica.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó Candy cuando pasaron frente al comedor.-No comimos nada después de la ceremonia.-Añadió al recordar la urgencia de Terry por abandonar la recepción en la que prácticamente brillaron por su ausencia.

-No...-Fue la escueta respuesta de Terry, quien tenía en mente disfrutar de otros placeres que nada tenían que ver la comida.-¿Y tú?-Preguntó, esperando que la respuesta no fuera afirmativa.

-No mucha.-Respondió Candy y Terry respiró aliviado.

Lo que Terry desconocía era que Candy también tenía un interés desmedido por estar a solas con él en la intimidad de su camarote. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo de primera clase, Terry se detuvo para abrir la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Me permite, señora Grandchester?- Solicitó y sin esperar respuesta, la tomó en brazos para traspasar el umbral.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó adornando su voz con una risilla cantarina.

-Es la tradición, y como esté camarote será nuestro hogar durante los próximos días, había que cumplir con ella.-Y la besó al mismo tiempo que la depositaba con suavidad sobre el piso.

_Fue tu voz celestial, _  
_tu inocencia sin pudor, _  
_o tus ojos brujos _  
_hirviendo de amor_

Candy pudo notar que ese beso que Terry le estaba obsequiando era el preámbulo para aquello que ella misma estaba deseando desde hacía muchos días y de lo cual ya no había impedimento alguno para repetirlo. Y ser besada con tanta vehemencia por el hombre que ya era su esposo, despertó en ella sus más ardientes deseos. Los mismos que Terry llevaba conteniendo desde hacía tiempo, desde la primera vez que la hizo su mujer. Era más que obvio que ansiaba como un completo desesperado el poder repetir la maravillosa experiencia de fundirse en la piel de su mujer.

-Te deseo tanto...Candy...-Murmuró en su oído con la respiración agitada.-Y este deseo es tan grande como el amor que siento por ti.

-Yo también...siento deseos por ti.-Le susurró la muchacha con cierta timidez y las mejillas coloreadas por un intenso carmín.

-Tanto como yo.- Musitó con la voz ronca.

_Fue tu voz tan sensual,_  
_esa forma de besar, _  
_o sentir que eras _  
_mi exacta mitad_

Terry dejo de hablar para probar con sus labios cada rasgo del rostro de Candy. Con sus manos delineó el talle de la muchacha en una caricia que la hizo sentir un sin fin de espasmos que subían desde su vientre hasta su corazón. Al sentir como su esposo recorría su rostro con sus besos, Candy suspiró quedamente y cuando Terry se dio cuenta de que el colmar de besos el rostro de su amada le era ya insuficiente, se deslizó hacia al cuello para besarlo, mordisquearlo y encender en ella la pasión con su sólo toque.

Con los sentidos en alerta de todo aquello que venía sintiendo, Candy se dejo llevar por el fuego de la sensualidad y comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa, para desprenderlos de los estorbosos ojales que le impedían llegar a su objetivo. Cuando finamente hubo terminado, abrió la camisa y con sus manos, delineo los músculos que sobresalían del torso masculino, tan cálido y perfecto. Terry dejo escapar un gemido al sentir el contacto de su piel bajo la palma de la pequeña mano y no se contuvo de hacer lo que vino a continuación.

_Ó fue amor simplemente amor, _  
_tremendo amor absoluto amor,_

La levanto en vilo y la aprisionó contra la pared, estrellando en la suavidad del cuerpo femenino su excitada virilidad. En ese momento, Candy se percató de que Terry era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, y se sintió tan pequeña entre sus brazos y completamente a su merced. Sin permitirle siquiera el respirar en medio de sus apasionados besos, el muchacho hizo gala de la fortaleza que le había brindado el ejercicio constante y se dio el gusto de sostenerla con una sola de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, acariciaba la blanca piel que dejaba ver el discreto escote del vestido que se empeñaba en cubrir el resto de ese cuerpo que ansiaba explorar. El sonido de la tela al rasgarse se escuchó y al mismo tiempo, Candy sintió como las manos de Terry se llenaron con sus senos, a los cuales, el joven acarició con fervor sin dar tregua alguna. Pronto el toque de sus manos no le fue suficiente y sus esfuerzos los empleó en atender con sus labios a las colinas que emergían de esa deliciosa geografía. Candy suspiró hondo y profundo, al sentir como los labios de su esposo succionaban, mordisqueaban y jugueteaban con las puntas rosadas que se alzaban majestuosas en la cima de sus colinas. Las caricias de Terry la encendieron y era una verdad indiscutible que lo disfrutaba más que ninguna otra cosa, dando cuenta de ello, los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca. Y Terry se le unió dejando escapar un gemido más y aquello se convirtió en una sinfonía de sonidos que daban muestra del placer que se vivía entre las paredes de aquella habitación.

_Teniéndote no pido más _  
_tengo todo, _  
_besándote no pido pan _  
_ni alimento,_

Con manos hábiles, Terry despojó a su esposa del faldón del vestido, dejando el corsé como la única prenda sobre su cuerpo, su camisa fue a parar al rincón más alejado del camarote y el pantalón cayó a su lado para hacerle compañía. Por la blusa completamente rasgada, ya no había nada más que hacer, pero ese insignificante detalle a nadie le importo. Terry estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir y tocar, y Candy en complacer. Perdida en el mar de emociones que se avivaban como un ardiente fuego dentro de ella, abrió los ojos al sentir como Terry le prodigaba una atrevida caricia en la parte más intima de su cuerpo. La sensación era tan agradable y placentera que se obligó a peguntarse que pasaría si se aventurase en acariciar de la misma manera el cuerpo de él. Tan apasionada como estaba, no lo dudó y sin pensar en nada más que su deseo por complacerlo y retribuirle el mismo placer que él le brindaba con cada una de sus caricias, se atrevió a tomar entre sus manos aquella parte tan enigmática y misteriosa del cuerpo de su esposo. Al instante de sentir las manos femeninas acariciando con timidez esa parte de su cuerpo, Terry abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendido por la osadía de la que podía ser capaz su mujer.

_Detengan el reloj _  
_que el tiempo para el amor _  
_ya comenzó_

-Lo siento Terry.-Se disculpó Candy cuando Terry tomó su mano para retirarla.-Creí que te gustaría.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta!-Respondió Terry al darse cuenta de que la muchacha había malinterpretado su verdadera intención.-Pero...así lo disfrutaremos mucho más los dos.-Añadió y Candy lo miró sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería.

_Fue tu voz tan sensual, _  
_esa forma de besar, _  
_o sentir que eras _  
_mi exacta mitad_

No hubo necesidad de dar mayor explicación cuando Terry guió la mano de su esposa en las profundidades de su ropa interior. Era igualmente cálido y Candy se sorprendió de que algo tan imponente, al mismo tiempo fuera tan suave. Terry le enseñó como debía acariciarlo y cuando su mujer dio muestras de que había aprendido tan bien como esperaba, el joven decidió regresar su mano al lugar que había estado acariciando poco antes de que su esposa le agasajará con esa pequeña sorpresa. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dedicaron simplemente a sentir, y juntos descubrieron, que entre las muchas facetas del amor en pareja, estaba la de prodigar placer y recibirlo por igual.

_Fue tu voz celestial, _  
_tu inocencia sin pudor, _  
_o tus ojos brujos _  
_hirviendo de amor_

A medida que las caricias iban subiendo de tono, volviéndose cada vez más atrevidas, Candy fue sintiendo como una fina capa de sudor iba cubriendo sus cuerpos. Afuera, en la cubierta, el frío nocturno se extendía, y dentro del camarote de los recién casados, el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, les impedía sentir otra cosa que no fuera eso. Terry se sentía a punto de estallar y quería hacerlo, pero dentro del cuerpo de su esposa, por lo que fijando su mirada en los ojos oscurecidos de ella, se encontró con el mismo ferviente deseo de unirse en ese abrazo intimo.

_Tal vez fue Dios, simplemente Dios _  
_quien dijo "sí" entre tantos "no"_

Sin romper los besos que los unían y las caricias que los elevaban, Terry la llevó hacia la cama y la recostó lentamente sobre el esponjoso edredón. Sin dejar de prodigarse caricias mutuas, el muchacho se recostó a su lado, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, devorándola con sus besos, encendiéndola aún más si aquello era posible. Candy arqueaba su cuerpo en sensuales movimientos motivados por la pasión que se había adueñado de ella, y esos mismos movimientos la aproximaban cada vez más al ansioso cuerpo de Terry que clamaba desesperado por hundirse en ella. No podían tolerar más esa angustiante espera.

_Creció este amor burlándose _  
_del tiempo, _  
_de hierro y miel, de agua y sed _  
_sus cimientos_

Al sentir el peso del cuerpo del joven sobre ella, Candy lo rodeó con sus piernas para acercarlo más. Y lo besó de manera frenética y febril, ávida por sentirlo dentro de ella y ante esas desinhibidas demostraciones de afecto, Terry se percató de que su esposa estaba lista para convertirse nuevamente en su mujer.

-Te amo...-Susurraron al mismo tiempo en medio de su delirio.

Sin dejar de besarla, Terry fue entrando en ella. Un suave vaivén que nada tenía que ver con la oscilación del barco, se fue convirtiendo en un arrebatado frenesí de movimientos apasionados que fueron creciendo en la medida que el delirio aumentaba. No tardaron mucho en llegar a esa parte del cielo que les pertenecía y en la cual podían ver un sin fin de fuegos artificiales provenientes de sus propios cuerpos. La sangre les hirvió a punto de ebullición y un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, acompañado por los besos a los que se entregaron.

_Abrázame que estoy _  
_a punto para el amor... _  
_para el amor._

Terry cubrió a su querida Candy en un tierno abrazo. Le prodigó una cantidad de infinitos besos y se hundió en el hueco de su cuello para impregnarse de su aroma. Y no podía negar que el hacer el amor con ella era la experiencia más maravillosa que podía tener.

-Me gustas Candy.-Le dijo en medio de la oscuridad.-Me gusta como respondes a mi cuando hacemos el amor.

Candy le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y Terry la estrechó con mayor fuerza contra su pecho. Y sin poderlo evitar, el sueño los fue envolviendo en un agradable sopor.

* * *

Hacía algunos momentos que Terry había despertado y para no interrumpir el sueño de Candy, había dirigido sus pasos hacia la terraza. Cubrió su torso desnudo con una manta y se recostó en una de las sillas que ahí estaban. Se dio el tiempo de contemplar el cielo tapizado con las muchas estrellas que las nubes habían desistido de ocultar, mientras que la suave brisa con olor a sales marinas, mecía sus cabellos castaños de un lado a otro. Se sentía muy feliz y confiaba en que esa felicidad, nunca más se viera enturbiada. Cerró los ojos para recrearse con los recuerdos de los momentos vividos dentro de ese camarote y la brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro, combinando su aroma a sales con unos toques de fragancia de rosas. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y ahí estaba ella, con el cabello revuelto y cubriendo su cuerpo únicamente con su camisa. Se veía hermosa para él.

-Me pareció que estabas triste y me preocupé...por eso me acerqué...-Le dijo en un clara alusión a su primer encuentro.

-No tengo motivos para volver a estar triste...pecosa.-Afirmo Terry y extendió sus manos para que se sentará junto a él.-¿No tienes frío?-Le preguntó al darse cuenta que la tela de su camisa era muy ligera para el fresco que se sentía en la terraza.

-No encontré mi maleta y me dio pereza encender la luz.-Respondió la muchacha con gesto travieso.-Pero, si me abrazas, ten por seguro que no pasaré mayor frío.

Por supuesto que Terry accedió a los deseos de su esposa. Abrió los brazos y la acunó junto a su pecho, cubriéndolos a los dos con la suavidad de la manta. Era tan reconfortante sentirla tan cerca, tan suya.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos, fue precisamente en esté barco?-Pregunto a sabiendas de que Terry lo recordaba. Era sólo que le gustaba oírle decirlo.

-Como olvidarlo, si desde entonces no deje de pensar en ti un sólo instante.-Le respondió de inmediato, rememorando ese encuentro.

-Que yo recuerde no fuiste nada galante conmigo, solo te burlaste de mis pecas.-Replicó la muchacha con un mohín al recordar las descaradas burlas de las que fue objeto por parte de Terry.

-Sólo trataba de protegerme.-Afirmó Terry.-Y tú...eres una tontita por no darte cuenta que desde el primer momento me gustaste y mucho.

-Tú también me gustaste, Terry.-Aceptó Candy.-No podía dejar de pensar en ti y cuando te encontré en el colegio, fue la más agradable de las sorpresas...aunque en ese tiempo no quisiera aceptarlo...¡eras tan arrogante e insufrible!

-¡Y aun así te enamoraste de mi!-Exclamó el muchacho con gesto triunfal.-Así como yo me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin decir una palabras más, unieron sus labios en un beso. No podían pedir más a la vida. Se sentían felices de al fin poder vivir juntos y a plenitud ese sentimiento llamado simplemente...amor.

_**FIN**_


End file.
